Naruto DxD: El Heroe y La Profecia
by TheKing-Flores
Summary: ¿Soy un héroe o solo el intento de uno? ¿Las profecías siempre son reales o solo son bromas hechas por algún estúpido bromista? La verdad no importa, no soy un héroe, ni intento serlo, solo quiero que el mundo vuelva a la paz y se para ello debo ser malo, pues lo siento, tengan cuidado, el protector del mundo ha despertado….
1. Capitulo 0: ¿El Fin?

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— _**[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando**_

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 0: ¿El Fin?

* * *

Cuando nace un héroe que está destinado a pelear contra todos los males que se le crucen en el camino… cuando está destinado a detener a seres, miles de veces superiores a él…

Cuando está destinado a estar solo toda su vida, entonces, solo entonces, es cuando, por fin y después de tan larga y sufrida espera, se cumple una gran y maravillosa profecía, aquel que era, en su niñez, aborrecido y maltratado, marginado y odiado… solo por algo que el no deseo tener… ese héroe recorrió hasta el día de hoy un camino difícil y doloroso.

Pero a veces es necesario sacrificarse por aquello que tanto anhelas, el antes deseaba con todo su ser, que lo reconocieran, que aquellos que lo odiaban supieran quien era el, ese deseo de reconocimiento se convirtió en lo que realmente era, el deseaba proteger a su familia…

Anhelaba una familia y hoy el héroe destinado a cumplir la maravillosa profecía se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, él no era parte de la profecía, para él no era, ese destino no era de él, no le pertenecía, jamás fue el tan ansiado héroe.

Pero ¿De qué profecía hablamos?...

La profecía se repetía desde tiempos de antaño y él lo sabía, la profecía que paso de generación en generación aclamando al tan deseado héroe, no nació con él, no era él, ni su padre, ni su maestro, ni sus ante pasados, la profecía fu mal enseñada, no existía tal héroe.

Y no, no se refería a la ya cumplida, o hasta el momento se había cumplido la del sabio sapo.

* * *

 _"En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja... y un día tendrás un alumno... éste alumno va ser el responsable de una gran revolución en el mundo... en la que finalmente traerá la paz o la destrucción del mundo, el resultado decidirá el destino de todos... tú serás su maestro, su sensei y tomaras una difícil decisión... el camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero... vas a viajar por el mundo... y escribirás un libro... ni yo mismo entiendo la razón... pero tú vas a caminar por todo el mundo ... viendo todos las creaciones de la vida, viendo como todo toma su forma, su rumbo y su destino... "_

* * *

Hasta allí todo bien, él era el elegido, igual se cumplió lo que dijo el gran [Rikudō Sennin], él era el elegido para reunir a los [Bijus] y guiarlos por el verdadero camino, hasta el momento todo bien.

Pero que había después de eso, la maravillosa profecía, no, no podía llamarse profecía, era una algo más como una realidad, antes del chakra ¿Qué había?, antes del [Ninshu)], antes del [Shinobi No Sekai], el humano existió antes del [Rikudō Sennin]

Entonces en los genes de los humanos siempre ha estado la guerra

Aunque el cumpliera la profecía dicha por los más sabios, ¿Qué pasaría luego?, el mantendría la paz, pero cuando muriera, ¿qué harían los humanos?, no lo dudaba, Guerra, y miles de veces peor que la ambición de Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, o [La Diosa Conejo] Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

—…—un sonoro suspiro inundo el ambiente

Diablos tanto recorrer este largo camino, tantas decisiones que cambiaron el curso de las cosas, tantos hechos no iban a valer la pena, como podría llamarse a sí mismo héroe, no lo podía hacer

Ni si quiera él se consideraba digno de cumplir dicha realidad o profecía como prefiriesen llamarle.

Su amigo alguien tan cercano a un hermano... que mentira era esa, odiaba, no, no lo odiaba, pero diablos quien iba a confiar en un idiota como este que le hizo casi matarlo solo para dejarlo inconsciente y que dejara de arruinar todo más de lo que ya estaba, como si la guerra no fue suficiente, solo porque quería una revolución, luego de la guerra

Joder estos Uchihas…

Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo sin un brazo, inconsciente, él lo miraba

Su terquedad y su estupidez, la oscuridad en su corazón lo obligaron a lastimarlo, lo quería ayudar, pero hasta alguien como él sabía que lo que hizo Sasuke Uchiha era imperdonable

Tal vez él podría guiarlo por el buen camino, sabía que funcionaria, pero ni el bien ni el mal pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos sin pelear, ya sea juntos o no.

Sasuke Uchiha simplemente seria basura como lo fue Madara Uchiha, los Uchihas, aunque no todos, son una mierda para el mundo, pero viendo la realidad no solo ellos, todos eran una basura que ocasionaba su propia extinción.

Y si allá afuera, en el basto cosmos, habían otros seres como Kaguya Ōtsutsuki o peor que ella

Diablos…

El solo quería descansar joderrrr…

Ha estado toda su vida peleando por los demás, merecía un descanso, pero no lo tendría mientras el _~Falso~_ [Ninshu] o también llamado [Ninjutsu] existiera, el verdadero solo pocos lo habían comprendido o solo él y su antecesor, mejor dicho.

Luego de la "culminación de la batalla final" se puso a pensar, ¿Qué seguiría después de la batalla? ¿O de la guerra misma?, realmente ¿habría paz?

Aun sabiendo que allá afuera posiblemente habían otros será mucho peor de los que se tuvo que enfrentar...

La vida a veces resulta un camino difícil y doloroso

Héroe... ¿Acaso él era un Héroe?

Sea cual sea la respuestas ya había tomado muchas malas decisiones

Esta no la seria

Era hora de limpiar el mundo.

Su más grande amigo…

O la poca familia que tenía, sea dicha.

Kurama yacía sellado junto con sus hermanos en un [Jutsu] hecho por Sasuke portador del legendario [Duojutsu], El [Rinnegan], el ojo de un [Kami].

Él sabía que el Ninjutsu seguirá de generación en generación

El mundo aún seguía sumido en un poderoso [Jutsu], creado por la versión más poderosa del [Rinnegan],

Debía romper ese ciclo, debía acabar de una vez por todas con el mal del mundo

Que estúpido sonó ese pensamiento, pero así era el, un estúpido niño ante ojos de los demás

Pobres ilusos…

Si no fuera por él, muchos ya estarían muertos, son unos hipócritas, mientras él fue débil y mediocre, lo trataron como basura, ya se imaginaba como lo tratarían, una vil mentira sería todo, por eso desde la raíz, desde el principio, debía detener al verdadero enemigo.

Los humanos…

Uno de sus ante pasados creo el [Ninjutsu] corrompiendo el [Ninshu]

Indra Ōtsutsuki para ser exactos, su hermano Asura Ōtsutsuki, quiso detenerlo sumiendo, otra vez, a los humanos en la guerra infinita,

Lo que significa que el más cercano a conseguir la paz fue su Predecesor [Rikudō Sennin] **.**

Entonces el como el siguiente [Nidaime Rikudō Sennin] debía hacer lo contrario a su predecesor

Aunque lo tacharan de villano, aunque significara sacrificarse, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir el sueño de su familia

El de sus padres

El de su maestro

El de su antepasado

Su propio sueño

Ya no quería ver a su verdadero amigo siendo usado como un arma, ni a su familia dando sus vidas por una guerra perdida

Todo estaba decidido.

La marca en su palma brilla con intensidad

Él es cubierto por el [Manto de Chakra del Sabio de los seis caminos], su transformación lo hace verse poderoso, el más poderoso

Entra en [Modo Sabio], sus pupilas cambian, se acerca lentamente a su amigo caído, toma su mano y el sello que antes poseía el Uchiha es retirado y puesto en su otra mano, Sol Y Luna, Bien y Mal, Ying y Yang, juntos en un solo ser, sin ningún problema, como debería de ser.

Ya basta de fingir, diablos, sabía que estaba a un nivel tan o casi superior al de [La Diosa Conejo] quien carajos la sello

El y solo el

Ya que el Uchiha fue brutalmente vencido, si no fuera por los [Duojutsus], el Uchiha no tendría oportunidad de pelear contra él, bueno en su máximo estado de poder no la tiene.

Nadia podía igualarlo, con su predecesor muerto y su igual sellado, él era un [Dios], estaba por sobre todos los humanos, sean ninjas o no, tanto poder acumulado en su cuerpo, en sus genes, dado a él, tanto poder.

Mirando atentamente a su rival, sonríe cálida y nostálgicamente, debía quitarle ambos [Duojutsu],

Primero el [Rinnegan] luego retiraría el [Sharingan]

Ahora lo complicado seria implantárselos a el mismo, podía hacerlo, carajo era un sabio

Vamos que pasar momentos con Tsunade Senju te daba ciertas ventajas como aprender un poco de [Ninjutsu Medico] a un nivel aceptable

Sería imposible implantárselos el mismo

Pero no para él, sus clones bastaban, él es un sabio el último sabio en toda la palabra, su chakra y su uso es ilimitado, así como poder usar el Ying Y Yang a voluntad al ser el [Nidaime Rikudō Sennin].

Tenía tiempo para llevar a cabo esta operación, no había por que apresurarse, se tomaría su tiempo si quería que resultara perfecta, debía ser paciente, no podía dañar los [Duojutsus], esos complicaría mucho las cosas, complicaría su plan, así que sin pereza alguna se sentó a canalizar toda la energía natural que le rodease en aquel inerte campo de batalla, aunque en esta fase de poder podría alcanzar hasta llegar a las [Cinco Naciones Elementales], por lo que reunir la energía natural no sería difícil, solo tomaría tiempo ya que necesitaba mucha, mucha energía natural .

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados

Esperando paciente que su cuerpo absorba la mayor cantidad posible de energía natural

La paz y la tranquilidad que proporcionaba el absorber la más pura energía ser uno con el mundo mismo, en aquel campo de batalla, con un silencio tranquilizador, el viento paciente tocando cada parte de su ser, poder mezclarse con la misma naturaleza, todo eso le daba aliento para llevar a cabo su plan.

Abrió sus ojos

Reflejando poder absoluto,

Sin necesidad de sellos, aparecieron diez clones cargados de energía natural cubiertos por el chakra del [Rikudō Sennin], empezaron su labor, en un simple _**~puff~**_ varios utensilios necesarios para la operación que se llevaría a cabo, aparecieron,

Recostándose a la par del Uchiha, abrió lo más amplio que pudo sus ojos, tres clones se pusieron a la par suya, cinco clones a la par del Uchiha, uno arriba de ellos y otro debajo de ellos, los diez clones sentados de piernas cruzadas, unos aun reuniendo energía que rodearon ambos cuerpos, los otros harían la operación, nada podía infectar ni perturbar los [Duojutsus] si querían que todo saliera bien.

Estilizaron el aire y se encerraron en un domo de chakra, dos de los tres clones que estaban a la par de él, empezaron la operación, sedándolo, relajándolo, dolería pero debía soportar

Quitaron con mucho cuidado el primer ojo, el tercer clon, sanando rápido cualquier problema, luego prosiguió el otro ojo con el mismo proceso

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, los ojos fueron cubiertos por el chakra de un clon, desapareciendo este al dar su chakra, los ojos siendo sostenidos por otro clon cambiaron a negros, ojos normales y simples.

Un clon retira el primer ojo del Uchiha, con mucho cuidado mientras cuatro clones le dan constante energía natural para sanar cualquier problema, y que acepte sus nuevos ojos, luego prosiguieron con el siguiente ojo, siguiendo el mismo proceso

Cuando ambos ojos estuvieron retirados, pasaron a insertar los nuevos ojos al Uchiha, siendo un total éxito, llevaban trabajando ya unas cuantas horas pues los minutos pasaban volando.

Era su turno

El primero ojo del Uchiha fue colocado en su lado Izquierdo, teniendo en este él [Sharingan], con cuidado pues su cuerpo debía aceptar el ojo

Así fue lo mismo con el segundo ojo a su lado derecho, siendo este el [Rinne-Sharingan]

Ahora solo tocaba esperar

Los clones desaparecen, luego de cumplir exitosamente su trabajo

Solo

Recostado

Con su ojos cerrados

Esperando que sus genes Uzumaki, que su cuerpo, que su chakra acepte las nuevas inquisiciones

debía esperar un poco ya que el usar la energía natural constantemente y hacer la operación mientras usaba la Transformación del [Rikudō Sennin] le facilitaría y aceleraría el proceso solo tocaba esperar unos cuantos minutos más, para poder asimilar el nuevo poder.

Luego del tiempo requerido y sabiendo que está listo para proseguir

Se levanto

Por el momento solo necesitaba el [Rinnegan]

Abriendo su ojo derecho mostrando el glorioso [Rinnegan]

Susurrando unas palabras al viento el cuerpo de su amigo es envuelto por energía natural, sanándolo, devolviéndole el brazo perdido.

Once esferas oscuras, flotan atrás de él, las [Gudōdama (Esferas de la Verdad)]

El [Bō de los Seis Caminos] en su mano derecha, alzo el vuelo lentamente sin rumbo fijo,

El rubio siguió su trayecto no sin antes unas raíces envolvieran los tres cuerpos de su equipo ya que hasta el momento solo ellos quedaron contra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, aunque Sakura y Kakashi quedaron fuera de combate mucho antes de que sellara a la [Diosa Conejo].

Se detuvo sobre la cima de un inmenso árbol, que tenía cautivos a todos los ninjas, aquellos que eran capaces de moldear chakra, bueno casi todos, los que resguardaban a los aldeanos, estaban en diferentes lugares pero no sería problema.

El extendió su [Bō]

Nada pasaba

El árbol no se movía

Era paciente, muy paciente

Su [Rinnegan] tomo la forma del glorioso [Rinne-Sharingan], el árbol reacción a él, las raíces se expandieron, recorriendo poco a poco el mundo

Todo lugar ya sea subterráneo o no, fue encontrado por las raíces, todo lo que alguna vez fue ocupado por alguna persona ahora estaba entre raíces al igual que las personas, en un profundo sueño.

Luego de varias horas

Posiblemente días

Que importaba

No importaba nada

El tiempo para él no era importante en este momento

Todo ser vivo en el [Mundo Ninja] estaba bajo el terrible [Jutsu], a excepción de el mismo y los [Bijus].

Su predecesor se hizo presente ante él, el simplemente siguió con su labor, deshizo el sello que retenía a su amigo Kurama y a sus hermanos.

Estos se presentaron ante los dos [Rikudō Sennin], el viejo y el joven.

—Naruto—el nombre salio de la boca de quien paso con él, desde su nacimiento, las demás bestias estaban expectantes a la charla que a continuación se daría, esta decidiría como quedará el mundo

—No existe tal héroe profético, aquel descrito por los dioses antiguos—dijo con simpleza Naruto, su antecesor lo quedo viendo fijamente para luego sonreír amargamente

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—se atrevió a preguntar el anciano de nombre Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki o también conocido como [Rikudō Sennin], el anciano sabía perfectamente la respuesta, simplemente no quería aceptarla o pensaba buscar una mejor respuesta que la que le daría el joven delante de el

—ellos se burlaron de la primera civilización, antes de que el chakra existiría, mucho más antes, aquel que creo la humanidad o mejor dicho aquellos, su profecía fue un claro reflejo, ellos viven en constante guerra y pelea con sus iguales, ¿Por qué no divertirse viendo a simples marionetas hacer lo mismo que ellos?—el rubio explicaba su punto de vista calmadamente sin detener su labor, el árbol seguía consumiendo el mundo con sus raíces, todo ser vivo seria atrapado por dichas raíces

— **[¿Por qué llegas a tal razonamiento?] —** cuestiono esta vez su amigo de pelaje rojizo, al ya estar a su cien por ciento con sus dos partes en una sola, volvió a ser el [Biju] más poderosos, solo por debajo del ya sellado [Juubi], o quien sabe podría ser superior. Mirar a su amigo, a su cachorro, así de poderoso, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y feliz, en verdad quería a este mocoso, a pesar de que la guerra fue el detonante final para poder trabajar a la par, ya se llevaban bien desde antes, no evita que un recuerdo cruce su mente en ese instante para hacer una comparación del antes y el ahora.

* * *

 **Inicia Flash Back**

* * *

 _"...Naruto caminaba solo por las calles oscuras de Konoha, pues era tarde alrededor de las 10:00 pm, un niño no debería caminar solo por las calles a esas horas, pero al el nadie lo quería ni lo aceptaba, solo por tener al pulgoso zorro dentro de él, no, no, él no debía culpar al zorro por su desgracia, aunque fuera un pesado, le agradaba que alguien al menos le dirigiera la palabra, aunque sea eso le mantenía cuerdo,_

— _**[No sé por qué un mocoso a quien tanto odian por llevarme en el, bueno ellos son estúpidos al pensar que tú eres yo, ¡jah! que idiotas…]**_ **—**

 _El rubio ni ponía atención a las palabras de su inquilino, a veces deseaba morir tanto desprecio, ocasionaba pensamientos oscuros en la mente de un inocente niño_

— _**[oye mocoso solo ríndete ellos nunca te reconocerán como uno de ellos, mejor mátalos]**_ **—**

— _..._ —

— _**[es la mejor opción que tienes, solo déjame controlarte y te librare del todo el dolor]**_ **—**

—… _.cállate estúpido zorro, si hago eso, seré la misma basura que ellos, me importa un comino que no quieran reconocerme, pero escúchame bien YO NARUTO UZUMAKI SERE EL MAS GRANDE NINJA Y EL MEJOR HOKAGE Y TODOS ME RECONOCERAN ICLUSO TU MALDITO SACO DE PULGAS_ —

 _El Kyubi, dentro de Naruto, sonrió de forma burlona aunque su mente tenía otro hilo de pensamientos_

— _**[solo eres boca mocoso, ya veremos cuanto te dura esa voluntad tuya, antes de que se quiebre, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar] —**_

* * *

 **Termina Flash Back**

* * *

Naruto era alguien con una voluntad inquebrantable, desde ese día lo supo, ese mocoso, era alguien excepcional, rayaba lo estúpido, pero era su más grande amigo, por eso le sorprendía tal razonamiento, ya que sabía a donde pararía esto, su voluntad nunca se quebró, él lo sabía, era imposible que eso sucediera, lo miraba en su mirada pacifica un Naruto muy diferente al antes de la guerra, pero sus pensamientos sí que cambiaron

Por eso dicen que la guerra te cambia…

—Solo piénsenlo…— Naruto levanto su [Bō] de este salio una esfera, esta se expandió y mostro un lenguaje muy antiguo, el [Lenguaje Divino], así lo nombraron los primeros humanos

—yo solo encontré un poco de la historia de la antigua tierra a la que mi madre llego, no sabemos con exactitud si lo traducimos mal o captamos mal el mensaje, tanta posibilidades, ¿Por qué errarte en una sola?—El anciano incito al rubio a que debatieran, necesitaba comprender el porqué de las acciones de su sucesor

—tantas mentiras salidas de mi predecesor, ¡Jah!, acaso tratas de burlarte de mí, tu, ellos y yo sabemos que eso no era una profecía y si lo era, no era para este mundo o para este tiempo—

El orbe mostro completamente el tema del cual hablaban, la profecía, fuese real o no

* * *

 _"De las cenizas creamos un mundo, uno lleno de vida, creamos un ser capaz de imitarnos hasta cierto punto, pero donde hubo caos siempre lo habrá, ellos nacerán con nuestros problemas las batallas, pero un héroe se alzara y cambiara este mundo, ese héroe decidirá si el mundo será consumido por el caos o no, aunque en un futuro muy lejano vendrán seres aún más superiores a nosotros y destruirán nuestra creación pero solo aquel héroe que nacerá en unos cuanto miles de años se alzara contra ellos o no lo hará….la realidad es que todo es incierto"_

* * *

—pienso muchas cosas, tal vez la profecía no fue hecha como tal, sino algo más revelador, simplemente de entre los que crearon este mundo, había alguno que podía predecir, eso no es muy raro, simplemente el sabría que nosotros miraríamos dichas pistas que el repartió en aquel mundo antiguo, quien sabe el héroe soy yo y tenga que decidir, aunque eso no importa, yo no lo miro como profecía, para mí solo es una revelación, y si yo soy el supuesto héroe, entonces decido que el mundo, este mundo de guerra deje de existir—El rubio proclamo su pensamiento sin titubear, el orbe se extinguió, el [Jutsu] estaba completado, todo el mundo estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, su predecesor no dijo nada, los [Bijus] mantuvieron el silencio como desde el principio a excepción de Kurama

—después de que los libere del jutsu ¿Qué sigue?, ¿más guerra?, ¿más dolor?, ¿sufrimiento?, tal vez haya un corto periodo de tiempo de paz pero cuando ya no estemos aquellos que mantenemos la paz, una vez yo muera, Kurama y sus hermanos se irán de este mundo ya que fijo las futuras generaciones los querrán usar de nuevo, diablos tu sabes que no todos somos iguales, podre impartirles mis conocimientos, pero luego de mi ida al descanso eterno, quien seguirá instruyéndolos odre dejar sucesores, y así sucesivamente, pero bien sabemos que no todos pensamos iguales, muchos querrán este poder y mas mucho más, tiranos siempre habrán, unos más despiadados que otros, si lo que hicimos ahora solo expande a algo peor ,una guerra que acabe con todo el mundo mismo, pero como lo dice la revelación o profecía el caos esta en los humanos, en su ser, son un caos total, pocos comprenden eso, y el chakra solo amplia ese caos, así que lo erradicare, les quitare su arma más poderosa, los limitare así como estuvieron desde un principio, todo lo vivido solo fue y será un sueño, el cual olvidaran poco a poco, y si siguen las guerras pues que se jodan ya no hare nada más por ellos, pero si evito que sigan destruyendo el mundo, así lo hare, acaso no es esa mi decisión, yo soy el elegido, pues elijo salvar este mundo ya que sus habitantes solo lo destruyen, así que solo les limitare el radio de destrucción a ellos mismo—

El rubio extendió ambos brazos y las raíces del árbol esparcidas por todo el mundo, empezaron a extraer el chakra de todo ser vivo, un aura de distintos colores, según el ser que se le extraía, salía y recorría todas la raíces, una raíz salio debajo de donde estaban los únicos despiertos, esta se unió a Naruto, dándole todo el chakra

— **[¿eso no te haría un tirano?] —**

Todos miraron expectantes al rubio, pues la pregunta lanzado por Shukaku era importante

—y todavía dudas de eso... mi sueño se fue al olvido, esta guerra me mostro la realidad, quise ser aceptado, quise ser como ellos, jamás ser un ser superior, como lo soy ahora, tantas revelaciones, se cosas que no debería saber, vi cosas que deseo olvidar, deje morir personas inocente solo por seguir el curso más justificado a la paz, fingí ser quien no soy, pues ya basta, estoy harto de tantas mentiras dichas a mí mismo, viví solo, siendo mi única compañía Kurama, sin contacto alguno, sin un amor de madre, padre o familia alguna, despreciado siempre y quieren que simplemente les salve la vida, si lo haría, enserio que lo haría pues nunca esperé nada a cambio, pero que piensen que pueden gobernarme o ser superior a los demás, a mí, a ustedes, entonces también a ellos los hace ser tiranos, solo quiero descansar de tanta mentira y engaño—

—ellos son así, creí que tu sabias eso, acaso me equivoque con respecto a mi sucesor—

—por favor cierra la boca, solo quieres cuestionarme, solo finges ser ignorante, dices que lo que ellos hacen tiene justificación y lo que yo hago no, ¿eso dices?—

— ¿cuál es esa justificación? —

—justificación aquí, justificación alla, quieres saber por qué realmente hago esto, eso es lo que busca, sé que estás de acuerdo con lo que voy a hacer, si tanto quieres oírlo de mi boca, pues bien escucha atentamente, lo hago por qué es lo correcto, aunque crean que no, saben que es así, soy un [Dios] superior a ti y los [Bijus] yo ni siquiera debería existir, mis malas decisiones me guiaron a este camino, pues corregiré eso, este poder lo usare para sanar este mundo y yo un ser prohibido, algo que sabes que ellos desearan y ocasionar guerras peores, por eso y mil razones más, quieres que siga—

El anciano sonrió, lo demás presentes solo escuchaban el debate, cual debate, eso no era debate, solo era un conversación entre un "padre" y su "hijo", solo quería que el joven se desahogara que sacar ese odio y dolor acumulado, pero las siguientes palabras serían las más fuertes dichas hasta el momento

—me sellare con todo el chakra para que este no se esparza, aunque me duela, ustedes son el mejor y más puro chakra por lo que los sellare conmigo, en un lugar inaccesible para cualquier ser, un lugar donde podamos dormir en paz, morir no es una opción pues mi cuerpo será el recipiente que mantenga todo el poder, derribare la luna y creare una nueva, absorberé la que mi predecesor creo, aunque se opongan así será—

El rubio tenia dolor en su cara, sus ojos lloraban lagrimas pesadas, cargadas con todo su dolor, pero él no iba a retroceder, jamás el nunca haría eso, los [Bijus] se sorprendieron por la osadía del rubio, pero más por ver la sonrisa de alegría y felicidad de su creador.

Kurama lo miro fijamente antes de estirar su puño enorme hacia él, Naruto le sonríe y chocan puños.

El chakra aún sigue siendo extraído

Poco a poco, pero avanzando de forma permanente, un solo ritmo, lento pero constante

El traje del rubio se rasga dejando al descubierto solo su torso

Un sello complejo aparece, abarca todo el lugar del corazón hasta medio abdomen y la mitad del pecho terminando cerca de su hombro derecho y cerca del inicio del cuello, aun manteniendo sus puños juntos.

Kurama brilla en una tonalidad rojiza mientras es absorbido por el complejo sello que aprecio en Naruto, luego de unos segundos, Kurama estaba sellado en Naruto.

Son Goku, es el siguiente, con uno de sus enormes dedos toca el hombro del rubio para luego suceder lo mismo que a su hermano Kurama.

Shukaku] y Matatabi le siguen y ambos son sellados.

Isobu, Saiken, Kokuo, Chomei y Gyuki fueron sellados en ese orden.

Un Chakra negro fue ingrasado al sello por una raíz, seguido de otras esferas de distintos colores.

Las [Gudōdama (Esferas de la Verdad)] brillaron.

La primera se cubrió en color rojizo-café-opaco-oscuro, [Reibi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La segunda, esta se cubrió de una tonalida rojiza-café-azulada, [Ichibi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La tercera se cubrió de una tonalida, rojiza-azulada-oscura, [Nibi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La cuarta se cubrió de una tonalida rojiza-grisácea-pálido, [Sanbi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La quinta se cubrió de una tonalida rojiza-rojo-brillante-anaranjado, [Yonbi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La sexta se cubrió de una tonalida rojiza-blancuzca-azulada-opaca, [Gobi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La séptima fue cubierta por una tonalida rojiza-morada-pálida-grisácea-opaco, [Rokubi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La octava fue rodeada por una tonalidad rojiza-verdusca-grisáceo-azulado-anaranjado-opaco, [Nanabi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La novena fue cubierta por una tonalidad rojiza-morada-negruzca-rosada-palida, [Hachibi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La décima fue cubierta por una tonalidad rojiza-opaca-rojo-intenso-anaranjado-oscuro-opaco, [Kyubi] apareció escrito en la [Gudōdama].

La onceaba solo brillaba en el centro de todas estas esperando ser completada.

El anciano fue desapareciendo poco a poco, desapareciendo su espíritu de la faz de la tierra, el rubio debía terminara lo que empezó.

Todo el chakra había sido retirado de todo ser vivo y con él se vino todo chakra y su derivaciones, el [Shinju (Dios Árbol)] aún se mantenía activo.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

Naruto no sabe cuánto tiempo paso para poder volver a recrear el mundo completamente, todo aquel que tenía conocimiento del chakra y su uso no sabría nunca más eso, simplemente al momento de despertar todos despertarían de un simple sueño, tendrían una vida normal y aburrida, como simples humanos, todo lo que fue ya no lo es.

Aldeas simples como la de las primeras civilizaciones, todo humano nunca más tendría conexión con el chakra.

El rubio alzo la vista hacia la luna, en un simple destello desapareció y apareció en el espacio sobre la luna, con su ahora ilimitado chakra y poder, creo una nueva luna de la nada, un simple [Jutsu] para ese estadio de poder, mucho más grande que un simple [Kami]

Claro el tener el [Rinnegan], facilitaba la creación de cualquier cosa.

Podría considerarse uno de los seres más poderos del universo, claro no conocía a otro ser más poderos, y no dudaba que lo había, en ese actual estado de poder, pero a él, que podía importarle eso

El rubio absorbió completamente la luna antigua, si había vida que tuviera chakra o no simplemente se fusiono a su inmenso e ilimitado chakra, pero él sabía que clan estaba en la luna así que sin remordimiento alguno los hizo unas simples masas de poder, volvió a desparecer en un destello.

Apareció sobre el [Shinju], miles de raíces se conectaron al cuerpo del poderoso y único ninja, poco a poco, el árbol y todo rastro de chakra o historia ninja fue absorbido por el rubio, hasta que el [Shinju] desapareció y junto con el todo rastro de chakra, la última [Gudōdama] por fin estaba completada, cubierta por una energía oscura-rojiza-blancuzca, [Juubi] apareció escrito.

Su trabajo estaba completado, miles de simples casa humanas, miles de humanos esparcidos por lo que antes fue conocido como el continente [Shinobi], ahora era una simple tierra habitada por humanos en un sueño del cual pronto despertarían para seguir con una rutina de un humano común.

Su trabajo estaba completado, pero y el, ¿qué pasaría con él?, simple por fin podría dormir tranquilo, incluso siendo joven ya estaba cansado de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, solo quería dormir.

Su vista se oscurecía, el [Nidaime Rikudō Sennin] volvió a ser un simple humano, un simple rubio, un simple Naruto, el cual caí velozmente hacia el duro suelo, Naruto sonrió antes de terminar mal las cosas y quedar inconsciente por el poder y esfuerzo por mantenerlo, decidió sellarse y dormir tal vez eternamente, olvidarse de que existe o siquiera existió o existirá, antes de que todo su poder se retuviera, hizo con su [Bo] y su mano un enorme sello en el suelo al cual llegara pronto, luego otro enorme sello sobre él, unos susurros y su trasformación se fue así como su conciencia, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

Un humano pelinegro, lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo de su hasta ese momento esposa, su hija a unos cuantos metros sin vida.

Al ver alrededor de él, todo en llamas, su pueblo siendo atacado y devorado por una guerra, guerra de seres supremos, [Dioses].

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

Un humano peliazul, pescaba, tranquilo, disfrutando el aire que golpeaba cual pétalos su cara. Un pueblo pacífico, de allí provenía el, ignorantes a los ojos de los de arriba.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

Observamos el planeta tierra, que antes fue ocupado por diversos seres, ahora no es más que un caos total, sin orden, sin vida, sin nada sobre él.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

El planeta tierra volvió a su esplendor, vida por todo el, mares, océanos, ríos, lagos, fauna, flora, un hermoso planeta, mejor de lo que fue, claro este planeta que volvió a su mejor esplendor no pudo evitar llamar la atención de otros seres sumamente poderosos, el planeta volvió a ser ocupado por aquellos grandes seres, aun manteniendo la guerra, solo que no habían humanos, si no [Dioses], un mundo de [Dioses], peleando por gobernar.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

Los humanos volvieron a tocar el suelo del bello planeta tierra, no tan bello pues sus habitantes lo estaban consumiendo en destrucción, otra vez el mundo sufría, el sufría, el mundo se estaba cansando que lo vieran como un campo de batalla.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

La tierra volvió a ser inhabitable, una guerra que devasto toda existencia sobre la tierra, los humanos, ni ellos aprenden nunca a cuidar, lo que pueden tener, la tierra, en su misma existencia sufría.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

El humana era una buena creación a palabras del dios [Elohim], solo debía guiarles por el buen camino, orientarle, algo en lo que sus congéneres o en su mayoría compartían ese pensamiento un poco arriesgado o llámele valentía, por ello es que cada uno tomo su pedazo de tierra, siendo [Elohim] quien gobernaba casi todo el planeta, pues él lo había vuelto a su gloria, aunque nunca le molesto que otros dioses tomaran un poco del planeta para reinar sobre los humanos que creyeran en ellos.

[Elohim] tuvo un interés increíble por este, antes devastado mundo, lo devolvió a su mejor etapa, luego decidió volver a la vida al humano, ya lo habían intentado varias veces, claro sin lograr ningún éxito, pero el al ser uno de los seres más poderosos hasta ese entonces, dejando de lado a los [Dragones], llamo la atención de muchos otros panteones de dioses o simples facciones de otros seres más que habitaban el vasto cosmos, el tiempo paso y el humano parecía ser algo bueno, no había problemas, bueno sus [Ángeles] le ayudaban, pero no todo es color de rosa siempre, esos [Demonios] crearon a partir de este punto de la historia, [La Gran Guerra Sacra] o bueno esta es la primera, de tantas que le seguirán a esa.

Por eso [Elohim] viendo desde su trono, desde el basto cielo, observaba paciente como sus [Ángeles] trataban de retener a los [Demonios], se habían involucrado otros seres más, los [Demonios] crecían en número, sus [Ángeles] se dividieron en dos bandos, Los [Ángeles] y los [Ángeles Caídos], [Elohim] no pudo evitar suspirar en frustración.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

La muerte de [Elohim], los [Yondai Maous Originales], la muerte de casi la mitad de en ese entonces [Ángeles Caídos], [Ángeles] y [Demonios], así como la retirada del campo de batalla de cada uno de las tres facciones cambiaria para siempre el rumbo de todo la historia del planeta tierra, los sucesos más importantes estaban empezando a suceder.

* * *

~Tiempo desconocido~

* * *

El planeta había sufrido mucho, tanta mierda ocasionada por los humanos, [Dioses], [Dragones] y demás seres, ocasionaría que el planeta en un futuro no muy lejano, llegara a su fin, si no es que un loco se adelanta para destruirlo de nuevo, por eso en el centro de la tierra, en su núcleo, durmiendo plácidamente, un pequeño y hermoso bebe, está apunto de despertar, así que la tierra misma, una existencia casi inexistente, hizo su propio contrataque contra aquellos que lo están consumiendo otra vez en destrucción, este ser supremo encerrado en ella, ya había dormido lo suficiente, ya era hora de que volviera a la "Vida", ya era hora que cuidare de lo que con tanto anhelo quiso defender hace millones de años, era hora de que el restaurar el orden de las cosas, claro el planeta siendo una existencia sumamente extraña, teniendo "vida", gracias a él, debía saber que todo tiene un curso a veces lento de seguir, pero si tenía millones de vidas acumuladas, el espera un poco mas no sería problema.

* * *

~Lugar y tiempo desconocido~

* * *

Un niño pelinegro de alrededor de unos siete años de edad, miraba extraño, que entre unos arbustos, un pequeño bebe dormía, ajeno a todo el peligro que le rodeaba, el niño pelinegro tubo una idea, así que corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, se fue hasta su casa, mientras el pequeño bebe rubio abría tiernamente sus ojos, mientras una nueva y larga vida le sonreía de nuevo, un llanto marco el inicio de una nueva era.

* * *

~10 años más tarde, Lugar desconocido~

* * *

—Madre eh tenido una pesadilla de nuevo—el pequeño rubio corrió rápido a escabullirse entre las sabanas de la modesta cama de su madre, la pelinegra le sonríe amorosamente mientras le abraza con todo el cariño del mundo

—No te preocupes hijo mío, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti amor—el niño sonrió, olvidándose de todo temor y peligro, el pequeño rubio se dejó envolver de todo el amor que le era transmitido por aquella mujer amorosa.

* * *

~Dos años más tarde, Inframundo~

* * *

Un rubio, con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, lloraba amargamente, golpeando el duro suelo rocoso, sus manos llenas de sangre, sangre mezclada con tierra y lágrimas, aquella mujer que lo amo y lo cuido desde que lo encontró yacía muerta, a unos cuantos metros de el

—p...ror.r...r…qq…u. u. —

—y...o.o.o.o.o—

No podía ni articular una sola palabra el dolor lo estaba consumiendo

— **[Naruto…cha…..Naruto…no….as….no….te…] —**

La ira se apoderaba de él, ¿porque no pudo evitarlo?, acaso ¿lo odiaba tanto la vida?, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era una mujer inocente, no podía evitarlo, los demonios eran así, siempre han sido así, unos monstruos, debía exterminarlos a todos.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, con la pupila rasgada en forma vertical, los colmillos le crecieron, las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron más oscuras

— **[ROOOOOOOARRRR] —**

La bestia había despertado, todos aquellos que le hicieron esto sufrirían de la forma más terrible posible

—lo siento Naruto pero aun no es tiempo, debes descansar—

Recuerdos inundaron su mente, recuerdos borrosos, una guerra, una aldea, una bestia, otros sucesos más, le dolía la cabeza, pero ¿Quién es Naruto?

—Duerme—

De golpe todo aquel poder que se sintió por un leve momento desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno, el rubio cayo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos un enorme tatuaje en su pecho se hizo presente, un bastón se posiciono a la par de él.

* * *

Ya está...

* * *

Wow enserio estuve editando este corto cap. aunque no tan corto, por varios días, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, estoy cansado, no creo poder seguir, por favor no sean crueles, pero no se limiten a opinar, cualquier duda, o si ven algún dato que quedó inconcluso solo hacédmelo saber que yo les explicare.

* * *

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Ohhh una cosa más, visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **/* Editado: 2/12/2017 *\**


	2. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos… Primera Parte

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— _**[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando**_

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos… _[Primera Parte]_

* * *

~Dos años más tarde, Inframundo~

* * *

Un rubio, con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, lloraba amargamente, golpeando el duro suelo rocoso, sus manos llenas de sangre, sangre mezclada con tierra y lágrimas, aquella mujer que lo amo y lo cuido desde que lo encontró yacía muerta, a unos cuantos metros de él, para él no había imagen más dolorosa

—p...ror.r. ... .R…qq…u.u—

—y...o.o.o.o.o—

No podía ni articular una sola palabra, el dolor lo estaba consumiendo, quemaba su corazón y nublaba su juicio

— **[Naruto…cha…..Naruto…no….as….no….te…] —**

La ira se apoderaba de él, ¿porque no pudo evitarlo?, acaso ¿lo odiaba tanto la vida?, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era una mujer inocente, no podía evitarlo, los demonios eran así, siempre han sido así, unos monstruos, debía exterminarlos a todos.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, con la pupila rasgada en forma vertical, los colmillos le crecieron, las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron más oscuras

— **[ROOOOOOOARRRR] —**

La bestia había despertado, todos aquellos que le hicieron esto sufrirían de la forma más terrible posible

—Lo siento Naruto pero aun no es tiempo, debes descansar—

Recuerdos inundaron su mente, recuerdos borrosos, una guerra, una aldea, una bestia, otros sucesos más, le dolía la cabeza, pero ¿Quién es Naruto?

—Duerme—

De golpe todo aquel poder que se sintió por un leve momento desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno, el rubio cayo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos un enorme tatuaje en su pecho se hizo presente, un bastón se posiciono a la par de él.

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

— _Hijo ¿es verdad lo que me dices?_ —

— _Si madre eh encontrado un bebe por el bosque_ —

— _Pues andando, aunque es un poco extraño—la mujer pelinegra no pudo dudar de la situación_

— _Buaa…buaaaa…buaaaa…_ —

 _Los llantos del infante le hizo apresurar el paso, y como dicen por allí, fue amor a primera vista, la mujer quedo cautivada, tal vez era solo ella, pero juraría ver al bebe rodeado de una aura divina, tranquilizadora, como si la naturaleza misma estuviera siempre con él… si tal vez solo era ella_

—…— _la mujer se acercó con cuidado de no asustar al bebe, su hijo estaba expectante ante la situación_

— _Tranquilo pequeño—la mujer amorosamente tomo al niño en brazos, este al sentir el tacto y la tranquilidad proporcionada por la mujer ajena a él, se calmó, e incluso volvió a dormirse por el suave arrullo departe de aquella maravillosa mujer_

 _La mujer al ver al bebe calmarse y dormir tan tiernamente, no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente_

— _¿Acaso el será mi hermanito nuevo?, te eh estado pidiendo uno_ —

— _¡! —la sorpresa adorno su rostro—¡Per…pper….pero que dices hijo!—exclamo exaltada_

 _El niño solo volteo a ver a su madre sorprendido, pues su madre estaba sonrojada y balbuceaba incoherencias_

— _Así no se hacen a los hermanitos—dijo suavemente la mujer_

— _Pero ¿puede serlo?_ — _el niño parecía no querer ceder_

— _No sabemos a quién le pertenece este bebe, así que no, tal vez su padre lo dejo aquí, quien sabe y su madre este por allí cerca_ —

— _No lo creo—la mujer volteo a ver a su hijo pues este no paraba de sacar conclusiones muy grandes para su corta edad_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —

— _Es fácil, el niño está desnudo, tiene unos meses de nacido, y no hay nada cerca de aquí que haga uso de la razón como nosotros madre, vivimos muy lejos de la civilización, o alguien lo abandono aquí, o es el destino_ —

— _¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo idiota?_ —

— _Le diré a padre que me has dicho idiota, todo eso lo deduje porque padre me ha estado enseñando, ya que no puedo ir a una escuela normal_ —

— _jajajaja…. Solo te molesto mi amor, puede que tengas razón, nos quedaremos con el niño y cuando tu padre vuelva decidiremos que hacer, ven vamos a la casa_ —

— _de acuerdo madre..._ —

 _~En la noche~_

— _Así que eso paso…_ —

— _Así es cariño_ —

— _Si padre_ —confirmo el niño

— _Hijo retírate por favor—un hombre peliazul, de complexión fuerte le ordeno al niño, este obedeció al instante_

— _La verdad cariño, solo puedo preguntarme ¿Quién dejaría a un bebe en la nada?, eso no es normal, además es un humano, nosotros no lo somos, estamos muy lejos del mundo humano, esto no me gusta_ —

— _Piensas dejarlo allá afuera o simplemente ignorarlo, si bien lo que dices es cierto, por que dejarían al niño aquí al inframundo, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?, algo debió pasar…_ —

— _no, no, no quise decir eso y lo sabes….ahhhh mujer…. Ya que nuestro hijo lo ha mencionado por qué no quedárnoslo, no parece algún peligro, y al parecer sus padres no lo quisieron, no condenaremos a un niño a una vida que no merece, además no es necesario involucrarlo con nuestro mundo, solo hay que ocultárselo hasta que sea necesario_ —

 _-¿Ocultarlo?, ¿Cómo le ocultaremos todo un mundo distinto al suyo?-_

— _El humano es ignorante ante nuestro mundo, la mayoría y si bien el niño no parece tener algo que amerite ser algo maravilloso, no digo que es algo insignificante, digo que tal vez lo que le pasó fue un error de esos que cometemos todos sin excepción alguna o tal vez en allá arriba no lo querían, quien sabe, tanta posibilidades_ —

—…—

— _Ocultarlo es fácil, donde vivimos estamos a miles de kilómetros de la sociedad demoniaca, no hay peligro alguno, yo buscare libros, cosas de los humanos para mostrarle y que aprenda de su mundo, cuando sea capaz de enfrentar un mundo como el nuestro se lo diremos, lo prometo cariño, un hijo no vendría mal_ —

— _Te amo— la mujer abrazo fuertemente al hombre y le dio un beso profundo, su esposo era alguien bondadoso, no había duda de ello_

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

La llama que proyectaba aquella fogata, que alejaba el duro frio producido por las montañas de roca y árbol, ah y como no, la falta de un sol, era lo más interesante para el pequeño rubio

—no te puedo creer…. Simplemente no puedes llegar y decirle a un niño que es un Kami—

—…—

—además quien es ¿Naruto?, soy yo…..—

—Así es, acaso no recuerdas nada—

—Entonces ¿por qué no logro recordarlo?—

—Dime si te es tan difícil comprende esto, ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido?—

—… A veces soñaba con cosas distintas, un mundo como el que tu relatas, pero no le decía a ma…..—

—… No temas desahogarte, yo puedo llegar a comprenderte si así lo deseas, lo que te paso se asemeja un poco a tu vida pasada, aunque no debería decirte mucho pues es tu deber recordar y aceptar tales recuerdos, no te obligare a nada, simplemente no puedo—

—…—

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—No te haces alguna idea, eh de estar entre esos sueños tuyos—

—Hay muchos, pero desprendes algo muy grande, una presencia divina—

—estamos empezando bien, ya empiezas a captar la esencia de los seres, pues si soy considerado un Dios, claro en aquel entonces, hoy ni siquiera se sabe nada de mí, me reconforta saber que tampoco se acuerdan de ti, Jejejejeje—

—Un Dios, entonces este lugar es el…—

—No lo sé, pues he de decirte que así como tú, eh estado dormido mucho tiempo—

—Dime, ¿yo debo recordar quien soy, y aceptarlo así como así?—

—Es complejo pues siempre serás Naruto y nadie cambiara eso pero no sabemos si llegues a recordar todo como es o tu mente juegue con esos recuerdos, quien sabe, muchas posibilidades—

— ¿Cómo era yo? —

—Te lo resumiere en las palabras más simples… el mejor de todos…—

—… ¿Debo serlo ahora?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?, ¿Por qué no sé quién soy?...—

—…—

— ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, ¿Por qué volví a ser joven?, si dices que ya era adulto o lo iba ser—

—Hijo esas respuestas solo tú las puedes encontrar, me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso, incluso para mí es muy complicado más de lo que piensas—

—Sabes más de lo que me quieres decir ¿cierto?—

—Mucho más, yo no eh perdido mis recuerdos, pues soy el espíritu de mi antiguo yo, condenado o véase la gracia a estar siempre contigo o eso es lo que se—

—…—

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —el aciano indago con sumo interés

—Deseo la venganza, ¿te opondrás?—

—Te diría que sí pero de nada servirá, el sello en tu pecho limita mi existencia, mi poder, me limita a ser lo que tú quieres, pero no evitaras que te aconseje o en palabras más dichosas para ti, te sermonee cuando sea requerido—

—No mientas, no quieres detenerme, me ocultas muchas cosas, tus intenciones no son claras—

—No deben serlo—

—…..—el rubio no dijo nada

—En aquel entonces me dijiste que tomates decisiones malas y dejasteis que muchas personas murieran por esas decisiones, todo por un bien justificado, que resultó ser falso, te dejare hacerlo pero solo tú eres quien dicta tu camino, tu solo te condenaras si así lo quieres—

—Dime como eh de llamarte, ¿puedes decírmelo o debo recordarlo?—

—Debes recordarlo, no debo intervenir en tus recuerdos, no debemos forzarlos, algo me dice que es mejor que las cosas sigan su cauce natural, quien sea que nos despertó tenía algo planeado ¿no lo crees Naruto?—

— ¿y nos dejaremos manipular?... te llamare viejo hasta recordar tu nombre, me disculpo por mi falta de modales de ante mano—respondió este evitando la pregunta

—Jajajaja no te preocupes ya me decías así—

—Ahora déjame preguntarte Naruto, ¿Eres lo suficiente fuerte para tomar venganza?—

—Desperté un poder extraño, es cierto no puedes decirme nada con respecto a mi yo y el pasado, me limitare a preguntar sobre eso, entonces preguntare por el ahora, ¿puedes entrenarme?—

—Eso sí puedo hacerlo—

—No tengo prisa, pero es mejor empezar ya, ¿no lo crees?—

—Debes reactivar tú chakra, cuando lo hagas empezaremos, nos vemos hasta entonces—el anciano fue desapareciendo poco a poco

—Espera… ¿Qué es chakra?, diablos ya se fue y me dejo varado en la nada, maldito viejo—

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

— _Mususe*_ —

— _Me llamaste madre—un niño rubio salio de ente los arbustos ante el llamado de la mujer, no tenía más de 8 años y entro rápidamente a la casa_

— _La cena esta lista cariño, ven a comer_ —

— _De acuerdo madre_ —

 _~Noche, Habitación de Mususe (Naruto) ~_

 _El pequeño rubio, no podía dormirse, había algo que le decía que algo malo sucedería, unos ruidos sirvieron para que abriera sus ojos en aquella oscura habitación, no podía escuchar muy claramente pero a decir por los ruidos, su madre hablaba con otras personas, unos minutos de silencio fueron sustituidos rápidamente por llantos._

 _El rubio se levantó rápidamente de su modesta cama y corrió fuera de su habitación hasta la sala de la casa, encontrándose con su madre llorando mientras abrazaba una camisa hecha jirones, un viejo amigo de su padre la consolaba con un rostro abatido, unos guardias protegían la entrada de la casa con un semblante tristes_

— _Madre_ —

 _Su hermano se adelantó y corrió hacia la mujer esta lo envolvió en un abrazo, el niño rubio camino lentamente hasta sentir como su madre lo abrazaba contra su pecho llenando su cabello de lagrimas_

— _Lo siento, no hemos podido hacer nada, Hanzral…. Hanzral murió en la explosión_ —

 _Eso solo aumento el llanto de la mujer, ahora en conjunto con el de los niños, esa noche seria el principio de una vida llena de dolor para esta familia._

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

Naruto se levantó agitado, la fogata yacía apagada, pero no estaba solo un enorme animal, una mezcla entre buey y tigre lo miraba como una presa, algo sorprendente es que el Tigre-Buey, no vio cuando el rubio comenzó a correr a una velocidad inhumana.

El rubio corría despavorido pro todo el bosque debía ser rápido o el animal lo alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos, un hueco en un enorme árbol lo alejaría del enorme animal, así que sin dudarlo se metió allí

El animal arañaba ferozmente el tronco cada vez haciendo el pequeño hueco más grande, el rubio sudaba a balas

—Piensa en una energía que nazca desde adentro de ti y se esparza por todo tu cuerpo, luego canaliza en un punto exacto y libérala como una ráfaga de viento eso alejara la animal—una voz de su cabeza provino

—Se escucha fácil pero no lo es—se quejó el rubio

— ¿no estas asustado de que hables solo? —

—Con todo lo que ha pasado y en esta situación como que ese comentario no vale, además sé que eres tú, anciano—

—Solo haz lo que te dije—bufo molesto

—Sí, sí, si….haber—

—Relájate—

— (inhalación) (exhalación) —

—Olvídate del ruido, siente el poder, cierra tus ojos—

—…—

—…—

El animal ya estaba cerca de tocar al rubio pero sin previo aviso el tronco fue destruido junto con la mitad de su rostro, cayendo muerto

El rubio abrió sus ojos, brillaban en poder, un aura azulada lo rodeaba

— ¿qué fue lo que pasó?—

—Lo has logra pero ha sido un descontrol total—

—Wow, ¿esto es el chakra?—

—Das asco—

— ¿QUEEE?...pero si lo eh activado como has dicho—

—Lo siento se me ha salido, no me expresado como debo, a lo que me refiero es que esa mínima cantidad aunque muy descontrolada no se compara a nada de tu yo pasado, solo imagínate ampliar ese radio de destrucción a miles de kilómetros a la redonda—

—Diablos viejo, eres molesto, sabes he de recordarte que no recuerdo nada, y además esto es un gran logro no lo crees, activarla a la primera—

—Tienes razón, creo que el estar en aprietos subió tus emociones al máximo, debemos trabajar mucho—el anciano no pudo evitar suspirar en frustración

El rubio solo mascullo por lo bajo, el anciano le sonrió, el rubio contemplo por unos minutos el cuerpo sin vida del animal

— ¿Qué es eso? —

—No lo sé, no sé dónde estamos, eso es prioridad, pero primero reúne leña, coge al animal y busca una cueva te haremos un refugio, perdón te harás un refugio, luego empezaremos desde el nivel cero—

Naruto empezó a inspeccionar al animal extraño, pero no tenía idea, en su antigua casa, la verdad nunca había salido de su casa ni su patio, poco conocía del mundo más allá de lo que los libros le mostraban, luego solo levanto los hombros con desinterés, iba a servirle para comer unos cuantos días.

Camino arrastrando al animal, buscando una cueva que le ayudase a refugiarse de los peligros que habitan esos terrenos desconocidos, a unos cuantos metros una cueva acogedora lo suficientemente grande para él podía divisare, con una sonrisa apretó el paso, la suerte le sonreía no había ningún peligro en aquella cueva que sería su nuevo hogar, cogiendo al animal metiéndolo a la cueva busca unas ramas y hojas secas y lo tapo, evitando llamar la atención si es que pudiese evitarse.

Ya tenía la comida, el refugio, faltaba armar unas cuantas trampas por seguridad, buscaría agua y leña, así que se puso en marcha a buscar los materiales necesarios.

—Oye viejo—el rubio llamo a la nada

—Dime—apareciendo a la par del rubio viendo como este ataba una liana a otra que recorría una distancia vertical por la entrada de la cueva amarrada a otra de forma horizontal en la entrada de la cueva, este sistema servía para sostener una gran cantidad de troncos, en caso de que alguien se intentara acercar y tocara la cuerda horizontal soltaría la vertical, liberando una lluvia de pesados troncos

—Te has tomado tu tiempo—el anciano contemplo muchas diversas tramas a la redonda, y vaya cuando terminaron de hablar era tarde, ya tocaba dormir de nuevo

—Hay que ser precavido, no sé cómo defenderme al 100%, aprendí un poco de supervivencia y trampas en unos libros que tenía padre—

—Ya veo, sonara grosero, pero sabes que no son tus padres ¿cierto?—

— ¿Cómo un rubio es hijo de una pelinegra y un peliazul? —el niño sonrió siendo correspondido por el anciano

—Descansa, mañana empezaremos, debemos buscar alguna civilización asentada en algún punto, no podemos estar siempre recluidos—

—Ha de ser lejos, padre trabajaba muy lejos se tardaba mucho tiempo en venir e ir de la casa a su trabajo—

—Lo supuse, pero no he dicho que lo haremos pronto, primero debemos saber defendernos de lo que hay allá afuera—el anciano desapareció no sin antes ver al rubio asentir, terminado la trampa contento

—Bueno a comer—el rubio tomo un trozo de carne que estaba en la fogata enfrente de la cueva un poco alejada, el resto del animal colgado cerca de la cueva a la par, para llamar la atención y capturar más comida, con las trampas puestas alrededor de dicha carne

—Naruto respira, relájate, meditar es necesario, la mejor forma de activar tu chakra es mediante el [Senjutsu] —

El pequeño rubio sentado sobre una roca en pose de meditación, respiraba tranquilamente

—No podrás entrar directamente al [Senjutsu], actualmente es imposible dominarlo pero no evita que entres en un estado directo con las tres energías del cuerpo, el primer paso del [Senjutsu], así lograras activar tu red de chakra—

El pequeño rubio, empezó a sentir su cuerpo distinto, olvidándose de todo, una energía azulada lo cubrió, el anciano sonrió

—Solo escucha mi voz, debes permanecer en ese estado el mayor tiempo posible, si es posible durante un día y una noche completa—

El rubio se desconcentro por lo que dijo el anciano, logrando disipar la energía de su cuerpo

— ¿pero qué diablos dices?, ¿acaso estás loco?, no podre—

— ¿enserio?, así de fácil te rindes, olvídate de todo tu alrededor, olvídate de todos tus problemas, preocupaciones, solo se uno con la naturaleza misma, el constante paso de chakra hará que toda la red de chakra se active de forma permanente, pero necesita su tiempo, la paciencia e importante—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—… De acuerdo, disculpa, viejo—

—No te preocupes, comienza de nuevo—

El rubio retomo la pose y la tranquilidad, le costó unos minutos ser rodeado por el chakra, aunque era inconstante, iba y venia

— _(Ser un sabio está en su naturaleza) —_ el aciano pensó

— _(No puedo esperar para enseñarle lo que yo no pude aprender ni perfeccionar) —_ el anciano sonrió con malicia, pero no una mala, no sabía que había en este nuevo mundo, no, este nuevo tiempo, debía preparar a Naruto para enemigos peores que su madre

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

 _Un niño rubio de unos 7 años de edad, miraba escondido entre unos arbustos como su hermano, era entrenado por uno de los soldados, luego de la muerte de su padre muchas cosas malas pasaron, la separación de la familia fue una de ellas_

 _Luego de que su hermano le pidiera a uno de los soldados, amigo de su padre muerto, lo entrenara, este se empezó a alejar de él, ya no jugaban, incluso ahora no solo se portaba distante, también le insultaba, hubo ocasiones que quería golpearle, lo sabía por su mirada_

 _Un fuerte latigazo se escucho_

— _Argggghhh—el duro crujir de los diente del joven de no más de 15 años fue fuerte, tanto que el rubio escondido lo escucho, su espalda marcada por los latigazos recibidos_

— _¡Lo hiciste mal! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo! —el hombre, soldado que lo entrenaba grito pateando al joven haciendo que este callera al suelo_

 _El rubio escondió sintió miedo, quería ayudar a su hermano, así que corriendo salio por detrás del hombre y le pego una patada, claro no surtió en efecto en el soldado, el cual sonrió maliciosamente, apretando su látigo fuertemente lo levanto pero antes de hacer algo la madre de ambos niños apareció no solo viendo a su hijo, lo cual la dejo horrorizada, si no que vio también como su otro pequeño iba a ser golpeado, arrojándole al soldado la cesta de comida que llevaba en el canasto, evito que el soldado cometiera su atroz objetivo_

— _¡¿qué te pasa?! —la mujer grito_

— _Maldito idiota, ¡le pegas a unos niños!_ —

 _El soldado furioso porque la mujer le ensucio su armadura, intento levantar el látigo pero uno se enrollo en su cuello y lo estampo contra un árbol, antes de recuperarse del golpe, el látigo paso por su cuello amarándolo al árbol, luego unas cadenas que suprimieron su poder, otro soldado detuvo las intenciones del soldado_

— _Pido disculpas, esto se ha salido de las manos, s eme hacia extraño que, Hendele siempre viniera, siendo un tipo no muy bueno, creo que fue buena idea venir—el salvador hablo_

— _No te preocupes…—la mujer hablo tranquila hasta ser interrumpida por su hijo mayor_

— _No debieron meterse, todo es culpa tuya maldito idiota, nada me pasaba—el muchacho mayor golpe fuertemente al pequeño, el cual cayo con el labio roto, la madre sorprendida le dio una bofetada a su hijo parándolo en seco, para que no siguiera agrediendo a su pequeño hermano, el muchacho salió corriendo furioso, la madre levanto a su hijo para luego seguir al otro, pero el soldado la detuvo_

— _No…. Déjalo ha hecho mal, debe comprender que él es el idiota_ —

 _El soldado no dijo más y se retiró junto con el otro que yacía inconsciente, la madre con el corazón roto cogió la mano de su pequeño hijo y se retiró hacia su casa_

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

Unas horas habían pasado el rubio, el chakra se mantenía por más tiempo, sin cambios grandes

Un día, había logrado un avance significativo, peor aún estaba lejos de lograr el objetivo, el mismo ejercicio repetía el rubio

Tres días, el chakra era constante, llevaba medio día y no había cambio alguno

Cinco días, ya era capaz de mantener el chakra por todo el día

Trece días, ya era capaz de mantener el chakra por un día y media noche

Veinte días, objetivo completado, el anciano sonrió su red de chakra estaba activa, necesitaba usarla constantemente para que no se cerrara algún punto

—Bueno Naruto van treinta días de entrenamiento, creo que es hora de parar y subir de nivel, antes de convertir el chakra en algún jutsu, necesitamos que mantengas tu red activa a su 100%, activa el chakra y realiza tus actividades diarias con la capa de chakra activa durante 15 días, si en algún día no la activas, reiniciara desde cero la cuenta—

El rubio murmuro por lo bajo mirando con rabia y enojo al anciano frente a él, no era fácil realizar aquellos pesados ejercicios, incluso estuvo a punto de que solo comieran varias veces, lo bueno es que ya no tenía que estar quieto.

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

— _No por favor hijo—los llantos incrementaban con cada palabra, llantas de aquella mujer pelinegra_

—…— _el joven de no más de 18 años no decía nada solo miraba a su madre pedir, rogarle que se quedara_

—…— _el niño de 10 años rubio, no decía nada solo miraba la interacción de su madre y hermano mayor desde las escaleras escondido_

 _El muchacho hizo el amago de abrir la puerta, pero la mujer en arrebatado de súplica, salta a abrazarlo, este al ver la intención de su madre la detuvo bruscamente_

— _No me detendrás, ya no más, tu prefieres a esa cosa, antes que a tu ¡Hijo!—el joven no pudo evitar gritarle a la persona que le dio la vida, lo cuido, lo educo, lo alimento, eso poco le importaba_

—…— _la mujer solo sollozaba fuertemente, no podía evitar sentirse destrozada que su hijo la tratara así, más dolor tuvo cuando sintió el duro suelo contra su espalda, su hijo la hizo a un lado_

 _El muchacho no dijo nada más, enojado empujo con su pie a su madre haciendo a un lado de la puerta, pero antes de abrir la puerta solo sintió un duro golpe en su cabeza antes de estrellarse con la puerta misma_

 _Medio inconsciente el muchacho se levantó y trato de orientarse viéndose afuera de la casa, con el labio roto, y sangrando por atrás de la cabeza, había sido un golpe fuerte, cuando se giró hacia la casa vio a su hermano, no eso no era su hermano, eso era una simple basura_

 _El niño rubio sostenía un palo, grueso y pesado, machado con sangre, sangre fresca, el niño vio al mayor intentar acercarse, pero aun sabiendo que podría perder contrae l mayor, boto el palo y de su espalda saco una espada corta, filosa, se la robo a uno de los guardia que visitaban la casa, el mayor al ver las intenciones del muchacho optó por retirarse, el niño arrojo el arma y corrió hacia su madre quien a pesar de estar llorando vio todo lo que paso_

—…—

—…—

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, una llorando y el otro reconfortando a la persona que más amaba_

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

 _Día 1_

EL rubio hacia la rutina diaria, comer y dormir, nah que va, huir de los depredadores, cada vez encontraba nuevos monstruos, aunque su velocidad, agilidad y sus sentidos mejoraba poco a poco por el constante entrenamiento tanto físico mental y psicológico producido por el anciano o por la naturaleza misma

 _Día 8_

El rubio había mejorado en gran medida no le molestaba el mantener el chakra ya era algo sumamente normal para le, claro llevaba muchas semanas haciendo uso de el

 _Día 12_

El rubio ya no era perseguido ahora el perseguía o había veces que terminaba en vuelto en un pleito con monstruos más grandes que él, estuvo punto de perder su brazo y una pierna en una mala pelea, necesitaba mejorar su defensa y ataque y en gran medida, eso sería lo siguiente

 _Día 15_

El anciano le dijo que podía explorar más de lo habitual con tal no se perdiera y perdiera su refugio ya mejorado, muchas más trampas, la cueva más acogedora.

El rubio salio del radio al que estaba acostumbrado, se fue por los árboles, columpiándose de rama en rama, saltando, logrando evitar el suelo que era donde más peligro había deja un marca en los árboles para no perder la dirección de su hogar.

El anciano decidió dejarlo tranquilo y dejarlo ver hasta donde quería llegar, el rubio recorrió un gran trayecto, unas cuantas horas de camino, hasta que llego a un pequeño estanque, unas extrañas flores a la orilla de aquel pequeño estanque, lo más impresionante era la muchacha de unos 15 años de edad, recogiendo las extrañas flores de color morado verdoso, era una mucha de piel blanca, hermosa, aunque no le veía el rostro podía decir que era hermosa, miraba su pelo plateado hermoso, con ropas extrañas, aunque él las había visto en un libro…. Las de una Maid, claro era la vestimenta de una sirvienta….

—Desactiva tú chakra—el anciano apareció a la par de este

—Aun no…—

—No importa, ella va a detectarte y no te agradara amigo, aunque parece una chica inofensiva, desprende una aura fría y mala—

—Lo sé, lo siento, puedo sentir su aura, muy grande mucho más grande que la mía—

—Tu apenas estas creciendo pero entiendes que no duraría contra ella—desde que inicio la conversación el rubio desactivo la red de chakra

—Es mejor retirarnos Naruto—

—…—

—No lo harás ¿cierto?—

—No… Quiero verle el rostro—

el anciano suspiro y se retiró, el rubio se acercó un poco, buscando otra perspectiva, piso mal una rama y casi cae, no hizo ruido pero al levantar el rostro para ver la chica esta ya no estaba, solo el canasto de flores, el rubio la busco por todos lados, hasta que sintió un frio en su pies, luego se congelaron rápidamente, y una daga de hielo se puso en su garganta, el rubio giro lentamente su rustro, logrando diversa lo más hermoso del mundo, la chica más linda que haba visto, unas facciones tan lidas, nariz pequeña, labios apetitosos, ojos hermosos de un color celeste tan hermoso, el rubio estaba hipnotizado, importándole poco su vida

La mucha se sintió intimidada por la mirada intensa del rubio en todo su rostro, además el rubor en las mejillas con las extrañas marcas resaltaba lo obvio se había sonrojado por ella, ella en cambio se sonrojo suavemente el muchacho menor que ella por unos pocos años era de buen parecer, peor ese no era el asunto

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto ella mientras presionaba la daga sobre la garanta del rubio

—…—Naruto seguí admirando la belleza de la chica, que debía fijo ser un ángel a palabras de rubio, este seguía ruborizado, más cuando bajo la vista admirando las curvas de ella muchacha en desarrollo, era un adolescente en crecimiento, es normal querer apreciar al sexo opuesto

La chica se sintió incomoda con la mirada del rubio sobre su cuerpo, así que enoja presiona más la daga y congelo el rubio hasta la cintura

—Lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quién eres?—ella volvió a ser ignorada, enojada le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello al rubio, nada grave pero si para devolver al mundo real, el rubio se quejó y bruscamente la empujo, ella se sorprendió, claro se le olvido congelarle las manos, pero no esperaba que su observador fuera a hacer algo tan obvio

—Oye que te pasa, no te he hecho nada y me atacas, además como una sirvienta puede hacer esas cosas, tú no eres una sirvienta normal—

La chica se sorprendió, su rostro lo denotaba, el rubio se pasó el dedo por la pequeña cortada, luego vio el hielo en su cuerpo y activo su [Chakra] y una onda de expansión sirvieron para romperlo y alejar a la chica, esta se sorprendió, el rubio la empujo sin tocarla además de sentir una extraña energía muy densa y pesad moverla bruscamente tanto que si lo consideraba, bien aplicado podía haberla lastimado, así que se puso en guardia

—Sabes creo que me metí en un problema tu y yo, bueno más yo, sé que no puedo contra ti, sirvienta, así que hare lo más sensato—

— _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ —el rubio grito fuertemente, l chica se sorprendió este rubio sí que era un idiota o le faltaba algún tornillo, además su vestimenta sucia y destrozada, descalzo, de seguro era un niño perdido o vagabundo, que le podía importar a ella, si saber que el rubio grito con un solo propósito

— **[ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR] —** varios rugidos sonaron a lo lejos

La chica se distrajo rápidamente al sentir la presencia de varias criaturas acercarse velozmente, una onda de hilo lanzo congelando todo hacia el frente y a donde estaba el rubio, claro este ya no estaba allí, una enorme bestia entre oso y pero se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de decapitarla, misma acción repetida por las otras bestias, la chica fue rápidamente rodeada

—Lo mejor es correr con chakra e irnos, cambiaremos de ubicación, no podemos dar el lujo que la chica nos encuentre algo me dice que no será nada bueno—

—Lo sé, algo me dice lo mismo, creo que tendremos que cambiar de ubicación, adentrarnos más entre las montañas del norte, allá en la lejanía del bosque—

* * *

~Unos cuantos días después~

* * *

Naruto, logro reubicarse, claro que tuvo que comenzar de cero además de caminar más de dos días para lograr encontrar un buen lugar, entre las montañas, aunque haciendo uso de la lógica, eran como cuatro montañas, dos podrían ser elevaciones normales pero las otras dos emitían mucho calor, talvez una corriente de lava pasa por debajo o entre ellas, no podían ser volcanes de esos no se encuentran en esa zona, lo dedujo por que algún que otro árbol y animal rondaba las cuatro montañas, incluso un rio cruzaba tres de las cuatro montañas, en la otra había unas aguas calientes, por lo que en esta era donde más pasaba la corriente de lava, pero ¿Qué aseguraba que era lava?, el excavar y casi quemártelas manos te ayuda a darte cuenta de las cosas.

Logro encontrar otra cueva más grande, realmente esta daba a un sistema oculto de cuevas dentro de la montaña con más árboles y vida, logro ubicarse en ese lugar una vez aseguró toda la zona, rearmo trapas esta vez fuera y dentro de su nuevo hogar, no quería sorpresas, dedujo con el anciano que la civilización estaba cerca, luego se ocuparían de eso, necesita avanzar en su entrenamiento.

—Bueno Naruto, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento físico, no eh podido evitar notar un pequeño, llamémosle extraño comportamiento de tu chakra—

— ¿Cuál es? —

—Tu red de chakra entro en un estado muy extraño, esta inactiva pero en función, a lo que me refiero es que ahorita no la estas usando por lo que ella se mantiene inactiva, como si no existiera, como si fueras un humano normal, pero a la vez está activa esperando que uses chakra, es algo muy beneficioso ¿sabes?—

—Comprendo lo que dices viejo, es decir que cuando no use chakra nadie notara mi poder, debe emplearlo en algo para trasmitir a mi exterior ese poder, si no lo uso nadie nota que lo tengo—

—La verdad es más complejo que eso, creo que nadie sabrá que es lo que emites, será como un nuevo tipo de poder, ¿analizaste a la chica que vimos?—

—No logró comprende lo que me dices—

—Mira simplemente, ella emitía una energía muy extraña, perversa, mala pero también tenía una fuente de poder distinto a todo lo que hemos visto, incluso en nuestro tiempo, ella usaba elementos pero no puros, algo los producía, algo que no era chakra—

—Ya entiendo, el chakra es de nuestro tiempo según lo que tú dices, entonces es poco probable que alguien lo tenga de este tiempo, tal vez emplean otro tipo de poder, a lo mejor esmagia, en la casa nadie me decía nada referente al lugar donde estábamos, pero leí un libro sobre magia, el único de hecho que trataba de esto, los demás trataban de un mundo distinto al que yo veo—

—Tal vez ellos te ocultaban este mundo por algo, ¿no lo crees?—

—Pensé en eso, creo que ellos no son como yo, emitían esa misma aura que la Maid emitía, aunque en ese entonces no sabía por qué podía sentir eso—

—Creo que mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí, ahora comencemos con tu entrenamiento, pasamos nivel cero, tu entrenamiento se dividirá en dos partes, el físico y el uso de tu poder, el físico lo desarrollaremos desde cero, actualmente das lastima con tu físico, si no usas chakra apenas y puedes aguantar antes de cansarte—el rubio asintió estando de acuerdo

— ¿Comenzamos? —

—Solo espero resistas Naruto, no seré suave—el anciano sonrió con malicia, el rubio trago fuertemente, pero él no se rendiría por lo que sonrió zorrunamente

* * *

 **Nivel 0**

—El nivel 0 es simple, tiene una duración de 3 días, Te pondré unos sellos simples de gravedad a tu cuerpo, vera son puedo hacer mucho pues mi poder se limita al tuyo, aunque no todas mis capacidades—

— ¿sellos de gravedad? —

—El [Fuinjutsu] muy bien empleado es realmente mortal, pero de eso ahora no toca hablar—

El anciano sonrió, el rubio lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, el anciano se acercó y toco a Naruto en el pecho una serie de sellos aparecieron en su cuerpo, este callo fuertemente contra el suelo hundiéndose, el rubio estaba al borde asfixiándose, no podía moverse, logro mover su cara sangrante, ya que al estrellarse con el suelo se rompió el labio, la nariz y se cortó la frente, no podía ni hablar, al sangre se mezclaba con su saliva

—No será suave, te lo dije, necesitamos llegar a nivel 10 en 30 días, el tiempo no nos esperara, necesitamos avanzar rápido, cada nivel de entrenamiento se cada vez más y más pesado, solo espero no te rindas, tienes menos de una hora para lograr sostenerte, solo aumente 3 veces tu gravedad, no es mucho—un reloj de arena apareció a la par del anciano empezando a contar

 _Día 1_

Fue una hora tediosa y horrible pero el rubio estaba agitado, con la sangre seca en su car, con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras se sostenía parado soportando el enorme peso en su cuerpo

—Bien te felicito, ahora camina sin detenerte, en círculos amplios, durante 5 minutos—el reloj comenzó solo que avanzando rápido

— ¡Te…eee…oooo…diii…o! —el rubio ni podía hablar menos caminar

Con esfuerzo empezó moverse paso por paso, cada segundo que pasaba, él se movía con más precisión y firmeza, los cinco minutos pasaron rápido antes y logro dar dos vueltas alrededor del anciano, el anciano era notable en su cara

—Una cosa más, solo dormirás una hora, no comerás, solo beberás agua—el rubio abrió los ojos con mucha fuerza, casi parecía que se le saldrían

—Tranquilo no te esfuerces, tu cuerpo debe acostumbrase Naruto y lo sabes—

—…—el no dijo nada, el anciano lo entendió como indicándole que prosiguiera

—Ahora trota, de un extremo a otro, repetidamente, puedes empezar caminando pero ese no es el objetivo, tienes 20 minutos para trotar—el reloj de arena empezó a correr

El rubio empezó a caminar, con más firmeza, luego amplio sus paso, hasta que logro trotar con esfuerzo, los 20 minutos se fueron volando

—Ya sabes lo que sigue no hay por qué decirlo, tienes 30 minutos—el anciano vio como el reloj de arena volvía comenzar

El rubio empezó a trotar para luego trotar con más velocidad, hasta lograr correr a ritmo lento pero seguro cada minuto que pasaba lograba aumentar la velocidad, los treinta minutos fueron largos

—Naruto ahora correr en un mismo lugar durante 5 Minutos, comienza—el rubio siguió la orden, se le hacía cada aves más fácil acostumbrase al nuevo peso en su cuerpo

—Haremos…esto…repetidamente…—hablo el rubio entre jadeos

—Esta es tu rutina el día de hoy—el anciano solo sonrió, el rubio sentía que caí dormido y el día venia comenzando

 _Día 2_

El rubio abrió sus ojos y trato de levantarse su cuerpo dolía y pesaba más que antes más del doble que antes, solo logro dormir hasta muy tarde, bueno no podían saber si era de día o de noche pue son había sol donde ellos estaban, solo que el enorme cielo morado tenía una "luna morada opaca" esta era muy brillante, daba luz, dedujeron que era como el sol, pues cuando se retiraba, se oscurecía mas

—La gravedad aumento a 6 veces, el doble que antes—le dijo el anciano viéndolo desde una distancia cercana, el rubio se paró con esfuerzo

—El constante entrenamiento te hará superar los niveles de forma más eficaz—

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto el con cansancio

—Correrás durante tres horas, sin descanso—

El rubio salio trotando de la cueva, al estar fuera empezó a correr a paso firme, durante al primer ahora supo que era el dolor, peor las otras dos el infierno es lo que vivían sus pies

—Muy bien ahora harás una serie de ejercicios, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas, 100 lagartijas, comienza tienes una hora para terminar cada una de ellas, solo una hora—

El rubio comenzó, sentía su cuerpo caliente luego de esa rutina infernal de ejercicios básicos, logro terminarlos a tiempo

—Ahora corre otras tres horas—el anciano solo miraba divertido el reloj

El rubio empezó a correr, ya lo hacía en modo automático, pues casi no sentía su cuerpo

—Son seis repeticiones de las cuatro horas, una vez termines de correr la tres horas, repetirás la hora de ejercicios, solo que esta vez serán 200 de cada una, volverás correr tres horas luego y repetirás la hora aumentando el doble, es decir 400 y así sucesivamente—

El rubio solo escucho, rogando clemencia internamente, pero debía aguantar, esto aún no está del todo claro, su propósito, debía recordar más, pero quería venganza para con aquellos que cometieron es acto cruel con su familia

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

 _Un pequeño rubio miraba atentamente a los demás niños jugar, sentado lejos de ellos desde una distancia prudente, columpiándose, suavemente, aburrido, triste, melancólico, solo_

— _¡Mama! —el grito de un niño solo sirvió para hacerlo sentir aun peor_

 _El pequeño rubio salio corriendo lejos de la miradas de todos, llorando, lagrimas gruesas y dolorosa, el llorar era lo único que lo podía calmar, deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba no llorar, deseaba…..ser amado, tener una familia, ser feliz_

 _El pequeño rubio solo lloro más fuerte con aquel hilo de pensamientos, acaso nadie le quería, no sabía quiénes fueron sus padres, siempre solo, las personas lo evitaban, lo miraba con rencor y desprecio, como si el solo fuera basura misma_

 _Acaso nadie lo quería, debía conformarse con la soledad, su única compañía, porque nadie le quería, pero era eso cierto, poco sabia del amor, la única persona que le hablaba era el [Sandaime Hokage], ese viejo era el único que le dirigía palabra alguna, a veces cargadas con amor, o eso es lo que el logro deducir, que podría saber el, solo era un niño_

 _Pero eso era imposible, no, debía ser fuerte, y que si no lo querían, él le demostraría no a ellos, no a los demás, si no a el mismo, que él era más fuerte, él iba a ser el [Hokage], porque el_

— _¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!, ¡Nunca retrocederé a mi palabra, se los prometo, yo seré [Hokage], el mejor y más fuerte de todos! —esa exclamación poderosa, revitalizo las fuerzas del niño, parándose firme con la frente en alto, sin titubear, el cumpliría su promesa y nadie jamás se volvería a burlar o dejarlo de lado, eso él lo aseguraba, nadie pararía a Naruto Uzumaki…_

* * *

 _ **~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**_

* * *

 _Día 3_

EL rubio se levantó estrepitosamente aunque luego volvió hundirse en las hojas que eran su cama y el suelo, pues, su gravedad había aumentado a 9 veces lo normal, logró pararse con esfuerzo

— ¿Qué sigue? —dijo con cansancio, dormir una sola hora no era bueno para su cuerpo

—La rutina de ayer solo que intensificada, correrás una hora y otra hora la harás con ejercicios, esta vez empezaras con 500 y le aumentarás 100 cada vez que repitas, lo siento Naruto esto es mucho per…—el anciano no pudo terminar

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, yo nunca me rindo—el rubio sonrió y empezó a correr a paso firme, con una determinación inquebrantable, el anciano abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, el rubio había recordado su nombre pero ¿qué más recordó?

El anciano vio al rubio hacer su entrenamiento, con determinación en sus ojos, empezó a recordar su pasado, no a recordar su verdadero yo, solo faltaba poco para recordarlo todo, él era paciente, Naruto debía de recordarlo todo de forma natural, no era necesario alterar nada, el curso debía seguir

El anciano vio al rubio completar el nivel 0 con mucho esfuerzo, pero el objetivo estaba logrado, Naruto avanzaba a pasos agigantados y firmes.

* * *

Ya está...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _ **-_Takumi Yousei_-**_

Viejo muchas gracia, por tu apoyo y comprensión, espero este cap. sea de tu agrado, bueno esta historia planeo hacerla con un contexto profundo, que sea un trama bien cimentada, sin baches, sin inconclusiones. Gracias por tu review.

.

 _ **-_cronos999_-**_

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero hayas disfrutado este cap.

.

 _ **-_Rygart16_-**_

Viejo, Hola, pues si adivinas, la trama será profunda, desarrollare cada personaje de la mejor forma posible, Gracias por tu review, estas palabras de aliento motivan para escribir mas.

.

 _ **-_bladetri_-**_

Hola amigo, Gracia por tu review.

.

 _ **-_SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0_-**_

Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Gracias por tu review.

.

 _ **-_fenixrojo36_-**_

Gracias viejo, espero disfrutarás el cap. Gracias por tu review.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

*Mususe: **[(Musuko = Hijo, Sekai = Mundo, Mususe = Hijo del mundo)]**

* * *

Pido disculpas por el retraso, peor la Universidad me tiene súper ocupado ya voy a exámenes finales del periodo, en la entrega de trabajos y pruebas se me fue el tiempo, quería actualizar la semana pasada, disculpas, espero les haya gustado sin más...

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Ohhh una cosa más, visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **/* Editado: 2/12/2017 *\**


	3. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos… Segunda Parte

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos… _[Segunda y Última Parte]_

* * *

Las llamas que proyectaba aquella fogata a la luz de la luna, parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo para Naruto pues llevaba más de dos horas viéndolas

—Deberías descansar— aconsejó el anciano que levita cerca de la fogata —Debo decir que hemos progresado mucho…. —

—8 meses….—el rubio soltó sin emoción en la voz y no es que le pareciera insignificante el resultado del entrenamiento, para nada, los resultados eras más que satisfactorios, su gran avance lo demostraba, pero los sueños, los recuerdos de su anterior vida y la nueva se mezclaban confundiéndolo, su cuerpo estaba más que perfecto pero su mente era otro problema, un caos completo, los recuerdos actuales lo confundía, le nublaban su juicio, ¿realmente quería venganza?, por los recuerdos de su vida pasada podría decir que no, pero su actual, diría que sí, tenía una crisis existencial, pero él debía resolver este problema, solo, él y nadie más…

— ¡Oye viejo!—el rubio se levantó exaltado algo se le había ocurrido

—Dime Naruto—el anciano presto atención sumamente interesado pues era extraño ver al rubio exaltado

—Deseo ir hacia donde estén aquellos que podríamos llamar "personas"—

— ¿Por qué tan de repente? Sabes que no hemos terminado la primera parte de tu entrenamiento faltan 4 meses, no digo que no hayas avanzado, realmente superaste mis expectativas, pero aún falta, según tengo entendido ese era el plan, que hasta terminar el entrenamiento iríamos hacia la civilización ¿no?—

—Viejo no ponga pretextos, ya es hora de asentarme en la civilización, si bien el confinamiento nos deja gran espacio para entrenar a gusto, la verdad deseo estar rodeado de otros seres, la soledad física, sin contacto físico alguno te puede encerrar en un abismo sin retorno—

El anciano abrió un poco sorprendido sus ojos, no por la respuesta del rubio, sino por qué escondía algo y no logro saber ¿qué era?, pero que importaba eso, si él quería estar entre los otros seres que habitaban estás tierras, ¿Por qué él lo iba a evitar?, para nada, sin que el pequeño rubio lo supiera por el momento, el rubio cuando se quedó todo el chakra se convirtió en el ser más poderoso de su tiempo por lo tanto jerárquicamente el rubio lo gobernaba a el

—Está bien, partiremos mañana si así lo deseas, podemos continuar tu entrenamiento una vez tu curiosidad y la mía sean saciadas—el anciano sonrío, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó volviendo a concentrarse en las llamas de aquella fogata como si fuera los más interesante del mundo

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

— _Co…..e—_

— _Coor…..r…r..r.r…e.e.e.—_

— _N…r….u…..t.o…c….r…..r.r…e..e..—_

 _El rubio poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, estaba desorientada, no escuchaba mucho más que unos murmullos y un ruido fuerte, poco a poco sentía su cuerpo, sus manos, sus dedos, su cabeza sus ojos, su boca, su lengua, su nariz dolía, su pecho quemaba, su pie, su pie, dolía mucho_

— _Naaaaru…—_

 _Otra vez esos susurros aún no se ubicaba su cabeza era un desorden, le dolía mucho, poco a poco recuperaba sus sentidos, el tacto tocaba la madera y tierra caliente, tanto que quemaban sus palmas, el sabor de su boca seca pero aun sentía el sabor a tierra y sangre, su garganta ardía, sus ojos rojos dolían, algo viscoso y pesado pasaba por ellos pues le impedía enfocar bien, todo era borroso, poco a poco escuchaba siempre susurros que no entendía_

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

El rubio se levantó agitado, sudando, se notaba en sus ojos la confusión, desesperación, enojo, rabia un sinfín de emociones mezcladas, otra vez lo mismo ya eran varias noches con estas pesadillas, él creyó que con el paso de los días su mente se concentraría en el entrenamiento pero estar solo es una cosa y sin nadie más que un espíritu de un anciano lo hacía sentirse solo pues podía hablar y escuchar al anciano pero no podía tener algún contacto por momentos como estos necesitaba un abrazo, uno reconfortante aunque el mismo lo negara

El rubio como todas las mañanas se levantó de su cama improvisada con hojas, ramas y césped, estiró su cuerpo y empezó su labor trazando sellos a una velocidad asombrosa para un joven de su edad e hizo que toda la cueva temblara, de un salto salió de la cueva

— [Doton: ChidoKaku (Elemento Tierra: Movimientos Tectónicos)] —

Lanzando la técnica, lo que antes era una cueva, ya no más pues con el jutsu hizo que la roca se reacoplara y tapara la cueva junto con toda su anchura

—Listo—soltando una sonrisa el rubio se retiró satisfecho

Al estar en medio de su campamento que le había servido como "base de operaciones" todos estos meses de entrenamiento constante, volvió a trazar sellos con sus manos a una buena velocidad

— [Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal)] —

Oleadas de viento fuertes salieron disparadas de las manos del rubio abarcando una gran zona de todo el campamento, alrededor del rubio, abarcando un gran radio de zona enorme, todo era una destrucción total, las oleadas de viento barrieron con todo lo que indicaba que alguien estuvo allí

—Listo viejo, ya estamos listos para partir—

—Pues andando—el anciano sonrío apareciendo enfrente del rubio con un brazo estirado apuntando hacia el bosque espeso hacia el oeste lejos de las montañas cerca de donde tuvieron el encuentro con aquella joven

El rubio comenzó su andar hacia dónde le indicaba el anciano a paso tranquilo, incluso aprovecharía el largo viaje para pensar en las cosas que requerían de su atención

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

— _Naruto—_

 _Veía imponente como uno a uno aquellos ninjas caían ante Madara Uchiha y Óbito Uchiha_

 _La frustración, el enojo, la rabia, el dolor, todo eso lo estaban quebrando y como no, les prometió vencerlos sin que ellos cobrasen vida alguna pero que mentira más grande ya se contaban por miles los caídos en batalla_

— _Naruto—_

 _Poco le importaba que su vida peligrara a este punto, había fallado_

— _¿Te dejaras vencer? —_

 _Girando su rostro divisó la cara de su padre quien lo miraba con confusión, su hijo se estaba dejando vencer, pero que alguien lo perdonara, este no era su hijo_

— _No, no lo eres—soltó el Yondaime, ganándose la atención y confusión total del rubio_

— _No eres mi hijo, puede que no tenga el derecho de decirte que hacer, pero creí que deje mis sueños, que mi esposa, tu madre, Jiraiya-Sensei, dejamos nuestra confianza y nuestros sueños a tu cargo, yo creí que podrías con esa carga, confié plenamente en mi hijo y ahora tiras todo a la basura ¿no? Porque eso estás haciendo—_

 _Naruto lo miró entre enojado y confuso, ¿Por qué su padre decía eso?, acaso no lo quería, por qué se atrevía a decirle que no era su hijo, acaso no confiaba en él, acaso… acaso… acaso…_

 _La vista del rubio se fue apagando, comprendía lo que su padre le trataba de decir, dejarse vencer por Óbito con sus palabras era caer bajo…_

 _El rubio le sonrió a su padre con mucha alegría, con fuerzas renovadas y una convicción mucho más grande, el rubio se irguió firme y señalando ferozmente a ambos Uchihas proclamó con fervor_

— _¡Hoy caerán! ¡Por qué yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y jamás retrocedo a mi palabra! ¡Se los prometo Dattebayo! ¡Los venceré! —_

 _Con ese grito de guerra el rubio se lanzó hacia sus enemigos seguido de toda la [Alianza Shinobi]_

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

A veces los recuerdos venían en sueños o visones cuando entrenaba, o cuando el anciano menciona palabras claves le venían recuerdos inmediatos de sucesos de su vida pasada, hasta el momento comprendía muchas cosas, había visto cosas malas y cosas buenas de su vida pasada, le agradaba, realmente le agradaba, pero quería ver el panorama completo para decidir qué camino tomar

 **—** **[Naruto] —**

Otra vez esos susurros a veces en los sueños los escuchaba una voz profunda, pesada, maligna, fuerte, él lo sentía, fuera lo que fuera, debería ser algo de gran poder, su sola voz demandaba respeto y miedo

Los susurros se hicieron más constantes cuando empezó a recordar más cosas de su vida pasada, esa voz profunda solo menciona su nombre, la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro quería saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz

El anciano miraba divagar al rubio en sus pensamientos, esto pasaba regularmente luego del sexto mes de entrenamiento, el rubio lograba recordar con más frecuencia su vida pasada, solo esperaba que pronto recordara todo o la mayoría y más importante de su vida

—Oye viejo, sabes te he visto en varios de mis sueños, algunas veces te nombraban, pero no lograba escuchar tu nombre solo se me venía una imagen de ti a mi cabeza, pero si recuerdo que me pusiste algún tipo de sello en mi mano al igual que a Sasuke Uchiha—

—Es bueno que recordaras eso y a esa persona, ya que él fue un punto detonante de tus decisiones finales sabes—

—Lo he visto en varios de mis sueños, siempre peleando contra él, diciéndole que debía volver a Konoha, donde supongo es mi aldea—

—Si allí naciste, El Uchiha fue tu amigo/rival, pero tú demostraste superarlo y con creces—

—He visto lapsos de una pela final diría yo, con él, aunque los recuerdos son borros, algunos los veo claramente otros no—

—Es normal, es incluso asombroso que recuerdes muchas cosas, pero creo que es por el entrenamiento constante, cada cosa que aprendes revela algún punto de tu vida pasada, a mi opinión, la interacción con otros seres podría darte paso libre para otros recuerdos más importantes—

—Mmmm ya veo, sabes recientemente sueño con la guerra, solo lapsos de ella, veo a muchos, o incluso cuando estoy despierto me desconecto y veo visiones de lo qué pasó, recuerdo a mi padre, ¡Ja! ¡Soy una copia exacta de él! —el rubio sonrío súper feliz al mencionar esto —mi madre, a ella desearía recordarla, mi padre la menciona en las visiones o sueños, no logró verla, me pregunto si ¿la conocí?, pues no tengo una imagen de ella o un recuerdo nítido, solo un borrón rojo, yo digo que es ¡Súper Hermosa! —

—Era muy hermosa, Naruto, tu madre te amaba más de lo que tú puedes imaginar, aunque no haya estado contigo, nunca olvides esto, ella te amaba por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y estaba muy orgullosa de ti—

—Eres confuso viejo, solo me dices cosas superficiales para no delatar cosas importantes—

—Tú debes recordarlo no debo interferir más de lo debido—el rubio solo hizo una mueca sin ninguna malicia

—Bueno como sea, creo que será bueno aumentar la velocidad—diciendo esto el rubio aplicó un poco de chakra a sus pies y su velocidad aumento increíblemente, cualquier persona normal al verlo solo vería un borrón, dejando el suelo el rubio, con esa asombrosa velocidad aplicó más chakra empezó a saltar por las ramas de los árboles para avanzar a un más rápido

Parecía que su andar no iba terminar en ningún momento, pues la verdad no sabía hasta donde tendría que llegar para lograr divisar a los demás seres de esas tierras, la verdad una vez estuviera allí debería aprender todo lo relacionado con ellos, su cultura, su lenguaje, todo, su trabajo sería mezclarse con ellos, ser uno de ellos para evitar problemas y poder seguir con su vida

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

 **—** **_[¿Por qué luchas?] —_**

 _Naruto están frente a frente a una maza rojiza, esta no tenía forma, no lograba divisarla bien, aquella extraña cosa parecía un monstruo, esa voz oscura y profunda lo delataban, no había duda alguna de ello_

 **—** **_[¿Por qué luchas?] —_**

 _Otra vez le preguntó aquel ser, la verdad no sabía que responder, ni siquiera podía responder, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, tenía miedo, temblaba, su cuerpo suplicaba por qué saliera corriendo, pero su mente le decía que no, y su corazón, no sentía su corazón ¡Carajo! Era una sensación horrible que no podía quitarse ni olvidar_

 **—** **_[Mocoso ¿Por qué luchas?] —_**

 _Esta vez divisó mejor el paisaje, como una cloaca, el agua le llegaba hasta sus tobillos, no había aire, solo miraba unos enormes barrotes que lo separaban de aquella masa anaranjada-rojiza, escalofriante, enserio que era escalofriante y terrorífico_

 _No sabía cómo llego allí sólo recordaba que huía de los aldeanos que lo estaban persiguiendo por una de sus inofensivas bromas_

 **—** **_[Déjate llevar, deja que el dolor domine, el miedo, la desesperación, el odio] —_** _el rostro del infante mostraba desesperación total_ **—** **_[Déjame poseerte y evitarte el dolor que aquellos que te persiguen y maltratan, aquellos que te ocasionan dolor y miedo, déjame matarlos] —_**

 _El pequeño rubio tenía miedo, mucho miedo, más al ver que aquella espantosa cosa estaba tomando forma, una enorme forma, unos ojos rojos se divisaron, suficiente para hacer que el pequeño rubio quedará literalmente paralizado_

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

El rubio poso la vista en el cielo nocturno, con aquella luna morada, era hermosa realmente, sabía por muchas cosas que no estaba en el mundo humano, pero él quería ver cómo se veía, durante sus visiones sueños y recuerdos, miraba la tierra, era hermosa antes de la guerra

Ahora le preocupaba más las visiones recientes de esa criatura, no sabía que era, no sabía nada acerca de eso que le ayudara, pero escuchaba su voz, aquella voz tenebrosa, decía su nombre, como si lo llamara, como haciéndole una invitación, pero invitación a ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?

Ya llevaba un día de viaje descansaría un poco, unas tres horas bastarían para recarga un poco de energía, la verdad con su entrenamiento que llevaba hasta el momento podría durar unos cuantos días sin dormir o comer

Olvidándose de todo pensamiento el rubio se acostó en el césped, intentaría dormir un poco

* * *

~Horas después~

Naruto corría sobre los árboles, su velocidad era más alta que el día de ayer, la verdad no sabe cuánto había recorrido, pero aseguraba que ya era una distancia enorme, divisaba algo grande a lo lejos y unas presencias con un poder enorme y sus auras pesadas los delataban, podía sentirlas en la dirección hacia dónde iba, por eso aumento más la velocidad quería llegar allí rápido, saber si por fin su recorrido había concluido o no

* * *

~Lugar desconocido~

Una hermosa niña pelinegra jugaba a congelar todo lo que pudiera ser congelado con su vasto poder, a una distancia prudente, un hombre acompañado de una hermosa mujer con un rostro serio, miraban como su pequeña hija se divertía; pronto recibirían una visita de unos viejos amigos, sabían que su hija se divertiría a un más cuando supusiera quienes serían la visita

— ¡Congélate! —

La niña congelaba todo, era increíble ya que la densidad del hielo era enorme, la niña se divertía como nunca así que, sin medir riesgo alguno, empezó a congelar más allá de lo que su padre le había indicado, liberando más poder del debido, en su afán de llegar más lejos, la niña involuntariamente, activo una gran fracción de su poder mágico, un sello mágico enorme se dibujó debajo de la niña abarcando una gran zona

Su padre se levantó sorprendido y rápidamente activo un campo de protección, para evitar terminar congelados por la niña

Al activarse el sello mágico, onda tras onda de poder congelante se esparcieron por todo el terreno, logrando crear un mundo de hielo

La niña al igual que sus padres estaban fascinados, por el increíble alcance de aquel poder, era sorprendente, fueros unos largos segundos y las ondas de hielo pararon

La niña fascinada empezó a divisar todo su mundo de hielo, antas que repentinamente se detuvo y corriendo se fue hacia el bosque, sus padres rápidamente salieron del campo de protección y la siguieron, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la niña fascinada veía a un niño rubio de su edad congelado como una paleta fría, ambos padres abrieron sus ojos de manera cómica por la gran impresión

* * *

~Minutos antes~

Naruto corría como nunca antes, cada vez sentía las presencias más cerca, hasta que empezó a divisar un enorme castillo un poco lejos, realmente era enorme, tanta fue la distracción del rubio que se le olvidó poner atención a las oleadas congelantes que se dirigían hacia el

—Naruto ¡No te descui…! —el anciano no pudo terminar pues el rubio ya era una paleta helada

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

 _Naruto estaba anonadado, y como no si la misión que les fue encargada había cambiado, pasaron de ser escoltas de un viejo ebrio que construye puentes a ser perseguidos por unos ninjas renegados, y no cualquier ninja pues resultó ser Zabuza Momochi, ninja renegado de [Kiri] junto con Haku, su fiel acompañante, lograron sobrevivir al primer enfrentamiento pero no sin que Kakashi resultará en el agotamiento de este por lo que tuvieron que hospedarse con el viejo ebrio, Kakashi les dijo que la pela no había acabado pues Zabuza aún vivía_

 _Lo que nos lleva a la parte actual frente aquella celda, sea donde sea que esté, otra vez aquella forma amorfa, esta vez no hablaba, no decía nada, solo se escuchaba el constante sonido burbujeante de aquella cosa_

 **— _[Mátalos] —_** _una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el espectro frente a el_

 _Naruto no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se dejó corroer por aquel sentimiento de ira, odio y miedo dejando que una energía rojiza se envolviera en su cuerpo, una energía que se conectaba a la criatura frente a el_

 **—** **_[Yo soy...] —_**

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

El rubio se despertó de un solo, agitado, ese sueño estaba por revelar de quién se trataba aquella voz profunda, pero de repente se levantó, así de la nada

—Hola rubio-chan—

—Hola–

—...—

—...—

—...—

— ¡¿Pero ¿qué?¡ — el rubio se levantó exaltado de la cama y como no frente a él estaba una hermosa niña de su edad

Los ojos púrpuras de aquella niña lo miraban con mucha curiosidad

Naruto se pegó a una pared cercana a él y allí se dio cuenta de algo, frente a él, no solo estaba la niña también 4 adultos más y otro niño pelirrojo

Divisando una ventana como ruta de escape, ideó un plan sin fallas

La niña se acercó lentamente al rubio—oye…—pero no pudo terminar pues el rubio a una velocidad admirable se lanzó hacia la ventana

Todo hubiera funcionado si no fuera por qué están en una de las habitaciones del enorme castillo, en uno de los últimos pisos

El rubio abrió sus ojos enormemente, ya divisaba el suelo, incluso podía sentir el dolor del golpe, ya que, solo esperaba sobrevivir a la caída

* * *

Los adultos abrieron sus ojos al ver al rubio lanzarse por la ventana, una acción tonta, uno de ellos, un pelirrojo de buen parecer también se lanzó por el rubio que se lanzó por la ventana expuso sus alas de demonio y en un rápido avance cogió al rubio antes de que llegara a la cuarta parte del comienzo de la caída

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer con sus ojos cerrados pero espero y no sucedió nada hasta que sintió unos brazos cargarlo, evitándole la caída, al abrirlos, se fijó que era uno de los adultos, un pelirrojo de buen parecer, elegante, además tenía un par de alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda, unas enormes alas, el hombre le sonrió al ver la mirada del rubio y en rápido movimiento volvió a entrar a la habitación y puso al niño sobre la cama luego se alejó para darle espacio al niño, algo que no hizo la niña pelinegra ni tampoco el niño pelirrojo

—No te preocupes no queremos hacerte daño—habló el otro hombre en la habitación un pelinegro de igual forma de buen parecer y elegante

—Solo queríamos disculparnos por lo que te hizo mi hija al congelarte—habló la pelinegra mayor de forma amable, pero sería

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? — preguntó Naruto

—Eso deberíamos de preguntarlo nosotros ¿no lo crees? —el pelinegra mayor hablo con una sonrisa, el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa luego de esta pregunta y con una cara de asustado miro a los adultos fijamente

—Ellos me perseguían, yo huía, llevaba ya varios días huyendo, no querían dejar de seguirme, estuve buscando un lugar donde esconderme y alejarme de ellos—el rubio dijo esto con dolor en su voz

— ¿Quiénes te seguían? —preguntó el pelirrojo con seriedad

—Unos soldados de armadura blanca, muy reluciente y fina, vivía un poco lejos de aquí, esto hace meses ya, muchos meses, llegaron a la casa y empezaron a destruir todo, se llevaron a mi hermano y dejaron a mi madre bajo los escombros, yo logré huir, pero no acabo allí luego los vi digiriéndose hacia mí, lograron atraparme pero me les escape con esfuerzo y así eh estado huyendo de ellos por varios meses moviendo por todo el basto bosque o montañas, perdido y solo...—Los adultos abrieron los ojos con impresión, pobre niño, vivir eso a tan corta edad es difícil —No sé qué querían, solo llegaron y su objetivo era asesinarnos—unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del rubio, apretó sus puños con rabia y dolor, mucho dolor

—Tranquilo rubio-chan—la pequeña pelinegra lo abrazo, brindándole calor, cariño y reconfortándolo, algo que hace mucho tiempo el rubio necesitaba, este lloro más fuerte en el hombro de la niña

Enserio necesitaba un poco de cariño, sinceridad, contacto con alguien, y lo demostraba pues se aferró fuertemente a la niña, ni la quería soltar, abrazarla se volvió una necesidad, sus lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus ojos

Los adultos se enternecieron por la escena, aunque un poco de melancolía se miraba en sus ojos

—Padre— el niño pelirrojo abrazo a su padre este le devolvió el abrazo, sin duda el relato del chico le llegó al corazón

* * *

Pasó un poco de tiempo donde el rubio logró tranquilizarse luego de llorar por un buen rato, esto sin soltar el abrazo con la pequeña pelinegra, luego de eso logró quedar dormido, por lo cual los adultos decidieron retirarse luego hablarían con el pequeño rubio, necesitaba descansar y tranquilizarse, y ellos poder procesar todo y ver cuál camino deberían tomar, pues el niño era un extraño y su aura aún más incierta, no era demonio, su aura no denotaba poder o algo para poder identificarla y era muy baja, simple, sin mucho que resaltar, su apariencia sí que era extraña, su cabello, esa forma y color inusual, las marcas en su cara lo eran más

Los adultos decidieron tomar el té y poder platicar sobre los que se decidiera con respecto al futuro del rubio

Ambos niños decidieron quedarse con el rubio mientras dormía, el pelirrojo quería ver mejor al pequeño niño que llegó de improvisto a la casa de los amigos de su papá, la verdad venía con el plan de jugar con la niña, pero toda la atención la tenía el rubio, no aguantando más se acostó con ellos, durmiéndose al poco tiempo

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

— _Soy tú madre—_

 _Esas simples palabras, esas benditas, no, santas palabras, pronunciadas por aquella hermosa mujer de melena roja, hicieron que un Naruto de 17 años se sintiera sumamente feliz, era la felicidad más grande que jamás había sentido, lo demostraba al derramar gruesas lágrimas de felicidad_

 _Sin resistirse un poco más corrió hacia la mujer frente a él y con un fuerte abrazo la envolvió sin permitirle escape alguno, jamás se había sentido tan feliz_

 _La mujer solo sintió un cálido sentimiento en su corazón y dolor profundo al notar como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas de su pequeño bebé, si para ella, él era su bebé_

— _Ma-Mama—_

— _Mi pequeño Naruto, mi hermoso hijo lo lamento tanto, has sufrido estando solo—_

 _La mujer lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho algo por lo que el rubio se sintió eternamente agradeció_

— _Tu Padre y yo te hemos dejado un dolor profundo, y una carga enorme sobre tus hombros—_

 _El rubio se separó rápidamente al notar como unas gotas mojaban su cabellera rubia, el también lloro, pero con sus pulgares seco las lágrimas de su madre_

— _Jamás los he culpado por qué estuviera solo, no lo comprendía antes de saber quiénes eran mis padres, creí que estaba solo, que no había nadie en este mundo que me quisiera, pero mi padre me dijo lo que hicieron por mí y no hay acto más grande que el que un padre deje atrás sus sueños y su vida por la de su hijo, con ese acto tan grande y difícil me demostraron cuanta me aman, sé que es poco tiempo el que podo hablarte, pero quiero que sepas que ¡Te amo mamá! —_

— _Yo también te amo hijo mío Dattebane—_

 _El rubio sonrío feliz y volvió a abrazar a su madre_

* * *

 ** _~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~_**

* * *

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora viejo? —

—Parecen buenas ¿personas?, no, ellos son demonios, muy distintos a los de nuestro tiempo, por cierto—

—Tal vez si, tal vez no—

— ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? Si no pruebas tu suerte jamás sabrás si te equivocaste o hiciste bien, sabes lo hermoso está en arriesgarse a equivocarse ya que de eso aprendemos, de los errores, pero si acertamos eso es magnífico—

—Haré como tú digas, me agrada ella, me siento bien al lado de ella—

—Es bueno que compartes con alguien que sea de tu edad, vuelve a dormir Naruto y miremos como se desarrolla todo esto—

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos meses y el rubio no podía estar más feliz

Todo había salido magnífico, lo adultos siendo los pelirrojos los padres del pequeño pelirrojo eran amables, incluso se ofrecieron para tenerlo en su castillo y cuidarlo allí, Naruto se llevaba muy bien con el niño pelirrojo era agradable jugaban y se divertían

Pero los padres de la niña se decidieron a cuidarlo por qué su hija fue quien lo congelo, eran amables, el hombre era jovial amable, carismático, bromista incluso, en cambio la mujer, sería, solo sonreí de vez en cuando y muy estricta

Pero con quien si formó un lazo en tan poco tiempo es con Serafall Sitri, su primera amiga, dormían juntos, algo que la niña había querido hacer desde el primer día luego del despertar del rubio, jugaban, Hacienda bromas ella incluso se atrevía a volver a congelarlo, claro el rubio tenía que huir para no ser congelado, era un pequeño juego/broma que los dos habían hecho como algo especial para ellos

Pero a pesar de que el rubio se sentía bien así, debía salir del castillo e ir a la cuidad central, los Sitri la habían mencionado, el rubio les dijo que agradecía su hospitalidad y no los rechazaba pero simplemente quería tener algo que fuera suyo, aunque le gustaba lo cómodo y como lo trataban en el castillo, no estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas así que dijo que buscaría un lugar donde vivir en la ciudad de Lilith, prometió siempre visitarlos, bueno se lo prometió a Serafall, al principio ella no le habla porque el rubio se iría pero luego de hablar un buen rato y explicar detalladamente sus razones ella logró comprender, los padres de ella al principio le dijeron que no era necesario irse, podría quedarse, pero el rubio era testarudo y no iba a ceder así que al final ellos cedieron, les sorprendió bastante la madurez que demostraba el, pero lo acreditaron a todo lo que ha pasado a su corta edad

* * *

Hoy sería el día que Naruto partirá hacia la ciudad junto con los Sitris, ya habían escogido un lugar con anterioridad, al que el rubio no pudo rechazar a un si lo quisiera, así que aceptó sin más

De momento se preparaban para llegar al lugar, iban en un carruaje jalado por unos extraños animales, enormes y con gran fuerza, iban a velocidad moderada

Los adulto iban al frente de ambos niños, Serafall vestía un vestido hermoso, se miraba como una princesa de esos cuentos de hadas, a opinión del rubio, este iba vestido lo más cómodo que pudo, una camisa blanca un poco holgada, sobre la camisa una chaqueta con unas rayas anaranjadas alrededor de las muñecas, unos shorts cortos color negro con una rayas anaranjadas que cruzaban ambos lados de forma vertical, unas sandalias negras, casi, casi al estilo ninja, la verdad le gustaba mucho como se vestían antes, en sus tiempos de la primera vida

—Dime Naruto ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —Lady Sitri cruzó sus piernas elegantemente mientras lanzaba la pregunta

—Bueno preguntamos porque ya no tienes que preocuparte por donde vivirás, hemos pagado todo, agua, comida, vivienda, y todo lo demás por tiempo indefinido—el hombre sonrió al ver la impresión del rubio y soltó una carcajada, al ver cómo el rubio le lanzaba una mirada de reproche

—La verdad quiero empezar de nuevo, buscar alguna ocupación, quizás enlistarme al ejército, no lo sé, aún debo aclarar muchas cosas—

— ¿Por qué quieres entrar al ejército? Naruto-chan—la pequeña Serafall lanzaba la pregunta con suma curiosidad

—No lo sé, creo que me he cansado de estar corriendo y no defenderme, hasta donde sé, ser un soldado no es malo, te pagan bien, vives bien, te respetan, incluso puedes llegar a estar en los altos mandos de poder, si sabes guiarte por el camino correcto—Enserio Lord Sitri adoraba a este pequeño, demostraba una madurez increíble, una astucia e incluso sabiduría que un niño no debería de poseer

—Mmmm, pero Naruto-chan ya no jugará conmigo—Serafall lloró amargamente

El rubio la abrazo suavemente contra el—siempre estaré contigo Sera-chan—ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo

—Mira cariño Serafall ya tiene novio ¡Jajajaja! —las carcajadas del hombre fueron acompañados por una sonrisa de su esposa y unos muy rojos Naruto y Serafall, pero aun así la pequeña sonreía y no soltaba al rubio

* * *

Naruto está tirado en el piso de la sala de su nuevo hogar, era más de lo que podía pedir, en un buen punto en la ciudad Lilith, una pequeña mansión decía el, era muy grande de tres pisos, el piso subterráneo y los otros dos hacia arriba, el piso subterráneo contaba con una piscina modesta, un pequeño lugar de entrenamiento y un pequeño sauna, el de en medio, estaba lo básico de un hogar, una sala modesta, un recibidor, una cocina, un despacho y un comedor, el último piso era ocupado por tres cuartos amplios, el suyo propio era el más grande un baño amplio con jacuzzi y todo, los otros de igual forma equipados con lo necesario y de un tamaño modesto, para cuando tuviera visitas le había dicho Lady Sitri, aunque Serafall le dijo que uno era solo de ella, el rubio solo le sonrió

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Naruto? —El viejo [Rikudō Sennin] apareció a pocos metros del rubio

—Bueno viejo como dije necesito hacerme de nombre por aquí para poder justificar mi poder no lo crees, creo que me canse del anonimato—

—Sabes es buena idea… Bien por qué no buscas una biblioteca y consigue todos los libros de historia de este lugar y nos ponemos al día usa tus clones esos nos ahorrarán mucho tiempo—

El rubio asintió, se levantó del piso, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de la casa y se fue a explorar toda la ciudad tenía tiempo, esto le serviría para conocer su entorno

* * *

~Meses después~

El rubio caminaba tranquilo por las calles saludando a los demonios que cruzaban por su camino, poco a poco se iba adaptando a esta vida de demonio

Ya se había hecho de varios amigos, Serafall lo visitaba constantemente o el la visitaba y jugaban todo el día para luego dormir por la noche juntos, el rubio no podía más que amar este nuevo comienzo en su vida

También había proseguido con su entrenamiento, seguía un régimen estricto que solo era roto cuando Serafall estaba presente, estar con ella era importante para él, muy importante

Había aprendido bastante de la historia del inframundo era un lugar increíble, estaba debajo del mundo humano, los habitantes eran los demonios, no había océanos como arriba por lo que su extensión de tierra era enorme. Era como la otra cara del mundo humano, había aprendido sobre el gobierno actual, regido por los [Yondai Maous Descendientes], ya que los originales habían muerto en una guerra bíblica que tuvieron contra [El Dios Bíblico], era asombroso saber cuánta historia había aprendió en tan poco tiempo por lo que el adaptarse al ambiente fue fácil, claro Naruto sabía que a esos libros le faltaba mucha información más, había aprendido sobre los [72 Clanes Demoniacos] un poco de historia de cada uno

Cuando tenía dudas le preguntaba a los Sitri o a los Gremory

Los Gremory, ellos eran buenas personas, muy amables, cariñosas, Lady Gremory era súper cariñosa, Lord Gremory un hombre muy jovial y amable, con el hijo de ellos había entablado un de las mejores amistades, se llevaban súper bien, jugaban, hacían bromas había incluso veces que entrenaban juntos, el pelirrojo pequeño se llamaba Sirzechs Gremory

El rubio detuvo su andar y alejo todo pensamiento o recuerdo pues frente de él estaba la muchacha de la que tuvo que huir hace ya un tiempo

La peliplata miro analíticamente al rubio frente a ella, este se notaba nervioso, sus gestos lo delataban, un momento ahora lo recuerda, era aquel rubio que se encontró en el lago que visitaba para recoger flores medicinales y no solo eso la dejo peleando contra que las bestias y no es que no podía, si solo bastó una pequeña parte de su aura para hacerlas correr, sino que también se atrevió a tratar de golpearla

— ¡Un momento! —el rubio se apresuró a exclamar ruidosamente, no quería pelear, no en un lugar tan público

—….—

— ¡Déjame explicar! Verás me sorprendí cuando te vi en aquel lugar, eres hermosa, no hay duda de ello —a este punto ella se sonrojó, pero lo supo disimular—lo que quiero decir no era que te espiaba, solo pasaba por allí y te mire, se me hizo extraño que una chica estuviera sola en el bosque, sin compañía alguna, no era mi intención espiar—el rubio se inclinó ante ella en modo disculpa, ella no se inmutó

—Me atacaste—

— ¡No! —el rubio se irguió y movió sus manos rápidamente en un gesto de negación—Me defendí, solo me defendí, de un momento a otro tú estabas a mi espalda, amenazándome a muerte, yo no quería pelear, pero tú no tenías intenciones de dejarme ir, si no hubiera hecho algo posiblemente no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación—

Ella no respondía, para nada, miraba al rubio como una amenaza, sus ojos lo decían y también sus gestos, ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo, Naruto debía jugar una buena carta no podía enfrentarse a ella

—Naruto-chan—el rubio se relajó al escuchar la voz de Serafall, está venía acompañada de su madre y un par de guardias

—Lady Sitri, Sera-chan—el rubio se olvidó de la peliplata y se dirigió hacia las mujeres e hizo una reverencia, Serafall le salto encima con un abrazo, el rubio sonrío y la cargo girando con ella, haciéndola reír

—Grayfia—Lady Sitri saludo a la peliplata sería como siempre

—Lady Sitri-Sama—la peliplata hizo una reverencia y dando un último vistazo al rubio siguió su camino, ya veía que no debía enfrentarlo, no podía y no debía hacer enojar a uno de los [72 Clanes Demoniacos] más reconocidos

El rubio se olvidó de la situación pasada y concentro toda su atención en las Sitris

* * *

~Años después~

Naruto caminaba exhausto, en su cuerpo se notaban moretones, golpes, heridas graves, leves, su ropa hecha añicos, el cansancio, agotamiento, y dolor se miraba en su mirada, y sus gestos al caminar, casi no podía caminar, pero lo había logrado, los 10 niveles del entrenamiento habían sido superados, si le preguntabas, su poder, su fuerza, su habilidad, estaba a un nivel decente, no cualquier podría derribarlo, no sin luchar, aunque le faltaba mucho para llegar al punto que estuvo en la guerra de su tiempo

Abriendo la puerta de su casa lentamente, entro a paso pesado pero calmado, poco a poco se iba deshaciendo de su poca ropa, hasta estar totalmente desnudo, se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba hacia su cuarto, eran altas horas de la noche

¡Oh! Recién recordaba que Serafall dijo que quería verlo, ya que hace una semana que no se veían, mañana la vería y la compensaría, ignorando su entorno el rubio entro a su cuarto se dirigió hacia el baño, se tomó su tiempo en preparar la tina, necesitaba relajar su cuerpo

Se adentró en el agua tibia, se relajó y disfruto del baño, desconectando su mente del mundo

* * *

~Lugar desconocido~

Naruto apareció repentinamente en otro de sus sueños, solo que esta vez de nuevo en aquella alcantarilla, sabiendo lo repetitivo que podía ser el sueño se adentró hacia la oscuridad, a explorar, aunque la verdad este sueño se sentía extraño, no era como los demás, tal vez era la sensación de poder enorme que sentía

El rubio camino y camino, por aquella oscuridad, sin rumbo alguno, no sabía cuánto había caminado, pero en los sueños el tiempo era irrelevante

—Naruto-kun—

Girando su rostro hacia todos lados, intentado ver a la dueña de aquella voz, más o menos la reconocía, Hinata Hyuga, la chica se le había confesado en uno de sus sueños, también había sido un punto de vitalidad para él en la guerra, juraba que, si la cosas no hubieran tomado este camino tan drástico, pudo haberse quedado con ella y formar una familia

—Te amo—

Por fin logró divisar la imagen de ella, una imagen espectral, esta imagen fue complementada poco a poco hasta que el rubio fue envuelto por todo ese recuerdo

Ahora recordaba ella lo defendió del enemigo declarado de los [Jinchūriki], los [Akatsuki], no, mejor dicho, Pain y sus [Seis Caminos Del Dolor], recordaba bien como ella había recibido una golpiza brutal frente a sus ojos, el verla caer despertó su ira incontrolable

El recuerdo cambio ahora miraba como tenía su puño incrustado en el estómago de su padre, mientras el lloraba lágrimas amargas

Si recordaban bien eso, su padre evitó que…. ¿No recordaba?, ah sí, evitó que aquella ¿Bestia?, no lo recordaba bien, el recuerdo se esfumó quedando otra vez en oscuridad

— [Rasengan/Chidori] —

Frente al rubio apareció su batalla final, Sasuke Uchiha lanzaba su jutsu representativo, al igual que él, ahora recordaba bien, luego de esa batalla, pensó en todo, absolutamente todo, los errores y sus fallas, todo eso lo llevó a una elección, ese mundo debería dejar de existir

Naruto abrió sus ojos grandemente, al ver más claramente el panorama frente a él, más y más recuerdos lo bañaron, empezaba a ver más claramente las cosas, su vida pasada pasaba frente sus ojos, poco a poco

 **— [Ya me recuerdas] —**

Aquella voz…

Aquella voz le pertenecía…

El rubio corrió por aquella oscuridad, sin parar, feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo, ahora lo recordaba a él, a su verdadero amigo, se detuvo frente a unas enormes rejas

—Kurama—

 **— [Naruto] —** una sonrisa colmilluda se asomó por los barrotes hasta dar la forma de un enorme zorro con nueve colas, acostado sin ningún problema

—Si recuerdo bien las rejas no deberían existir, la última vez dejamos atrás las diferencias—

 **— [Nos volviste a sellar, estuve por mucho tiempo intentado comunicarme] —**

—Cierto, aunque eh recuperado la mayor parte de mis recuerdos, aún faltan cosas, pero recuerdo porque lo hice y lamento haberte envuelto en mis problemas Kurama—

 **— [No te sientas mal por eso, no nos obligaste, esa fue una desdiciéndose que nosotros decidimos tomar, aunque me sorprende como han cambiado las cosas, eh podido ver tus recuerdos recientes, me alegro, pero a la vez me entristezco] —**

—Gracias Kurama…. Ahora hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, preguntarte y compartir—

 **— [No te preocupes Naruto, tenemos mucho tiempo, ahora descansa, el que logremos comunicarnos es una gran hazaña, pero no solo eso tu cuerpo está agotado y con la reciente información de recuerdos, tu mente está aún más agotada, ve a descansar podemos hablar cuando despiertes, ya sabes cómo venir, no iré a ningún lado] —**

—De acuerdo, nos vemos…—

* * *

Solo termino de despedirse y salió de su subconsciente, volviendo en sí, identificando su cuarto de baño, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya era hora de salir del agua

Tomó una bata y salió del baño fue hasta su armario y se puso un bóxer, se dirigió hacia su cama, sin prestarle atención al bulto que yacía bajo las sábanas, el rubio corrió las sabanas y se lanzó en la cama

Al poco tiempo sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se posicionaba sobre su pecho, la impresión fue sustituida por una cara sonriente, ese pequeño cuerpo le pertenecía a Serafall, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, así que sin más la abrazo y se cubrió a ambos con la sabana y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Ya está...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 ** _-_Takumi Yousei_-_**

Viejo muchas gracias, por tu apoyo y comprensión, gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic, lo demuestras siendo el primero, espero contar con tu apoyo, muchas gracias por tu review.

.

 ** _-_Rygart16_-_**

Mi carnal, muchas gracias por la espera y por el apoyo, pues veras en este cap. te darás cuenta de quién es, la tortu... entrenamiento apenas comienza, Naruto está a años de volver a ser como su viejo yo en poder, gracias por tu review.

.

 ** _-_darwinsito_-_**

Viejo, otra vez lamento el retraso, me alegra saber que mi fic te ha arecido interesante, espero mantenerlo así, espero te guste este cap. gracias por tu review.

.

 ** _-_OkamiSaint Zero_-_**

Hola amigo, bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden, no habrá crossover, quiero mantenerlo solo con dos historias distintas (anime/manga/novela ligera), posiblemente veamos a Naruto con técnicas que no posee originalmente, Naruto no será OP, de un día para otro ni de un salto de tiempo, es cierto al principio se convirtió en un ser mas allá de la comprensión, pero incluso allí, no podía controlar su poder, por lo tanto, será fuerte de acuerdo avance mi historia, gracias por tu review.

.

 ** _-_Gjr-Sama_-_**

Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Gracias por tu review.

.

 ** _-_bladetri_-_**

Gracias viejo, espero disfrutarás el cap. Gracias por tu review.

.

Gracias viejo, espero disfrutarás el cap. la guerra civil está cerca pronto veremos eso, Gracias por tu review.

.

 ** _-_Kouga Kenishirou_-_**

Gracias viejo. La verdad los recuerdos y el entrenamiento son un parte esencial del comienzo de mi fic, espero este cap. que es la secuela del anterior te guste, Gracias por tu review.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero como siempre la Universidad me tiene súper ocupado ya voy a los primeros exámenes del periodo, en la entrega de trabajos y pruebas se me fue el tiempo, disculpas, espero les haya gustado sin más...

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

 **/* Editado: 20/01/2018 *\**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Preludio de Guerra!

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Preludio de guerra

* * *

La luz que se filtraba por las oscuras cortinas que negaban la vista a cualquier intruso, resguardando la habitación de miradas no deseas, sobre la cama yacía un rubio viendo hacia el techo, pensando, recordando…

Habían sucedido tantas cosas, ahora comprendía mucho, este mundo, su mundo eran el mismo en diferentes épocas, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que decidió condenarse al olvido eterno por un bien mayor, por la salvación de su mundo… de su gente, la verdad poco le importaba cómo iba a terminar el, se preocupaba como iba a terminar el mundo en aquel entonces, para él siempre iba a importar aquellos por los que luchaba pero incluso ellos inminentemente iban a terminar en muerte si el mundo seguía por ese camino, a pesar de parecer y dejar un recuerdo de ser alguien tirano, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, no era el único camino, lo sabía habían muchas otras opciones, pudo eligen terminar de otra forma pero la verdad se cansó de ser el que ponía la mejilla, esta vez él iba a ser egoísta e iba lanzar el golpe, lo que en su tiempo no pudo lograr esta vez será una realidad, cumplirá sus sueños y metas, la venganza aunque sigue siendo tentadora, no la tomaría, él no es así, jamás ha pasado por cosas peores solo se dejó llevar por un momento de debilidad pero recordó cuando habla con su padre Minato y le dijo quién era el, él es Naruto Uzumaki

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de Serafall se movía sobre él, la atrajo lo que más que pudo hacia él, la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza

— ¿Qué es lo que sigue? —Hagamoro apareció frente al rubio, este pese a no contestar solo hizo un sello con sus manos, en un _~poof~_ un clon apareció, en otro _~poof~_ , el clon intercambio lugar con el rubio original para no despertar a Serafall

—Hay que hablar con Kurama, hay muchas cosas qué hay que tratar con él, realmente con todos—

El rubio camino hacia la puerta de salida para dirigirse al piso subterráneo, tenía designado un pequeño dojo, allí podrían estar más tranquilos

* * *

~Piso subterráneo/Casa Uzumaki~

El rubio se sentó en posición de meditación y al cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos ya estaba dentro de su subconsciente, frente a las rejas de Kurama, elevándose el rubio se dirigió hacia el sello en Las rejas y lo rompió, luego de que las rejas empezarán a sonar como un mecanismo de diversas piezas en movimiento, las grandes rejas se abrieron y luego cayeron estrepitosamente

— **[Por fin libre] —**

—Kurama…—

— ¿Por qué has decidido liberarlo? —

— **[¡Padre! Acaso te gusta vernos encerrados, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que eres un mal padre pero jamás creí que a estas magnitudes] —**

—Deja de levantar acusaciones que no debes—el Sabio le pego con su **[Bo]** en la cabeza a Kurama—además lo pregunto porque, la presencia de Kurama no es pequeña que digamos, traerás inconscientemente la atención, recuerda que la esencia y poder de Kurama es similar al de los demonios podríamos decir que más puro—

—Lo que me haría un demonio puro sin ninguna objeción—el viejo puso una cara de asombro, Kurama solo se regocijó—Y ¿Tus hermanos? Aun no aparecen…—

— **[Tengo una teoría, el sello que retiene todo el poder, libera poco a poco más cosas nuevas, yo estoy libre por qué soy un lazo fuerte para ti, no pasaste mucho tiempo con ellos, costará que tengas acceso a su poder, incluso el uso del mío está limitado, tal vez un catalizador para mí liberación, fue el entrenamiento, necesitas entrenar si quieres estar en una posición decente porque de igual forma esta sociedad se rige por la cantidad de poder] —**

El rubio medito profundamente las palabras de su amigo, él tenía mucha razón, debía seguir su entrenamiento, pero esta vez ampliarse a otras ramas, hacer crecer su repertorio de Jutsus

—Bueno ¿Qué piensas Naruto? —

— ¿Me enseñarías[Fuinjutsu]? — el rubio se dirigió al anciano

—No te será difícil aprenderlo, requiere de mucho tiempo, práctica y paciencia, más que poder se necesita práctica, escritura perfecta, velocidad, y mucha creatividad—

— **[Eres creativo, el poder no te falta, no eres hábil, escribes mal, pero compensas eso con una excelente determinación y una creatividad insuperable] —**

—El camino nunca es fácil…. Entonces tenemos una rama, faltaría seguir mejorando en los elementos, ampliar mi armamento de Jutsus tal vez algunos de nivel S, perfeccionar mi [Rasengan] a penas y puedo hacerlo—

—Necesitarás una espada o alguna arma para defenderte no siempre te enfrentarás a enemigos a puño limpio, no todos juegan limpio—

—Tienes razón, viejo, luego de lo que Kurama dijo tengo una teoría, recuerdas las afamadas espadas que poseían un grupo selecto de ninjas—

— **[Se para dónde vas, pero ¿Cómo vas a hacer para acceder a ellas?] —**

—Por eso necesito aprender [Fuinjutsu] tal vez pueda recrear algo similar, eso puede atraer a la original, al sentir la sensación latente de que está a mi alcance solo tocaría forzarla a salir del sello, algo similar a ti, soñé mucho contigo—

—Buena idea Naruto—

— **[Lo primero entonces es acondicionar este lugar para poder enseñarte lo teórico del [Fuin] no soy un experto, pero una larga vida en contacto con él me ha dado mucho conocimiento, el viejo puede enseñarte en el plano real, necesitas práctica en la escritura, los clones ayudarán a facilitar el trabajo] —**

—Bueno Naruto manos a la obra—Hagamoro sonrió seguido de Kurama y una sonrisa de parte de Naruto

El rubio asintió y salió de su subconsciente al abrir los ojos se tomó con la mirada penetrante de Serafall

—Naru-Chan ¿Qué hacías? —

—Meditaba Sera-Chan, además eso no importa, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, se supone que ayer debía visitarte, pero tuve un contratiempo e iría a visitarte hoy, no es la primera vez que sucede esto, así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —

—Bueno yo quería ver a Naru-Chan—

— ¿Te has escapado de casa? —

La pelinegra ahora solo se alejó y giró la mirada mientras silbaba disimuladamente

— ¡Lo hiciste! —

— ¡Tu no me ibas a visitar! —protesto ella con molestia

— ¡No debiste haberlo hecho! ¡Tus padres me van a matar! —

—Tou-Chan fue quien me dio la idea—

—Debí suponerlo, bueno ya no importa, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —

—Bueno… ¡Quiero jugar con Naru-Chan! —y se abalanzó contra el rubio

* * *

~Varios años después~

Naruto caminaba a la par de un muchacho alrededor de sus 17 años al igual que él, el muchacho de buen parece con el cabello color azul, ojos color verde, vestía la armadura militar, al igual que Naruto

—Oye Naruto ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? —

—No sé, tal vez invitar a Grayfia a salir—

—Vamos viejo ella te rechaza toda invitación ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo? Si ya sabes la respuesta—

—Hay que ser paciente, ella va a cansarse de mi presencia y a mi insistencia y va a terminar diciendo que si—

—O te mata—

—Eso era al principio, ahora no puede atacar solo por eso, mientras no la toque no habrá problema alguno—

— ¿Y Serafall? —

—Ella no se enoja, además uno de mis sueños es tener una familia grande por lo que debo tener un harem y Serafall parece estar de acuerdo con eso—

—Aspiras a grandes cosas ¿eh? —

—Jajajaja—

—Jajajaja—

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar soltar unas carcajadas alegres y siguieron su andar

—Oye Falbium, ¿Te apuntaras para el examen de ascenso? —

—Ya lo hice, vamos a pesar de que es divertido estar en la primera división, prefiero ascender a un puesto mayor, Capitán General es el rango más alto y el indicado para nosotros por el momento, somos Subtenientes, pero entre más alto estemos más peso político y una mejor ubicación jerárquica en el estatus de poder en la sociedad, para tener tu harem debes tener un peso político o en este caso militar alto, de los más altos posibles—

—Tienes razón Falbium, si lo mejor es escalar en la jerarquía, la verdad no quiero estar entre los ancianos y su política preservativa, solo son viejos queriendo todo el poder y riquezas para ellos—

—Que bien porque te apunte—

— ¡Que! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —

—Supuse que aceptarías y decide ahorrarte ese papeleo como buen amigo que soy—

— ¡Claro! Lo hiciste porque si no pasas yo tampoco—el peliazul solo silbo disimuladamente y salió corriendo—no seas cobarde—fue inútil pues ya se había ido

— ¡Maldito Falbium! —

— ¡Oh! Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado? —

—Ajuka viejo amigo, todo bien, todo bien y ¿tu? —

—Vi a Falbium contigo ¿Dónde está? —

—Se fue corriendo supuse que debía tener algún pendiente—

—Oye ¿Te apetece tomar un trago conmigo? —

—Claro—

El rubio alcanzó al peliverde, Ajuka Astaroth a opinión del rubio el demonio más inteligente que jamás podría conocer, su intelecto rebasaba lo normal, Falbium era un estratega sin competencia pero era superado por Ajuka en cualquier otro aspecto incluso en poder era muy superior, un pródigo como su amigo Sirzechs, Ajuka es un joven guapo sus ojos son de color azul y cabello es color verde oscuro que se peina hacia atrás con un aura misteriosa que según él le hace parecer diabólico, lo que lo hace introvertido y muy amigable

—Oye Ajuka, ¿Qué tal van tus investigaciones? —

—No hay mucho progreso realmente—

—Ya veo…—

— ¿No te gustaría ayudarme? —

—Claro, cuenta conmigo—

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta estar cerca del bar que frecuentaban regularmente para compartir un par de copas

Naruto recordaba cómo lo conoció, fue en su tercer año de estar en las filas del ejército demoniaco, se le encomendó ayudar a los Astaroth con unos demonios renegados que estaban causando problemas en su nombre, la misión era fácil solo servir de ayuda para los guardias que estarían a cargo de la misión, lo que no sabía era que el hijo heredero de los Astaroth participaría, allí conocería al segundo pródigo de los demonios, Ajuka demostró un poder sin igual, una maestría con los sellos mágicos, fue tan veloz y certero que todos quedaron impresionados, luego de eso a Naruto le agradó cómo se comportaba el demonio y se decidió a hablarle para entablar una amistad así como con Sirzechs

Ajuka había pedido a sus padres formar parte de la misión, algo banal y absurdo si se lo preguntaba a Lord Astaroth pues sabía del poder de su hijo, sería fácil, pero Ajuka les dijo que quería ir para conocer al peculiar demonio llamado Naruto, el que estaba bajo la protección de los Sitris

Luego de esa misión vinieron otros pedidos por el mismo Ajuka solicitando a Naruto, de allí que comenzara con sus investigaciones, incluso Naruto le ayudaba con varias ideas, pero no era constante, aun así, se hicieron buenos y grandes amigos en un corto tiempo

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos al ya estar dentro del establecimiento, se dirigieron a la mesa que regularmente usaban y procedieron a hablar de diferentes cosas

* * *

~Ciudad Lilith~

Sirzechs Gremory un demonio sin precedentes, con un poder sin comparación, el pródigo de su generación, dotado con el [Poder De La Destrucción] de los Bael, sin duda alguna con el tiempo sería alguien de temer

Sirzechs caminaba por las calles de Lilith buscando a su amigo Naruto lo invitaría a entrenar un poco, le fascinaba entrenar con el misterio que representaba Naruto, siempre aprendía algo nuevo cuando peleaban

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el pelirrojo que no noto cuando chocó contra alguien haciendo que botara lo que llevaba consigo, al sentir como algo caía sobre su pie este reaccionó

— ¡Disculpa! Permíteme ayudar—el pelirrojo se agachó a recoger todo sin fijarse a quien le hablo al terminar de recoger todo lo que con sus manos pudo se levantó y pudo divisar a opinión de él, la criatura más hermosa del mundo, una bella demonio, peliplata, de piel clara sin ninguna imperfección, de una figura envidiable, por su apariencia bien podría decir que era mayor que el

—No hay problema Gremory-Sama—

— ¿Nos conocemos? —el pregunto abruptamente

— ¿Quién no lo conoce? —

—Cierto…—

—Disculpe, Grayfia Lucífugo para servirle—el pelirrojo sonrío al ver la reverencia de la demonio

—No es necesario tanta formalidad—

—Es mi obligación Gremory-Sama—

—Puedes llamarme Sirzechs—

—Entonces disculpe Sirzechs-Sama, pero debo retirarme—La peliplata termino de tomar sus cosas y se retiró a pasó tranquilo mientras era observada por una mirada ensoñadora de parte del pelirrojo

—Si funcionan las tácticas de Naruto, aunque no debí hacerlo con ella pues es la que él quiere, no creo que se enoje, o talvez si, con Naruto nunca se sabe, mejor desisto de esa idea—Sirzechs sonrió amargamente, claro que sabía quién era ella y quien no lo sabría

* * *

~Casa Uzumaki – Piso Subterráneo~

Naruto yacía en el suelo tirado con mucho cansancio en su mirada

—Vamos Naruto—Hagamoro invitaba al rubio a continuar

—Estás loco viejo, ese último sello me dejó sin energía—

—Pueda ser por qué intentabas comprimir la casa en una minúscula partícula—

— ¡Pero si tú me pediste que lo hiciera! —

—Creí que eras más inteligente, recuerda el[Fuin] que utilices no debe dañarte a ti mismo—el anciano lo miro con desaprobación—recuerda Naruto realizar un [Jutsu-Fuin] no es fácil, debes asegurarte que a ti no te afecte, no puedes realizar uno que limite el poder del enemigo y a ti también te afecte, incluso dentro del rango de efecto—

—Comprendo, pero apenas y hemos tenido avance en estos años, este método no está funcionando conmigo, no conoces alguna otra forma para aprenderlo, ya perfeccione mi escritura, mi velocidad es aceptable, mi creatividad no es necesario mencionarlo—

— ¡Ya se! —el anciano sonrío—a ti te gustan los retos por lo tanto yo te implementare muchos [Jutsus-Fuin] en tu cuerpo, la casa o cualquier cosa con la que tienes contacto, tu objetivo será contrarrestarlos con otro [Jutsu-Fuin], así pondrás en práctica lo que sabes, además aprenderás de cerca cómo se hacen y aprenderás mediante el error, como aplicarlos, quitarlos, limitarlos, eliminarlos o que no te hagan efecto a ti—

—De acuerdo, comencemos entonces viejo—

* * *

~Ciudad Lilith: Cercanías de la casa Uzumaki~

Serafall Sitri caminaba a la casa de su novio-futuro prometido, está tarareaba una canción alegre mientras saludaba a todos los que se le cruzaban por el camino

A lo lejos podía ver la casa de Naruto, o como decía en la entrada _~Casa Uzumaki~_ sinceramente era impresionante el gran avance de Naruto, actualmente era uno de los demonios más conocidos, uno de los mejores en el ejército ya que no poseía apellido representativo o conocido, un demonio de clase baja, así lo habían nombrado muchos pero los callos, era un pródigo, un idiota pero pródigo, sus habilidades, técnicas y poder no tenían un igual en todo el [Inframundo], era considerado uno de los tres a ser [Súper Demonio]

Ella aceleró su paso para felicitar a su novio por buscar el ascenso, ya Falbium le había contado que ambos buscaban ascender, realmente le extraño pues Naruto era de los que no les interesaba el poder solo para hacerse grande y mejor que otros, Naruto buscaba ser fuerte para proteger lo que amaba y no más

* * *

 **-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM—**

* * *

Una enorme explosión hizo que todos los alrededores temblaran, la casa Uzumaki se dividió en muchos pedazos mientras una bola humeante de fuego salió disparada hacia la calle cerca de un puesto de comida un poco lejos de la casa, suerte que la casa tuviera un terreno amplio y un poco apartado de los edificios de la ciudad

Bueno no importando eso Serafall miro asombrada como el hogar de Naruto estaba desecho completamente, nada se podía reparar

* * *

~Minutos antes~

—Oye viejo esos son sellos explosivos ¿cierto? –

—Así es Naruto—

—Entonces ¿Por qué los pones en mi casa? —

—Vamos Naruto debes aprender y no te la pondré fácil—

—Bueno si es así los desactivare—

—De acuerdo, pero no lo intentes con…—ya fue demasiado tarde Naruto lo había intentado con un [Fuin] elemental, uno de fuego, era buena idea, quemar la tinta, pero específicamente donde se almacena la función sin activarla, debía ser veloz

Buen plan, realmente lo malo es que Naruto no sabía que los sellos tenían un seguro contra elementos, ocasionando no solo que se activará ese si no que activará todos los que ya estaban puestos

Toda la habitación empezó a brillar, a este punto el anciano ya había desaparecido

—Mierda—

* * *

 **-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM-**

* * *

La explosión fue tan grande que literalmente todo fue consumido, no quedó nada, más que escombros y un enorme hoyo, lo más irónico es que el rubio no se veía por ningún lado, la explosión debió lanzarlo lejos

* * *

Serafall buscaba por todos lados al rubio, por fin pudo ver cómo la bola de fuego que salió disparada y derribo la tienda a la que llegó, la bola de fuego era Naruto, un Naruto con la vestimenta hecha añicos, con una cara de pocos amigos, Serafall salió corriendo rápidamente hacia él, sin dejar de buscar algún posible enemigo

— ¿Qué ha sucedido Naru-Chan? —

Naruto relajo su expresión al ver a Serafall, lanzado un suspiro muy grande se dispuso a caminar siendo seguido por ella

—Creo que me he pasado con el entrenamiento—

—jijiji—Serafall río alegremente, eso era algo muy típico de Naruto, la casa ya había sufrido daños unos años atrás, claro no como este, pero era algo que sucedería en algún punto

Naruto observó como todo lo que tenía fue consumido por las llamas, realmente no quedaba nada que rescatar, todo se había hecho pedazos

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—Creo que me quedaré contigo mientras reconstruyen la casa—

A Serafall le brillaron los ojos y no pudiendo aguantarse las ganas se le lanzó encima al rubio

Naruto sonrió, amaba este lado juguetón de ella, pareciera como si no hubiera crecido, aunque ya era una adulta, pero que importaba este era el verdadero encanto de ella

* * *

~Años después~

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por los cuarteles del ejército, a su lado su fiel amigo Falbium, ambos iban caminando sin prisa viendo a los más jóvenes, a los nuevos, a los más viejos pasar por allí y por allá, literalmente ellos deberían estar en la sección de los Generales pues siendo dos de los jóvenes pródigos de su generación habían logrado alcanzar el ultimo rango en dos años después de tomar el primer ascenso, ya que llegar a ese título requería de varios años y muchos ascensos

—Oye Naruto ¿qué planes tienes para esta noche? —

—Ninguno, últimamente Serafall ha estado de malas y no ha querido hablarme—

—Que tal una salida de chicos, tú, Ajuka, Sirzechs y yo, ya sabes cómo hemos estado haciendo los últimos tres años—

—Nah no tengo interés alguno en salir junto a Sirzechs—

Falbium se mostró un poco enojado por la respuesta del rubio

—Bueno dormiré como siempre—

—No canceles tus planes solo porque no partícipe en ellos, no hablaré con Sirzechs-baka mientras no se disculpe con Serafall—

—Enserio esto es solo por una disculpa, tú me das pereza—

—Tú no lo entiendes porque no tienes novia—

El rubio solo se alejó de Falbium a paso tranquilo, el peliazul solo bufo molesto y con cansancio y se fue por otro lado

* * *

Naruto caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos ignorante a todo su alrededor

—Hermano—

Esas simples palabra hicieron que Naruto se detuviera y todo su alrededor, el único punto de atención era aquel que dijo aquellas palabras

Un pelinegro, con la armadura que representaba a la familia Lucifer, representando el rango de Capitán General del ejército Lucifer, uno de los Capitanes, el pelinegro tenía una mirada sería, unos dientes blancos y unos colmillos que llamaban la atención, ojos de un color negro profundo como su pelo

—Yo no soy tu hermano, escoria maldita—

Naruto no dudó en ocultar su enojo, su aura se empezó a manifestar, realmente estaba enojado

* * *

Falbium iba irritado para la salida del cuartel del ejército, iba lanzando maldiciones al rubio

— ¡Oye Falbium! —Falbium se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amigo Sirzechs

— ¡Tú también deberías hacer algo! ¡Son unos idiotas tú y el rubio oxigenado! —

Falbium siguió su camino ignorando a un Sirzechs asombrado, nunca lo había visto enojado en ese modo, pero debía aceptar que tenía razón y el problema se había alargado más de lo debido

—Por eso venía aquí, quiero disculparme con Naruto—

El peliazul se detuvo, giró su rostro y alzó una ceja

—Enserio—Sirzechs dijo con pesadez en su voz

Volvió a alzar más la ceja

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —

—Eres idiota lo sabias ¿cierto?, Naruto no quiere una disculpa para él, quiere una para Serafall—

—Ya me he disculpado con ella—

—Eso es bueno, hay que buscar a Naruto y decirle—Falbium a veces era bipolar, ese fue el pensamiento de Sirzechs

* * *

 **-BOOOOOOMMMMMM-**

* * *

Una explosión que reventó la pared que estaba cerca de ellos los hizo ponerse en guardia

De los escombros un pelinegro se levantaba un poco irritado pero sonriente

—Veo que estás molesto Hermano—

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir la presencia de Naruto a su espalda, no término de girar su rostro cuando sintió un enorme golpe en el lado derecho de su cabeza

Fue una patada certera lanzada por Naruto, lo mando lejos del cuartel, a este punto muchos de los soldados ya estaban saliendo para ver lo que sucedía

—Púdrete maldito—

— ¡Naruto! —

Sirzechs corrió hacia el rubio seguido de Falbium

—No se metan, esto es personal—

El tipo se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre, se retorció el cuello al ver, ese golpe le había dolido

— Agresivo eh—el pelinegro volvió a escupir

—Mejor vete no tengo interés en darte otra paliza—

—No he venido a pelear… hermano—

El tipo volvió a abrir los ojos asombrados y di unos pasos para atrás al ver al rubio frente a él con unos ojos vacíos

—Tú no eres digno de ser hijo de ella, así que vete y no me molestes más ya te he dicho que me desagradas y te odio, no quiero saber nada de ti, no me interesa nada de ti, no me interesan las basuras—

El pelinegro lo miró enojado solo chasqueo su lengua y empezó a retirarse

—Habrá un día donde se permitirá matarte, donde el clan Sitri no te defienda—El pelinegro siguió su camino

—Recuerda esto—el sujeto detuvo su andar— vives porque yo lo quiero, no tientes a tu suerte, puede que se acabe—el pelinegro siguió caminando sin voltear a ver la sonrisa zorruna en la cara de Naruto

— ¿Otra vez? —

Sirzechs llamó su atención

—Un día de estos me cansaré de dejarlo irse—

* * *

 _"Flash Back: Años atrás"_

* * *

 _Naruto llevaba ya varios años de actividad en el ejército, pero su mente rondaba la desagradable idea de toparse con su… con el hijo de aquella mujer que puede decir que fue como una madre mientras fue ignorante de la verdad, su verdad_

 _No podía llamarla madre por qué no era así, ella no era su madre, pero si era como una madre y le agradecería eternamente_

 _Sabia de boca de Sirzechs que había llegado un joven genio al ejército personal del Lucifer actual encajaba a la perfección con el maldito que haría de su "hermano" y sabía que el encuentro con el solo resultaría en problemas y más problemas, lo que menos quería era traer problemas a los Sitri_

 _Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de unos de los cuarteles del ejército y como dicen si piensas en el diablo se te aparece_

 _Justo al frente de Naruto recargado en la pared está el sujeto de los pensamientos recientes del rubio, este lo veía con sumo interés_

 _El tipo en cuestión era un pelinegro, portaba la armadura que representaba al ejército de Lucifer_

 _—Naruto…—_

 _—…—Naruto detuvo su andar conocía a este tipo, no deseaba encontrarse con él por lo que sucedería en su encuentra, ya era inevitable_

 _—He venido… ¡Gah! —el pelinegro no pudo terminar su oración pues el puño cargado de chakra de Naruto, lo hizo escupir sangre, casi lo manda a la inconsciencia si no fuera por su entrenamiento_

 _En cuestión de segundos Naruto yacía frente al pelinegro con su puño cargado con chakra puro, al retraer su puño el sujeto se hundió en la pared destruyéndola, haciéndolo pasar toda una habitación hasta estrellarse con la otra pared y también destruirla y salir afuera de los cuarteles haya estrellarse con unos árboles derribándolos_

 _En un parpadeo Naruto estaba frente al pelinegro_

 _El pelinegro se miraba dañado severamente, la armadura se rompió en la zona donde le propinó el golpe, se destruyó por otros lados luego que le saco el puño y se raspo varios partes del cuerpo al salir volando por los cuarteles_

 _El pelinegro trato de recomponerse, pero Naruto le sostuvo la cabeza y lo levanto hasta que no tocaba el suelo a pesar de que era un poco más alto que Naruto_

 _—Disfrutare esto, no sabes cuánto—_

 _Naruto cargó su puño con una energía oscura, una energía muy extraña_

 _—Créeme te dolerá como un infierno Kakakakaka—Naruto río psicopatamente y lanzó el primer golpe_

 _Ese golpe bastó para destruir toda la armadura del pelinegro_

 _El pelinegro aulló de dolor, pero al ver que Naruto iba por el segundo golpe cargo sus puños con energía demoníaca de hielo y detuvo el puño de Naruto, con una patada lo alejó mandándolo lejos_

 _— ¡Ahhhhhhh! —_

 _Con ese grito de guerra se recompuso completamente, una energía azulada lo rodeó y lo hizo aumentar su masa muscular, sus músculos se tonificaron, la tela que iba debajo de la armadura se rompió permitiendo ver él cuerpos bien tonificado del pelinegro, sus colmillos crecieron un poco, sus ojos se tiñeron de un azul fuerte una ventisca helada se apoderó de su alrededor_

 _—Ven entonces Otouto—_

 _El pelinegro no espero que Naruto se recompusiera y en un estallido de velocidad se fue contra Naruto lanzó un puño hacia el suelo, Naruto rodo esquivándolo, al tocar el suelo con su puño este se congeló y miles de picos salieron_

 _Naruto se asombró, pero igualmente sonrío mordazmente_

 _— ¡Ahhhhhhh! — de igual forma Naruto fue rodeado de una energía roja, sus bigotes se alzaron, sus pupilas se rasgaron en forma vertical, se tiñeron de rojo, sus colmillos se alzaron, su pelo se erizo, dos puntas se alzaron más que otras dándole forma de cuernos_

 _— ¡Naruto! —Sirzechs se puso entre ambos interviniendo la pelea_

 _Naruto no bajo su aura ni su transformación al contrario siguió a la defensiva_

 _— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —La pregunta salió del actual Lucifer hijo del anterior, Rizevim Livan Lucifer tiene la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad en sus 40 años con el pelo oscuro plata y ojos color avellana. Se parecía mucho a su antecesor, Lucifer original, aunque con el pelo más corto y una barba menos pronunciada. Rizevim poseía un aura sin fondo y espeluznante alrededor de su cuerpo. Llevaba el traje Maou Lucifer como Su antecesor, aunque de color plata y negro. Rizevim tenía sus 12 alas extendidas, denotando su autoridad y poder._

 _—Mi Lord—el pelinegro bajo su aura y se arrodilló sumiso ante la presencia del Lucifer, este esperaba la inclinación de Naruto_

 _— ¡Ja! —Naruto solo bajo su aura nada más_

 _Rizevim lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de malicia_

 _—Mi Lord yo he ocasionado esto, quise entablar una conversación con mi hermano, pero terminó en discusión, discúlpeme y tú también Naruto—el pelinegro levantó su rostro para luego hacer una reverencia exagerada_

 _— ¿Eso ha pasado? —preguntó el Lucifer_

 _—Tu qué crees—La respuesta de Naruto salió con tono burlesco_

* * *

 _"Fin del Flash Back"_

* * *

Naruto arrugo sus cejas ante ese recuerdo, odia a ambos al actualizar Lucifer y al idiota que decía ser su hermano

—Sabes Falbium, si te acepto un trago, donde siempre—Naruto sonrió y en un flash desapareció

—Claro—respondió Falbium al aire, Sirzechs solo río

—Yo le diré a Ajuka, Falbium—

—De acuerdo, nos vemos donde siempre—

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

* * *

~Ciudad Lilith~

Naruto estaba frente a la puerta del bar que solía frecuentar, solo que a su lado y agarrada de su brazo estaba la hermosa Serafall

—Entremos—

Serafall solo lo seguía

Una vez adentro el rubio miro a los otros en una mesa un poco alejados de todos los demás

—~Hola~—Serafall saludo amistosamente

—Oh ha venido Serafall—

— ¿Algún problema? Ajuka-Chan —

—No para nada Serafall, solo que me habían dicho reunión de hombres—

—Serafall ha querido venir porque no quería quedarse solo en casa—

—Bueno ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué quieren beber? —Dijo Sirzechs sonriente

—… Zzzz...— Falbium dormía, a todos les salió una gota por este hecho

—Hubiera sido raro si estuviera despierto—

—Jajajaja—todos rieron ante la broma de Naruto despertando al dormido peliazul

— ¿Qué… sucede? —

—Jajajaja—todos volvieron a reír incluso el peliazul sin saber él porque

—Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto—Sirzechs dijo con un tono melancólico

—Si recuerdo que aquí nos hicimos amigos con Ajuka—Naruto dijo sonriente mientras el pelo verde sonreía de igual forma y asentía

—Era la primera vez que entablamos una conversación, pero abierta, ya habíamos tenido otras conversaciones, pero solo de trabajo—

* * *

 _"Inicia Flash Back"_

* * *

 _—Oye viejo lo mismo de siempre—Naruto sonrió mientras se sentaba en la barra del cocinero_

 _—Claro que si Naruto—El cocinero le sonrió a uno de sus mejores clientes_

 _— ¿Naruto? —_

 _Naruto giró su rostro para ver a Ajuka_

 _—Oh, ¿Ajuka? —_

 _—Aquí tienes Naruto, Ramen con cerdo—_

 _–Gracias viejo—Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a Ajuka y toda su atención fue dirigida al plato humeante de Ramen_

 _–Oh Astaroth-sama, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —_

 _–Lo mismo que le dio a Naruto estaría bien—_

 _—Está bien, en un momento estará listo—el cocinero se retiró_

 _—Ajuka "el genio"—Naruto dijo sonriente_

 _—Naruto "el clon"—_

 _—Sobrenombres muy vulgares si me lo preguntas—_

 _— ¿Por qué dice eso?, Naruto —_

 _—Aquí tiene Astaroth-sama—_

 _—Gracias—_

 _—Si desean algo más solo pídanlo—el cocinero los dejo solos_

 _—Dicen que eres un genio, un demonio prodigio, Ajuka Astaroth otro de los singulares demonios, con un poder que raya lo absurdo—_

 _—Lo mismo se puede decir de ti Naruto, a diferencia que no portas un apellido de algún clan conocido ni siquiera portas el apellido de alguna familia del inframundo, Uzumaki, muy extraño si me lo preguntas—_

 _—En efecto—el pelo verde alzó una ceja–Este es mi plato preferido, la comida de los dioses—_

 _—No está mal, aunque hay mejores—_

 _—Jajajaja—ambos rieron ante eso_

 _—y Ajuka...—_

* * *

 _"Fin Flash Back"_

* * *

—Ese día pasamos toda la noche hablando, fue muy divertido—Ajuka sonrió ante ese recuerdo

—y aquí también fue cuando nos conocimos nosotros—Falbium alzó la voz atrayendo la atención

—Ya te conocía de antes pero siempre estabas dormido, es un milagro que incluso propusieras una salida pues solo dormido pasas—Naruto lo interrumpió con un tono burlón

—Cierto / jajajajajajaja—Todos rieron

Y así esa noche entre amigos, solo sirvió para unirlos más, una agradable conversación entre viejos amigos

* * *

~Dos semanas después: Parlamento: Día de la presentación de los jóvenes demonios~

—Muere… [Katon: Shōkyaku (Elemento Fuego: Incinerar)]—El cuerpo del anciano que colgaba de la mano del rubio empezó a prenderse en fuego

— ¡AHHHHHH! —El grito desgarrador les heló la piel a muchos en aquella habitación— ¡AHHHHH! —Los gritos continuaron mientras el cuerpo ardía en fuego— ¡AHHHHHH! —Los gritos cada vez más fuertes, el cómo se retorcía el cuerpo, y como de un solo dejó de moverse y gritar sin parar de quemarse, unos largos minutos donde todos estaban expectantes hasta que las llamas cesaron y solo un esqueleto negro yacía colgado de la mano de Naruto

—Sigues tú Lucifer—en un parpadeo el rubio apareció con su puño enterrado en la mejilla derecha de Rizevim lanzándolo lejos del parlamento y su trono

Y allí empezó todo…

El actual Asmodeous concentro energía demoníaca, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe directo de parte de Falbium, lanzándolo contra una pared

Ajuka golpeó con un rayo de energía a la actual Leviatán

Serafall lanzó una ventisca que congeló todo su alrededor deteniendo el rayo de energía lanzado por Beelzebub

Sirzechs se lanzó contra el sirviente personal de Rizevim, Euclid Lucífugo, ambos chocaron puños destruyendo todo su alrededor

Lord Sitri acompañado de Lord Gremory se lanzaron contra los soldados que empezaban a aglomerase alrededor de los atacantes

Lady Sitri y Lady Gremory acompañaron a sus esposos

Los ancianos empezaban a retirase, otros[Clanes Demoniacos] no sabían para que bando irse, todo fue rápido y extraño de hablar a discutir y luego una batalla

Los Phenex decidieron su lugar y se embarcaron contra el ejército de Lucifer

Los Bael de igual forma se lanzaron contra el ejército

Naruto se fue tras Rizevim, pero fue interceptado por Grayfia, el rubio se puso serio y luego sonrió zorrunamente

—Yo me encargo de él, ve por Lucifer-sama—La peliplata se retiró dejando a Naruto frente a su "hermano"

El rubio sonrío

— ¡AHHH! / ¡AHHHH! —ambos gritaron y tomaron una transformación distintas

El pelinegro dejó atrás su armadura, su cuerpo se tonificó, sus colmillos se alzaron, su pelo creció, su poder aumento, sus ojos se tiñeron de azul oscuro, los instintos de un guerrero si conciencia se apoderó de, el, mientras una energía azulada oscura lo rodeaba

Naruto se cubrió de un manto rojo burbujeante, sus colmillos se alzaron, su pelo se erizo dos pintas sobresalieron hacia los lados apuntando hacia arriba, sus pupilas se rasgaron en línea vertical y se tiñeron de rojo, sus bigotes se marcaron en negro profundo, el manto toma la forma de un zorro con una cola, las uñas de Naruto crecieron lo suficiente para parecer garras, su camisa se rasgó dejando ver su cuerpo tonificado y un tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo suficientemente grande para abarcar gran parte de su pecho y hombro

—Morirás **/ [Morirás]** —dos voces se escucharon salir de Naruto entre mezcladas, la de él y otra oscura que heló la piel de muchos,

Esto se había puesto serio, ya no era una batalla era la guerra

En un parpadeo ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, el choque de sus puños término de derribar el parlamento

Gritos de guerra y dolor se escuchaban por todo el lugar, cada vez más tierra se abarcaba en la batalla, muy pronto hasta la ciudad sería sumida en la batalla

Naruto lanzó un arañazo rasgando la carne del pelinegro, este apretó los dientes por el dolor, pero lanzó un puño contra la cara del rubio mandándolo lejos, poco a poco su herida sanaba

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a Naruto sobre el

— [Katon: Honō no ken (Elemento fuego puño llameante)] —

Al chocar el puño contra el pelinegro este se hundió en la tierra levantando una nube de humo, pero también una onda de fuego que se esparció por todo el lugar

— ¡Gah! — Naruto aulló de dolor al sentir como el pie de Lucifer se hundía en su estómago

El rubio fue lanzado contra una pared a medio caer terminando de destruirla

—Entonces será así Naruto-kun—Lucifer hablo ferozmente extendió dos pares de alas y se elevó mientras su aura crecía y se hacía pesada para todos en el lugar, era hora de subir el nivel

Naruto salió de los escombros y se trono su cuello

— **[Bien que así sea Lucifer]** —El rubio elevó su chakra dos colas más se formaron en el manto burbujeante rojo que lo cubría

De un salto el rubio se lanzó contra Rizevim Lucifer este descendió con su puño listo, Naruto alzó su puño

Al chocar ambos puños una onda de poder se liberó removiendo y cambiando todo el panorama, incluso todos tuvieron que cubrirse para evitar terminar golpeados por el choque de energías

* * *

Ya está...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _-_ **Kronos Uchiha** _-_

 _Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, Naruto tendrá un Harem, el Harem no está al 100% decidido pero la principal será Grayfia._

 _._

 _-_ **bladetri** _-_

 _Gracias viejo espero disfrutes de este cap._

 _._

 _-_ **The Great Dullahan** _-_

 _Hola amigo, para nada, en mi fic no sucederá eso, así que no esperes un Naruto desilusionado por Grayfia, espero entrar en ese Top. Gracias de nuevo._

 _._

 _-_ **darwinsito** _-_

 _Hola viejo. Para eso hay una explicación muy racional, pásate por mi FB y sabrás el porqué, gracias por tu review, si te pasas por FB me dices si te parece mi explicación o consideras que es mejor el detalle que mencionaste._

 _._

 _-_ **Rygart16** _-_

 _Hola viejo, gracias por tu review es uno de los que más espero pues estas muy al pendiente del fic, Naruto interactuara con Grayfia al 100% a partir del siguiente cap. Falta poco para el canon._

 _._

 _-_ **trollmemex** _-_

 _Hola amigo, siento la espera, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible los otros cap., la Universidad me consume mucho tiempo y atención._

 _._

 _-_ **Ukamulbas** _-_

 _Hola Gracias por tu review, mil disculpas por la espera._

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero la Universidad me tiene súper ocupado ya voy a los segundos exámenes del periodo, en la entrega de trabajos y pruebas se me fue el tiempo, disculpas, espero les haya gustado... sin más...

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

Un anuncio me pienso hacer de un blog ya que a veces la página de FB pasa un poco desatendida, hay cosas que quisiera llevarlas a debate con ustedes...

 **/* Editado: 24/01/2018 *\**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡Esto Es La Guerra!

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Heroe y La Profecia]**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¡Esto Es La Guerra!

* * *

Sirzechs miraba con asombro como todo había cambiado, unos meses atrás estaban en este mismo lugar comiendo, bebiendo, riendo, disfrutando, pasándola entre amigos y hoy están planeando la caída de los actuales Maous

—Naruto—Sirzechs llamo la atención de su amigo, pero este parecía ido, concentrado en el mapa en la mesa frente a ellos

En este momento solo ellos dos estaban en la taberna, más concretamente en el segundo piso, esta era su base de operaciones, la guerra estallo y abarco todo el Inframundo, bueno lo perteneciente a los Demonios, la cuida fue cubierta por la guerra, luego del primer combate este no hizo más que abarcar más terreno llegando a la ciudad

Allí es donde ellos actuaron salvando a todos los demonios que podían y alejarlos del combate entre Naruto y Lucifer

Naruto se enfrasco contra Rizevim sin miramientos, cada vez sus poderes solo aumentaban cambiando el panorama de donde peleaban, haciendo la zona de guerra

—Sirzechs ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? —cabe resaltar que desde el primer combate Naruto no había dejado su apariencia, sus ojos rasgados con pupila roja, sus colmillos alzados, su pelo erizado y sus extrañas marcas más notorias, solo la capa de energía burbujeante se había ido

—Bueno Naruto pensaba evitar un enfrentamiento directo contra los Maous, empecemos quitándole aliados, derrotando su ejército, arrinconarlos, antes de que ellos lo hagan, recuerda pocos clanes se vinieron con nosotros, un enfrentamiento directo producirá muchas bajas—

Naruto pensó profundamente en las palabras del pelirrojo

—Ellos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados y solo miraran, es buen plan solo que falta la distracción, es hora de cobrar mi venganza, reúne a todos tenemos el plan—En un destello Naruto desapareció, Sirzechs solo suspiro y se dispuso a contactar a todos

Sirzechs no pudo evitar pensar como inicio todo

* * *

 _Inicia Flash Back_

* * *

 _Hoy los jóvenes demonios se presentarían frente a todo el parlamento de anciano y los actuales Maous, hoy era el día que todos iban a dar conocerse, aquellos ya conocidos como Ajuka, Sirzechs, Falbium, Naruto, Serafall, Ruval, estos eran los más mencionados, que traerían estos jóvenes_

 _—Jóvenes demonios—Todos hicieron una reverencia ente la voz del actual Lucifer, Rizevim_

 _—Hoy deseamos ver que es lo que nos proponen, hoy veremos un cambio en nuestra sociedad— Shalba Beelzebub hablo un joven de buen parecer, pelo castaño, con arrogancia en su rostro_

 _—Así que empecemos, que tal… Naruto—Katarea Leviatán sonrió mientras miraba fijamente al rubio_

 _— ¿Qué es lo que yo pienso?, eso es lo que quieren saber, en resumidas cuentas, bueno… ¿Por qué carajos hacemos esto? Si de todos modos nuestra opinión poco les importa a los ancianos y los actuales Maous—todos se tensaron ante las palabras del rubio_

 _— ¿Qué pretendes decir? —molesto Creuserey Asmodeous se levantó y alzo la voz_

 _Naruto se alzó de hombros—¿Qué más puede significar?, es mi total desacuerdo con este burdo sistema, ustedes solo buscan ser pretenciosos arrogantes, solo por poseer un título heredado, algo que no se ganaron, yo no los respeto ni nunca los respetare por el simple hecho de que son una burla, ustedes se creen dueños del inframundo sin conocer su historia, yo estoy en desacuerdo con que ustedes sean lo líderes, eso significan mis palabras—el rubio puso una expresión seria—No son más que unos demonios orgullosos y cegados por el poder, muchos de aquellos que dicen ser su pueblo, sufren, son castigados injustamente y ustedes solo se ríen y no hacen nada, donde esta buscar el bien común, esto no es un reinado es una maldita dictadura—Naruto miro fijamente a Lucifer— y yo los derrocare aquí y ahora— el rubio se lanzó contra los Maous_

* * *

 _Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

El recuerdo de Sirzechs fue interrumpido por la llegada de Falbium acompañado de Ajuka

—Esperemos que lleguen los demás—fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo

* * *

~Ciudad Lilith En Ruinas~

Naruto miraba con enojo la destruida ciudad, miraba como todo se había ido al carajo, pero él no podía quedar de brazos cruzados, a pesar de la destrucción y la futura destrucción debía seguir, no pararía hasta ver caer a los Maous, todo esto por esos malditos y sus malas acciones

* * *

 _Inicia Flash Back_

* * *

 _Naruto fue encomendado para un misión fuera de los terrenos del Inframundo perteneciente a los Demonios, territorios no explorados, Naruto será acompañado de varios guardias del ejército personal de los Maous, la misión fue encomendado directamente por Rizevim Lucifer, solo se le encomendó servir de apoyo, creyó que enervarían a Falbium pero solo él fue solicitado para esta misión, el rubio bien pudo negarse pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, así que acepto la misión, duraría varios días por lo que debería llevar provisiones,_

 _La misión fue solicitada cinco días antes de la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios_

 _Para Naruto la misión era relativamente sencilla y muy sospechosa, más que aquel que lo odia, sentimiento que era mutuo, se la solicitara personalmente, una misión banal para su absurdo poder o estatus en el ejército, algo raro había, talvez solo lo hacía con la intención de burlarse de él y demostrar las diferencian en cuanto a jerarquía de liderazgo se refería._

 _—Llegaremos pronto—uno de los soldados hablo, el que los guiaba, Naruto todo su camino se la paso callado y pensativo_

 _—Acamparemos unos minutos aquí, no hay prisa tenemos cuatro días para dar con el objetivo y uno para volver—el aparente líder del grupo hablo Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, no tenía porque estar con ellos, mientras acampaban se retiraría un poco lejos y al parecer nadie se molestó por eso_

 _Dos días después_

 _Ya llevaban varios días buscando, bueno Naruto no sabía que buscaban no le dijeron eso y por el momento no le interesaba, solo que esta absurda misión acabara, de un momento a otro todos se detuvieron frente a un pequeño bosque por orden del líder, esto llamo la atención de Naruto_

 _—Hemos localizado el objetivo, un grupo acompañado de Naruto-sama se quedará, el otro vendrá conmigo, si sucede algo el grupo de Naruto-sama hará su aparición—todos asintieron y se dividieron en dos grupos, el primero se metió entre los arboles_

 _Los minutos pasaban y no se reportaba nada, Naruto uso un poco de su chakrapara rastrar al otro grupo, al sentir la presencia de otros, aparte del grupo se puso serio, ¿Quiénes serían?_

 _— ¡AHHHH! —_

 _Un estruendoso grito desgarrador de una ¿mujer? Alerto a todo el grupo principalmente a Naruto este sin esperar nada se adentró al bosque, a una velocidad asombrosa_

 _Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como asesinaban a un pequeño niño Demonio, atravesándole una espada de lado a lado, esa escena tan impactante hizo enfurecer a Naruto y con un rápido movimiento le arranco la cabeza al soldado que mato al niño_

 _— ¡¿Pero, que carajos les pasa?! — Naruto grito mientras cubría el cuerpo inerte del niño, con la cabeza del soldado en su mano_

 _—Esta es nuestra misión, no debe entrometerse Naruto-sama—_

 _—Su misión es ¿Matar a estos pobres Demonios? —_

 _—Son ordenes de Lucifer-sama, aquellos que se osen a tratar de huir del inframundo serán ejecutados, ya hemos acabado con ellos, no hay nada que…—la cabeza del tipo rodo por los suelos mientras su cuerpo caía inerte bañando de sangre el suelo_

 _—Entonces es así, por esto me mando el idiota de Lucifer, si pelear quiere ya me provoco—_

 _Naruto empezó a trazar sellos, a este punto el otro grupo ya había llegado y tomaron posición de batalla, todos contra Naruto_

 _Con dos ~poof~ aparecieron dos espadas con dos picos, de un tamaño pequeño-mediano comparado con las espadas de los soldados que lo rodeaban. Las Kiba las espadas que son reconocidas como las espadas con un filo muy letal en los tiempos del [Mundo Shinobi], estas espadas están forjadas para que a través del flujo de [Chakra] del [Raiton] del portador pueda hacerlas mucho más filosas, lo que le valió el apodo de [Raitō (Espadas Relámpagos)]_

 _—Qué pesar, pero todos morirán y a su rey poco le importara si es que nada—todos se pusieron tensos, pero no bajaron sus guardias_

 _— [Chō Biburāto Raitontō (Súper Espada Vibradora de Elemento Rayo)] —Las espadas se infundieron de rayos, una enorme cantidad de rayos las rodeo, rayos semi—transparentes, un chillido abrumador se produje al ser cubiertas_

 _—Espero que estén listos, no sabrán ni que los golpeo, con esta técnica puedo cortar hasta el más duro metal—en un destello Naruto desapareció y apareció entre dos soldados, uno de las espadas se clavó en la pierna del soldado, más exactamente el pico de esta espada, la otra con su pico en la cabeza del otro soldado, al jalara ambas espadas arranco la cabeza de un soldado y la pierna del otro_

 _—¡ARGHH! —el aullido de dolor alerto a los demás que vieron con horro como uno se quedaba sin pierna y el otro sin cabeza, las partes que Naruto arrancó de ambos soldados explotaron por la inmensa cantidad de rayo que flui por la carne_

 _—Lo ven, no pueden contra, pero rendirse ya no es una opción, mataron a estos inocentes yo los matare a ustedes y lo disfrutare no saben cuánto—esas palabras bastaron para alarmar a los soldados y hacerlos hacer la peor estupidez, lanzarse contra el rubio, este sonrió_

 _El primer soldado lanzo una estocada ascendente hacia el rubio para tratar de perforar su brazo, no pudo ni gritar cuando sus brazos fueron cercenados limpiamente, al igual que con los otros soldados estos explotaron_

 _—Además esta técnica me permite manipular la salida del rayo por lo que cualquier parte que se cercenada por mis espadas reciben una descarga alta haciéndolas desaparecer—el rubio sonrió mientras con los dos picos de ambas espadas los clavaba en el tórax del soldado sin manos haciendo explotar_

 _— [Raiton: Raiga (Elemento Rayo: Colmillo Eléctrico)] —tres rayos salieron disparados de ambas espadas hacía tres soldados distintos electrocutándolos y matándolas al instante_

 _— ¡Vamos que esto apenas comienza! —Usando su velocidad Naruto corrió a través de cinco soldados al terminar su recorrido y detenerse frente a otro tres soldados, los cinco explotaron llenando de sangre y sesos, más de lo que ya estaba el suelo, salpicando un poco al resto de los soldados vivos_

 _Cinco soldados quedaban, cinco aterrorizados soldados, Naruto desapareció en un destello, todos se juntaron y formaron un circula para cubrir todos los ángulos, Naruto aparecía y desaparecía, jugando con ellos, hasta que pasaron varios segundos y no volvió a aparecer_

 _Uno de los soldados subió la vista, al hacerlo uno de los picos se clavó en su cabeza, lo mismo sucedió con otro soldado, sus cabezas estallaron luego Naruto descendió y clavo ambas espadas en los cuerpos y los alzo haciéndolos explotara nublando la vista con sangre y pedazos de carne_

 _Aturdido un soldado solo sintió como su corazón salía de su cuerpo y explotaba seguido de su cuerpo, otro solo sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su nuca para que luego su cabeza saliera volando, el último en un intento vano de limpiarse los restos de sangre de la vista solo logro que Naruto se pusiera frente a él y con ambas espadas se las clavara una en la cabeza y otra en sus partes noble y al levantarlo lo partió en dos y al hacerlo explotaron ambas partes_

 _Naruto yacía bañado de sangre y con un rostro serio muy serio, con sus ojos carente de vida como pocas veces se le puede ver, talvez lo sucedió con los inocentes demonios causo que esta parte tan despiadada de él, saliera a flote, la guerra te cambia y mucho_

 _—Lo siento—aunque la disculpa no sirviera para revivir a los inocentes, sabía que no era su culpa no tenía ni la menor idea de esto, ahora entendía las acciones del actual Lucifer y lo haría pagar por esto y por todas las demás cosas que de seguro hizo_

 _Naruto procedió a recoger los cuerpos de los demonios que escapaban para enterrarlos_

* * *

 _Fin Del Flash Back_

* * *

—Naruto—el rubio fue abruptamente sacado de sus recuerdos al ser llamado por una seria Serafall, esto era demasiado raro que Serafall dejara su forma juguetona y se pusiera seria, pero sabía que la ocasión, el evento en el que están involucrados lo requería

—Vamos—fue lo único que dijo el rubio, el, la tomo de la mano y la apretó suavemente, ambos desparecieron en un círculo mágico

* * *

~Ciudad Lilith: Taberna: Base de Operaciones~

Ambos aparecieron frente a todos los que apoyaban su liberación de los actuales Maous

—Bueno ¿Por qué nos han reunido? —Lord Bael se mostraba impaciente y molesto

—Haremos nuestro primer ataque—fue lo que dijo Sirzechs

—El plan ya está hecho—Ajuka le siguió

—Yo seré la distracción—Naruto alzo su voz—el plan es fácil, iré directo hacia los territorios Lucifer, yo solo, atacare, en su inmensurable ego, Hanzo me atacara—

— ¿Tu hermano? —Fue interrumpido por Lady Glasya-Labolas

—Él no es mi hermano, yo soy rubio y huérfano, su madre me acogió cuando era un simple bebe, se hizo cargo de mí, pero eso no importa ahora—Naruto explico brevemente evadiendo el tema, aún era muy doloroso eso recuerdos—tenemos una cuenta pendiente que debemos cerrar y la muerte de uno de nosotros lo hará—Naruto sonrió mordazmente—tranquilos no pienso perder—

—Esto es acaso ¿es una venganza? Naruto-kun—Lord Sitri se mostró impaciente

—Algo así, sin embargo Lucifer no hará nada, mejor dicho será expectante de la pelea, por lo que nos zafáremos de Grayfia y Euclid Lucifuge por unos momentos, sin embargo estos luego actuaran para evitar que Lucifer se mueva—Naruto miro a Sirzechs y Ajuka—es allí donde entran ustedes, Sirzechs y Ajuka se irán contra ellos—Naruto ahora giro su vista hacia Serafall, Falbium y Ruval Phenex—haremos una táctica que me gusta llamar la escoba, Ruval será la parte superior del palo, Serafall el resto del palo y Falbium la escoba en sí, Ruval será el primero en atacar contra Katarea Leviathan, Luego Serafall lo apoyara el golpe definitivo lo dará Falbium, no la mataremos, no esperamos esos, ella huira, luego invertirán su posiciones, Falbium al frente Serafall igual y Ruval atrás, esta vez contra Shalba Beelzebub, otra vez invertirán posiciones, solo que esta vez Serafall atrás, Falbium en medio y Ruval al frente, buscamos derribarlos o ahuyentarlos en cualquier caso, deben ser certeros—los tres asintieron—no pueden dudar ni dejarlos atacar sería un cambio abrupto de planes, no podemos permitir eso—Naruto los miro serio

—Déjalo en nuestras manos—Falbium se puso serio

—No te preocupes Naruto-san lo haremos bien—Ruval dijo eso mientras Serafall asentía

—De acuerdo—Naruto sonrió—Lord Bael—Naruto miro al pelicastaño—Debe ir solo contra el ejército de Lucifer, no será un problema para usted—el hombre solo sonrió, Naruto giro su vista hacia un pelirrubio—Lord Phenex usted debe irse contra el ejército de Asmodeous—

—De acuerdo—el Phenex sonrió

—Lord Gremory contra el ejército Leviathan—el pelirrojo asintió—Lord Sitri contra el ejército Beelzebub—el pelinegro solo asintió—Bueno una vez que el ejército de cada uno se mermado apoyen al más cercano, el objetivo es derribar la mayor cantidad posible, no podemos ser piadosos, los clanes que los apoyan intervendrá por lo que debemos demostrar que deben cambiar de bando, no importa si deben ser crueles, su objetivo de igual forma es conseguir aliados, sepan identificarlos—Los cuatro asintieron—Lady Sitri se quedara en el lado norte de la ciudad, Lady Phenex lado sur, Lady Gremory lado oeste, Lady Bael lado este—Naruto las miro seriamente—la ciudad no puede quedar descubierta debemos proteger a los refugiados, les confió esta tarea—

—De acuerdo—las cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo

—Una cosa más, la señal será la inminente destrucción causada por mi pelea, también entre más terreno destruyan del enemigo mejor, otra cosa si algo cambia por cualquier motivo haremos uso de los soldados disponibles de nuestro lado, solo en ese caso, aun no podemos permitirnos bajas—Naruto sonrió—bueno ese es el plan—

— ¿Cuándo lo pondremos en marcha? —Lord Bael se miraba impaciente

—Ahora mismo—Naruto despareció en un _~poof~_ , con eso hecho todos empezaron a buscar sus puestos

Ajuka se dirigía hacia el circulo de transporte hecho por Sirzechs y no pudo evitar recordar los eventos iniciales de esta guerra

* * *

 _Inicia Flash Back_

* * *

 _Ajuka fue avisado por Serafall de que Naruto necesitaba hablar con ellos, debían reunirse en la casa del Uzumaki, le pareció extraño por el tono serio de la juguetona Serafall_

 _Ajuka iba llegando a la casa del Uzumaki, la luz de la sala estaba encendida y se miraban varias figuras a través de las cortinas_

 _~Toc, toc, toc~_

 _Ajuka golpeo suavemente la puerta antes de entrar_

 _—Permiso—_

 _—Qué bueno que llegaste, ahora si Naruto podrá decirnos que sucede—Falbium se notaba impaciente_

 _—Oye, ¿Por qué andas lleno de sangre? —Ajuka se asombró por verlo en ese estado_

 _—Acabo de llegar de mi misión, asignada por Rizevim… El idiota busco provocarme, mi misión consistía en ser apoyo a un pequeño convoy de soldados que tenían una misión secreta ajena a mí, yo no fui advertido ni nada que me dijera cuál era su objetivo, hasta ya muy tarde—Naruto suspiro con frustración—su misión era asesinar a unos demonios que escapaban de esta maldita tiranía, saben muchos están cansados de este sistema, principalmente los de la clase baja—_

 _—Estas diciendo que Livan te envió con el objetivo de provocarte, o ¿me equivoco? —Sirzechs se puso pensativo_

 _—Para nada Sirzechs, es como dices, creí que también enviaría a Falbium, ya que casi todas las misiones en las afueras las hacemos juntos, pero el solo me solicito a mí, especialmente a mí para esta misión y no se me dijo anda más que: "serás el apoyo", pero nunca creí que era para esto, ninguno demonio sobrevivió y mate a los soldados la ira me controlo—Naruto apretó fuertemente sus puños_

 _— ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Rizevim? —Serafall pregunto_

 _— ¿Por qué provocarte? —Ajuka lo miro seriamente_

 _—No sé, solo no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que Rizevim Livan Lucifer quiere guerra y se es así yo le dare una, si lo que busca es provocarme lo consiguió, ya me tiene harto, su desprecio, su arrogancia, su maldita tiranía, ya me harté yo le declaro la guerra y lo hare en la reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios—Todos abrieron sus ojos con asombro—¿Quién me apoya? —Naruto los miro con unos ojos rojos con pupila rasgada_

* * *

 _Fin Flash Back_

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cuarteles principales~

Naruto en un _~poof~_ apareció enfrente de los cuarteles principales del ejercito Lucifer

— ¡Hanzo! ¡Rizevim! —

Un circulo de transporte se formó al frente del rubio, de este salieron los nombrados

—Acaso ¿eres estúpido? —Rizevim sonrió—vienes a mis territorios solo, a mi merced, ¿Cuál es tu plan?, rendirte…—

—Tú eres el idiota y confiado—el rubio solo señalo hacia arriba

Una enorme roca descendía velozmente hacia ellos, Hanzo alzo su puño destruyendo la roca, provocando una cortina de humo, con un movimiento de manos Rizevim movió el polvo, pero el rubio ya no estaba frente a ellos

Rizevim abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al sentir, una rara energía que giraba violentamente, muy cerca de su estomago

— [Rasengan] —esa palabra se grabó fuertemente en su mente, solo sintió como si licuaran su estómago y más allá de su pecho mientras salía expulsado violentamente hacia atrás

Hanzo cargo su puño con energía demoniaca

—a tu otro lado idiota—Naruto extendió su mano con un [Rasengan] listo estampándolo contra la cara del pelinegro lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo aullar de dolor

Un pico de hielo fue lanzado contra Naruto, este rodo por el suelo esquivándolo

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cuarteles principales: Cercanías~

Sirzechs, Ajuka y Lord Bael observaban la pelea de Naruto

— ¿Es nuestro momento de actuar? —

—Aun no Ajuka—

—Yo entrare luego de ustedes—Lord Bael dijo serio

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cuarteles principales: Batalla~

—Euclid Lucifuge—Naruto dijo serio

Euclid es un hombre de aspecto joven con el pelo plateado que está ligado con un peinado de trenzas un poco similar a su hermana. Se viste con una túnica plateada con accesorios detallados.

—Naruto-san no vine solo—el rubio esquivo otro pico de hielo, luego otro y otro

—Mi amor Grayfia se unirá ¿eh? —La peliplata lo miro seriamente—pero hoy no voy contra ustedes, no sería muy aburrido patearles el trasero—el rubio sonrió zorrunamente—hoy vengo por otra presa y creo que Luci-chan no se opondrá o si—el rubio dirigió su vista hacia Rizevim y luego hacia Hanzo

—Euclid, Grayfia, no se entrometan—el rubio sonrió, los hermanos solo asintieron y el pelinegro sonrió sádicamente

—Por fin, ya nada me detendrá de matarte—el pelinegro miro ferozmente a Naruto

Se quitó la armadura de su cuerpo, solo quedando en una camisa negra y un pantalón negro, el pelinegro empezó su transformación, una capa de energía morada lo rodeo, su pelo creció, sus músculos se tonificaron, sus colmillos se alzaron, el color de sus ojos cambio a unos rojos, sus orejas tomaron una forma puntiaguda, una cola creció del final de su espalda, las uñas de sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras afiladas, su estatura aumento y su complexión igual, cuatro pares de alas de murciélagos aparecieron en su espalda, realmente parecía un monstruo, en un estallido su enorme poder se hizo presente abrumando las auras de los presentes, sin duda alguna un buen rival, Naruto debería tener cuidado, la capa de energía se hizo más densa y pesada

—¡Ahora ven hermano! —grito con una voz gruesa y pesada, el rubio lo miro serio y luego sonrió tranquilamente

—Ya acabo tu teatro ¿eh? —el pelinegro solo arrugo su ceño en clara molestia, los espectadores pensaron que el rubio era un idiota por subestimar al pelinegro

Naruto que no había dejado su apariencia zorruna, se cubrió con una enorme, densa y burbujeante capa de chakra rojizo, maligno, oscuro, producía temor, una cola se forma en la capa de chakra, luego otra y otra más, un total de tres colas se ondeaban atrás de Naruto

En un estallido de velocidad ambos contrincantes desaparecieron, para reaparecer en el aria ambos chocando sus puños, el choque fue tal que produjo que una onda de impacto removiera el aire y la tierra debajo de ellos

El combate había iniciado, otra vez ambos contrincantes desaparecieron y reaparecieron en otro punto, los coques de puños eran brutales, era una batalla a muerte

El evento se produjo varias veces, su velocidad era abrumadora, coque tras coque se podía ver en el cielo, cada vez alejándose, poco a poco se retiraban de esos territorios

—Quédense aquí—Lucifer ordeno y empezó a seguirlos por el cielo, la onda de impacto removía su cabello y eso que estaban a una distancia considerable, ambos hermanos asintieron

Ya habían desparecido de la vista, solo podían escucharse los estruendos de cada impacto

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cuarteles principales: Cercanías~

—Ajuka es hora, yo iré primero, contra Euclid, cuando los alejemos de los cuarteles interviene Lord Bael—el peliverde y el pelicastaño asintieron

El pelirrojo saco dos pares de alas de murciélago y se alzó en vuelo con dirección a los hermanos, mientras era seguido de cerca por Ajuka

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cuarteles principales: Ubicación de los hermanos Lucifuge~

Euclid solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda antes de salir volando contra un cuartel, el impactó de energía en la espalda de Euclid sirvió para aturdir a Grayfia quien retrocedió un poco, solo para luego sentir una patada en su abdomen lanzándola en otra dirección de su hermano

Sirzechs y Ajuka hicieron su aparición, en un asentimiento cada quien siguió a su contrincante, Ajuka contra Grayfia, Sirzechs contra Euclid

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Ubicación: Batalla Naruto Vs Hanzo / Rizevim~

Naruto desapareció de la vista de su enemigo, para reaparecer debajo de él, con sus colas lo tomo de los tobillos y lo estampo contra el suelo repetida veces

Hanzo se liberó de las colas de Naruto, cargando energía en sus manos, lanzo un rayo de energía morada a quemarropa contra Naruto, este lo recibió de lleno sin ningún daño, Hanzo había reaparecido atrás de Naruto

— [Hakai—teki burō (Golpe Destructor)] —

* * *

 **—BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM—**

* * *

Una enorme explosión resonó por todo el territorio Lucifer, el rubio/zorro salio disparado contra los arboles cercanos derribando una gran parte de ellos, sin duda alguna un buen ataque

 **—ROOOARRR—**

El rugido salio de los escombros donde estaba Naruto

— **[Naruto no debes confiarte, tampoco alargues más de lo debido la pelea, el demonio que los mira eventualmente se dará cuenta debes enfrentarlo para que no vaya a auxiliar a los demás]** —Kurama le advirtió a Naruto

—Entonces dame otra cola, esto será una masacre—

— **[…]** —

—Tratare de mantener el control, aún nos falta entrenar para poder controlar tu poder, creo poder soportar hasta cinco colas antes de que mis instintos me dominen, unas horas bastaran para retener a Rizevim—

— **[De acuerdo]** —

Hanzo espera expectante a Naruto, este de un momento a otro se había detenido y no había hecho ni dicho nada

Naruto, en un arrebato de furia y enojo, liberó la cuarta cola de chakra, al hacerlo, había dejado casi la mitad de su conciencia en manos de Kurama, el chakracomenzó a abrirse paso a través de todo el cuerpo de Naruto, destruyendo completamente su piel mientras que la curación rápida al mismo tiempo la regeneraba con una velocidad suficiente, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba cubierto eventualmente en una mezcla entre el chakra de Kurama y su propia sangre. Todo, desde la cara a las colas de su chakrase convirtió en parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos perdieron sus características, siendo solo dos orbes blancos, se desvanecen las pupilas, ahora su boca solo consta de colmillos enormes, sus ojos rodeados por un antifaz negro de chakra.

En esta forma, Naruto tiende a perder parte de su conciencia y de sus actos, esto debido a su poco entrenamiento con el chakrade Kurama, si pierde en total su conciencia sucumbe a un a un impulso de pura destrucción, atacando a cualquiera a su alrededor indistintamente de si es aliado o enemigo. El chakraque antes brindaba ayuda se convierte en masa física de Naruto, como si fuese un ser viviente.

 **—ROARRRR—** aquella bestia llamada Naruto rugió ferozmente, viendo a su presa mordazmente

Tanto Hanzo como Rizevim temblaron ante ese ser, aquella bestia tan extraña, sabían que Naruto era un ser extraño, ocultaba algo, pero jamás pensaron que esa presión tan densa, pesada y oscura pudiera salir de alguien tan alegre, bromista y feliz, era como su propio opuesto, era algo indescriptible

Hanzo tembló al ver como en un estallido de poder, la capa rojiza-negra salía disparada hacia el cielo, pintándolo por un momento de rojo, era una sensación horrible que sentía su cuerpo

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cercanías a los cuarteles principales: Sirzechs Vs Euclid~

Tanto Sirzechs como Euclid detuvieron su combate al sentir aquella opresión en el aire tan horrible, Sirzechs abrió sus ojos al ver un rayo de energía rojiza—negra salir disparada hacia el cielo pintándolo momentáneamente de rojo, Naruto estaba enojado, entonces significaba que era momento de ponerse serio

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Cercanías a los cuarteles principales: Ajuka Vs Grayfia~

Ajuka detuvo su ataque al ver como un torrente de energía salía hacia el cielo pintando este de rojo momentáneamente, Naruto había dado la señal de llevar esto a otro nivel, entonces era hora de mostrar porque era considerado un Súper Demonio

* * *

~Inframundo: Territorio de los Demonios~

Todos pudieron sentir ese estallido de poder y vieron lo mismo que todos como el cielo se pintaba de rojo momentáneamente, la señal del ataque había sido lanzada, cada una sabia que debía hacer, esta batalla cambiaría el curso de la guerra, tenían poco tiempo antes de que otro suceso más catastrófico sucediera, sin esperar más todos se dirigieron a realizar su función en el plan, era hora de iniciar una verdadera guerra

* * *

~Territorios Lucifer: Ubicación: Batalla Naruto Vs Hanzo / Rizevim~

Naruto de cuatro colas, trono su cuello, en un estallido de velocidad había desaparecido de la vista de ambos Demonios, ambos se pusieron tensos, una cola se enrollo en el cuello de Rizevim, Naruto apareció frente a Hanzo, tres colas se enrollaron en su cuerpo, una en sus brazos, otra en sus pies y otra en su cuello

Naruto retrajo a ambos, haciéndolos chocar uno contra otro, repetidas veces, luego los azoto contra el suelo brutalmente, luego arrojo a Hanzo lo más lejos que pudo, con sus colas libres aprisiono a Rizevim, una cola aprisiono su mano derecha, otra la izquierda, otra cola su pie derecho y otra su pie izquierdo

Rizevim pudo sentí un sentimiento horrible en sus ser, como pocas veces en su vida, sintió miedo, mucho miedo, aquella sonrisa espeluznante, aquella mirada vacía de aquel ser lo hizo temblar, lo hizo bajar su defensa, lo hizo estar a la merced del enemigo, no podía soltarse, su energía estaba haciendo absorbida por aquellas colas que lo retenían… que estaba pensando, no podía permitir sentir miedo ante un inferior, él era un Súper Demonio, el Demonio más fuerte de todos, era hora de mostrárselo al inframundo

Sus pensamientos de liberación se detuvieron al ver como la bestia sonreía y abría ampliamente su boca, una pequeña bola se estaba formando en sus fauces, absorbiendo energía del mismo ambiente, crecía poco a poco, una bola de considerable tamaño estaba frente a él, esperando a ser lanzada, una [Bijūdama (Bola Bestia con Cola)] estaba preparada para exterminarlo de la faz de la tierra

Rizevim con mucho miedo pudo ver su muerte en una bola de energía pura, energía negativa y positiva juntas, listas para darle fin a su existencia, aun con miedo elevo su aura lo más que pudo, condensado un fuerte escudo en todo su cuerpo, logro liberarse de las colas, pero sus movimientos fueron lentos, extendió sus doce alas de murciélago y se cubrió con ellas y con sus auras, esperando el inminente ataque

* * *

 **—BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM—**

* * *

Una enorme explosión resonó por todo el inframundo, todo el suelo tembló, el cielo se cubrió de una luz brillante mientras, se miraba como una enorme explosión solo crecía más y más, consumiendo todo a su alrededor

Todos detuvieron sus batallas, los más cercanos tuvieron que cubrirse porque la explosión mando una onda destructiva en un enorme radio de destrucción, pasaron varios minutos para que la explosión cesara

Un enorme cráter se miraba donde había dado inicio la explosión, el cráter era inmenso más del 35% del territorio lucifer fue cubierto por la explosión, a unos cuantos metros de llegar al castillo principal

El cráter abarco un 33% del terreno de Lucifer

Naruto de cuatro colas yacía en medio del cráter un poco lejos del cráter un apenas consiente Rizevim se miraba de pie, sangrando, con una furia indescriptible en su mirada, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, no pudo sacar todo su pode para repeler el ataque a quemarropa que le fue lanzado, apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, su cuerpo temblado por el dolor inmenso, su armadura había sido destruida casi en su totalidad, dentro de poco quedaría inconsciente, se confió y ese fue su fallo, jamás creyó que Naruto ocultara algo así peor por lo visto no podría usarlo de nuevo en esta pelea perdida, solo sintió como una de las colas lo golpeo mientras perdía la conciencia y caí rendido, Naruto había ganado este combate

Hanzo abría sus ojos con pesar a este paso ya había dejado su transformación, la explosión lo aturdió por completo y también le dio de lleno, se salvó por poco, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, su energía se agotó en resistir la explosión, respiraba agitadamente

Abrió sus ojos ampliamente al sentir la respiración de aquel ser tan despiadado en su nuca, cuando giro su rostro ya era tarde, Naruto de cuatro colas estaba frente a el

Una cola lo agarro de su tobillo y o alzo y luego azoto muchas veces contra el suelo, la brutalidad era tanta que su cuerpo no soporto más y cedió ante el dolor, sus gritos empezaron a sonar por todo aquel desértico lugar, poco a poco su vos se perdía, muy pronto quedaría en la inconciencia, so tortura para para ser arrojado un poco lejos de la bestia

La bestia empezó a caminar hacia él, ya no sentía su cuerpo, sus huesos se quebraron, el dolor era insoportable, ni siquiera tenía oportunidad contra Naruto, ni siquiera le dio pelea, Naruto solo jugo con él desde el principio nunc atuvo oportunidad

Las colas se ondeaban sobre la bestia dándole forma a un nuevo ataque

— **[Siempre estuve jugando contigo, aun no era momento para matarte, te lo dije, vivías porque yo a si lo quise, la verdad es que, si deseo la venganza, por tu culpa aquella mujer murió, mataste a tu propia madre y no, no iras al mismo lugar que ella porque no quedara nada de ti]** —

Sobre las colas un [Rasengan] que giraba violentamente, un sonido ensordecedor de cuchillas cortando el aire pobló el ambiente, luego alrededor del [Rasengan] unas cuatro aspas gigantes, por lo que él [Rasengan]tiene la apariencia de una [Fūma Shuriken] gigante, muy enorme más que la [Bijūdama] antes lanzada, con el [Rasengan] en el centro sigue siendo una esfera perfecta.

— **[Muere…]** —la bestia levanto las cuatro colas con la devastadora técnica, la posiciono sobre el enemigo

Hanzo solo escuchaba el violentó girar de aquéllas cuchillas sobre esa hipnotizan te esfera giratoria en el centro, cada vez más cerca de el

— [Fūton: Ōdama Rasenshuriken (Elemento Viento: Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken)] —

Las últimas palabras que Hanzo escucho antes de que aquella Tecnica lo devorara pro completo, Naruto de cuatro colas retrocedió rápidamente.

Una enorme explosión resonó por el lugar, una enorme esfera giratoria se hizo sobre el campo destruido de la batalla, aquella enorme esfera giratoria no parecía tener fin, los gritos del pelinegro fueron ahogados pro el chirriante sonido de la técnica

Unos largos minutos pasaron y se pudo ver como la técnica iba cesando, dejando un enorme cráter con un muerto Hanzo en el centro sin ropa alguna, inerte, su cuerpo se mantenía intacto pero sus células estaban totalmente destruidas, todo dentro de él, fue destruido por la pulverizadora técnica, solo quedo un cuerpo sin vida, sin salivación alguna

Naruto satisfecho dejo su transformación en un parpadeo todo el chakra a su alrededor se fue en un rápido movimiento, Naruto iba cayendo a la inconciencia, antes de tocar el suelo fue sostenido por un golpeado Sirzechs

—Lo hiciste bien amigo…—el pelirrojo sonrió

—Todo salio como lo planeaste, buen trabajo Naruto—Ajuka dijo mientras llegaba, su estaba era igual que el del pelirrojo

El rubio sonrió ante eso antes de quedar por completo dormido

* * *

~Varios años después~

Naruto yacía golpeado, su ropa destruida, su sangre corría descendía desde su frente hasta su barbilla, deberían darle crédito, se había enfrentado a los hermanos Lucifuge y al actual Lucifer él solo, claro todo fue una maldita emboscada

Grayfia estaba frente al con sus ropas hecha jirones, su cuerpo magullado pro la batalla que se había librado hace poco, Naruto resulto ser un contrincante formidable e imbatible por el momento

Rizevim estaba furioso, su estado era menos deplorable que el de Naruto, Euclid estaba inconsciente, su emboscada no resulto como había planeado

—Bueno Naruto-kun al parecer otra vez estamos en un empate solo que esta vez yo tengo ventaja—Rizevim sonrió oscuramente

Rizevim que estaba cerca de Grayfia solos e posiciono en la dirección de Naruto sin quitar a Grayfia de su vista cargo sus manos con una energía oscura y poderosa

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no pensaba o no quería creer que él se atreviera a hacer eso

— [Dāku Akuma Kōgeki (Ataque Del Demonio Oscuro)] —lanzo su ataque sin importar que Grayfia su sirvienta estaba en medio del ataque y Naruto

La peliplata con temor y asombro giro su rostro para ver como un rayo de energía oscuro y enrome se dirigía hacia estaba a escaso centímetros no pudo reaccionar a tiempo así que solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando su inevitable fin

La peliplata solo sintió como la empujaron fuera del ataque

— ¡ARRRGGGGGHHH! —Naruto aulló de dolor al sentir como aquel rayo destructivo devoraba su brazo derecho que fue alcanzado por la técnica

El rayo de energía oscura siguió su camino hasta chocar con un edifico y ser devorado completamente

* * *

 **—BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM—**

* * *

La enorme explosión resonó por toda la ciudad

Naruto apretó fuertemente sus dientes al sentir un inmenso dolor en su… brazo….

Ya esta...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _-_ **genjuki** _-_

 _Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, aprecio estos pequeños detalles._

 _._

 _-_ **Rygart16** _-_

 _Gracias viejo espero disfrutes de este cap., ya corregí lo del apellido de los Lucifuge, en el otro cap. estará la pelea definitiva entre Rizevim y Naruto._

 _._

 _-_ **trollmemex** _-_

 _Hola amigo, pues viejo no lo quiero muy grande, pero hasta el momento 13 y no pienso subir de ese número, incluso creo que bajare._

 _._

 _-_ **bladetri** _-_

 _Hola viejo, gracias por tu review._

 _._

 _-_ **darwinsito** _-_

 _Hola viejo, gracias por tu review, viejo el salto de tiempo es inevitable, sin embargo, no pienso hacer eso con Naruto x Grayfia, yo tomare un camino distinto en los próximos dos cap. lo veras espero que no te decepcione._

 _._

 _-_ **Guest** _-_

 _Hola amigo, aquí está la continuación._

 _._

 _-_ **Gjr-sama** _-_

 _Hola Gracias por tu review._

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

Un anuncio me pienso hacer de un blog ya que a veces la página de FB pasa un poco desatendida, hay cosas que quisiera llevarlas a debate con ustedes...

 **/* Editado: 20/01/2018 *\**


	6. Capítulo 5: El fin de la guerra

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 5: El fin de la guerra

* * *

Grayfia podría ser considerada una mujer sin sentimientos, una mujer sería, una mujer fría y con un carácter de hierro

Pero a ella poco le podría importar eso, pocos conocían su verdadera personalidad, a muy pocos o a casi nadie se la mostraba

Pero en este momento sentía muchas emociones encontradas y para nada que las ocultaba

Sentía miedo, dolor, irá, lo que había hecho su amo…. Fue algo duro y difícil de procesar, fue capaz de matarla, sacrificarla

Pero, por otro lado, sentía admiración, preocupación, desesperación

Aquel rubio frente a ella postrado en una cama, inconsciente desde hace varios días, había demostrado ser más de lo que ella creía

Naruto Uzumaki un Demonio sin igual, hasta ese preciso momento había hecho cosas que ningún otro Demonio se había atrevido a hacer, él fue capaz de sacrificarse por ella, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho, todas las veces que lo rechazó, lo ignoro

No entendía realmente, no entendía porque el, la había salvado, ella que lo había apuñalo por la espalda, ella que lo había usado solo para matarlo, en ese momento no lo dudo

Pero ahora se cuestionaba toda su existencia, ella podría ser considera una vil Demonio, de la peor clase posible y así era vista por los amigos del rubio, se preguntaba porque no la habían matado, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta

—Acaso te preguntas ¿Por qué estás viva? —Ajuka sonrió amargamente al ver a su amigo aún dormido, sin un brazo, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Naruto? —¿Por qué no te hemos matado? —la peliplata estaba temerosa frente a uno de los Súper Demonios —Créeme, yo soy el menor de tus problemas, no te mataré, no yo al menos—la peliplata aun así no bajaba su guardia

—Estoy aquí para cuidarte y no, no por algo que le llegues a hacer a Naruto, es para evitar que Serafall te mate—la peliplata bajo su cabeza—Fue mi idea, que vivieras, que estuvieras aquí con Naruto, creo conocer a Naruto lo suficiente como para saber que su razón tuvo para salvarte, la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hizo? —

La peliplata miro con pesar y dolor al rubio

—Te he querido preguntar, ¿Por qué no has huido? —

Grayfia miro al peliverde seriamente

—¿A dónde iría? —

—No lo sé—

—… —

Ajuka sin más que decir, volteo a ver a Naruto una vez más y se retiró a paso calmado

* * *

~Ciudad Lilith: Cuartel de reuniones~

Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri y Falbium Glasya-Labolas los actuales defensores de la rebelión, Naruto Uzumaki el principal dirigente de la rebelión aún seguía en un estado de coma y al parecer que no despertaría pronto

La caída de Naruto fue duro golpe para la rebelión, eso hizo que los ataques en contra de los actuales Maous cesarán, que su atención se desviará hacia Naruto principalmente Serafall, ella misma se había negado a ver cómo se encontraba el rubio porque significaría verse con Grayfia

Un golpe muy bajo de parte de los Maous, principalmente de parte de Rizevim, Naruto era uno de los pilares de la rebelión

—La verdad es que hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso—empezó Sirzechs

—En efecto, hemos perdido aliados, terreno, estrategia, ataque, el momento de debilidad que tuvimos ellos lo aprovecharon bien—para sorpresa de todos el que dijo eso fue un despierto Falbium

—Naruto, aunque despierte su recuperación no será rápida—Serafall hablo con ira

—Debemos aprovechar este momento de confianza que tienen al pensar que nos estamos rindiendo y atacarlos de frente, no creo que al mocoso le agrade saber que estamos perdiendo por el—Lord Bael dijo serio

—Tengo un plan, veníamos armando la mejor estrategia con Naruto unos meses atrás, armamos diferentes escenarios quitando o poniendo recursos, incluso individuos, tengo unos tres planea infalibles, uno tras otro debe llevarse a cabo de no ser así no funcionarán—

—¿Cuál es el plan Ajuka-kun? —Lord Gremory lo miró impaciente al igual que todos

—Uno de los planes requiere a alguien similar o igual al poder de Naruto, Grayfia Lucifuge debe ayudarnos…—

Todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, unas más fuertes que otras, Serafall abandonó la sala

* * *

Meses más tarde

—¡Ugh! —

—¡!—

—Donde… Donde…—

El rubio hizo un amigo por levantarse, pero unos pequeños y delicados brazos lo retuvieron, aún no reconocía bien su entorno, su vista estaba nublosa solo miraba unas cuantas manchas de color

—Tranquilo…—la suave voz de su acompañante lo tranquilizó

—¿Qué ha pasado…? ¿Dónde estoy? —su vista cada vez era más clara pero su cuerpo entumecido no le daba muchas opciones para moverse

—Naru-chan—

—…—

—…—

—… Serafall—Naruto pudo divisar el rostro lloroso pero sonriente de la pelinegra

Intentando moverse un poco se acomodo mejor en la cama, quería tocarla, intentando levantar su mano derecha por fin pudo notar algo, la ausencia de la mayoría de su brazo, poco más abajo del hombro casi llegando al codo era lo único que quedaba de su brazo

Todo pareció detenerse

—Naruto…—susurró ella triste

—… no es la primera vez—dijo ausente el rubio en tono muy bajo solo siendo escuchado por el mismo—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? —

—Ya van algunas semanas… Todo se ha ido abajo…—

—Ya veo…—

—…—

—…—

—Ella… vive… Hemos decido que tú serías quien decidiera—

—…—

—…–

—… y ¿Qué podría decidir yo? —

—¿Por algo la has salvado? No. Tienes justificación ¿cierto? Te gusta, ¿es solo por eso? —Serafall puso una mirada molesta

—…—

—… Tú silencio me lo dice…—

—Serafall—un largo suspiro por parte del rubio—¿Por qué la salvaría pese a lo que hizo? —El rubio observó su inexistente brazo—Esto es complicado, no todos cambian, pero si todos pueden cambiar… solo hice un voto de fe—

—…—

—Fue una mera estrategia, estaba en desventaja, supuse que de seguir así resultaría en algo peor, ya había logrado vencer a su hermano, tratar de arrinconar a Rizevim junto con ella lo obligaría a decidir—Naruto estiro su mano buena y la tomo de la de ella y la jalo, ella se dejó hacer y termino sentada a la par de el—Serafall no haría algo que te lastimará, recuerda que ella no es más importante que tú, para mí, tal vez perdí mi brazo… pero hemos ganada esta guerra—Serafall abrió sus ojos sorprendida

—¿Por qué? —

—Serafall esta guerra se extendió mucho, ya es hora de dejar de jugar—Naruto sonrió zorrunamente—Les dijo Ajuka de los planes en caso de alguna perdida mayoritaria—recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegro—Teniendo a Grayfia de nuestro bando se emparejó la balanza—

—Tu brazo…—

—Aunque representa un problema, se me hace difícil acostúmbrame a luchar sin brazo, pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan infalible para estos casos—

—…—

Serafall le dio un tierno beso

—Tienes que hablar con ella…—Dijo antes de salir de la habitación

—… La verdad es que es tan nostálgico—

—No es la primera vez que lo pierdes—

—Días sin visitarme viejo…—

—Lo cierto es que he tratado de guiar a tus amigos Naruto—

—Gracias… Hagamoro-jiji ¿Qué me recomiendas?... sabes que es lo que tengo en mente, pero es lo correcto, eso conllevaría a muchas pérdidas, el luchar con Rizevim a solas me dio tanto en que pensar, a pesar de ser alguien cruel sus palabras tienen mucha razón, de no ser por la intervención de los Lucifuge, esto pudo terminar peor—

—….—

—… Kurama… Kurama me ha dicho que es lo mejor—

— **[Lo es… lo sabes… lo sabemos]—** una masa rojiza se formó en el brazo faltante del rubio

—Pienso igual que mi hijo Naruto, lo mejor sería acabar esto, de seguir así una baja que no deseas tener llegara, algunos de ellos sufrirán, sabes es una guerra increíble, una guerra interna, la creación de un nuevo sistema, dejaste el inicio, pero no puedes tú terminarla, debes dejársela a ellos, he descubierto cosas alarmantes Naruto—el anciano lo miró serio—más allá de estas tierras hay otro mundo muy distinto…—

—… ya me he acostumbrado a esta vida—interrumpió el rubio

— **[Naruto la vida está plagada de malas decisiones, pero solo tú puedes decidir si son malas o buenas… Debemos hacerlo, estamos estancados]—**

—Debemos avanzar…— su rostro se puso triste—no me perdonarán—

—No. Si lo harán, solo que será difícil, ella…—

—Amo a Serafall, pero no puede ir conmigo, alejarla de todo lo que ha logrado sería quitarle una parte de ella—

—… Deseas hablar de lo que he encontrado—

—Ya tendremos tiempo… debo acabar esta guerra—

— **[Lo mejor sería de un solo golpe, un golpe definitivo, derriba todos sus cimientos… debes hacer uso de él, tus opciones se limitaron, la pérdida de tanto chakra y tu brazo representa un problema]—**

—… De acuerdo hare como ustedes dicen—

Con eso dicho la conversación se dio terminada, el anciano desapareció tal cual al igual que la maza rojiza

—Ahora lo difícil…—un sonoro suspiro se escuchó por la habitación

El rubio espero paciente a que la puerta se abriera

Pero no sucedió

—¿Por qué no entras? —

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la figura de una peliplata

Temerosa no soltaba el pomo de la puerta

—Ahora preciosa… ¿Qué me cuentas? —sonrió el rubio alegre

—¿Por qué…? —susurró

—¿Eh?... no escuche, repítelo por favor—

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —

—Has de hacerte una idea ¿no? —

—Porque me… me… quieres…—

—No—el rubio negó esa afirmación

—¡!—

—No te sorprendas, con el tiempo uno aprende a no ser correspondido—el rubio sonrío melancólico—Cometemos errores en la vida, errores que nos quitan mucho, Grayfia Lucifuge acaso ¿no te has preguntado por qué nadie te ha matado? —

—… Si… luego de que me evadieran, supuse que tú decidirías—

—Es correcto. Te daré a elegir—el rubio sonrío, con calma se levantó de la cama, estiro un poco su entumecido cuerpo—La primera, puedes elegir servirme y hacer de ahora en adelante lo que yo diga y ordene, algo similar a lo que hacías con tu antiguo amo—la peliplata no cabía en su asombro—La segunda es demasiado simple, yo te mato—la peliplata retrocedió ante la mirada penetrante del rubio, esos ojos rasgados de color rojo ciertamente daban mucho miedo

La peliplata realmente retrocedió por la enorme figura de un Zorro de nueve colas atrás del rubio, acaso solo ella lo miraba, siquiera ¿era real?

—Te lo dejare pensar. Sería divertido darte caza—con esas últimas palabras y una sonrisa mordaz el rubio salió a paso tranquilo

—…—la peliplata tenía miedo este era el Naruto Uzumaki al que todos temían

* * *

Varios días después

—Estás seguro de esto Naruto—Ajuka alzó la voz

—…—Naruto se encogió de hombros

—¿Crees que funcione? —Falbium lo miró expectante

—Lo más seguro es que no…—Sirzechs sentenció pese a que la pregunta no era para el

—Vamos será sencillo… Solo hay que atraerlos a la ciudad, la mayor cantidad posible, yo me haré cargo del resto—Naruto los miro serio—Posiblemente no mataremos a los líderes, pero si ganaremos la guerra—

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Lord Gremory preguntó

—Acaso alguno de ustedes ¿ha visto al idiota de Rizevim? —

Ante el cuestionamiento todos los presentes se miraron las caras con asombro

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Rizevim no ha estado involucrado en las batallas poco después de tu caída, unos dos que tres batallas más gano y luego dejó de presentarse—Lord Bael dijo aun analizando la pregunta del rubio

—Es sencillo, Rizevim ya no está en el inframundo ¿Cierto? —Falbium miro al rubio sonriente

—Sí y no—el rubio sonrío—Rizevim no está aquí, él no está aquí, para mí pocos días después de nuestro enfrentamiento se fue del inframundo, solo dejando a Euclid—

—Por eso es que si nos hemos enfrentado a Euclid—

—En efecto Serafall, por eso atacaremos en diferentes puntos, cerrarles el paso para dar un golpe definitivo, solo tendremos una oportunidad, habrá muchas bajas para ambos bandos, alejen a los refugiados lo más lejos de la ciudad, ustedes preparen de antemano círculos de transporte—

—¿Por qué? —Ajuka lo miró impaciente

—Lo que usare, la técnica que usare está catalogada en un nivel doble S—todos lo miraron asombrado—lo cierto es que la ciudad será destruida casi en su totalidad… no es fácil hacer la técnica, no es fácil controlarla por lo que hay que tomar medidas de precaución, la señal de retirada será rápida, el cielo se cubrirá de rayos, a partir de allí aléjense—sentenció el rubio serio

—No estás en tus mejores condiciones…—

—Lo se Lord Sitri, mi brazo es lo de menos, no lo requiero para esta técnica, pero si necesito tiempo y mucho deben darme el mayor tiempo posible—

—De acuerdo yo confiaré en tu juicio—Lord Bael fue el primero en estar de acuerdo

—Yo igual—Lord Gremory

—Cuentas conmigo—Lord Sitri

—Somos amigos ¿no? —Sirzechs sonrió seguido de los demás a pesar de que el rubio sonrío esas palabras le pesaron más de lo que reflejó

–Bueno… ¿Cuándo empezamos? —

—Dentro de tres días—

Con eso dicho uno a uno se empezaron a retirar

—Y… Grayfia Lucifuge—

—Sirzechs ella es muy esencial para el plan, por eso les dije tres días a lo mucho tendremos una respuesta dentro de dos—

—De acuerdo… nos vemos luego—

—Una cosa más me retiraré estos días, al tercer día empiezan el plan, tú y Ajuka ultimasen detalles—

—¿A dónde iras? —

—Es necesario que me retire para que el plan funcione… nos vemos—

El pelirrojo solo vio al rubio desaparecer en un ~poof~

* * *

~Tres días después~

Grayfia estaba mal herida sin duda alguna su hermano era un hueso duro de roer

—Unirte al enemigo es caer muy bajo—con una sonrisa superior

—…—la peliplata no dijo nada por el contrario se dispuso a reunir poder demoniaco, el viento se congeló a su alrededor tomando la forma de muchos picos de hielo

La peliplata lanzó su ataque en diversas direcciones, ningún toco al peliplata

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —

Todas las púas empezaron a girar con fuerza alrededor del demonio

Con una simple señal de mano todas se dirigieron hacia el

Una pequeña capa de humo ocasionado por el hielo destruyéndose se formó en donde estaba su hermano

—No hay sangre—

—No. Recuerda quién es el mayor, hermana—con una sonrisa y su mano llena de sangre

—Argh—un poco de saliva y sangre salió de su boca

Dirigiendo sus manos temblorosas con miedo a su vientre sintió el frío, un pico de hielo que la atravesaba de lado a lado

Con un movimiento brusco el peliplata retiró el pico de hielo y dejó caer al suelo a la demonio

—Lo siento hermana, pero tú así lo quisiste—

Un charco de sangre se formó debajo de la peliplata

—Es decepcionante ver cómo un hermano que debe proteger a su hermana la lastima—

—Cuánto tiempo Naruto-kun—

—Euclid… así que te dejo eh… ¿Por qué lo haría? —

—Es una jugada muy sucia de tu parte—ignorando la pregunta—atacarme cuando sabes que estoy débil, pese a ganarle a mi hermana siempre me dejó débil, buen plan si me lo preguntas—sonrió

—Nah, eres el menos indicado en decir eso, acaso no ves la ausencia de mi brazo—

—Un buen recuerdo te dejo mi señor… además ya preveía esto—con un chasquido de dedos, varios círculos mágicos de transporte aparecieron en diferentes áreas alrededor de ellos

Cuando los círculos de transporte dejaron de brillar cientos de soldados aparecieron, los emblemas de Lucifer, Asmodeous, Leviathan y Beelzebub

—Hoy si caerás Naruto-kun—sonriendo sádicamente—sin tu brazo y en desventaja numérica, no podrás contra nosotros… más de mil soldados y a pesar de estar débil si puedo contigo—una afirmación muy contundente

—Jajajaja—el rubio no pudo evitar reírse—¿Sabes por qué ordene que los demás atacaran a Katarea, Shalba y Creuserey?—el peliplata lo miró seriamente—no quería que se involucraran en esta pelea, no te mataré, por lo pronto me sirves vivo, cuando huyas como cobarde al igual que Rizevim…—el peliplata gruñó de rabia–cuando estés con el dile, que me tomaré mi tiempo, tendré paciencia, mi brazo se lo cobrare diez veces más, lo encontraré y no, no lo mataré, haré que me ruegue que lo mate y tú mi amigo, a ti te espera algo igual, recuerda vive sabiendo que ¡Yo! te lo permito Jajajajajajaja—riendo como psicópata el rubio alzó su único brazo

—…—La irá estaba cegando el juicio de Euclid

—Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo contra mil soldados y un futuro muerto?, acaso no recuerdas ¿Quién soy?... Si no lo recuerdas yo soy Uzumaki Naruto—con una sonrisa mordaz y una posición de mano cientos de explosiones de humos se escucharon por todos a su alrededor

—Nosotros no necesitamos ejército, yo no necesito ejército alguno porque yo soy el ejército—

Cientos de Naruto aparecieron por todo el campo de batalla, todos tan iguales al rubio salvo que ellos si poseían ambos brazos

Euclid abrió sus ojos con temor y frustración jamás pensó que Naruto poseyera laguna técnica de este calibre…

Varios de los clones, los más cercanos a él corrieron rodeándolo, uno logró acertar un buen golpe, mandándolo contra el suelo

—Como ves no es ilusión alguna. Ahora masacren—

—¡Hai! —Con ese grito ambos bandos empezaron la batalla

Naruto empezó a correr para socorrer a la peliplata, Euclid se levantó rápido y detuvo hábilmente una patada de un rubio clon, otro apareció atrás de él, tomando con fuerza el pie del clon lo estampo con el otro, luego de que ambos clones rodaran por el suelo desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Percatándose de ese detalle observo como su ejército a pesar de estar perdiendo, al golpear fuertemente a alguno de los clones estos desaparecían

Sin embargo, parecía que los clones no tenían fin y los soldados poco a poco caían, pronto acabaría todo de seguir así

Furioso hizo que todo el viento a su alrededor se congelara, una onda de poder fuerte salió dispara de él, aquellos clones que fueron tocados por el poder desaparecieron instantáneamente y los soldados que tocaron la onda expansiva fueron congelados

—…—Naruto lo miró serio

Con su mano extendida hacia el peliplata, giró un poco su cuerpo, el pie derecho por delante y el izquierdo por detrás

—Que no mueras hoy no significa que te deje ir sin más—con una sonrisa sádica el rubio hizo varias posiciones de manos, con su única mano

El ambiente tenso entre los dos combatientes era palpable

Con un increíble estallido de velocidad el rubio desapareció para aparecer enfrente del peliplata, Euclid reaccionó rápido y con un pico de hielo atravesó al rubio

—¡No puede…! —No pudo terminar al sentir como el pie de Naruto se hundía en su nuca

Euclid salió disparado por el suelo creando un camino a su paso

Deteniéndose abruptamente salió de la trayectoria y al estar al aire alzó 4 pares de alas

Creando viento fuerte con sus alas, lo congelo y formó miles de astillas, en su otra mano un mantra apareció

—Es hora de que me ponga serio—miles de picos de hielos estaba atrás de él, todos con dirección al rubio original

—Un ataque directo… patético, pudiendo lanzarlos a los clones—

—Si creaste esos puedes crear más—sin dejar de mirar al rubio, sin perder ningún movimiento lanzó todos los picos

* * *

 **-Booooooommm-**

* * *

Una capa de humo provocada por el frío se elevó pro gran parte del terreno, no paraba de crecer y los picos de hielo no paraban de llegar

—Ahora esto…—con los últimos picos yendo hacia la posición de Naruto, en el mantra antes formado salió una pequeña esfera azulada, esta creció enormemente, casi diez veces más grandes que el creador

—¡Toma! —Grito eufórico el peliplata

La enorme bola se fue contra el rubio velozmente pese a su gran tamaño, pero antes de tocar el suelo está detuvo su andar

~ZAS~

Un corte limpio y rápido sonó, la esfera de poder se dividió en dos

* * *

 **-BOOOOOOMMM-**

* * *

Explotando con fuerza hacia los lados dejando una línea vertical intacta

—Creíste que podrías dañarme, no te la tengas tan creído—la voz de Naruto resonó por todo el humo—Acaso se te olvida que yo te vencí anteriormente—a espaldas del peliplata

Con horror Euclid giró su rostro solo para ver los ojos fríos del rubio cubierto por una capa rojiza, sus pupilas se rasgaron y la única mano estaba alzada con una enorme ¿espada?

—Te presentó a [Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo Decapitador)]… hermosa cierto, esta espada será tu ejecutora—dijo antes de darle un golpe seco con el reverso de la espada y lanzarlo contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter

[Kubikiribōchō] se caracteriza por ser gigantesca teniendo la forma de un cuchillo de carnicero; tiene un círculo cortado de la parte superior y un semicírculo cerca de la manija

—¡Cough! —escupiendo sangre Euclid se levantó mirando con ira al rubio, este solo río fuertemente

Un enorme instinto asesino salió del peliplata, un aura azulada oscura lo cubrió por completo un intenso poder se hizo presente en el lugar, extendiendo sus cinco pares de alas se elevó al cielo

El rubio sonrío ante el reto y se abalanzó con el arma contra el demonio

Cada golpe era un impacto brutal, la velocidad era a un nivel superior solo se podía ver el impacto de cada golpe que destrozaba lo que se encontraba cerca

El ejército ya estaba siendo diezmado, los clones parecerían no tener fin cada vez que uno caía otros tres aparecían, los soldados poco a poco caían muertos o inconscientes

—¡Ahh/Ahh! —

Cada golpe lanzado por Euclid era cubierto por la enorme espada y los golpes del rubio eran detenidos por Euclid ágilmente

Euclid lanzó un puñetazo que Naruto cubrió con el reverso de la espada luego Euclid lanzó otro, Naruto solo cambio de dirección la espada deteniéndolo de igual forma

Euclid giro elegantemente sobre si repeliendo al rubio, desequilibrándolo, con una barrida Naruto cayó, levanto la espada hacia arriba para partir el rayo de poder lanzado a quema ropa

Rodando por el suelo se echó a correr deprisa

—No escaparas—

Siguiendo muy de cerca Euclid cargo sus manos con energía demoníaca y la lanzó contra el rubio repetidas veces

Naruto detenía como podía los ataques de Euclid

Llegando cerca de un edificio Naruto escaló este de forma vertical, Euclid alzó el vuelo y empezó a formar diversos picos de hielo de diferentes tamaños

Los picos salían a velocidades alarmantes contra el rubio este los esquivaba algún ente corriendo sobre el edificio, cansado de que Naruto esquivara todos sus ataques concentro suficiente poder en sus manos

Euclid invoco un hechizo de tipo hielo, un enorme rayo fue lanzado contra el rubio

Por poco Naruto lo esquivo pero el rayo lo seguía de cerca congelándolo todo, casi estando en la cima el rayo alcanzó uno de sus pies congelándolo, haciéndolo caer de frente a la solidad pared, antes de caer hacia abajo el rubio fue congelado por el rayo hasta su cintura

Deteniendo el resto del rayo con[Kubikiribōchō], Naruto con un corte limpio destruyo el hielo en sus partes inferiores pero antes de pararse fue embestido por Euclid haciéndolo atravesar el edificio de lado a lado

Golpeando la cara del rubio repetidas veces, Euclid aprovechó el aturdimiento para arrancar la espada de las manos del rubio, pero al tocarla esta quemo su mano, soltándola haciéndola caer, deteniendo fuertemente al rubio por el cuello, estrangulándolo, mostrando los golpes y cortes en su rostro lo arrojó con fuerza contra otro edificio, estampándolo en la pared

Formando cientos de picos enormes de hielo a su alrededor los arrojó contra el rubio

* * *

 **-BOOOMMM-**

* * *

Una nieve de polvo y humo helado se formó en el exterior del edificio

Alzando a la vista deteniendo su ataque, Euclid observó cómo poco a poco toda la ciudad, no, todo el cielo sobre la ciudad se cubría de nubes negras, poco a poco haciéndose densas y oscureciendo todo el lugar

* * *

 **-TROMMPP-**

* * *

Un enorme relámpago sonó

Corrientes eléctricas empezaban a acumularse en las oscuras nubes

Volviendo en si, continuo su ataque ignorando el raro evento

* * *

 **-BOOMM-**

* * *

La parte superior del edificio cedió y cayó sobre el rubio

Alanzado el vuelo Euclid empezó a reunir todo el poder posible creo un mantra muy complejo

Un hechizo enorme se formó sobre él, una enorme esfera oscura

— **[Kurai Kyū (Esfera Oscura)]** —lanzando el ataque sin medir consecuencias la esfera engulló el resto del edificio

* * *

 **-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-**

* * *

La enorme explosión resonó por toda la ciudad

Una espesa y enorme capa de humo y polvo con pedazos de vigas y piedras se hizo presente en un enorme radio

-TROOMMPPP-

Un enorme rayo cayó en un punto en concreto un poco cerca de los combatientes

Como si fuera algo tan innatural, el rayo que cayó pareció regresar al cielo

* * *

 **-TROMP-**

 **-TROOMMPP-**

 **-TROOMP-**

* * *

En las nubes retumbaban los rayos, los relámpagos aprecian y desaparecían por todas las oscuras nubes, haciendo de la escena algo catastrófico

Euclid bajo su vista hacia dónde debería estar el cuerpo del rubio,

Este estaba todo chamuscado, con un poco de pelo, con un ojo completamente cerrado, el único brazo bueno con unos cuantos dedos, le faltas a un pie completo, una viga pesada atravesaba el otro

Euclid sonrío felizmente ante la escena, acercándose calmadamente hacia el rubio, retirando su aura y alas camino hacia el rubio sin prisa alguna, estando a pocos pasó de él, notó una sonrisa en los pocos dientes del rubio

—¡ARGH! —aullando de dolor, el peliplata notó como la punta de[Kubikiribōchō] atravesaba un lado de su tórax

Gimiendo de dolor, sintiendo el caliente metal como este lo quemaba por dentro, cayó de rodillas, enojado y frustrado cargo todo el poder en su mano, partiendo la espada, arrancándosela de su cuerpo arrojándola lejos

—¡Maldito! —rugió enojado

Se levantó furioso distendiéndose el sangrado de la herida camino hacia el rubio lo agarró del cuello sin piedad alguna

—… … …—unas palabras mudas salieron del rubio

Apretando el cuello del rubio, Euclid abrió sus ojos de impresión

El rubio explotó en sangre

Manchando su vista y cuerpo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás Euclid sentía la sangre caliente en su rostro y cuerpo

—¡Que carajos...!—olvidándose de su herida, pasó su mano por sus ojos limpiando lo más que pudo la sangre luego por todo su rostro

—¡!—atemorizado, giró su vista en todas las direcciones posibles

Sentía una enorme presencia, mucho más grande que la de su señor

Sintiendo la presencia en un punto en concreto, un poco lejos de su posición divisó a un rubio, anonadado alzó el vuelo

* * *

Lejanías: Edificio en ruinas

Naruto estaba serio, más serio de lo normal, uno a uno los recuerdos de sus clones se hacían presentes, con los ojos cerrados y en calma, sonrío al recibir el recuerdo del clon de sangre

Sintiendo la presencia del peliplata, esto solo aumentó su sonrisa

—Adiós Euclid… nos veremos en un futuro lejano, por lo pronto no tengo prisa en que mueras—haciendo diferentes posiciones de mano, el rubio alzó su único brazo bueno al cielo

El brazo izquierdo del rubio permanecía en la misma posición

Abriendo los ojos el rubio estos ya no eran azules, eras rojos con tres tomoes girando en su pupila

Su brazo se cubrió de rayos

Los tomos giraban violentamente

Su pupila cambio totalmente, en el centro un círculo negro rodeado por tres formas curveadas con un bache en el medio, sobre el bache de cada una un tomoe

Una capa morada de chakra rodeo al rubio, una caja torácica de algún espectro de hizo presente cubriendo al rubio

Los rayos en la nubes se pudieron observar con mayor intensidad y su mano se cubrió de rayos

—Es el fin de esta guerra…—

* * *

Cercanías

Euclid miraba con asombro como el rubio fue envuelto por una capa morada de energía para luego una enorme caja torácica de un espectro se formará cubriéndolo, pero ¿de qué exactamente?, no pudo seguir cuestionándose por qué un círculo de transporte se hizo debajo de él, tragándolo haciéndole desaparecer

* * *

Cercanías: Edificio en ruinas

Naruto cubierto por la caja torácica quedo en el aire, el edifico se dio ante el pesado poder que emanaba aquel incompleto espectro que rodeaba a Naruto

Naruto se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, alzando más su mano

— **[...]** —

Las nubes se abrieron, los rayos se acumulaban en un solo lugar

— **[Kirin]** —

Al pronunciar esas palabras las nubes por fin se terminaron de abrir, dejando ver n enorme ser de rayos

* * *

 **-ROOOOOOAAAARRRR-**

* * *

Un enorme rugido salió de la bestia o espectro, con un cuerpo largo, con cuernos, unos ojos rojos intensos

Bajando su mano el espectro bajo serpenteando rápidamente, cada vez más cerca del suelo

* * *

 **-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMKMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-**

* * *

La enorme explosión cubrió toda la ciudad, engullendo en una tormenta de rayos a todo lo que estuviera en su rango de ataque

Varios minutos pasaron y aún se mantenía la explosión de rayos por toda la ciudad

Incluso Naruto **fue** engullido por la técnica

La técnica estaba abarcando más terreno, pasó los límites de la ciudad, alejándose hacia los campos, todos los que esos rayos tocaran era destruido en segundos

El sonido chirriante de los rayos no cesaba, pero el radio de alcance si

Poco y muy lentamente la técnica se suavizaba

La onda de explosión se reducía, los intensificados rayos se despejaban

Las nubes dejaban de aglomerarse

Poco a poco se estaba viendo el árido y desértico lugar

Donde antes hubo una hermosa ciudad, no había más que escombros y muerte por todos lados, nada quedo vivo ni intacto, un enorme cráter se hizo en la ciudad

En el centro de aquel desértico lugar estaba la caja torácica morada en el centro el rubio sin ningún rasguño con aquellos ojos extraños

— [Doton: Chidōkaku (Elemento Tierra: Movimiento del suelo nuclear)] —

Donde estaba el cráter el suelo se alzó, ya no había cráter, solo un área desértica

La caja torácica desapareció, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad y este callo de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sostenido por su único brazo

— ¡Naruto-kun! —la voz de Serafall fue lo último que escucho antes de ceder al cansancio y caer rendido

* * *

Varios meses después

Poco a poco la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo, se necesitaría mucho tiempo para estar finalizada pero los demonios por fin estaban en paz y tranquilidad, la vieja facción de Maous se fue, ganando los revolucionarios

La guerra civil demoníaca había terminado

Actualmente se estaba decidiendo los líderes actuales que levantarían el inframundo

Sirzechs sonreía triste

—Ajuka…—

—En hora buena amigo… Lucifer mira que te has lucido—

—Ese título no me pertenece…—dijo giró el pelirrojo apretando sus puños

—Así lo quiso él y respeto su decisión pese a estar en contra—el pelo verde puso su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo

—Cumplamos con su obra, terminemos lo que él no puede terminar—

—…—

El pelirrojo solo asintió y se encaminó hacia el trono de Lucifer

Sentándose con calma

Ajuka se sentó en el trono de al lado siendo el Beelzebub

Serafall al otro lado siendo Leviathan

Falbium hace rato estaba sentado durmiendo, al lado de Serafall como Asmodeous

Los actuales y nuevos regidores del inframundo

Los Yondai Maous

* * *

Ya esta...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _-_ **ichimaruuu** _-_

 _Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, muy buena lección de vida._

 _._

 _-_ **Rygart16** _-_

 _Gracias viejo espero disfrutes de este cap., si como leíste si perdió el brazo, a pesar de ser cliché debía hacer eso._

 _._

 _-_ **trollmemex** _-_

 _Hola amigo, pues viejo no lo quiero muuuuy grande, peor hasta el momento 13 y no pienso subir de ese número, incluso creo que bajare._

 _._

 _-_ **genjuki** _-_

 _Hola, si otra vez, jajajaja._

 _._

 _-_ **bladetri** _-_

 _Hola viejo, gracias por tu review._

 _._

 _-_ **otakugamer202** _-_

 _Hola amigo, aquí está la continuación, las que formaran parte del harem son 13, tengo las "posibles" candidatas, dime las que te gustaría que estuvieran, puede que coincidamos en alguna._

 _._

 _-_ **superlol25** _-_

 _Hola, Gracias por tu review, viejo poco a poco Naruto mostrara su poder y todo lo que va aprendiendo o creando, los encuentros con esos seres, más adelante los veremos._

.

 _-_ **trollmmex** _-_

 _Hola, Gracias por tu review, 13 chicas pro que quiero explotar el potencial de cada chica._

.

 _-_ **carlos636** _-_

 _Hola Gracias por tu review, viejo publicare lo más seguido que pueda, máximo cada tres semanas, cada tres miércoles por si surge algún proyecto de la universidad que requiera mi atención, pero tomare un ritmo de si es posible cada dos miércoles, claro contando con su apoyo._

.

 _-_ **KuroNanashi** _-_

 _Hola Gracias por tu review, mi historia quiero que este fundamentada cada aspecto, los saltos de tiempo no quedaran al aire, es decir solo pro que me salte tantos años no explicar lo que sucedió allí, si lo explicare para evitar huecos en el fic, bueno lo del Sharingan te lo responde este cap., aún hay cosas que quedan por explicar, pero eso será para el otro cap._

.

 _Hola Gracias por tu review, no es el pasado a partir de aquí empieza mi fic, en el otro cap. empezamos el canon._

.

 _-_ **darwinsito** _-_

 _Hola, Gracias por tu review, viejo espero te haya gustado el desenlace, aún quedan cosas por explicar, pero eso será para el otro cap._

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

El capítulo puede presentar uno que otro error ortográfico que corregiré luego.

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

Un anuncio me pienso hacer de un blog ya que a veces la página de FB pasa un poco desatendida, hay cosas que quisiera llevarlas a debate con ustedes...

 **/* Editado: 10/02/2018 *\**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Kurama-sensei?

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— _**[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando**_

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¿Kurama-sensei?

* * *

Una pequeña niña pelirroja corría alegra por una plaza muy concurrida de demonios

—Onii-sama no me atrapara ~ Onii-sama no me atrapara—

La pelirroja tarareaba alegremente mientras ágilmente esquivaba a todos los demonios que se le cruzaban

—Rias-tan no corras muy rápido—

Un pelirrojo con una sonrisa forzada trataba de darle caza a la pequeña, siguiéndole el juego, hasta que vio que la niña desapareció de su vista y percepción

—Rias…—su voz sonó fuerte y seria

* * *

Rias Gremory en su afán de salir del rango de alcance de su hermano decidido entrar por un callejón entre varios edificios hasta lograr salir al otro lado, sin embargo eso tampoco la detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta alejarse lo más que pudo de la plaza

—…—

La niña agitada se detuvo, y empezó a respirar arrítmicamente

—Argh—la pequeña sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho, sentía como si se ahogaba

Una mano se posó sobre su pequeña espalda

—Te encuentras bien—

Un niño rubio, con el pelo en puntas, un poco desordenado, llevaba una camisa blanca con un símbolo de remolino rojo, unos shorts de color negro con franjas anaranjadas y unas sandalias negras, también en su cabello portaba unos lentes de sol, algo extraño ya que en el inframundo no existe el sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo, y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, tres en cada mejilla para ser exactos, asimilando ser bigotes

—…—

—¡¿?!—la pequeña Rias olvidó su malestar para quedar viendo fijamente al niño extraño frente a ella

—Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?—

— ¿Huh?... Ah si, disculpa, solo que a veces suelo tener ataques… ¿Quién eres?—cambió abruptamente de tema la niña

—No puedo darte mi nombre, lo siento tal vez en otra ocasión—

— ¿Por qué no? Te me haces conocido—

—Tengo un rostro de esos que suele ser confundido, pero bueno no hablemos de mí, dime tu ¿Quién eres?—

—De igual forma no te puedo dar mi nombre—

—Touché… pero bueno, por qué andas sola por estas calles, viendo tus ropas eres una princesita—

— ¡No soy una princesita! Cof cof—

—Oye tranquila, no es normal que una niña tan pequeña tenga esta clase de ataques, ¿Por qué estás sola?—

—Haces muchas preguntas, si intentas hacerme algo debo decirte que mi hermano es Lucifer—

—Esa es una información que no debes compartir a la ligera Rias-chan—

—¡!—

—Sirzechs Lucifer solo tiene una hermana, tranquila no te haré nada, en cambio te ayudaré—

— ¿Ayudarme?—

—Si veras por el momento no puedes saber quién soy y tampoco debes contar que me vistes, de hacerlo habría mucho caos pues yo desaparecí de aquí hace muchos años atrás ya van unos cuanto siglos

—¿?—

—Toma—el pequeño rubio extendió una piedra brillante multicolor, era muy pequeña tanto como un frijol

— ¿Qué es eso? —

—Esto mi pequeña Rias es tu cura y mi ayuda—

El niño tomó a Rias de la cadera y la acercó a él, la niña se sonrojo al instante pero cuando intentó hablar, él puso la piedra en su boca e hizo que se la tragara

— ¿Qué has hecho? —

—Curarte, pero no solo eso, más adelante mucho más adelante lo entenderás, no te preocupes no te haría nada malo, eso sí dolerá un poco, pero no importa—

—¡! —

El cuerpo de Rias tuvo varios espasmos y ella sentía como ardía por dentro, como si un fuego la quemara, su garganta se secaba rápido, se sentía asfixiada

—Ah una cosa más… Soy Uzumaki Naruto—una sonrisa adorno el rostro del niño

— ¡! —la pequeña intentaba hablar pero no podía

Había escuchado ese nombre antes

—Pero eso no importa no recordarás nada de esto—

-Clap-

Con un tronado de dedos, Naruto desapareció y el cuerpo de Rias fue cubierto por un aura rojiza

— ¡Rias! —

Sirzechs llegaba solo para ver como el cuerpo de ella fue cubierto por una enorme aura, un enorme poder desprendía el cuerpo de Rias, el aura creció tanto que Sirzechs tuvo que crear un escudo

El aura se extendió mucho, cuando se logró disipar el cuerpo de rías cayó dormido al suelo

— ¡Rias! —el Lucifer corrió hacia ella

Sirzechs cargo a la niña en sus brazos y dando un último vistazo a la zona desapareció en un círculo de transporte

Todo el terreno fue consumido por el aura y poder expulsado por la pequeña, no quedaba nada todo estaba desértico, [El poder de la destrucción] realmente es terrorífico

* * *

~Unos años después~

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, un joven de alrededor de unos 23 a 25 años caminaba tranquilamente por las calles concurridas de la ciudad de Kuoh, una pequeña ciudad

Naruto no había cambiado mucho de la última vez que estuvo en el inframundo pese a que su edad era absurda, claro siempre era un joven guapo y galante, cualquier chica quedaba enamorada por su apariencia

Uno de sus atributos más destacables eran los bigotes en su rostro, algo que sin duda era difícil de olvidar

—Que aburrido…—

Naruto se detuvo frente al cruce de calles esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y le cediera el paso

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —

El semáforo cambio de color

—Ya se le preguntaré a Grayfia cuando llegue a casa—

El rubio siguió su caminata sin mucho interés, pasando por un parque sintió una presencia muy familiar

—…—

Naruto se detuvo logrando divisar a la presencia que le resultaba familiar

— ¡Valla! Pero si es mi amigo Baraquiel—el rubio saludo alto mientras se encaminaba hacia un sujeto un tanto extraño

Baraquiel es un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. Ostenta el cargo de Cadre en Grigory organización que dirigen Los Ángeles Caídos

— ¡¿Naruto?! —el hombre mostró sorpresa absoluta al reconocer la peculiar voz juguetona del rubio

— ¿Que hace un Cadre de Grigory por aquí? —

— ¿Qué hace un demonio como tú por aquí?—

—Sutil como siempre, pero esta es zona de demonios, por lo tanto ¿Un caído en territorio enemigo? Extraño ¿no?—

—Creí que ya no te relacionabas con los demonios o el inframundo—

—Quien sabe… pero eludes mi pregunta—

— ¿Por qué el interés?—

—Baraquiel viejo amigo, no quiero que entremos en conflicto y eso lleve a revelar mi actual ubicación—

—En todo caso no debisteis "saludar"—

—Me estás poniendo tenso caído, dime representas ser una amenaza—el rubio se puso serio

— ¿Te parezco una amenaza? Creí que éramos amigos—

—Sabes que lo somos, solo que no me fío de tu hermano Kokabiel… ¿Te acompaña?—

—No el…—

— ¡Papa!—una pequeña niña muy bonita interrumpía la conversación

La niña tienda el pelo negro, atado en una coleta además de vestir un traje de sacerdotisa

—Akeno—Baraquiel sonrió recibiendo a su hija

— ¿Quién es él? Padre—

—Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre—respondió rápido pero amable el rubio a la niña

—Cariño—la voz de una bella mujer fue quien interrumpió esta vez

Una hermosa mujer, de voluptuosa figura, pelo negro, era una versión adulta de la niña

—Shuri…—

—Ya veo, entiendo Baraquiel, a esto se refería Azazel ¿eh?—

—Hola, mucho gusto… Soy Shuri Himejima—

—Mucho gusto Uzumaki Naruto—devolvió el saludo el rubio—Fue un placer saludarte Baraquiel, adiós pequeña, Shuri-san—el rubio se despidió amablemente mientras se retiraba

La niña sonrió mientras lo despedía tímidamente con la mano

—Cariño… él es…—

—Sí y uno muy peligroso, pero tranquila para nosotros no representa peligro alguno, a pesar de ser un demonio se lleva muy bien con Azazel y no está afiliado al inframundo, no es alguien que busca pelea o problemas para ser un demonio o la leyenda que se sabe de él es muy pacifista o es lo que aparenta—

—Ya veo…—

* * *

~Casa Uzumaki~

* * *

—Llegue a casa—

El rubio se quitó sus zapatos y entró a la modesta casa ubicada un poco afuera de la ciudad

—Bienvenido a casa Naruto-sama—

Una hermosa peliplata lo recibía, vestía un delantal y traje de Maid

—Grayfia, cariño te he dicho que me llames solo Naruto—el rubio le reprocho mientras le daba un corto beso logrando que ella se sonrojara

El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos

—Ya casi está la cena—

—Primero tomare una ducha—

—De acuerdo—ella se zafó del abrazo—iré a preparar el baño—

—No… tomaremos un baño—el rubio la cargo al estilo princesa—quiero tomar un baño con mi bella esposa—el rubio sonrió y ella solo atinó a sonrojarse

El rubio subió las escaleras rumbo al baño, luego bajo a Grayfia y empezó a desvestirse al igual que ella

—Naruto-sa… Naruto—

—Dime cariño—el rubio sonrió, pese a que era raro que ella le llamara por su nombre sin honoríficos a Naruto le agradaba mucho, aunque Grayfia ponía de pretexto los distintos niveles que ellos ostentaban en la sociedad demoniaca

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? O ¿nos mudaremos? —

—Sé que nos hemos mudado muy a menudo—él se sentó en un banquillo y se lanzaba varias panadas de agua sobre él, luego ella procedía a empezar a lavar su espalda—pero creo que a partir de ahora este será nuestra base de operaciones, está mayormente influenciado por demonios pero la sorpresa que me encontré jajajaja, debo hacerle una visita a Azazel—ahora el procedía a lavarle la espalda a ella

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto con interés la peliplata

—Me encontré con Baraquiel y su familia, no sabía que tenía familia pero Azazel me lo había comentado, a veces no suelo ponerle atención a lo que dice ese caído pervertido—él fue el primero en entrar a la bañera

— ¿Representara problema alguno? —ella cuestionó luego de entrar a la bañera y acomodarse de espaldas a él, Naruto la abrazó y la retrajo hacia el

—No, mientras no aparezca Kokabiel todo estará bien—

—Mmmm—

— ¿Algo te inquieta? Dímelo si es así—

—Solo pensaba en que vamos a hacer ahora—

—Bueno, el viejo me recomendó buscar un trabajo y adoptar una vida lo más común posible, estaba pensado en ser maestro, siempre me ha llamado la atención eso de enseñar a los demás—el rubio empezó a masajear el vientre plano de ella—tu puedes quedarte en casa o si quieres buscar un trabajo, tú decides… a veces pienso cómo sería una vida sin guerras, batallas y todo lo sobrenatural—

—… ¿Cómo sería?—

—No sería una vida, no estarías tú—ella lo volteó a ver y le sonrió amorosamente y le dio un caluroso beso

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más

—Grayfia y ¿la cena?—el rubio sonrió zorrunamente

La peliplata giró totalmente hasta quedar frente a el

—La cena puede esperar—ella sonrió para luego abrazar al rubio y empezar una feroz batalla de lenguas

El rubio posó sus manos en el regordete trasero de la peliplata y poco a poco las movía rítmicamente amansándolo

— ¡Ahhhh! —

Un dulce gemido escapó de la boca de la peliplata al sentir como Naruto insertaba un dedo en su vagina suavemente, Naruto cesó el beso para bajar directo a los pechos de la peliplata, empezó a rodear con la lengua el pezón izquierdo

Gemidos escapaban de la boca de Grayfia

Naruto luego aumentó el ritmo, empezó a succionar fuertemente el pezón e introdujo un dedo más en la ya húmeda vagina de la peliplata

—Naru…Naruto-kun—

Como le encantaba la voz de su esposa, Naruto al escuchar cómo le llamaba era un indicativo que era hora del plato principal y ¿Por qué esperar?

Retiró violentamente los dedos de la vagina de ella pero no dejo de succionar el pezón

Tomó su semi erecto pene y empezó a restregarlo en la vagina de Grayfia, el agua, el jabón y los jugos vaginales de Grayfia resultaban ser un lubricante exitoso

Sin aviso alguno el rubio retiro su boca del pezón y volvió a besar ferozmente a Grayfia, retrajo su casero y coló a Grayfia sobre su cintura, la punta del ya erecto pene estaba en la entrada de la vagina de Grayfia

Grafía al sentir la dureza del rubio no pudo resistir más y se dejó caer sin previo aviso

— ¡~Ahhhh~!/Argh—

El gemido de Grayfia y el gruñido del rubio sólo indicativo que este placentero momento debía disfrutarse al máximo

El rubio empezó a empujar a ritmo lento pero firme su cadera al igual que ella contribuía al acto libidinoso al mover sugerentemente sus caderas

El rubio no pudiendo resistirse más, empujó más fuerte, aumentando el ritmo

—~Ahhhh~—

El baño fue llenado de gemidos, Naruto embestía ferozmente a la peliplata, esta tenía una expresión de éxtasis puro en su bello rostro

Los minutos pasaban y el rubio parecía no ceder en su violento pero delicioso ritmo de embestidas

Naruto tomó firmemente la cintura de su esposa y con una última estocada llegó lo más profundo que pudo, sin separarse de ella aún penetrándola el rubio cambió de posición

Parándose y sosteniendo a Grayfia de las nalgas empezó a embestirla en esa posición

— ¡~Ahhhh~! —un gemido de placer fuerte fue la respuesta que recibió el rubio

Grayfia pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia sus pechos, mientras disfrutaba cada embestida dada por el rubio

El vaivén de caderas hacia qué los pechos de ella se movieran de arriba hacia abajo sobre el rostro de Naruto

Naruto empezó a besar los pechos de ella sin detener su ritmo

—Naruto-kun… estoy por venirme—

Naruto entendió el mensaje y como si fuese irreal aumento más el ritmo de las embestidas

—Ahhhh—

— (suspiró) —

—Ahhhh—

— (respiración agitada) —

— ¡~Me Vengooooooooooooo~! —

Grayfia empezó a retorcerse sobre los brazos del rubio, este aun así no paró su ritmo haciendo que ella tuviera un orgasmo largo y placentero

Poco a poco el rubio bajo el ritmo permitiendo que Grayfia recobrara fuerzas

La peliplata respiraba arrítmicamente, el rubio detuvo sus embestidas y sacó su pene completamente, puso suavemente a la peliplata sobre el agua, la giro y ella quedó hacia la pared, entendió ella posó sus manos sobre la pared y levantó la cadera

—~Ahhhh~—

Gimió al ser embestida de nuevo por el rubio a un ritmo rápido, Naruto recostó un poco su cuerpo sobre ella, sus manos fueron dirigidas a los pechos tambaleantes de Grayfia

El rubio amansaba fuertemente los pechos de ella así como también no dejaba de mover sus caderas

La pared se empañó por la respiración de Grayfia, Grayfia de nuevo estaba al borde de la locura al sentir como Naruto entraba y salía de ella sin detenerse

Era un vaivén de locura, Naruto parecía frenético, cada embestida era fuerte y rápida

—~Yaa… No… No… No puedo más~—

— (Respiración agitada) Estoy… por venirme—anuncio el con voz ronca, mandándole un cosquillo por todo el cuerpo a ella

—~Vengámonos juntos~—

Con una última embestida fuerte, el rubio entro en lo más profundo de Grayfia y soltó toda su semilla en lo más profundo de ella

—Ah…ah…ah…/Ah...ah…ah…—la respiración de ambos era entre cortada

Naruto dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella, estrujándola contra la pared, sin lastimarla

—Eso ha sido increíble—ella solo asintió —bueno ahora… ¿Cenamos? —

Ella sonrió, el rubio se retiró de encima de ella y se dejó caer suavemente sobre el agua, pocos segundos después Grayfia se recostó sobre Naruto

—Estos momentos son los que más se disfrutan—ante ese comentario de ella, Naruto la abrazo

* * *

~ Tiempo después ~

* * *

—¿Qué planes tiene en mente? Naruto-sama—

—Por el momento Grayfia, debo volver a desaparecer del radar, instalarnos en este lugar es de crucial importancia, el sitio donde ocurrirán grandes cosas, sucesos que cambiaran el mundo—

Grayfia permaneció en silencio viendo al rubio — ¿Algo que te preocupa? —

—El futuro de cualquier ser puede ser incierto… me preocupa eso… me preocupa el futuro de aquellos que pueden destruir este mundo—

— ¿dioses? —ella puso un rostro serio

—No, cualquiera puede destruir este mundo, solo basta saber cómo hacerlo, los dioses no son una preocupación, bueno no todos—el rubio puso una mirada afila—en mi vida, en mi tan larga y al vez corta vida, he visto como el ser humano es capaz de cometer los actos más atroces en contra de sí mismo—su mirada mostro tristeza y dolor—he visto odiarse, herirse, sacrificarse, he visto tanto y a la vez tan poco, he visto de lo que es capaz el odio, yo "nací" en este tiempo, en este momento de la historia producto del odio—ella lo miro expectante, esperando que el continuara—he estado la mayor parte de mi vida solo, triste, en algún punto me acostumbre a estarlo, pero luego vino aquello que tanto anhelaba, amor, cariño, compañía… y al tocar eso, algo dentro de mí no lo quería soltar, pasara lo que pasara, he hecho cosas, algunas otras malas y otras que no deben nombrarse—

—Naruto…—

La pareja se encontraba sobre un risco, viendo Kuoh, una ciudad ubicada en Japón, una ciudad tranquila y agradable, hogar tanto de humanos como de otros seres sobrenaturales

— ¿Qué me preocupa? Si te debo dar una respuesta, es no, no son los humanos como piensas, no son los Demonios, Ángeles, Caídos, dioses y demás seres sobrenaturales en este mundo, ni siquiera los Dragones, lo que me preocupa es lo que cualquiera de ellos pueda hacer y eso me provoque, me enojé, me moleste, lo que me preocupa es lo que yo llegue a hacer por culpa de ellos—el rubio tenía una mirada profunda

— ¡Naruto! —Grayfia estaba sorprendida, el rubio sonrió y la jalo hacia el

—Bueno, tampoco nos vamos a poner a preocuparnos por algo que no ha llegado—el rubio le tomo la barbilla—No te preocupes—un beso silencio lo que ella iba a decir

* * *

~Academia Kuoh~

* * *

—A partir de hoy, yo seré su maestro de historia—una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la persona frente a los alumnos—espero nos llevemos bien, como pueden ver mi nombre es Kurama Namikaze—

Naruto decidió usar ese nombre para pasar desapercibido, Naruto vestía unos lentes de lectura, dando un aire de alguien que sabe mucho, un maletín negro con dos franjas naranjas verticales a un lado, pantalones de tela azul oscuro, zapatos elegantes café oscuro, saco del mismo color que el pantalón, una camisa blanca por dentro y una corbata anaranjada, un pañuelo anaranjado en la bolsa de su saco, su cabello desordenado puntiagudo, con dos puntas en los lados de su rostros que lo remarcaban, sus ojos color rojos o eso mostraban los lentes, había ocultados sus marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, y el color dorado de su pelo se había opacado a un rubio claro, como el de Tsunade

Las mujeres del salón tenían una mirada ensoñadora por el nuevo maestro, ¡ah! Un aspecto a resaltar es que la Academia Kuoh solo es para chicas

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —

No termino su oración y ya todas tenían sus manos levantadas, una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro del rubio

* * *

~Más tarde, Salón de Maestros~

* * *

— ¡Qué bueno tenerlo con nosotros Kurama-san! —Una mujer pelicastaña le sonrió al rubio

—El placer es mío, gracias por permitirme formar parte de esta magnífica academia—

—No se tan modesto Naruto-san—otro profesor hablo, un tipo que vestía ropa de gimnasia

—Para nada, solo digo la verdad—

—Aunque esta semana hemos tenido bastantes cambios, un nuevo maestro—viendo a Naruto—y cambio de administración—dijo otro maestro

— ¿Cambio de administración?, entonces no sigo trabajando para Arata-san—pregunto el rubio haciendo referencia a la persona que lo contrato

—Oh cierto, tu recién comienzas posiblemente dos días después de tu aceptación a la academia, unos inversionistas del extranjero decidieron contribuir con esta academia—

—He odio con son personas ricas, tienen mucho dinero, o eso es lo que he oído—

—Ya veo, aunque seguimos siendo los mismos maestros y el director ya no es la misma administración, se nos reunirá a todos los docentes para conocer a la nueva administración una vez todo este asunto este resuelto

—Nueva administración…—el rubio sonrió de forma oscura sin que los presentes se percataran

* * *

~Casa Uzumaki~

* * *

—Ya llegue —anuncio el rubio entrando a la casa

—Bienvenido a casa—lo recibió Grayfia— ¿Qué tal el día? —

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan, al aparecer los Gremory y los Sitris ya empezaron a moverse—

—Tal como lo predijo Naruto-sama—

—Solo es saber mover bien los hilos cariño—el rubio sonrió—dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso, aún es muy temprano para seguir moviéndonos—

—Haremos como usted decida Naruto-sama—

—Cenemos entonces—el rubio se dirigió al comedor seguido de Grayfia

* * *

~Días Después~

* * *

—Por favor… por lo que más quiera… perdóname la vida—un tipo lloraba mientras tenía su cabeza contra el suelo, un pie se posó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo comer tierra

—Recuérdame… no fueron ustedes los que dijeron que me matarían, solo veo un montón de cadáveres y aun tipo pidiendo perdón—un escupitajo se fue contra el hombre en el suelo

—Por favor… tengo familia—el tipo no hacía más que llorar

—La niña es parte de tu familia y aun así la intentas matar, que clase de ser estúpido e hipócrita eres, pides perdón y clemencia cuando tú no quisiste dárselo a la niña—los llantos del tipo no hicieron más que aumentar—Himejima ¿eh? —

El rubio miro el rostro de la niña que yacía a unos metros de él, con su vestimenta rota, su cuerpo mostraba muchas heridas

—Oye estúpido, dime ¿Quiénes son los responsables de esto? —

—Ella es un caído, la niña es un…—

—Si lo sé y cómo pudiste ver yo soy un demonio, un monstruo, una aberración y bla bla bla

— ¡Hiiii! —El rubio retiro el pie del tipo y con su mano lo tomo la cabeza y lo suspendió en el aire

—Ahora mi amigo, sufrirás y mucho, créeme, nadie te salvara, pero puedes hacer que tu sufrimiento no sea tanto si me dices quien te mando a hacer esto—

El tipo lloraba, vestía ropa tradicional de Japón, el tipo no podía ni quería ver al rubio, si lo hacia sabía que moriría en ese instante por eso fuertemente apretaba sus ojos, además que a su alrededor estaban esparcidos trozo por trozo los cuerpos de sus compañeros

—Bien, me gusta cuando quieren hacerlo a la mala—una sonrisa oscura adorno el rostro de Naruto— **¡Mírame!** — la voz de Naruto le produjo un terror horrible pero igualmente su cuerpo le exigió que obedeciera al rubio, grabe error

Los ojos del tipo quedaron estáticos tras abrirlos, su respiración se detuvo, su palpitar todo se detuvo, así estuvo unos segundos hasta que volvió en sí y se vio en la sala del templo Himejima, frente a los ancianos, aquellos que le ordenaran matar a Shuri Himejima y Akeno Himejima mientras Baraquiel no estaba, al ver a sus lados vio a su compañeros, los mismo que vio cómo fueron mutilados uno a uno por aquel monstruo, todo lo que había vivido acaso ¿fue un sueño?

Cuando se levantó agitado, se dirigió hacia el anciano principal— ¡Mi señor! —grito exasperado, esperando llamar la atención estuvo callado unos minutos, pero no sucedió nada, el anciano siguió hablando como si lo hubiera ignorado

—No fue un sueño, créeme lo que viviste fue real muy real—se paralizo al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente se irguió y miro a todos lados, hasta que su vista se concentró en sí mismos, se vio sentado frente a los ancianos

—Lo que estás viendo es tu recuerdo, estamos en tus recuerdos, justo ahora me estas mostrando lo que yo deseo saber—el tipo miro al rubio frente a él mirándolo como si no fuera más que basura

—No es necesario que hables, ni que supliques, ya se lo que quiero saber, lastimases a la hija de un amigo, debes pagar, no te preocupes tu no serás el único, a donde vas allí veras a los demás y déjame decirte no es un bonito lugar—cuando el rubio termino de hablar todo se volvió negro

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a tomar su color natural

—Basura insignificante—el cuerpo del sujeto cayó al suelo, un charco de sangre se formó, Naruto entre su mano tenia los restos de la cabeza del sujeto, lo apretó tan fuerte que exploto en su mano, manchándolo de sangre y esparciendo los sesos del sujeto

—Grayfia, limpia este desastre, lleva a la niña a la casa, que no despierte por nada del mundo, iré a…—el rubio no termino solo se giró y siguió caminando tranquilamente, vestía su traje de maestro, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del saco, camino a paso despreocupado, pisando cuanto pedazo de carne estuviera en su camino

En sus tiempo de meditación y reflexión Naruto llego a una conclusión muy cierta dicha desde el principio de la tierra, la guerra te cambia

La peliplata salio de las sombras, pese a ya haber participado en miles de batallas a lo largo de su vida, ver lo que puede hacer Naruto le remueve algo dentro de ella, con ella se muestra cariñoso, amoroso, amable, la mima para su vergüenza e incluso con sus más allegados es muy infantil y juguetón y no es que no conociera ese lado de él y no por ello dejaría de amarlo pero verlo así era tenebroso e incluso le producía miedo, durante la guerra lo comprobó Naruto era alguien de temer, este lado de él estaba lleno de maldad y oscuridad pero no le decía ni le recriminaba nada, si el deseara hablar lo haría eso lo había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que llevan juntos

* * *

~Territorios Himejima / Templo Principal~

* * *

—Gracias—Baraquiel caminaba a la par de Naruto

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por lo de mi hija y esto—

—Para nada… Esto se volvió personal—el rubio sonrió, tiro el cuerpo inerte del sujeto que estaba custodiando la entrada—Lo haces tú o lo hago yo—

—Aunque no me opongo y lo deseo, pienso que esto está mal—Baraquiel creo una lanza de luz y destruyo la entrada alertando a los residentes del templo

—Eres un cadre Baraquiel, no un Ángel y yo soy un demonio, pero es cierto esto está mal, claramente están en desventaja—el rubio sonrió, la tierra tembló—ve por los ancianos yo me hare cargo de estas basuras—Baraquiel mostró en todo su esplendor sus diez alas negras, atemorizando a los guerreros del templo, con un aleteo desapareció

—Bueno basuras, tuvieron el coraje de intentar matar a una mujer y niña indefensas, veremos cómo les va contra alguien como yo, alguien que se puede defender—

Naruto despareció de la vista de los guerreros

— ¡Argh! —

El grito alerto a todos, solo vieron como uno de ellos fue dividido en dos

—Ya que no puedo emplear mucho mi chakra sin llamar la atención, haremos esto a ala antigua, Taijutsu letal y una de mis espadas—Kubikiribōchō estaba bañada en sangre, el rubio volvió a desparecer en un parpadeo

* * *

~Dentro del templo~

* * *

Baraquiel caminaba mostrando todas sus alas, abriéndose paso sin contemplación por todo el templo, sentía la presencia de los ancianos, resguardados al final, en su camino dejaba empalados a todos los que interferían

—Hicieron que mi hija me odiara, que me viera como la amenaza—sus ojos se llenaron de odio, al diablo con la moral, estar con Shuri lo había ablandado era cierto, no se arrepentía, pero él es y siempre será un guerrero

Una enorme lanza de Luz se formó sobre él, sin miramientos, la arrojo contra la puerta de la habitación principal

* * *

 _ **-BOOOMMMM-**_

* * *

La explosión resonó por todo el lugar, un enorme agujero se formó en el templo, Baraquiel caminaba sobre los escombros y los cadáveres, su ira solo aumentaba con cada paso, llego frente al tipo que le jodio la vida, un maldito anciano

El anciano estaba con un pie desecho totalmente, sangraba por la boca, su brazo entre los escombros posiblemente desecho, su estómago estaba cruzado por un enorme trozo de madera

—No… tendrás el honor y placer de morir por mi mano, tanto me odiabas que mandaste a matar a tu nieta, lo lograste mataste a Shuri, espero que me perdone, pero mi odio solo se calmara con tu muerte—Una enorme lanza se formó en su espalda, sus alas se extendieron lo más que se pudo, la alanza empezó a desprender rayos, la lanza era errática, Baraquiel se alzó al cielo, destruyendo lo que quedaba del techo, diviso a Naruto sobre una pila de muertos, el cual solo le sonrió

—Muere—su voz carente de emociones basta para lanzar el ataque sin miramientos

* * *

 ** _-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-_**

* * *

La enorme explosión produjo una onda de destrucción masiva todo el terreno y sus alrededores fue consumido por la explosión y los rayos que fueron desprendidos, Baraquiel observaba como todo desaparecía

—Vaya creo que te has pasado un poco, creí que te contendrías un poco más y esto llega al pueblo cerca de aquí, ya llamamos la atención, los de arriba ya vienen, debemos irnos—Baraquiel asintió, el rubio sonrió y ambos desparecieron del lugar

Al poco tiempo una luz se abrió del cielo y varios Ángeles descendieron

—…—el líder de los Ángeles solo miraba el enorme hoyo que quedo y como a sus alrededores era consumido por las llamas—apaguen él fue—con esa orden los Ángeles empezaron su trabajo, mientras este miraba hacia el horizonte donde Baraquiel y Naruto se habían ido

* * *

~Días después / Afueras de Kuoh~

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Baraquiel?, no hay marcha atrás—el rubio miro al barbón

—Sí, lo mejor es que se aleje de mi… estará bien con ellos ¿cierto? —

—Yo respondo en cualquier caso—

A lo lejos se miraba como una niña pelirroja tenía entre sus brazos a una llorosa Akeno, mientras eran resguardadas por varios guardias

Unas gotas cayeron al suelo, Baraquiel lloraba junto con su hija—Lo siento mi pequeña, tal vez en algún punto más adelante me perdones—

—Lo cierto es que el futuro es incierto mi amigo, pero te aseguro que ella queda en buenas manos—el rubio puso su mano en el hombro de—Vámonos—Baraquiel siguió al rubio

—Te apetece un trago—pregunto Baraquiel

—No sabes cuánto—el rubio sonrió al igual que Baraquiel

* * *

~Años después / Academia Kuoh~

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia, recibiendo saludos de parte de los alumnos, vestía un traje elegante como siempre suele hacerlo cuando cumple su rol de maestro, sus lentes y su corbata naranja, algunas cosas nunca cambian

—Kurama-sensei—recitaban cual si fuera canción al chicas el nombre del maestro

Naruto no podía evitar reírse para sus adentros, el rubio cortésmente les devolvía el saludo, saliendo de las instalaciones para disfrutar del receso, se dirigió a los patios principales de la Academia, lo cierto es que era una Academia muy grande, con el paso del tiempo se ha visto cambiada, se ampliaron sus terrenos, sus áreas de educación y lo mas significativo se volvió una escuela mixta

El rubio se dirigía hacia los clubes, a veces suele visitarlos

— ¡Corran! —el grito alerto al rubio quien solo suspiro de cansancio

—Otra vez, estos niños nunca aprenden—el rubio solo estiro su pie y solo vio como un grupo de tres chicos caían rodando, uno de ellos tropezó con el rubio, mejor dicho lo hizo tropezar y los otros en su afán de huir no vieron y terminaron estrellándose contra el caído

—De nuevo chicos, esto se está volviendo tedioso—

— ¡Sensei! —los tres chicos reconocieron la voz y como si fuesen soldados se pusieron firmes ante Naruto, quien solo esbozo una sonrisa

Un grupo de furiosas chicas venia llegando, ante esto los tres chicos se escondieron tras Naruto, las chicas olvidaron su furia al ver a Naruto

—Kurama-sensei—saludaron sonrojadas

—De nuevo chicas—más que una pregunta fue una respuesta la que dio el rubio, ellas solo asintieron

—Estos muchachos, no se diga más, yo me hare cargo—dijo el rubio mientras los tres chicos le agradecían a todos los dioses posibles—Bueno vamos—los tres siguieron al rubio

—Sensei, es siempre tan amable y atento—todas concordaron con ese comentario

Un poco lejos de ellas, el cuarteto de hombre caminaba tranquilamente hacia la academia

—Chicos esta es tercera vez, por lo que si les toca reprimenda, no los llevare ante el consejo—los tres suspiraron—pero les impondré un castigo, además no han aprendido nada, si quieren espiar deben ser más cuidadosos—

— ¡HAY SENSEI! ¡DAREMOS LO MEJOR DE NSOTROS!-dijeron cual si fueran militares, el rubio sonrió ante el comportamiento de ellos

* * *

¡Ya está…!

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _ **-_El lobo solitario_-**_

Ella claro que va, gracias por tu review amigo, lamento la tardanza con este cap.

.

 _ **-_otakugamer202_-**_

Muchas gracias por tu review, has mencionado muy buenas chicas, Venelana me encanta pero no va, espero hayas disfrutado este cap.

.

 _ **-_trollmemex_-**_

Buenas candidatas amigo, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu review y al espera.

.

 _ **-_darwinsito_-**_

Hola amigo, viejo lamento la tardanza no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, si corregiré lo de la ortografía, lo cierto es que lo subí a las 4:00 am ese cap. Gracia por tu review.

.

 _ **-_bladetri_-**_

Espero hayas disfrutado este cap., Gracias por tu review.

.

 _ **-_genjuki_-**_

Gracias viejo, espero disfrutarás el cap., lamento la tardanza. Gracias por tu review.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero la Universidad me tiene súper ocupado ya voy a exámenes finales del periodo, ademas mi trabajo me tiene apretado, quería actualizar hace ya unas semanas atrás pero no he tenido tiempo, pido disculpas espero les guste este cap. por cierto lo he escrito ya unas 10 veces, espero les haya gustado sin más...

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Ohhh una cosa más, visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.


	8. Capítulo 7: Naruto, ¿El salvador?…

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Naruto, ¿El salvador?…

* * *

Naruto, el cual estaba en su alter ego "Kurama-sensei" caminaba por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh, con maletín en mano, un traje elegante y formal, corbata color plata, camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco color plata, saco color negro con un pañuelo blanco en su único bolsillo, pantalones color negros y zapatos negros de vestir relucientes, su cabello color rubio opaco peinado elegantemente, era difícil saber que bajo esa fachada esta la leyenda conocida como Naruto Uzumaki, piel mediamente bronceada, ojos color rojo sangre y unos lentes de lectura color negros

Naruto saludaba a todo alumno o maestro con el que cruzaba su camino, actualmente se dirigía hacia su próxima clase, algo irónico para él era, que en su pasado no resalto mucho en la academia y hoy impartía clases, estaba a cargo de la clase de historia y lenguas

Su próxima clase era con uno de los grados mayores, el ojirrojo era muy popular entre las chicas y maestras, la decepción de sus fans fue saber que ya estaba casado, o eso es lo que él había confesado en una de sus clases.

—~Kurama-Sensei~—fue el chillido de emoción que escucho Naruto al pasar recorrer los pasillos, saludando con una sonrisa radiante a todos los saludos recibidos

Naruto llego a su destino, tocaba dar la clase de historia, sin prisa alguna, entro al salón y camino hacia su escritorio

Los alumnos al ver a Naruto entrar al salón de clases inmediatamente dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa y se concentraron totalmente en el rubio

—Buenos días —el saludo fue corto y simple, recibiendo unos buenos días de parte de todos los alumnos— retomando la clase, por favor saquen su libro, ubíquense en la página 353, continuaremos con el imperio romano— inmediatamente todos hicieron caso dando inicio a la clase

* * *

~Receso~

* * *

Naruto miraba a todos los alumnos o en su mayoría reunidos en la cafetería, algunos disfrutando su almuerzo otros esperando en la interminable fila, sin más que hacer se dirigió hacia el patio.

Al llegar a su destino ubico unas bancas entre unos árboles, un buen lugar, se sentó, se acomodó de tal manera que disfrutara lo relajante del lugar y desconecto su conciencia de su cuerpo, pero su cómodo sueno fue roto por la presencia de alguien sentándose a su lado

— ¿Qué tal todo Hagamoro-jiji? —

—Hmp, ya sabes, nada nuevo, Kurama haciendo de las suyas, tu haciendo nada y yo buscando con que entretenerme—

—Si estás aquí, quiere decir que tienes algo que contarme, ¿no es así? —

—Claro que sí, sabes hay muchos Ángeles Caídos por la zona—

—Así lo he notado, alguna idea del ¿Por qué? —

—Como yo, tú ya lo has de haber notado— dijo el anciano señalando a todos los alumnos —Esas tal Sacre Geard que contienen algunos humanos llaman mucha la atención de los distintos seres que habitan este mundo—

—Lo supuse…—

—Dejaras que los demonios, no, las pequeñas demonios se encarguen del asunto ¿eh? —

—Mmmm, no lo creo, sin embargo, dejare que todo siga su curso ya veré cuando deba actuar—

—Nos vemos hasta entonces…—el anciano desapareció del lugar cual fantasma

—Al parecer ya es hora de empezar a actuar— una sonrisa oscura apareció en su rostro

Naruto dejo su posición cómoda y se dirigió al salón de maestros para distraer su mente, a partir de este momento todo cambiaria

* * *

~Calles de Kuoh~

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente, a la par de uno de los alumnos más conocidos de la academia, Hyoudou Issei, una de las bestias pervertidas, de estar Jiraiya vivo, no podría estar más feliz de haber conocido a Issei e inducirlo al camino de la perversión, Naruto sacudió esos pensamientos sobre su maestro, pero sin duda eso pasaría

—Kurama-Sensei— el rubio puso su atención en el joven— usted realmente está casado ¿Mmmm?, es decir, usted dice que está casado sin embargo nunca ha presentado a su esposa, además, muchas chicas lo acosan, ¡incluso maestras!, es un maldito suertudo—

— ¡Jajajaja! — la risa fue estruendosa — Realmente lo estoy (con más de una), sin embargo, mi esposa trabaja mucho y está fuera de casa constantemente—

—Ya veo— el pelicastaño sonrió al rubio — ha de amar mucho a su esposa, con tantas chicas queriendo estar con usted —

—Claro que la amo y mucho…— Naruto puso una cara seria, muy seria —escucha bien Issei, nunca hagas enojar a una mujer, de hacerle caso a alguna de esas mujeres, sufriría algo pero que el infierno— tanto Issei como el mismo Naruto tuvieron un horrible escalofrió al pensar en una mujer enojada, Issei guardo con fuego esas palabras en su alma, como un recordatorio constante

—Lo tendré en cuenta Sensei— el rubio sonrió satisfecho, esperaba hacer su obra del día, al salvar a una pobre víctima de las garras de una furiosa mujer— ahora bien Kurama…—

— ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpa mi interrupción, ¿tú eres Hyoudou Issei? —

Frente a Issei y Naruto estaba una hermosa chica atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. Su atuendo consistía en un uniforme escolar, consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, con una falda de color verde.

Naruto entendiendo la situación — (también te vigilan) — empezó a alejarse del lugar —Buena suerte, nos vemos señorita, Issei— confirmado la pregunta de la chica y haciendo sonrojar al pelicastaño el pelirrubio se alejó tranquilamente hasta perderse al doblar en una esquina

El pelicastaño respondió tímidamente a la pregunta, algo estúpido ya que Naruto ya lo había hecho, ajeno a la verdadera situación y que muy atrás de él, una pequeña chica lo observaba, viendo directamente a la hermosa chica que pregunto por él.

* * *

~Domingo, Parque de Kuoh~

* * *

Cada musculo y nervio de Issei temblaba horriblemente, aquella que decía ser su cita y futura novia según él, se había convertido en algo muy distinto, aquella hermosa chica de su edad había cambiado, se había transformado. En el proceso de transformación, creció un poco en altura, tomando una apariencia más madura, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros adquiriendo un aspecto más malvado.

Su ropa también ha cambiado drásticamente, ahora consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos.

—Te lo repetiré, ¿Morirías por mí? —

Issei no terminaba de procesar la situación, el ser frente al formo una lanza de luz enorme, poniendo toda su atención en aquella arma creada, Issei se hago con su propio miedo, viendo a la dirección de aquel objeto apuntando su corazón

—No me culpes, créeme solo sigo ordenes, debo ascender y para ello, tú debes morir por lo que tienes dentro, si hay algún culpable, cúlpalo a el— señalando hacia arriba con su mano libre, sin darle tiempo de responder al pelicastaño arrojo el objeto a una velocidad enorme a ojos del pelicastaño.

Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y pidiendo perdón por ser la clase de persona que era se dispuso a recibir el golpe, esperando que no fuera doloroso, pero nada sucedió, una sensación de pesadez horrible invadió el lugar, etnia miedo de abrir los ojos y ver a la muerte frente a el

—Vaya, pero que mentirosa eres Caído-chan, mira que echarle la culpa al de arriba, no, no, eso para nada está bien— Issei escucho aquellas palabras y sintió como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo — ¿Por qué el de arriba tendría culpa de la muerte de este chico, cuando es tu arma el que lo mata? Vamos no puedes ser tan rastrero como para lavarte las manos con esa patética excusa, sabes— Issei se paralizo, si aquella chica le daba miedo, casi le da u infarto cuando sintió una horrible presencia, aquel, no sabía que era, pero emanaba una presencia horrible, así que apretó a un más sus ojos, llorando y sintiéndose como si no existiera ante ese ser —odio a los seres como tú, simples cobardes— la presencia desaprecio

Issei espero pacientemente cada segundo hasta que dejo de sentir aquello, estando más tranquilo, pero no menos asustado, se debatió en si abrir los ojos o morir en la oscuridad, pero a veces la estupidez le gana a la razón.

Temblando cual hoja de papel en una ventisca abrió lentamente sus ojos, el hacerlo frente a él estaba el rostro sangrante de su cita — .ma— su nombre salio con miedo y terror

—…—ella trato de hablar, pero al solo intentarlo su mandíbula choco contra su lengua

—No hables, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo—

Antes esas palabras Issei pudo ver al hablante, un chico un poco mayor que él, no mucho la verdad, vestía unos pantalones cortos color negro con unas líneas verticales a los lados de color anaranjado, una camisa blanca cuello v y sobre esta una chaqueta anaranjada entre abierta, unas sandalias negras abiertas, sostenía a su cita del pelo, la lanza de luz que antes ella tenía en su mano ahora traspasaba su propio estomago

Los ojos de ella gritaban por ayuda, gritaban por el terror, este tipo que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era solo apareció de la nada y sostuvo la lanza con un dedo, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CON UN SOLO DEDO!, eso le aterro y lo peor fue verlo frente a ella, en menos de un segundo ni pudo parpadear cuando ya lo tenía enfrente, allá en lo alto del cielo, con su lanza en su mano, luego solo sintió dolor, la lanza que ella había creado ahora la atravesaba de lado a lado, luego el, retrajo su brazo y dejo la lanza adentro de ella, para tomarla de pelo y con un solo golpe romperle la nariz y posiblemente el cráneo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía con vida luego de ese golpe?

— ¿Deseas que la mate? —Issei abrió sus ojos con temor —te hizo daño, te intento matar— el rubio alzo una ceja, sus ojos color azul no mostraban sentimiento alguno

Issei no sabía que responder además por que preguntarle eso a él, ¿Por qué él debía decidir?, acaso era eso un castigo por todo lo malo que había hecho hasta ahora, por los acosos a las chicas, por no portarse bien, si era así debía cambiar, pero… Yuma, no, esa no era su nombre, Raynare lo intento matar a pesar de haberse portado lo más amble y amigable que pudo, en primer lugar, ella lo invitó a esta mierda, ¿Ella debía morir?, acaso ¿otros ya habían sido asesinados por ella?

—Yo…yo…—el rubio alzo aún más su ceje, el pelicastaño no sabía que responder

— ¿Deseas que decida yo? —la pregunta fue un alivio para el pero un inmenso miedo para Raynare que se intentó retorcer en el brazo del rubio, pero no lo logro, el miedo de pensar en que le podía hacer si intentaba escapar era más grande que su propia necesidad de vida, ahorita mismo muy en el fondo deseaba que la matara ya —Mmmm— el pelicastaño asintió temeroso, el rubio solo sonrió

Issei observo atónito como Raynare quedo incrustada en el suelo, muy probablemente con sus huesos rotos, semi-consiente

—Mira pequeña Caído-chan, no te matare, bueno al menos hoy no será así, pero créeme que si vuelves a donde te mandaron a hacer esto, te mataran, lo que me ahorraría el trabajo, el chico talvez sea por el shock pero no decidió si debas morir o no, decisión que le pertenece a el— el rubio hablaba sin importarle que Raynare casi no entendía lo que decía por el dolor y que ya perdía la conciencia —Caído-chan piensa en lo que chistes, yo sé quién eres, el chico sabe quién eres, los demonios que cuidan esta zona saben quién eres, el que te mando a hacer esto, todos saben quién eres, eventualmente alguno de nosotros te dará caza, así que vive con eso, vive con ese miedo— el rubio puso una sonrisa muy oscura, como era posible que alguien que se miraba tan amigable podría hacer eso, fue el pensamiento de Issei al ver a aquel rubio decir lo último a Raynare, luego lo volteo a ver

— ¿Qué…sucede? — Issei retrocedió temeroso

—Veamos, lo mejor sería que volvieras a casa, no te preocupes no te pasara nada, pero si sería bueno que hablaras con Rias Gremory, estudian en la misma academia, dile que te envía Naruto, solo dile eso, ella te explicara el asunto— el rubio sonrió lo más amigable que pudo — ¡Ah! No te preocupes por ella déjala allí, se lo merece, aunque posiblemente la volvamos a ver, la vendrán a recoger… Bueno nos vemos— con esas últimas palabras se despidió y desapareció en un flash

— ¿Eh? —fue lo unció coherente que salio de Issei

* * *

~Jueves, Academia Kuoh, Club de Ocultismo~

* * *

Issei estaba nervioso y no era por el recuerdo freso de ayer, bueno eso le afectaba en gran manera, pero estar frente a las personas más populares de la academia, además que ¿Por qué carajos vino aquí en primer lugar?, cierto aquel tipo le había dicho que debía venir con ella, Rias Gremory, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa encantadora y amable

—Entonces… Hyoudou ¿cierto? —el pelicastaño solo asintió aun temeroso y nervioso— ¿A que debo tu visita? —

—Alguien me dijo que debía venir… debía hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer— Rias alzo su ceja en señal de que continuara —Ayer me ataco un… Caído así lo llamo el, era mi cita y de un momento a otro me ataco con intenciones de matar— el pelicastaño no omitió detalle alguno al contar su experiencia

—Ya veo… y ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras conmigo? —pregunto la Demonio

—… Él se llamaba… Mmmm— el pelicastaño no parecía recordarlo—… Naruto— fue un susurro dudoso pero que fue muy bien escuchado por Rias

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos con asombro, pero luego una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro

—De acuerdo Hyoudou Issei, toma asiento por favor, lo que te contare tomara un poco de tiempo— ella sonrió alegre mientras le indicaba que se sentara frente a ella

* * *

~Calles de Kuoh~

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles acompañado de Grayfia, el rubio se decido ayudarle con las compras, el rubio iba pensando en lo que sucedió anoche, los Caídos matando humanos, Azazel ordenando matar humanos… ¿De verdad era el?... ja había una posibilidad ya que Azazel estaba loco por las Sacred Gears, pero esos no eran sus métodos creía, no, cree conocerlo para saber que no haría eso, Kokabiel posiblemente esté involucrado en todo esto

— (suspiro) —

Ante el suspiro del rubio Grayfia lo volteo a ver olvidándose de las compras con una manzana en su mano concentro toda su atención en el rubio — ¿Sucede algo? —

Naruto la volteo a ver y le sonrió tomo una de sus manos —Cuando estemos en casa hablaremos al respecto… ¿Qué falta comprar? — Grayfia conocía a Naruto como para saber que nada iba a resultar si insistía, Naruto era muy testarudo, ella ante el tacto de la mano de él, sonrió y continuaron con las compras.

* * *

~Semanas después, Academia Kuoh~

* * *

Kurama estaba frente a Rias Gremory y su sequito, todos hacían sus rutinas diarias a excepción por el nuevo integrante

—Bochou— el pelicastaño alzo la mano, ella solo le sonrió en señal — No es que sea descortés ni mucho menos, pero ¿Qué hace Kurama-sensei aquí? —el pelicastaño pregunto luego todos pusieron su atención en el ojirrojo, el leía tranquilamente un libro, ignorante de todo el asunto

— ¿Eh? —El volteo a ver al castaño —Tienes algún problema con ello Issei ¿Mmmm? —el castaño se sintió intimidado por la mirada del rubio opaco

— ¡Ninguno Sensei! —comento apresurado, el rubio solo sonrió

—De vez en cuando debemos ser supervisados por algún maestro y este mes las visitas serán evaluadas por Kurama-Sensei— Akeno entro a la conversación llevando unas tazas de te

—Ya veo— fue la única respuesta del pelicastaño, decidió olvidar el asunto y seguir en lo que estaba

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en un agradable silencio… bueno no para todos

—Y Issei ¿Qué tal te va en el club? —empezó el rubio —He escuchado que ya no acosas a las muchachas— continuo el rubio, el pelicastaño solo se tensó, más al sentir la mirada penetrante de parte de Koneko

—Bueno Sensei han sucedido muchas cosas— empezó el pelicastaño ya que no sabía cómo abordar el tema de que ahora ya no es humano —por varios motivos he decidido cambiar… o bueno eso intento, jejeje— termino el castaño con una cara de tonto

—Ya veo, me alegro— el rubio sonrió volteando a verlo momentáneamente para luego seguir en su lectura —Debo asumir… ¿Fue por la chica de aquella vez?, valla pillo has salido, mira ya tienes novia— el rubio soltó una carcajada pequeña, el pelicastaño se puso nervioso, aún tenía muy fresco esos recuerdos

—Bueno pueda decirse que si… pero ella no en ese sentido— el pelicastaño tenía una mirada oscura y apretó fuertemente su puño, algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes

— ¡Oh! Discúlpame yo hablando de temas que no debo— el rubio le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y darle a entender que ya no seguiría con el tema, el pelicastaño devolvió la sonrisa y se relajo

—Y ¿Qué tal los acosos Sensei? —el pelicastaño decidió hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente

—Bueno, ya sabes, mucho acoso por todos lados— el rubio se rio ante ese comentario igual que el pelicastaño

Debemos resaltar que tanto Naruto e Issei se llevan muy bien, Naruto ha visto que Issei pese a ser un pervertido es un buen chico, de antemano sabía que de una u otra forma iba a involucrase en el asunto de lo sobrenatural, entonces al tratar con el chico le agrado poder entablar una conversación de cualquier tema, en cierto punto le recordaba a el mismo cuando era un chiquillo mucho antes de la guerra, aun se acordaba cuando intentaba espiar a las chicas en los termales, cosas que es mejor guardar y no decir

El rubio sonrió ante ese recuerdo melancólico, además la influencia de Jiraiya no era de las mejores oh recordar todo lo que paso durante esos tres años de entrenamiento le hizo sentirse bien, pero a la vez muy triste, la muerte de Jiraiya es algo que hasta hoy en día le duele mucho…

Naruto decidió olvidarse de sus recuerdos y se levantó inesperadamente —Bueno jóvenes, terminamos con la visita de hoy— el rubio les sonrió — ¡Muchas gracias por su recibimiento! Akeno-san como siempre su te es el más exquisito— ella sonrió ante ese comentario —Rias-san, Yuto-kun, Koneko-chan, Issei, Akeno-san, nos veremos luego — con esa despedida salio de la habitación.

* * *

~Parque de Kuoh, Días después~

* * *

Naruto miraba la interacción entre Issei y una pequeña y hermosa monja, supo inmediatamente que Issei logro entablar una amistad con la monja sin siquiera conocerse mucho, lo vio alejarse con ella, sabía que eso traería problemas más adelante, posiblemente más temprano que tarde…

— (dedos tronando) —

Al hacer dicha acción y el parque al estar solo un domo cubrió la zona, alejando a los intrusos, una barrera fue levantada

—Lamento la tardanza— la voz agitada de una chica atrajo toda su atención, el sonrió amorosamente

—No hay problema— el rubio la abrazo —Dime, ¿Qué tal tu día? — el, la llevo tomada de la mano para sentarla en una banca

—Un poco estresada, Issei es un buen chico, pero siempre se mete a problemas, no ha cumplido muy bien sus trabajos—

—Dale tiempo, lo he mandado contigo por una razón, la cual no te lo diré— el rubio tomo su mano —Mira que tienes al legendario [Sekeryutei] en tu sequito—

—Ha sido una jugada arriesgada, me ha tomado las ocho piezas de peón— la pelirrojo se relajó y dejo caer todo su peso en la banca, olvidándose de cualquier protocolo de chica de clase alta — ¿Por qué no lo enviaste con Sona? —pregunto

— ¿Por qué debería? —pregunto el, ella solo guardo silencio —No dudes de ti misma Rias, Sona puede parecer mejor Rey, pero no tiene que serlo ¿de acuerdo? — ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso, el, la atrajo más a él y profundizo el beso

— ¡Oh! Mi pequeña Rias anda muy cariñosa— bromeo el rubio

—Ya llevamos días sin vernos— dijo ella recostándose en su pecho, el rubio paso su mano por el hombro de ella

—Si, lo sé, tenía asuntos que atender por eso no he podido estar contigo—

—No importa—

—Rias…—

— ¿Si? —

—… Mmmm… Olvida, cuando sea el momento hablaremos— dijo el

— ¿Esta bien? —ella lo miro preocupado

—No te preocupes no es nada malo, jamás haría algo que te dañara— él le dio un beso en la frente

—Bueno, cuéntame tu ¿Cómo has estado? —

—Pues veras…—

* * *

~Casa Uzumaki~

* * *

Mientras Naruto estaba con Rias, Grayfia miraba por medio de su familiar como Issei llevaba a la pequeña monja a la iglesia, Naruto le había encomendado que lo vigilara mas no se entrometiera, no debía involucrase, por el momento no era adecuado, pero no es como si el chico fuera sensato, literalmente iba a la boca de su enemigo natural

— ¿Por qué Naruto esta tan interesado en ti? —

Ella no podía encontrar una respuesta a eso y el rubio solo evadía el tema, sabía que el chico contenía a un legendario Dragón, poseia el arma para matar a un Dios si se le entrenaba adecuadamente, el rubio algo se traía entre manos y no le gustaba no saberlo, a veces Naruto suele ser muy misterio y reservado cuando lo quiere, sabía que era muy testarudo y por ende jamás le iba a confesar y no es que no confiara, sabía que no era así, simplemente lo hacía más para diversión.

—No gano nada pensando en ello— suspiro frustrada

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a un trio de Ángeles Caídos ver al Issei alejarse de la iglesia, el chico ignorante de este hecho

* * *

~Parque de Kuoh~

* * *

—Entiendo…—fue lo que dijo el rubio al cortar la llamada

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —

—Issei está en problemas Rias, los Caídos al ver que no está muerto, van tras el—

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Grayfia me ha contado que lo vio llevar a una monja a la iglesia, tranquilízate… bueno ignorante del hecho de que es territorio enemigo y que lo estaban vigilando solo la dejo en la entrada y se retiró—

—Oh Issei…—suspiro frustrada la pelirrojo

—Has de tratarlo con amabilidad preciosa, él es nuevo en todo esto— el rubio le dio un beso suave en los labios y se levantó de la banca —Estaré cerca— fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer junto con la barrera, la pelirrojo solo suspiro, se levantó y camino tranquilamente hacia la academia Kuoh

* * *

~Iglesia abandonada, Noche~

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos oscuros del sótano de la iglesia, logrando llegar a la habitación principal donde estaba una especie de altar

—Así que, esta es su base de operaciones— el rubio suspiro y decidió recorrer el lugar —Veamos que encontramos por aquí—

Hizo un recorrido por toda la habitación, inspeccionado detalladamente cada objeto, hasta estar frente al altar — ¿Por qué una cruz? — Naruto observo cuidadosamente el altar, ya se imaginaba las atrocidades que harían o han de hacer en ese lugar

— ¡Argh! — un quejido se escuchó llamando su atención

Naruto vestía una túnica negra con estampados de nubes rojas — ¡Ja, que ironía mas grande! Me visto como los que mataron a mis hermanos Jinchūriki y los que mataron a mi maestro, el que obligo a mi padre y madre a morir, el que destruyo mi aldea— el rubio recordó mamertamente esos momento y se encamino hacia el lugar —Es que no puedo negarlo, siempre me pareció que se miraban más cool con esto— el rubio reprimió una carcajada —Además solo lo hago por la representación genuina de esta capa, la paz la que en su principio busco Nagato , Yahiko y Konan, mucho antes de convertirse en lo que terminaron— el rubio hablaba solo o eso parecía

—Yo jamás te pregunte— fue lo que dijo Hagamoro saliendo de la nada

—Solo te lo comentaba, estúpido viejo— refunfuñó el rubio, ignorando al viejo frente a el

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — el rubio se detuvo frente a un caído que tenía una viga de madera atravesando su estomago

—Necesito saber que planean y este queridísimo amigo mío me lo dirá todo— el rubio sonrió zorrunamente y sus ojos cambiaron su pupila se giró ferozmente y se tiño de rojo con tres tomoes girando a su alrededor, el Sharingan se mostraba ante ellos —Te gustan los cuervos— fue lo que dijo el rubio mirando fijamente al Caído, este quedo paralizado ante aquellos extraños ojos…

* * *

~Días después, Noche, Cercanías de la Iglesia~

* * *

Naruto solo observaba atentamente como Issei, Kiba y Koneko se encaminaban hacia la iglesia de forma apresurada, la iglesia, la cual estaba llena de exorcistas y algunos Caídos

—Ya veremos si es necesario intervenir o no— Naruto se esfumo entre las sombras de la noche

* * *

~Iglesia~

* * *

Issei junto con Koneko y Kiba acaban con los exorcistas

— ¡Issei ve por Asia! Nosotros terminaremos con ellos—

Issei asintió y se retiró lo más rápido posible hacia el sótano de la iglesia

Al llegar pudo observar con miedo, dolor ira, odio como Raynare retiraba la Sacred Gear que poseia su amiga monja y como esta, semidesnuda, lo miraba con pesar y dolor mas no odio, le sonrió cálidamente y unos susurros salieron de sus pequeños labios

Issei cayo de rodillas sin importarle la risa enloquecida de la Caído, ni siquiera que estaba rodeado por exorcistas, otros Caídos estaban a la par de Raynare viendo como obtenía el poder que los haría ascender

— ¡Mátenlo! —rugió la Caído al ver al castaño con una sonrisa enloquecida

Issei no sintió el dolor de la espada incrustada en su pierna derecha, solo miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Asia la cual, crucificada solo hacia la escena más morbosa, Issei no podía concebir tal pensamiento, no podía creer que su debilidad mato a alguien tan noble, un noble ser, sus ojos oscurecidos por el dolor de perder a la monja con la cual formo una amistad inmediata, los cortes o golpes recibidos poco le importaban ni siquiera saber que de seguir así moriría

Raynare observaba con emoción como el corazón de castaño se quebraba poco a poco, como su cordura se iba, no pudo reprimir una risa algo que no paso desapercibido por sus acompañantes

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto uno de ellos

El caído tenía la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina gris claro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero de fieltro negro.

A su lado una Caído con la apariencia de una mujer alta y rolliza con un largo cabello azul marino que oscurecía su ojo derecho y sus ojos marrones.

Su atuendo consistía en una blusa granate con cuello ancho, minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negro. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus senos y escote. Ella también llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Parece que usa una camisa blanca debajo de la parte superior, pero solo se ve desde abajo.

Y al otro lado de Raynare otra Caído con la apariencia de una chica con el pelo rubio peinado en coletas y ojos azules. Llevaba un atuendo gótico de Lolita, que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello

—Ahora podremos demostrar nuestro lugar ante Azazel-sama— dijo Raynare extasiada disfrutando de la vista frente a ella —y solo por el precio de la vida de esta monja—

Todos se paralizaron inmediatamente, una sensación horrible les invadió, un instinto anunciando la muerte se hizo presente en le sótano

— ¡Hahahaha! —una estruendosa risa sonó por todo el lugar, unos ojos rojos se visualizaron en las sombras cual escena cliché —Decir esa estupidez— el ser se dejó ver para horror de Raynare la cual retrocedió temerosa y tranquilidad para Issei el cual dejo escapar una amarga sonrisa —Creí haberte dado una oportunidad de corregirte— Naruto miro duramente a la pelinegra —Y lo desperdicias así, esta vez no puedo dejarte ir, has matado a un inocente, no puedo quedarme tranquilo— el rubio desapareció de la vista de todos

Todos se tensaron no lo vieron ni lo sintieron, el rubio reapareció detrás del Caído vestido con una gabardina, todos vieron horrorizados como la cabeza del tipo salio volando por un corte limpio, con un sonido sordo su cabeza callo y luego su cuerpo el cual desparramo sangre por el piso, el rubio sonrió oscuramente antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, uno a uno caían los cuerpos de los exorcistas que tenían rodeado a Issei hasta no quedar ninguno con vida

—Solo quedan ustedes tres— fue lo que se escuchó por todos lados

La Loli intento escapar pero fue detenida por el rubio el cual cogió su pie y la azoto contra el suelo, sus huesos tronaron, no le dio ni tiempo de gritar de dolor cuando salto con ella aun cogida por el pie y la tiro al suelo hundiéndola en él, luego se dejó caer sobre su cabeza aplastándola con sus pies, las otras Caídos chillaron de terror al ver al rubio hacer algo con una sonrisa macabra luego desaprecio apareció tras la peliazul, tomo su brazo fuertemente, esta intento reaccionar pero fue tarde, solo sintió como su brazo fue arrancado brutalmente de su cuerpo

— ¡AHHHHHH! —el grito de dolor se escuchó hasta los alrededores de la Iglesia

Naruto aun con el brazo arrancado lo tomo con más fuerza y se lo estampo en la cara a la Caída haciendo saborear su sangre y rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso, la caída callo de bruces contra el suelo, la sangre manchándole la vista, antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar su cabeza estallo — (¡Bang!) — fue el eco que se escuchó por todo el lugar

Raynare estaba paralizada ni siquiera podía articular alguna palabra pese a que sus instintos le reclamaban, no le exigían que saliera huyendo del lugar lo más pronto posible, pero no podía ni siquiera al saber que estaba frente a la muerte, lloraba sin poder controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo

—Fuiste una chica mala Caído-chan— Raynare reacciono y alzo el vuelo

Una patada a su cabeza la incrusto al suelo, aulló de dolor al sentir, otra vez, sus huesos crujir

—Hyoudou Issei, te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Deseas que muera? — Issei vio fijamente a la Caído, esta con miedo volvió a su apariencia de Yuma e intento hablar

—Quiero recuperar a Asia— el pelicastaño corto todo intento de persuasión de parte de la pelinegra

—De acuerdo… llévate a la monja de aquí y sal de la iglesia— el castaño se levantó apresurado

Naruto espero pacientemente a que Issei saliera con la rubio y espero unos minutos más al cerciorarse que ya no estuviera nadie en la iglesia, volteo a ver a la Caído

—Morir será un lujo para ti, pero es lo que debo darte—

Inhalo fuertemente por unos segundos —Katon: Bakufū Ranbu (Elemento Fuego: Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos) — Naruto expulso de su boca una potente ráfaga de fuego que comienza a girar hasta crear un torbellino destructivo que lo fue consumiendo todo

* * *

~Iglesia: Entrada~

* * *

—Issei veo que estas b…—Rias Gremory se hacía presente frente a sus sequitos acompañada de Akeno

* * *

 **—(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM) —**

* * *

Una enorme explosión los hizo retroceder del lugar, la iglesia ardía en llamas para estupefacción del sequito Gremory, todos veían aquella llamarada que no se vio en la ciudad por una barrera que de antemano fue puesta en el lugar

—Issei ¿Qué paso allí adentro? —Rias no dejaba de ver la gran llamarada, el calor que proyectaba era sofocante

—Podría…—Issei estaba por hacer una petición, pero una luz verde brillante salio de la enorme llama y se aproximó al cuerpo de la monja, todos vieron ese suceso expectante

— ¿Deseas que la reencarne? —los ojos de Issei cobraron un brillo enorme luego pasaron a vidriosos y derramos unas lagrimas

—Gracias… (sob, sob, sob) — el llanto alarmo a la pelirroja, pero se apaciguo cuando vio la sonrisa del muchacho

—Comencemos entonces…— fue lo que dijo Rias, mientras todo su sequito rodeaba a Issei

* * *

Ya esta...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _-_ **fdms85** _-_

 _Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, lamento la demora, espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado._

 _._

 _-_ **Nexus24** _-_

 _Gracias viejo espero disfrutes de este cap., lamento la demora, enserio, el tiempo se escurre de mis manos._

 _._

 _-_ **Guest** _-_

 _Hola amigo, garcias por tu review y disculpa por la espera._

 _._

 _-_ **genjuki** _-_

 _Hola, si, es decir, seguiré la línea temporal del canon (o eso pretenderé) a partir de este cap. Nuevo, sin embargo, no todos los sucesos sucederán de igual forma y puede que me omita algunos._

 _._

 _-_ **trollmemex** _-_

 _Hola viejo, gracias por tu review, no podía faltar el grandioso Lemon-sama es esencial, jajajaja, el harem es un tema un poco delicado el cual aún está en proceso de formación, pero ojo más abajo podrás saber algunos prospectos._

 _._

 _-_ **bladetri** _-_

 _Hola, gracias por tu review, siempre miro uno tuyo y eso me motiva._

 _._

 _-_ **Alex012** _-_

 _Hola, Gracias por tu review, no quiero sonar grosero ni mucho menos, pero, Naruto tiene un sello, ojo, y que eso sale en el primer cap., no diré nada más._

.

 _-_ **ivaXter** _-_

 _Hola, Gracias por tu review._

.

 _Hola Gracias por tu review, viejo primero lo siento por la espera, pero no siempre dispongo de tiempo y las ideas, así como vienen se van, viejo este review en especial me motivo a sacar este nuevo cap., que espero con muchas ansias tu opinión en un review, me alegro que te guste mi historia y si trato de crear un fic sin errores resaltante o hoyos en la historia, trato de crear un fic impredecible y que se vaya formando una historia buena y sin los tipos fallos._

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

El capítulo puede presentar uno que otro error ortográfico que corregiré luego.

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

Un anuncio me pienso hacer de un blog ya que a veces la página de FB pasa un poco desatendida, hay cosas que quisiera llevarlas a debate con ustedes...

* * *

 **~Anuncios~**

* * *

 _Primero una disculpa por la tardanza y si ha pasado tiempo, el trabajo, la universidad y proyectos personales (relacionados con el trabajo o la universidad) requieren de mi atención por lo que actualizar de forma rápida es difícil, y no actualizo cuando tengo un día libre por que someto mi capitulo a una revisión de contextura, así le llamo yo, que la historia siga algo coherente y no me salte sucesos importantes, además quiero crear un buen fic, no una historia más en el fandom. Quiero aclarar que este fic continuara y o esta abandonado ni mucho menos, solo que no prometo, una fecha fija en cuanto a la hora de actualizar, comprobé que eso no funciona conmigo, pero eso sí, tratare y trabajaré en un capítulo mínimo por mes, esa es mi meta, espero cumplir._

 _Otro punto de la historia, seguiré el canon, como vieren este capítulo lo inicia, sin embargo, los sucesos no sucederán tal cual, en la novela ligera, respetare el canon en cuanto a: 1. Línea de tiempo (algún capitulo que altere este suceso, será fuera del canon, es decir, tal vez el encuentro de Naruto con x personaje de la novela ligera) 2. Contexto, es decir respetare el escenario donde ocurre el suceso que forma la novela ligera, pero no siempre será fiel, puede cambiar dependiendo lo que sucede de antemano 3. No obviare personajes, si en el canon salio una mariposa, pues la mariposa aparecerá en este puto fic, pero resaltando que no hare lo mismo que la novela, no quiero plagiar, creare mis propios diálogos, mis propias batallas e incluiré una que otra sorpresa, pero manteniendo la esencia de DxD ya que es aquí donde se desarrolla la novela._

 _Otro punto, No, NO, NOOOO, meteré otro personaje de otro anime, mi fic se basará puramente en Naruto y High School DxD, no esperen ver otro anime involucrado, eso sí, como el fic se desarrolló en el universo DxD, mayormente (en su casi totalidad) serán personajes de DxD claro obviando al protagonista y sus acompañantes de su pasado._

 _Otro punto, Naruto es Naruto, yo soy de los que pienso que no es bueno alterar exageradamente (físicamente) al personaje, es decir, que Naruto porque obtuvo un inmenso poder, se hizo peliblanco, pelinegro, ojos negros, ojos rojo, sin los bigotes (característico de él) y bla, bla, bla, dejo de verse como Naruto, no esperen eso en mi fic, Kurama-sensei, es una fachada necesaria para construir el canon de mi fic, Naruto (el verdadero) no es así, su apariencia es la misma, a excepción de algunos detalles como que su pelo crece, pero no más allá, el Sharingan, el Rinnegan y sus evoluciones solo mostrar eso cambios cuando Naruto haga uso de ellos, no alterará su apariencia cuando esté libre de poder alguno._

 _Otro punto, podría decirse que soy un sádico por lo descriptivo que soy con las escenas de pelea (pero lo bueno está en el Lemon, pillos), sin embargo no esperen ver a un DarkNaruto, no para nada, si Naruto se comporta como sádico, es por todo los sucedido en su vida, pero lo que amo de Naruto es su ferre determinación, su amor por todos, su idioteces (a veces no siempre), quiero mantener la esencia de Naruto pero creando mi propia personalidad, es decir, a mí no me agrado (opinión personal, no odio a nadie, pero si me quieren criticar meh!) que Naruto se desviviera pro el emo vengativo, ¡Sasuke me la pela!, es decir en mi fic Naruto mantendrá su lado amable con aquel que lo merezca, será piadoso con aquel que lo merezca pero si es enemigo o el se declara como uno (Sasuke) lo hare sufrir, es mi fic de todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que el personaje que joda a Naruto conocerá la oscuridad que en el habita y la influencia de un monstruo como lo es Kurama-sama._

 _Otro punto, el maldito Harem es un problema, pero, ya tengo el plan hecho, no esperen un MassiveHarem, no eso no sucederá, ya tengo el límite de chicas, son 14, repito y aclaro_ **SON 14, SOLO 14 CHICAS** , _solo esta cantidad formara el harem, ni muy pequeño, ni faltante, ni exagerado, yo lo creo lo suficiente._

 _Otro punto, como son solo_ **14 CHICAS, SOLO ESA CANTIDAD** , _no esperen que Naruto en un cap. Conozca a una de ellas y al otro ya este perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y se vayan con Lemon-sama, No, eso no sucederá, forjare un harem, como se debe, cada chica tendrá un pasado y presente con Naruto, una relación forjada, alguna de cientos de años (Grayfia, Serafall…) o de años de conocerse y tratarse, es decir, que no las enamorará con solo verlas, no, el llamara su atención y a partir de allí es que empieza a escribirse la historia._

 _Otro punto, las chicas, bueno como son_ **14 Y SOLO 14** , _yo ya tengo las chicas que van en el harem, mencionare las que son obvias pero me guardare sorpresas, en el orden siguiente están establecidas en el harem, es decir que la numero uno es la que manda y así sucesivamente, otra cosa "…" esos tres puntos representa una chica sorpresa que la verán en lo que va del fic, traten de adivinarla no hablaré nunca, ni dare pistas ni nada, si son atentos a los diálogos o sucesos en el fic lo sabrán, bueno a lo que venimos, 1. Serafall, 2. …, 3. Grayfia, 4. …, 5. …, 6. …, 7. Rias Gremory (amo este nombre, mentira amo a su personificación, jajajaja) 8. Tsubaki Shinra, 9. Akeno Himejima, 10. Ravel Phoenix, 11. Xenovia, 12. Rossweisse, 13. Sona Sitri, 14. …_

 _Otro punto, si ya se, ya aburro, pero, bueno como vieron esas son las chicas, ojo Irina, que era una de las más mencionadas, ¿Por qué carajos no está?, simple no compagina con Naruto ya que, recordemos que Irina es amiga de Issei, es decir tienen historia y con Naruto no tengo como formarla sin interrumpir a Issei, ahora pueden insultarme todos los que opinen diferente lo acepto como macho :v._

 _Otro punto, Issei es necesario en esta historia, amo la obra de Ishibumi, Issei es esencial, oh muy esencial en el plan de vida de Naruto, para aquellos como yo (excepto Rygart16, nah es broma) que consideran que Issei es otro personaje del cual se puede explotar potencial bueno, alégrense (tendrá su protagonismo, sin interferir con el de Naruto claro está._

 _Otro punto, no me insulte al decir que, porque Rias apareció con una relación con Naruto, allí hay historia claro está, así que no digan que se enamoró del él y ya, no tengo una historia con ellos, historia que verán (posiblemente) en el desarrollo de los primeros cap. del canon, todas las chicas restantes, tienen historia con Naruto, cada una tendrá su protagonismo, no esperen ver a una opacar a otra, tal vez una resalte más que otra en algún capitulo mas no en el corazón de Naruto._

 _Hasta aquí lo anuncios, tal vez en el otro cap. ponga otros más._

* * *

 **~Anuncios~**

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, se nota que eres un buen seguidor del fic.


	9. Capítulo 8: Zorro Vs Ave

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Zorro Vs Ave

* * *

—Así que… ¿Una nueva integrante? —dijo el ojirrojo al ver a Asia formar parte del club de ocultismo —Asia-chan ¿Qué tal tu estadía en esta academia? —pregunto el rubio viendo a la pequeña rubio

—T-todos son muy amables conmigo, Kurama-Sensei—

—Ya veo, eso es bueno, si llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en decírmelo, Asia— fue lo que dijo el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia, él le sonrió y volvió a su lectura

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Asia reencarno como Demonio y se integró al sequito de Rias, en este poco tiempo el rubio se mantuvo al tanto de cualquier situación con los Caídos y como, donde antes era su base de operaciones, o una de ellas, como el suponía, no era más que escombros y ceniza, luego de ver su desastre supo de que debió contenerse un poco más, pese a no añadir mucho chakra a la técnica, esta es de un alto rango.

Naruto pensó que Kokabiel haría algún movimiento luego de matar a ese grupo de Caídos peor al parecer ellos eran meras marionetas

—Bueno jóvenes hemos terminado la visita de hoy—el rubio sonrió amable mientras se retiraba del lugar mientras se despedía de todos

* * *

~Días después~

* * *

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —fue lo que pregunto el rubio al ver un combate deportivo, tenis específicamente, entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, dos demonios, una presidenta de un club y otra presidenta de comité estudiantil

El rubio miraba con asombro como ellas ni disimulaban un poco el uso de poder demoniaco, claro a ojos de humanos eran simples bolas lanzadas con mucha potencia, pero a ojos de alguien sobrenatural podía vislumbrar el poder demoniaco emanar de ellas, ellas claro acompañadas de sus respectivas reinas, un deleité para la vista del público masculino y una que otra chica

—Increíble ¿Cierto, Sensei? —

—Así es Hyoudou—fue lo único que dijo el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia otro lado

—¿Te vas Sensei? —

—Ya ha terminado el partido Issei, nos vemos dentro de unos días, en la próxima visita al club—el rubio se despidió con la mano, al mismo tiempo, el partido entre las chicas terminaba con un empate

~Días después, tarde, Academia Kuoh~

Naruto caminaba en su alter ego por el patio trasero de la academia en dirección al club de ocultismo, algo, muy dentro de él, le decía, que algo no muy agradable sucedería cuando llegara, sin importarle eso, siguió su camino a paso calmado, logrado visualizar el edificio, se adentró en el

—Con su per…—con las palabras aun en la boca, el rubio vio con desagrado e ira, mucha ira hacia los presentes

Un tipo de alto, midiendo 1,80m.; de cabello rubio y entrecorto, vistiendo formalmente. No le desagradaba que el tipo estuviera aquí, sabía que eventualmente este suceso sucedería, pero no pensó que tan rápido, el tipo rubio tenía una de sus manos en el pelo de Rias, pasando sobre su hombro, pegándola descaradamente a él y la otra toqueteaba la pierna de Rias para desagrado de los espectadores

Todos pusieron su atención al ojirrojo que entro a la habitación, el tipo rubio solo vio como un mero insecto, Rias se sintió incomoda, pero no por la situación, algo le dijo que no era bueno que su maestro la viera en esas circunstancias, fuera peor si fuera Naruto, aunque algo diferente hubiera sucedido, de un momento a otro todos se tensaron una sensación a muerte inundo el lugar, Issei ya reconocía esa sensación, pero, así como vino se fue

—Disculpen mi intromisión—el rubio opaco sonrió amablemente—Rias-san hoy debo hacer la última visita a su club— el rubio la miro directamente, sabía que debía ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, no era bueno destruir esta ciudad por celos, los inocentes no debían pagar por un maldito pollo

Rias aprovechó para alejarse del rubio el cual respondía al nombre de Raiser Phenex

—Kurama-Sensei, ¿podríamos posponer la visita para otro día? Por favor—

El silencio se instaló en el lugar por unos largos segundos

—De acuerdo Rias-san hare una excepción por ti—el ojirrojo le sonrió y con una despedida se retiró a paso calmado del lugar

Rias se maldijo mentalmente por la llegada de Raiser había olvidado que hoy vendría su maestro, unos minutos más pasaron

—¿A qué has venido Raiser? — Rias fue directa y dejo ver su hostilidad

* * *

~Noche, Club de Ocultismo~

* * *

Rias lloraba amargamente en la soledad, acompañada de la noche, su compromiso se había adelantado y lo que más le dolía es que no había tenido el valor suficiente para confesárselo a Naruto, conocía todo lo posible sobre el rubio, desde lo que su hermano le contaba y lo que él personalmente le había comentado sobre sí mismo y ella tenía miedo de perderlo, se había enamorado, y no quería que se alejara, ella muy en el fondo sabía que él no lo haría pero estaba la duda de que, aun sabiendo que Naruto se ocultó del mundo sobrenatural ¿volvería a mostrarse solo por ella, volvería al inframundo para cancelar su compromiso?

Esa duda hizo flaquear su corazón y más sabiendo que Naruto ya tenía otras esposas más, no las conocía a todas, Naruto le había dicho que era mejor así, ellas eventualmente se mostrarían, algunas decidieron seguir con su vida sin estar con Naruto todo el tiempo, sabia de propia boca de Serafall que ellos tuvieron historia y fue el primer amor de Naruto, ¿Valía ella más que Serafall? Para hacerlo salir, sabía que no era así, Serafall ocupaba, muy a su dolor un lugar que ella no podía ocupar en el corazón del rubio bigotudo

Ella sabía que Naruto la amaba, lo hacía y lo demostraba cada cuanto que podía, a veces no estaba con ella por sus ideales, su "trabajo" lo mantenía en constante movimiento, además claro está que, el, tenía esposas, esposas… ella solo era la novia, la chiquilla que había logrado meterse en su corazón, le costó, pero lo logro, se preguntaba si alguna de sus "hermana" había tenido estas mismas dudas, si habían flaqueado cuando algo tan difícil se ponía entre ellas y el rubio, ¿Qué habrían hecho?

Un Kunai de tres puntas reposaba en el escritorio, lo había intentado usar, Naruto se lo dio, hace tiempo atrás "Si me necesitas solo piensa en mí, y clava este Kunai cerca de ti, estaré allí inmediatamente", eso fue lo que él dijo, unos hoyos se vislumbraban en el escritorio, no sabía ni cuantas veces lo había intentado ya, el rubio no aparecía, sabía que el Kunai funcionaba, ya lo había usado en otras ocasiones y para asombro de ella, Naruto aparecía en un flash, ¿Por qué no lo hizo esta vez? Un recuero invadió su mente

* * *

Inicia Flash Back

* * *

 _Rias Gremory recién había obtenido el permiso de sus padres de asistir al mundo humano y llevar una vida como uno de ellos, siempre y cuando tomara ciertas responsabilidades_

 _Sería su primer año en una academia para humanos, así que como tal estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo sus nuevos compañeros la verían, pese a que ya tenía unos miembros en su sequito y habían forjado una amistad como ninguna otra, esto era diferente_

 _—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?, Ojou-chan_ —

 _La pregunta ella por un joven muchacho la hizo olvidarse de todo pensamiento, frente a ella estaba un chico muy guapo, ("Malditas hormonas") pensó ella, el chico le parecía terriblemente familiar_

 _—Es mi primer día en esta ciudad…—confeso ella y no sabía ni porque lo había hecho_

 _—Pero para una pequeña princesita como tú, sería fácil adaptarse a un lugar así—_

 _—¡No soy una princesita! —tapo rápidamente su boca y un lindo sonrojo adorno su rostro_

 _—No hay que ser tan serio…—dijo el con tono aburrido_

 _—Además no debería hablar con extraños—le dijo ella mirándolo sospechosamente_

 _—¿Crees que quiero hacerte algo? —le pregunto el inocentemente, ella solo retrocedió tomando precaución— ¡Jajajaja! —su risa estruendosa solo la hizo pensar que el joven frente a ella estaba loco_

 _—Mi hermano pronto vendrá—confeso rápidamente_

 _—Tch… no quiero encontrarme con el siscon de tu hermano—dijo el entono aburrido, ella se asombró—oye hazme un favor, si guardas el secreto de que nos vimos, te contare un secreto sobre tu queridísimo Onii-Sama o como yo lo llamo Sir-chan—él sonrió zorrunamente_

 _—¡Ria-tan! —fue el grito que ella escucho_

 _—¡Que no me llames así Onii-sama! —ella hizo un lindo puchero olvidándose del joven frente a ella, el pelirrojo que llegó a donde ella y solo la abrazo, sonriente—Onii-sama quería…—se quedó con las palabras pues el joven, el cual era rubio ya no estaba allí_

 _—¿Qué sucede Rias? —_

 _—… olvídalo Onii-sama, no era nada importante_

* * *

Termina Flash Back

* * *

Ese había sido su primer encuentro con el rubio, no supo de quien se trataba si no fue hasta cuando volvió al inframundo y vio una foto de él, junto con su hermano, aun se preguntaba porque decidió ocultarlo de sus padres y hermano que se había encontrado con la leyenda Uzumaki Naruto, pero no se arrepentía

—Te necesito… (sob, sob, sob) —una parte de ella quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, pero otro temía por como reaccionaria

* * *

~Lejanías de Japón~

* * *

 **—[Mocoso cálmate]—** Kurama se hallaba acostado sobre el poco pasto, viendo como Naruto redujo una isla a un mero lugar desértico y con cráteres enormes

 **—[y allá se va otro pedazo de la isla] —** Kurama solo observo como otro gran fragmento de la isla se hundía en el océano, de seguir así, la barrera puesta por Hagamoro se iría al carajo en poco tiempo

—Tampoco nos pongamos tan dramáticos por esto—fue lo que dijo Hagamoro

Naruto ceso su ira, nada ganaba destruyendo una isla, pero ese maldito pajarraco toco algo que es suyo, Naruto ya sabía que Rias estaba comprometida, oh como deseaba tener una larga charla con su "suegro", ¡Ja! Porque si ese pajarraco creía que Rias, era de él, estaba muerto, Rias era de él y nadie mas

Tenía ya algunos años de estar con Rias y llevar una relación, le dolió, no puede negarlo que no le haya dicho del compromiso, por un momento pensó, si lo utilizaba, pero Grayfia, no del buen modo, le hizo entender que ella tenía dudas, además de saber que él ya tenía otras esposas y no es como si él fuera el más expresivo en cuanto a amor se refiere, o eso fue lo que le dijo Grayfia

Pero, aun así, el no dudaría en ayudarla, en rescatarla de tal atrocidad, porque para Naruto eso era muy malo, obligar a alguien a amar, no podía olvidar ni perdonar eso, todas sus esposas están con él porque así ellas lo quieren, ninguna fue obligada y sabía que había margen de perder por tener un harem, pero ninguna puso objeción

—Es una niña Naruto, una muchacha con un corazón frágil, has de entender que ella tenía miedo de decirte por el rechazo que podrías darle—

 **—** ¡Yo no haría eso! —se defendió el rubio

 **—[Lo sabemos, solo decimos que deberías recapacitar, no es mejor que en vez de destruir una isla, estuvieras con ella y buscaras solución para este problema, no seas idiota puede que realmente la pierdas por ignorar su llamado]—**

—…—el rubio permaneció en silencio, sabía que Kurama y Hagamoro tenían razón, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya había faltado a su llamado, incluso cuando él le prometió hacerlo siempre que ella lo necesitara

Pero no hay que confundirnos, no es que no fuera porque él se sintiera traicionado, tenía miedo de llegar a confrontarla con la ira que sentía, no ira hacia ella, si no a si mismo por no poder hacer nada, estuvo frente al maldito pajarraco y deseo matarlo al ver la cara de asco e irritación de Rias al ser tocada por él, pero si quería que todo siguiera

Kurama miraba el rostro pensante de su amigo, tenía ganas de aplastarlo con una de sus patas, tanto tiempo con él y aun le irritaba lo idiota que podía ser Naruto, enserio, no sabía cómo lo soportaba, estaba por decirle algo cuando el rubio desapareció en un destello

* * *

~Club de ocultismo~

* * *

Naruto apareció en un destello y vio a Rias dormida, algunas marcas de lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, estropeando fatalmente su bello rostro y haciéndole sentirse como una basura

—¿Qué tan idiota puedo llegar a ser? —

El rubio la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama que estaba en la habitación, pensó en llevarla a su casa, pero mejor vivir un día más, no sabría cómo explicarle a Grayfia el estado de ella

—Mi pequeña Rias, lo siento tanto, no estoy molesto contigo—paso su mano por su mejilla eliminado el rastró de lágrimas—tampoco te he dejado de amar, ya sabía de esto, sin embargo, me dolió que no me lo dijeras, yo pude ayudarte de antemano—Grayfia le había dicho que esperara hasta que ella lo dijera y podría actuar—Me tarde mucho en reaccionar, pero aún hay tiempo—el rubio beso su mejilla, la expresión de ella cambio a una más tranquila—Esfuérzate, si fallas, no te preocupes, porque yo iré por ti—el rubio la acobijo—… Te amo—desapareció como había llegado, y con él, el Kunai

* * *

~Días después, Dimensión Rating Game~

* * *

—Issei ¡Basta! —Rias miro imponente como sus esfuerzos se iban al carajo, Issei de seguir peleando contra Raiser moriría—¡No es necesario seguir Issei! —grito llorando Rias, no aguantando mas, ni ver como la pequeña Asia lloraba incontroladamente, Rias se lanzó a detener el siguiente ataque

Se interpuso entre él y el castaño—Me rindo…—ese susurro basto para detener la masacre. El Phenex sonrió, su triunfo era inevitable.

Rias lloraba mientras sostenía el cuerpo del inconsciente Issei—Lo hiciste bien, Issei gracias—

* * *

~Dos días después, Inframundo~

* * *

Rias miraba su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella, siempre imagino su boda, una boda al estilo oriental, ella declarando su promesa de amor eterno al rubio que se había adueñado de su corazón, pero hoy todo era distinto

No lloraba, no podía permitirse llorar, aunque deseaba hacerlo, no había vuelta atrás, le dolía y no negaba que se imaginaba al rubio irrumpir para llevársela

—¿Qué tan ilusa puedo ser? —se lamentaba—Naruto… Te amo—

* * *

~Castillo Phenex, Salón Principal~

* * *

—Ahora, les presento a mi bella esposa Rias Gremory—ella salio de un círculo mágico, vestida de novia

Muy atrás de ellos, Sirzechs observaba con un rostro neutro el evento, acompañado de una Maid—Creo que tendré que intervenir yo mismo (suspiro) —el pelirrojo puso un rostro serio

Pero toda intención fue cortada pro que la puerta del salón fue abierta bruscamente por el cuerpo de uno soldado, seguido a esto otro más cayo y lo otro más y otro más, y otro más, y otro más, a este punto todos estaban sorprendidos. Sirzechs elevo su ceja ante dicho suceso

Caminando tranquilamente—(Pasos) —un tipo con una túnica negra con estampados de nubes rojas entro al salón, sin importarle las miradas de incredulidad de todos los presentes, el tipo se detuvo ene le centro del lugar, varios soldados lo rodearon

—Me estorban—su voz fue suave y fría

Todos los soldados salieron disparados hacia los lados como si fueran simples hojas de papel—No pensaba aparecerme por el inframundo en estos días—uno ojos azules y se vislumbraron en la sombra de la capucha de la túnica

—¿Tu quien carajos eres? —el rubio Phenex expuso sus alas en claro signo de molestia—¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi boda?, Bastardo…—

El tipo llevo sus manos a la capucha y se la quitó, Rias y Sirzechs se sorprendieron, Rias se llevó las manos a la boca y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sirzechs camino para asombró de todos hasta llegar al frente del que resultaba ser un rubio

—¡Jum! Mira que aparecer en este preciso día—Sirzechs estiro su mano hacia el rubio, ese hizo lo mismo y en vez de un apretón, un choque de puños fue lo que todos vieron

—Viejo amigo—el rubio dijo mientras sonreía

—¡Lucifer-sama! —el Phenex los interrumpió

—Se me olvida que estamos en la boda de mi hermana—el pelirrojo sonrió y con ademan de manos indicando al rubio que se presentara

—Quería, no, deseaba estar frente a ti unos días atrás, lamentablemente no podía intervenir en un Rating Game—el Phenex retrocedió una presión horrible se sintió en el lugar, una enorme aura cubrió al intruso, una aura amarilla, brillaba, el edificio resonó, las paredes crujieron, el suelo cedió ante el poder y las ventanas explotaron, la presión era tanta que muchos temían desmayarse y no volver a levantarse—Me presento, aunque ya me han de conocer—el aura aumento, el Phenex estaba de rodillas—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto—

Todos ahogaron un grito, ese nombre, pertenecía a uno de los demonios que lucho en la guerra civil, el héroe de los demonios, así se le llamaba, un demonio que lucho contra todo malestar, no pertenecía a ningún clan, era huérfano y pobre, un demonio que no tenía futuro en el inframundo, que equivocados estaban, se hizo parte del ejército, escalando junto al Asmodeous actual hasta ocupar el máximo puesto en la armada del inframundo, eso no era nada asombroso, era lo que se decía de él, aquellos que llegaron a verlo pelear, tenía tantos sobrenombres, que la lista no acabaría nunca, pero entre ellos resaltaban, El Zorro Demonio, El del cuerpo parpadeante, El ejército Naruto, El destazador, cada sobrenombre tenía una razón justificada.

Naruto era un demonio sin igual, ocupaba el puesto de Súper Demonio, solo igualado por el antiguo descendiente Lucifer, el actual Lucifer y el actual Beelzebub, su poder era inmenso que se decía que él era el siguiente Lucifer, pero por motivos desconocido rechazo el puesto, y partió del inframundo, un hecho asombro que esta descrito en libros es que el destruyo la ciudad de Lilith completamente con un solo ataque, de Naruto se enseñaba en las escuelas, un incentivo para aquellos demonios sin clan, el cual era amado e idolatrado por estos.

El Phenex estaba temblando frente a él estaba un Súper Demonio y todo ese instinto asesino estaba dirigido hacia él, el rubio Phenex pudo respirar más tranquilamente al ver como Sirzechs puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y este ceso su poder

—No es necesario llegar a tales extremos Naruto—el rubio lo volteo a ver—Pero, veo que tienes un problema con Raiser-kun—

—Te puedo perdonar que hayas intentado tocarla—Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el Phenex—te perdono todos esos sucios pensamientos—ya estaba frente a el—pero no puedo perdonar que ella llorara por tu culpa—Naruto sostuvo al Phenex del cuello de su camisa y lo elevo—Sirzechs…—

—Naruto… ¿A qué se debe esto? —Sirzechs se puso serio

—Vengo a reclamar la mano de Rias Gremory—

Ahora si todos estaban anonadados, aquella declaración descoloco a todos, Rias lloraba de felicidad, sus sequito el que se vio obligado a estar presente, casi se desmayan, Issei sonrió, al menos el no permitirá que esto sucediera

—Naruto… ¿Sabes lo que significa esa declaración? —Sirzechs lo encaro, el Oji-azul soltó al Phenex y lo arrojo hacia un lado

—Claro que lo se… pero si insistes, lo aclarare, ¡Rias Gremory me pertenece! —Rias se sonrojo ante tal declaración, Sirzechs lo observo serio y luego sonrió

—Entonces es así, sabes por más que yo sea el Lucifer, en asuntos de clanes no puedo intervenir, mi padre y el patriarca Phenex hicieron este acuerdo hace algunos años atrás—el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro

—Dices que si quiero llevarme a Rias sin entrar en conflicto con el inframundo debo retar a su pretendiente por su mano, ¿eso es? —

—Así es—

—Si es así, yo Uzumaki Naruto reto a Raiser Phenex por la mano de Rias Gremory—

—Raiser-kun, aceptas el reto, recuerda de no hacerlo tu clan se verá muy mal y más sabiendo quien lanzo el reto—el pelirrojo vio al Phenex

—…—el Phenex no sabía que responder—… acepto—muy a pesar tuvo que aceptar, además serian ciertas esas historias que se decían del rubio o solo eran palabrerías, Raiser trago duro al ver una sonrisa muy amable en el rubio, súper amable

—Ya que has aceptado el reto amablemente, puedes competir con tu nobleza completa, tu equipo contra mi—Naruto le sonrió—mira que debes ser agradecido y no desaprovechas esta ventaja—el sarcasmo era palpable en la voz del rubio muy a pesar de que Raiser era un ingenuo y no se dio cuenta

—Entonces así será—sentencio el Phenex

—Bueno ya que todo está decidido, yo seré el mediador de este encuentro, recuerden no está prohibido matar a su oponente, ni tampoco hacer uso de su total poder, solo contrólense un poco y que otros no se vean involucrados—Sirzechs miro seriamente al rubio

—¿Me estas acusando de algo? —

—¿Yo?... ¡Para nada! —

—Pues no parece ¡Sirzechs! —el pelirrojo solo lo ignoro

—Bueno que comience el evento—con un chasquido de dedos, ambos contrincantes fueron tele transportados a una dimensión de Rating Game

* * *

~Dimensión Rating Game~

* * *

El lugar no era más que un páramo de un volcán, recordar que se encontraban en los territorios del clan Phenex, unas enormes elevaciones de rocas por todo el lugar, con un cielo oscuro, un ambiente caliente y claro la lava que se escurría por muchas partes del suelo y las rocas

Naruto se hallaba tranquilamente sentado, con una mirada sin importancia y comiendo unos dulces, desde lo alto de una roca, podría decirse que, al este del terreno, por lo que el Phenex y su sequito aparecerían en el oeste, a Sirzechs le encantaba hacer todo cual broma, tal vez su influencia de niños no fue muy buena que digamos

¡Bah! A quien le importaba, así era más divertido

—"Sin mencionar las reglas antes dichas, el combate es simple, el ultimo oponente de pie gana" — fue lo que se escuchó por todo el lugar, eso indicaba el inicio del combate

—Veamos que hace este mocoso—el rubio siguió con su autoimpuesta tarea de perder el tiempo, no es como si l Phenex fuera la grana cosa

~Dimensión Rating Game: Cercanías a Naruto~

El Phenex no perdió tiempo, apenas él y su sequito tocaron el suelo del lugar se pusieron en marcha, era lógico que ellos apareciendo en el oeste, el rubio aparecería el este, comprobaría que tan fuerte, no era estúpido, o eso creía el, envió a cuatro de sus peones para ver como combatía el rubio, lo evaluaría y luego actuaría en consecuencia, hasta el momento nuca había perdido un Rating Game, esta no sería la primera vez

Li, Ni, dos gemelas con motosierras, Villent, una guapa chica, vestida tal cual de sirvienta y por ultimo Shuriya otra hermosa chica

Estas cuatro chicas corrían hacia la presencia del rubio, eso era fácil, no es que Naruto hiciera nada por ocultar su presencia, apretando el paso lograron visualizar al rubio, disfrutando de unos dulces, con un rostro sin emociones, tranquilo, sin importarle nada, sobre un enorme pilar

—Así que ustedes son las primeras, lo lógico era enviarlas a todas—él dijo sin mirarlas—ustedes no son culpables de las acciones del mocoso al que sirven, bueno el tampoco, culpables los son Lord Phenex y Lord Gremory, pero ellos no me interesan, no me molesta el compromiso, eso lo podía deshacer con un simple favor—el rubio concentro su mirada en las cuatro peones—me molesta el hecho que este maldito mocoso, se halla atrevido a tocar a Rias, a hacerla llorar—los ojos del rubio brillaron intimidado a las chicas

—C… ¡Como peón…—

[Un peón de Raiser Phenex se retira]

¡¿Qué carajos había pasado?! Ni siquiera vieron que el rubio se movió

[Un peón de Raiser Phenex se retira]

Temblando con miedo las dos peones que quedaban, retrocedieron asustadas, a qué clase de monstruo se estaban enfrentado

[Un peón de Raiser Phenex se retira]

La ultima en pie observo con terror como el lugar donde estaba el rubio estaba vacío—¡¿Dónde?! —

—EL mocoso me subestima—

[Un peón de Raiser Phenex se retira]

Las cuatro peonas habían desaparecido como si nada, donde antes ellas estaban no había más que unos enormes picos de tierra, manchados con sangre

—¿Ahora que harás mocoso? —con eso ultimo el rubio volvió a su lugar, no tenía prisa alguna, la guerra que vivió en su tiempo pasado, en su vida pasada… le enseño muchas cosas como la desesperación, esa maldita es una perra, lo haría sentirla al Phenex

* * *

~Dimensión Rating Game: Oeste~

* * *

Raiser apretaba con ira y temor sus puños, como podía pasar eso, no pasaron ni los tres minutos cuando sus peones confirmaron que habían dado con el rubio, uno tras otro escucho los anuncios, con asombro, miedo e ira

—Veremos cómo te van con mis chicas, esas eran las que menos servían—nada paso con las chicas ante esas duras palabras—Mihae, Caramine, Chiris, Shui, Izabella, Mira, Kira, Meru y Burent, vayan por ese tipo, no me decepcionen como las otras basuras—la ira se denotaba en su voz

—Raiser Onii-sama—el susurro salio de una linda chica

Con esa orden las chicas partieron a paso rápido

* * *

~Dimensión Rating Game: Este~

* * *

Los caballeros fueron las primeros en llegar por su pieza, sin medir palabras se lanzaron contra el rubio, el cual seguía sin inmutarse, sentado tranquilo, comiendo sus dulces viendo hacia la nada

—Estorban—con su mano extendidas hacia ellas

[Dos caballeros de Raiser Phenex se retiran]

El terreno detrás de ellas se hundió, un cráter se formó, dos peones más llegaron, pese al miedo decidieron cumplir su orden, el amor es muy ciego

[Dos peones de Raiser Phenex se retiran]

Otros dos peones llegaron, seguidas del resto de chicas

El rubio ya no estaba en su lugar

Kira una de las peonas restantes solo sintió un enorme dolor en su estomago

[Un peón de Raiser Phenex se retira]

Mira el ultimo peón en pie, solo se vio a ella misma volado contra uno de los pilares, con su mejilla y posiblemente su dentadura rota

[Un peón de Raiser Phenex se retira]

Izabella una de las torres corrió hacia el rubio con su bastón en manos, el bastón se partió en mil pedazos apenas tocar al aura que desprendía el rubio, este era casi imperceptible, agitando su mano el rubio la lanzó contra uno de los pilares de roca a este punto las palabras sobraban

[Una torre de Raiser Phenex se retira]

El rubio despareció de la vista de las restantes, con miedo se juntaron, espalda con espalda, las tres últimas piezas en pie

* * *

~Fuera de la Dimensión~

* * *

Todos los espectadores, estaban temerosos, este era el legendario Demonio, Uzumaki Naruto, barrio con más de la mitad de una nobleza, lo más perturbador de lo hecho es que no había usado magia alguna, solo movimientos de manso que literalmente transformaban el terreno

Sirzechs suspiro pesadamente, Naruto estaba enojado, lo conocía perfectamente, pero le intrigaba como había conocido a su hermana y como habían llegado a tal relación

Rias estaba ajena a todo incluso a las miradas acusadoras de parte de los más cercanos a ella, la emoción, la ilusión que tenía, nada podía remplazar ese sentimiento, Naruto había declarado que ellos mantenían una relación y prueba de ello es que estaba retando a Raiser por su mano, ¡Se iban a casar!

* * *

~Dimensión Rating Game: Este~

* * *

Shui la última torre solo sintió como su brazo se rompía, aullando de dolor para horror de su última compañera, otro hueso más roto, el pie, unas cuantas costillas, con un último golpe salido despedida lejos

[Una torre de Raiser Phenex se retira]

Con horror la última en pie solo vislumbro como el rubio la ignoraba y caminaba hacia el oeste

—Solo son una pérdida de tiempo—el rubio tiro la cajetilla de dulces, con su túnica ocultando su cuerpo—que no te sepa mal, nada podían hacer contra mí—

La chica callo de rodillas, esto era un Súper Demonio, alzo la vista solo para ver como uno de los pilares estaba sobre ella, giro hacia el rubio solo vio como este bajaba su mano

[Un alfil de Raiser Phenex se retira]

* * *

~Dimensión Rating Game: Oeste~

* * *

Con miedo, Raiser solo escucho como una a una caían sus chicas, que clase de Demonio era ese maldito, bastardo rubio, como podía humillarlo así

—¡Raiser-sama el…—

[La reina de Raiser Phenex se retira]

Raiser giro su rostro hacia el lugar donde antes estaba su reina, una enorme bola de fuego, estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar dicho lugar

—BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM—

La enorme explosión sacudió el lugar, mandando lejos al Phenex, haciendo destruir varios pilares con su cuerpo

Ravel Phenex, la hermana de Raiser, su última pieza en pie, también fue despedida por la enorme bola de fuego, sacando a relucir sus alas de fuego, la chica logro estabilizarse en el aire, pese a que su hermano era el que más cerca estaba de su reina, esa explosión sí que la había lastimado

—Eres su hermana ¿cierto? —la chica giro su rostro hacia el lugar de la voz, vislumbrado al rubio con su rostro sonriente, pero no una sonrisa maliciosa ni burlona, una sonrisa amable, la chica instintivamente se puso en guardia—Vete… te doy la oportunidad de dejar este lugar, tu intervención es poca al ver lastimado a mi Rias, sin embargo, estás de acuerdo con esto algo de que por sí ya me hace enojar—el rubio ya estaba frente a ella, ella paralizada no podía hacer nada—No te confundas por mi amabilidad… de no aceptar mi propuesta te eliminare, como hice con tus compañeras, a diferencia de ti, ellas habrían rechazado esta propuesta, su obediencia las ciega—el rubio extendió su mano abierta hacia ella

—M… Me… rindo—

[Un alfil de Raiser Phenex se retira]

El Phenex se recompuso todo su sequito había sido derrotada como si nada, el un Phenex, un clan de Demonios legendarios, inigualables, los inmortales, vencido por este tipo, no le importaba su historia, ante sus ojos no era más que una basura, como podía atreverse a humillarlo a el

—¡TE MATARE! —

Una enorme llamarada cubrió el cuerpo del Phenex, un enorme poder cubrir la dimensión, el fuego que desprendía el tipo era intenso, muy intenso, a su alrededor se empezaba a calentar, la piedra se fundía, el cielo eraba bañado por el color del fuego que este desprendía, una apariencia primala tomaba este fuego, una enorme ave de fuego, el inmortal Phenex…

 **—ROOOOAAAARRRRRRRR—**

Un enorme rugido cubrió el lugar, el ave poco a poco termino de formase unos intensos ojos rojos buscaban su presa, el ave giro su vista hacia arriba, una patada la derribo contra el suelo, volviendo a alzar el vuelo, de nuevo volvió a ser derribada, otra vez mas alzo el vuelo y otra vez más volvió a este, otro rugido sacudió el lugar, pero fue callada, el ave fue arrojada contra unos pilares, recuperándose en pleno vuelo el ave sacudió su cuerpo

—Tu fuego es inservible contra mí, es sorprende que hayas logrado este estadio de poder—sin mucho interés el rubio Uzumaki trazo sellos con una sola mano—[Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada)]—un pequeño torrente agua empezó a surgir frente a Naruto, este entre más se alargaba sus dimensiones aumentaba hasta formase un enorme torrente de agua, un remolino muy superior al ave de fuego

EL ave no pudo esquivar el enorme torrente este solo lo embistió, derribando contra el suelo y arrastrándolo por este llevándose todo a su paso, un enorme camino de destrucción dejo el Jutsu luego de terminar, al final del camino, el Phenex yacía semi-consiente sin camisa, con sus pantalones hechos jirones, bañado en agua, el ave se había extinguido cuando el torrente la toco

Naruto cayó al suelo, con su rostro inmutable camino a pasa tranquilo hacia el Phenex, al llegar se posición al lado de su cabeza, bajo su vista

—No mereces el esfuerzo, solo eres una basura más—palabras duras y crueles, incluso Rias que conocía al rubio se sorprendió—Sabes lo que más me divierte—poso su pie sobre la cara del rubio y lo empezó a restregar en ella—Puedo decir y saber que en parte no es tu culpa, te viste "forzado" por el tratado establecido entre clanes, sin embargo, eso no te excluye de toda la culpa—una dura sentencia y la cabeza del rubio Phenex se hundió en el suelo—ni corto ni perezoso, aun con más ansias, decidiste forzar a Rias a que te aceptar, miserable rata—aún más se hundió la cabeza del Phenex—creyéndote ser superior, creyendo que todo puede estar a tu alcance solo por la sangre que posees—retirando su pie

Con mucho dolor y esfuerzo el Phenex saco su cabeza del suelo y se arrodillo—¡¿QUE PUEDES SABER TU?!—el Phenex grito—¡NO SABES NADA, NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA, ESTO SOLO ASEGURA LA SUPERVIVENCIA DE NUESTRA ESPECIE, TU DEBERIAS DE SABERLO, ¡TU QUE DICES SER UN DEMONIO LEGENDARIO! —lleno de ira, de odio miro duramente al aguazul

—Supervivencia, esto solo los llevara a la extinción—el rubio dijo aburrido—yo no me considero un demonio legendario, poco he hecho por este mundo, poco le he retribuido—el Phenex lo seguía mirando con odio—No digo que esto esté mal, de igual forma es parte de la cultura demoniaca, digo, esto de vender a las mujeres—el rubio Uzumaki lo tomo del cuello—por mi pueden seguir haciéndolo, yo no seré el único que me opondré, tal vez otra guerra más llegue a asolar este lugar y gustos participare—apretó su agarre y lo levanto, lo acerco su rostro—Pero quiero que aprendas de primera mano, que tú, maldita basura Phenex, eres insignificante, que ese maldito ego y orgullo tuyo no son nada, dices que acepte que tú puedes tocar y quitar algo que ya me pertenece—el rubio apretó aún más su agarre, el Phenex intentaba liberarse—Pagaras por haber tocada a ¡MI RIAS!—Naruto lanzo al Phenex lejos, este derrapo antes estrellarse contra un pilar de roca

Intentando incorporarse el Phenex retiro las rocas que estaban sobre él, su regeneración hacia efecto, al abrir los ojos solo diviso el pie de Naruto, un cráter se formó, con el Phenex en medio, sin perder mucho tiempo Naruto tomo al Phenex y lo lanzo hacia arriba, este se recompuso en el aire, de nada sirvió

Un golpe a su mejilla derecha

Una patada a sus costillas

Una patada a su rodilla, esta se quebró

Otro puñetazo a su mejilla, algunos dientes se soltaron

Un cabezazo le rompió la nariz

Otra patada mando sus costillas de paseo

Una patada lo hizo irse contra el suelo

Antes de tocar un puñetazo lo hizo salir despedido hacia aun pilar

Un puño detuvo su choque, fue mandando hacia arriba

Una patada lo regreso hacia el suelo

Un puñetazo hacia un alado

Otro hacia arriba

Con un último golpe el rubio hundió el magullado cuero del Phenex en el suelo, sin darle cuartel, Naruto tomo el pie del Phenex y lo azoto contra el suelo repetidas veces

* * *

~Fuera de la Dimensión~

* * *

Todos miraban con temor como el Phenex hacia nada para detener la masacre que le proporcionaba el otro rubio

—Onii-sama—Rias miro a Sirzechs

—Tranquila Rias, Naruto no lo matara—el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver la pantalla que proyectaba la masacre—o eso espero—Sirzechs sabía que no era bueno meterse con una amada del rubio, lo supo de primera mano, muchos habían perecido por tocar a Serafall, y Serafall ¿Dónde estaba?

—Onii-sama…—Ravel miraba con horror el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano sobre las manos del rubio Uzumaki, el legendario Demonio, ¿Qué podía hacer su hermano contra un Demonio nivel Maou?

—Uzumaki Naruto…—Sona Sitri miraba como el Uzumaki masacraba cruelmente al Phenex, ¿Estaría consiente este?, su hermana, Serafall Leviathan decía que su autoproclamado esposo, se decía llamar Serafall Uzumaki, este era un Demonio muy amable y noble, amistoso, bondadosa, cariñosos, que la perdonaran pero eso no lo miraba ella, solo miraba a un Demonio, que sin emoción alguna, le daba la humillación de su vida a otro, incluso su madre, siendo una mujer de carácter duro e incluso frio, se mostraba amable cuando el rubio era tema de conversación, sabía que Naruto estaba ligado a los Sitris, de allí era parte del inmenso respeto que se les tenia, Sona hizo una mueca al ver como grotescamente Naruto le arrancaba una mano al rubio Phenex

* * *

~Dimensión Rating Game~

* * *

Naruto no detuvo su masacre, luego de arrancar su mano tomo su pie y lo giro violentamente, doblándolo en su dirección contraria—Esto no es nada para un Phenex—metió su mano en la boca del Phenex y tomo su lengua y se la arranco—para que no hables, ya que solo mierda y basura sale de tu boca—no había reacción de parte del Phenex

Tomo su brazo y lo arranco sin apenas dificultada, tomo el resto del otro y también lo arranco—No me gusta cómo me miras con esos ojos—los ojos del Phenex estaban nublados—¿Te parece si te los quito? —la sonrisa siniestra que adornaba el rostro del rubio hizo que muchos de los espectadores quitaran la vista de la pantalla, con sumo cuidado tomo su ojo y sin miramientos lo arranco de un solo tirón

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —la imagen era grotesca, como los restos del ojo caían por la vacía cavidad y el rubio sostenía el ojo estrujando en su mano

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —el otro ojo fue arrancado, pese a que el Phenex no tenía lengua, involuntariamente esta se le había regenerado, solo para poder gritar de dolor

—Lamento la confusión, no quería que hablaras, pero yo no dije nada de gritar—el rubio tomo la quijada del Phenex y la arranco, con su otra mano tomo por el resto de la boca al Phenex y lo lanzo lejos de el—Vamos, esto no es nada para ti ¡Oh grandioso Phenex inmortal! —la burla era palpable—¡Oh! Pero que fallo el mío, se me había olvidado que con mi sello no puedes regenerarte, como pude olvidar algo así—el rubio se golpeó la frente en reprendiéndose, en el estómago del Phenex había un sello—Veras mis sellos, en especial este, regula la cantidad de energía que libera cuerpo alguno, en este caso la red que alimenta tu magia para la regeneración, esta se inhabilita pero también puedo direccionar en este caso, como cuando arranque tu lengua pero permití que se regenerara—Naruto camino hacia el Phenex—Creo que ya he dejado mi punto en claro, déjame acabar con tu sufrimiento—el rubio alzo su mano

Una pequeña bola de luz se empezó a formar en esta, entre más se acercaba al moribundo Phenex la bola se expandía

—Por favor ¡DETENTE! —El grito resonó por todo el lugar cubriendo protectoramente al Phenex Ravel, miraba con temor al Uzumaki, este ceso su avance, pero la bola de luz no se paraba de crecer—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —La bola de luz dejo de crecer—Si mal no recuerdo tú estabas de acuerdo con esta unión, ¿Por qué no borrarlos a ambos? —Ravel lo miro con temor—Agradécele a tu pequeña hermana, creo que con esto ya han aprendido la lección—el rubio sonrió felizmente, la bola de luz se comprimió hasta desaparecer—¡Escuchen, quien quiera, puede venir a retarme por la mano de Rias, si es necesario soy capaz de declárale la guerra al mismísimo Lucifer! —el rubio sonrió y desapareció de la vista de todos

* * *

~Fuera de la Dimensión~

* * *

—Esa parte sobraba Naruto—con un suspiro Sirzechs solo volteo hacia su hermana

—No era broma—el rubio apareció detrás de Rias, esta se sorprendió, pero no le dio tiempo pues fue levantada al estilo princesa pro el rubio—Dile a Lord Phenex y Lord Gremory si tienen alguna queja, con gusto los recibiré en mi casa y solucionaremos este problema… Rias está comprometida conmigo y nada cambiara eso—la pelirrojo escondió su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del rubio, con una última mirada a los presentes el rubio desapareció en un destello negro, Sirzechs solo sonrió, era gratificante que su querida Imouto estaba en manos del mejor demonio que conocía

Aunque no había que negar que este suceso cambiaría el curo de la historia, la aparición de Naruto le daría vueltas al Inframundo y lo más extraño es que Serafall no había aparecido ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tramaba Naruto?, si él se movía, entonces era hora de que el también moviera los hilos e hiciera sus jugadas

* * *

Ya está...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _-_ **genjuki** _-_

 _Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, no viejo, este fic solo será con dos Animes/Manga/Novela Ligeras y nada más._

 _._

 _-_ **Nexus24** _-_

 _Gracias viejo espero disfrutes de este cap., quiero explotar un buen personaje con Rias, ella será un contraste con Naruto._

 _._

 _-_ **Sonic** _-_

 _Thanks!_

 _._

 _-_ **bladetri** _-_

 _Hola, gracias, espero disfrutaras de este cap._

 _._

 _-_ **darwinsito** _-_

 _Hola viejo, gracias por tu review, muy perspicaz como siempre, con respecto a lo de Grayfia, eso como tú mismo has escrito será revelado más luego en el fic, oh la pequeña Sera, ella y Naruto… eso amigo mío es un mundo muy aparte que tratare en los siguientes cap._

 _._

 _-_ **trollmemex** _-_

 _Hola, gracias por tu review, Lemon-sama en el siguiente cap., lo del Harem me lo reservo, las irán viendo en cuanto avance la historia._

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

El capítulo puede presentar uno que otro error ortográfico que corregiré luego.

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

Un anuncio me pienso hacer de un blog ya que a veces la página de FB pasa un poco desatendida, hay cosas que quisiera llevarlas a debate con ustedes...

* * *

 **~Anuncios, Datos, etc.~**

* * *

 _Con este cap., cerramos dos volúmenes de la Novela Ligera, y una temporada del anime, pero ojo, no con esto quiero decir que no explotare los volúmenes, estos son los primeros, los que más estamos acostumbrados a ver, algunos volúmenes tal vez duren más cap. o menos, quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Una cosa más, por favor no me toquen la moral con que Raiser no hizo mucho, aclaro esto, Naruto = Supera Demonio, Raiser = Demonio Clase Alta, Naruto ha vivido mucho más que Raiser, ha visto de la guerra más que él, ha luchado contra enemigos mucho, miles de veces más fuerte, entonces no tendría sentido que ponga a Naruto contra las cuerdas con alguien del nivel de Raiser, Raiser era alguien insignificante para el poder de Naruto._

* * *

 **~Anuncios, Datos, etc.~**

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, se nota que eres un buen seguidor del fic.


	10. Capitulo 9: Naruto el impredecible

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Naruto el impredecible

* * *

 _~Poof~_

Naruto apareció en un lugar diferente a opinión de Rias, una pequeña isla, pues la luz de la luna bañaba el extenso mar que vislumbraba, una hermosa vista

—Lo siento—Rias cruzo su mano por el rostro del rubio—prometí… te prometí que no sufrirías y has llorado, no he cumplido—unos suaves dedos detuvieron sus protestas

—No es tu culpa—ella tomo una respiración—llore pero no porque tú me fallaste, si me sentí mal cuando no llegaste y te llame—el rubio se puso rígido—entiendo, estás en tu derecho de estar enojado, no te fui completamente honesta, oculte eso aun sabiendo que podías solucionarlo pero... yo solo quería por una vez demostrarte que valgo tu esfuerzo, que mi amor por ti es como el tuyo por mí—ella soltó algunas lágrimas—yo te amo y lo oculte porque temía incluso el rechazo, un demonio como tú, legendario, increíble, que veía en una simple heredera más, quería romper esta cadena que ataron a mí por mí misma, para mí y para ti—el rubio recogió las lágrimas—fui tonta e ingenua, siempre he negado tu ayuda o he tratado de no ser una carga, como tú lo dices, soy joven y apenas vengo aprendiendo, pero quiero caer y levantarme por mi misma, quiero ser Rias, tu Rias, no Rias Gremory o la heredera del clan Gremory, solo Rias—el rubio la beso suavemente

—A pesar de mi edad, soy tonto, idiota a palabras de muchos, pero siempre he dicho que importa si idiota he logrado todo lo que tengo pues sigo siendo idiota—ella sonrió—te amo Rias y si, dolió que me lo ocultaras, no entendía, creía que no tenía toda tu confianza, que no confiabas en mi—ella lo beso esta vez, el rubio se sentó en la grama y Rias se acomodó en su regazo—pase gran parte de mi vida, sin amor, solo soledad, dolor, sufrimiento y pesar, mi corazón apenas y pudo soportar tanto, cuando lo tuve lo que anhelaba, lo arruinaba, fallaba, pero se sentía bien fallar y saber que siempre iba a estar allí, en tu corazón, saber que ahora no fallabas solo—unas lágrimas bajaron, recuerdos inundaron su mente—y cuando obtuve tanto, lo perdí, pero no podía llorar, lamentar o sufrir, ya no me fallaría a mí, le fallaría a aquellos por los que luchaba—ella recogió las lágrimas con amor—al carecer gran parte de mi vida de amor, no sé cómo expresarlo de la forma que lo desean, te tengo y te amo, tengo a tus hermanas y las amo… me aman y eso es asombroso, pero temo que cada paso que doy sea uno incorrecto, trato de hacer todo lo mejor, no para mí, para ti, para ellas—ella sonrió—temo fallar y que ya no estén y no poder levantarme, después de tanto tiempo y con esposas y prometidas aún no sé cómo expresar estos sentimientos—ella lo beso

—Yo acepté ser parte de tu harem, porque vi lo que ellas vieron, vi todo lo bueno de ti y lo malo, amo todo de ti, no somos perfectos, lamento ocultarte el compromiso—el sonrió

—No lo lamentes, yo te oculto muchas cosas, no porque no confió, simplemente son cosas que un no eres capaz de soportar, en algún momento cuando estés lista lo sabrás, no eres a la única si eso te consuela, pero no lo hago porque quiero sino porque debo—ella le envió una mirada

—Confió en ti y en tu juicio, sin embargo, me molesta, pero yo también falle, y aprenderé de esto—

—Rias te amo, por ser tú, no me importa tu nombre, de dónde vienes, solo me importa a dónde quieres ir y quien quieres ser, yo siempre estaré para ti, aunque sea aburrido, molesto o insoportable estaré allí porque quiero estarlo—ella lo beso—Mi enojo no es contigo, ni siquiera con el pollo rostizado, es conmigo porque a pesar de verlo frente a mi cara no supe identificarlo, Grayfia me lo dijo, se paciente, "ella lo dirá" fue lo que dijo, no entendí a que se refería, creía que hablaba del compromiso, pero hablaba de lo que sentías—el, la tomo de las caderas y la acomodo aún más—ahora entiendo, no necesitas que yo lo haga por ti pero si quiero estar para tomar tu mano cuando falles, para ser tu hombro para llorar, para ser tu amigo de bromas, para amarte, quiero ser tu fuerza, porque tú eres parte de la mía, solo quiero devolverte lo que tú me das, todo el amor que tú me das y si no somos perfectos, aprenderemos de esto—la beso—eres mi Rias, me casare contigo y todos lo sabrán—ella lo beso

—¿Dónde estamos Naruto? —

—Un poco lejos de casa… si no me equivoco en una isla en algún punto del océano pacifico—ella lo miro sorprendida—esta noche solo somos tu y yo, quería que aclaráramos todo, aun te debo una disculpa—él le detuvo la protesta naciente—entiendo, me disculpo, por no haber ido a tu encuentre, estaba enojado, mira que ver a ese tipo tocándote, no fue muy agradable—ella lo miro sorprendida

—¿Estuviste la vez que Riser fue al club? —el rubio lamento su desliz

—Bueno… estamos a mano si lo pones así—ella alzo una ceja—estuve todo el tiempo cerca de ti, lo dije no—con una explosión de humo Naruto tomo la apariencia de Kurama-sensei

Rias abrió la boca tratando de hablar, fallo miserablemente

—En mi defensa, ya estaba antes que tú en la ciudad, mucho antes diría yo—él sonrió como tonto y volvió a tomar su forma original—pero ahora que he ido al inframundo y declarado que la heredera del clan Gremory está comprometida conmigo, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelva al juego—el rubio solo sonrió ausente—ya me había acostumbrado al anonimato, bueno que importa, lo vale por ti, creo que me dejo llevar muy fácilmente—ella sonrió hermosamente

—¿Esto es una especia de disculpa mutua? —

—Sí, si así lo quieres ver, aunque puedes mostrarme tu arrepentimiento de otra forma—el sonrió zorrunamente

—¿Cómo? —

Tomándola del trasero, una manta se extendió en el césped frente a ellos donde el rubio recostó a Rias

—No lo sé, estaba pensando en una forma más emocionante de profesar el amor que tenemos el uno por el otro—

—¿Cómo sería eso? —la lujuria empezaba a burbujear

—¡Oh! —el rubio sonrió—de esta forma—de un tirón, rompió su camisa y sujetador—lo digo enserio ¡Amo tus pechos! —sin esperar respuesta, tomo uno con su boca y con su mano jugueteo con el otro

—¡Ahhhh! —gimió Rias

El rubio paso de un pecho al otro, lubricándolos, los gemidos llenaron el lugar, Naruto tomo un respiro y vio el rostro sonrojado de Rias, el cabello rojo se extendió por toda la manta, la saliva hacia brillar sus pechos y la luz de la luna solo bañaba la forma perfecta de Rias

—Te amo Rias—

Sin espera respuesta el rubio tomo sus labios, porque esperar palabras o porque decirlas lo demostraría

Desenredo sus lenguas y beso sus mejillas, bajo a su cuello

—¡Ahh! —gimió suavemente, Naruto conocía sus puntos

Dejo una marca en el cuello, bajo por el valle de sus pechos y tomo ambos, los masajeo, sus dedos se hundían en la blanda, pero firme carne, rozo los pezones, ya endurecidos, unas aureolas rozadas, incitándolo a morderlos, sin resistirse tomo ambos pezones en la boca y succiono fuertemente

—¡Hyaaa! —Chillo Rias

Excitado por la voz de Rias siguió haciéndolo más fuerte, como esperando sacar leche de ellos, saboreo los pezones, mordidas suaves hacían gemir ruidosamente a Rias, soltó ambos, rebotando, tratando de volver a su posición, volvió a masajearlos, siguió bajando dejando un rastro de beso por su plano vientre, Rias estaba mojada, el sonido excitante que hacia al rozar sus piernas una con otra era un indicativo, llegando a la falda que cubría aquel tesoro, el rubio saboreo el momento

Rias se había desecho del vestido de boda durante la pelea, había optado por el uniforme escolar, una sabia decisión

El rubio tomo la falda y se aseguró de tomar las bragas, remojándose los labios, bajo suavemente la falda y bragas, una pequeña mata de pelos color rojo empezó a vislumbrarse, su pene crispo por la excitación, contendiendo el aire bajo más la falda, el olor inundo sus fosas nasales, ¡Diablos, olía a gloria!

Rias gimió impaciente, el rubio termino de bajar hasta el final de las piernas la falda, metió ambas manos debajo de Rias, tomando su trasero, lo apretó he hizo que Rias alzara su vagina hacia arriba, hacia el

—¡Ahhhhh! —

Deslizo su lengua desde el comienzo de la vagina hasta llegar a la pequeña mata de pelos, una vez tras otra, disfrutando de los jugos que salían de Rias, con un último recorrido el rubio se detuvo en el clítoris, lo mordió suavemente

—¡Mmmm! —Rias se mordió el labio reprimiendo el gemido fuerte que salió de ella

—No te contengas Rias, gime, gime para mí—

Volvió a su clítoris y lo chupo, Rias no se contuvo y gimió, cada mordida o chupón, hacían los gemidos de Rias más fuertes, una dulce canción para el rubio, soltando el clítoris, el rubio metió sin previo su lengua en la vagina de Rias

—¡Ahhhhhhh siiiii! —

Rias se vino, bañando el rostro del rubio, sin importancia, aun con mas morbo, Naruto siguió su labor, metia y sacaba su lengua de forma rápida, tratando de alcanzar lo mas profundo, Rias se retorcí, la venida la había azotado fuertemente y Naruto no cesaba, ansiaba mas de ella

Tomando un poco mas de los jugos que salían, el rubio se retiró, dejando el centro de Rias palpitante, rosado e hinchado

El rostro sonrojado de Rias, la saliva que se deslizaba de su boca, sus ojos llenos de amor y lujuria, lo rompieron

Deshaciedose de su camisa, con un simple chasquido, tomo los pies de Rias, tomando su falda y bragas, las junto y las elevo, las coloco en su hombro izquierdo, sin esperar nada la penetro, llegando profundo

—¡Ahhhhhhh!—

Dejando que Rias se acostumbrara al invasor, disfruto el momento, al sentir que Rias se relajo, se retro suavemente hasta solo dejar la punta adentro, luego se deslizo suavemente, disfrutando lo apretado del camino, el sonido que hacían los jugos de Rias

—Si… asi—dijo ella

Repitiendo el vaivén suave por unos momentos, el rubio contemplo a la belleza, Rias era una de las mujeres mas hermosas, todo de ella, no dejaría que nadie la tuviera, por ello la haría suya de todas las formas posibles

Con una embestida fuerte, Rias gimio duro, el rubio repitió las embestidas fuertes hasta aumentar el ritmo del vaivén

—¡Mas, mucho más! —fue una orden

Sin vacilación el rubio termino de sacar la falda y las bragas, abrió sus piernas, sin romper la unión, retrocedió, tomo las manos de rias y las acomdo arriba de ella, con su única mano libre, tomo uno de los pechos y solto la embestida

—¡Ahhhhhhh siiiii! —

Aumentando poco a poco las embestidas, el rubio masajeo el pecho de Rias sin dejar las manos de ella libre, soltando el pecho, tomo su rostro y se hundio profundo, luego la beso enredando su lengua con la de ella, sin dejar el vaivén rítmico impuesto

Rias disfrutaba ser penetrada de forma casi demandante del rubio, no era la primera vez que hacían algo asi, donde Naruto era el dominante, no, y si era honesta amaba que Naruto se comportara posesivo con ella

—¡Rias! —gruño Naruto

Rias rodeo al rubio con sus piernas, profundizando las embestidas, sentía la punta del pene de Naruto rozar su útero, cada embestida solo lograba alcanzar un poco mas

Naruto deslizo su lengua por toda la mandíbula de Rias hasta volver a su cuello, beso donde ella siempre gemía mas fuerte cada vez que lo hacía, sin entretenerse mucho, deslizo su lengua de su cuello a sus pechos, juagando con ellos, liberando las manos de Rias y obteniendo una nueva tarea para sus manos, Rias enredo sus manos en el cabello del rubio, presionando su cabezo en sus pechos incitando a tomar más y mas

Naruto sentía que estaba cerca de venirse, se alejó de los pechos de Rias, tomo las caderas de ella y embisto más fuerte y rápido

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —

Naruto sintió cuando penetro el útero de Rias, así que salía y entraba con cada ruda embestida, Rias se retorcía de placer en sus manos

—Rias estoy pro venir—anuncio el rubio aumentando las embestidas

Rias lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastro hasta que conectaron sus bocas

—Hazlo dentro—

Dos embestidas más y se clavó en el útero de la pelirroja, las contracciones y la hinchazón del pene hicieron que Rias llegara junto con él, Naruto vacío todo el semen dentro de Rias

Luego de tomar algunas respiraciones el rubio se deslizo de adentro de Rias y se acomdo a su lado, podía ver como los pechos de Rias bajaban y subían por la fuerte respiración, el sudor cubria su cuerpo haciéndolo brillos, bajando la vista, vislumbro como salía un poco de semen de su centro, atesoro la vista que le daba Rias desnuda

—Si… estas perdonado—ella dijo suavemente viéndolo con amor

El se rio y tomo su rostro y la beso

—Te amo—le dijo ella, enredando sus piernas en la pierna del rubio, abrazando su torzo y acomodándose en su cuello

—Yo también—rodeo su cuerpo con su mano y la acerco más, dejando que ella se reacomodara en su pecho—no me molestaría que nos enojáramos otra vez, digo… otra "disculpa" no haría daño a nadie—ella rio y el amo ese sonido

—Si no estaría mal—dijo ella, él sonrió

Beso su cabeza y aprecio su cabello, el hermoso cabello rojo, lo aprecio por un tiempo

—Amo el color de tu cabello–las respiraciones de ella era lo único que sentía—me recuerda a mama, no era el mismo color, pero si era hermoso, como el tuyo—ella estaba dormida, sin embargo, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, tomando otra manta el rubio se cubrió a ambos y acaricio el cabello de Rias que caía por su espalda, disfrutando de las estrellas

* * *

~Al día siguiente, Kuoh: Casa Uzumaki~

* * *

Rias comía silenciosamente su desayuno, frente a ella Naruto le sonreía, de forma forzada claro está, pues Grayfia no dejaba de mirarlo con intensidad

—Naruto-sama—

—Si cariño—

—Debemos ir al inframundo o piensa eludir esto como siempre lo hace—

—No creo que sea necesario ir hoy, quizá la otra semana—tanteo el rubio

—Debe tomar la responsabilidad de comprometerse con una heredera—dijo fuerte Grayfia

Con un suspiro el rubio miro a Rias

—Llama a tus padres Rias, diles que solicito una reunión, sería bueno que los Phenex también estuvieran presentes—

—Ya lo hice Naruto-sama—Rias solo se rio y el rubio se crispo de enojo

—Me lo imagine—fue todo lo que dijo

—Estoy feliz—dijo Rias—iras a pedir mi mano—sonrió tomándose las mejillas sonrojadas

—Esto es problemático—malditos Naras

—Termine su desayuno Naruto-sama iremos al inframundo una vez terminemos—

El rubio solo asintió pesadamente, enserio quería evitar volver al inframundo, no porque no quisiera terminar de una vez el asunto del compromiso, sino porque esto implicaba volver a vincularse con todo lo sobrenatural, bueno que importaba una de sus chicas era feliz

* * *

~Inframundo, Clan Gremory: Castillo Principal~

* * *

Venelana Gremory era una demonio hermosa, no hermosa no es suficiente, era sin duda un ser sin igual, Rias iba por el mismo camino

Venelana es una mujer madura, pero de cuerpo muy voluptuoso, piel clara, ojos de color lilas, su cabello es castaño que llega hasta sus hombros, con una sola hebra del mismo color que sobresale en la parte superior de su cabeza, también tiene un flequillo casi igual que su hija Rias, largo por los laterales enmarcado en su rostro.

Venelana estaba al lado de su esposo Zeoticus Gremory

Zeoticus tiene la apariencia de un hombre de apariencia mediana, de apariencia bonita, con largos cabellos rojos y que se atan como una cola de caballo suelto con un cabello negro. Él tiene ojos azules brillantes, así como sus dos hijos, Sirzechs y Rias Gremory. También tiene una barba y un rastro rojos y cortos.

Ambos sentados en un sillón elegante, de esos de ricos, diría Naruto, en otro sillón estaban los Phenex

Lord Phenex en simples palabras en una versión mejorada de su hijo Riser, con una apariencia más amable y gentil, pero con un aura de sabiduría

Lady Phoenix se ve exactamente igual que su hija Ravel en la plenitud de sus 20 años, con cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, presentando la única excepción, al tener su cabello más largo con muchos adornos.

En el sillón frente a ellos estaban Naruto y Rias, esta última nerviosa, Grayfia estaba un para a la par del rubio

Sirzechs estaba en otro sillón muy cerca de Rias, sonrió como descarado a opinión del rubio ninja

—Sabes—empezó Lord Phenex—en algún momento se cruzó por mi cabeza que podrías ser un Phenex, tienes algunas características de nuestro clan, quizá el hijo no reconocido de algún Phenex—sonrió amable

—Sabe no es la primera vez que escuchó esas palabras—el rubio tomo la mano de Rias que estaba nerviosa, un acto que no pasó desapercibido—no de su clan, otros que comparten similitudes físicas conmigo, mi intermisión al inframundo fue extraño lo sé, aparecí de la nada, sin nada, sin nadie, y en algunos cuantos años me hice alguien de temer—el Phenex asintió—sin duda alguna muchos clanes quisieron que me uniera a ellos, pero como sabes ya había sido tomado, los Sitri fueron y serán mi "clan" si lo ponemos de algún modo—el rubio sonrió más amble—sé que este problema se resolvió no de forma correcta—

—Sí, coincido contigo—comento Sirzechs

—Entiendo lo del compromiso, los demonios puros se hacen cada vez menos, siendo el invento de Ajuka el que logra la "repoblación" pero con sangre de otras razas, la necesidad de preservar la sangre pura es necesario según el consejo—el rubio miro a Rias y sonrió, ella le sonrió—Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan como tal, mi lealtad esta con los Sitri, si los involucramos, sin embargo, renuncie al inframundo hace mucho, pude formar mi clan aquí, sí, pero mi camino estaba en otro lado—el rostro del rubio se puso serio—sin embargo mi autoridad sigue vigente si no estoy equivocado—el rubio miro a Sirzechs

—Sí, así es—el pelirrojo lucifer sonrió—verán luego de la proclamación de los nuevos Maous, Naruto renunció al puesto que debió tomar, título que porto yo—el rubio ninja asintió—pero siendo ahora yo el dirigente del Inframundo propuse una solución más plausible que solo perder a Naruto y desligarlo del inframundo, como saben fue uno de los pilares de la guerra—todos asintieron—como podía ser que al comienzo de mi mandato perdiéramos a tan valioso demonio, demonio que sin apellido llego a la cima—Naruto sonrió—le propuse a Naruto, junto con los otros Maous, integrar un clan de Extra Demonio, el Clan Uzumaki, luego de la persuasión, los requerimientos necesarios, así fue hecho, claro todo bajo secreto a pedido del propio jefe de Clan—unos documentos aparecieron en las manos de cada persona en la habitación a excepción de Naruto y Sirzechs—Naruto es un demonio puro, como no lo sabes y él no dice nada, basta con sentir su aura, le dio y dio tanto al inframundo, que fue una forma de agradecimiento—todos los demás seguían en los papeles—Ajuka y yo lo llevamos más allá, profesamos cambios y así lo hicimos—sonrió—me pregunte ¿Por qué solo cuatro Maous? No fuimos cinco los que logramos que el inframundo cambiara—todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos—Naruto es el quinto Maou, los Maous seriamos Lucifer, Belzeebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus y como nuevo Maou Mammon—todos miraron al rubio que tenía una sonrisa marca registrada

—Sí, somos cinco Maous, sin embargo, Naruto acepto con la condición que el dejaría el inframundo por tiempo indefinido una vez que él se viera involucrado en asuntos de demonios, tomaría su cargo, tanto de jefe de clan como de Maou—

Lord Phenex trago saliva

No podían negar que incluso muchos pensaron que Naruto tomaría el cargo de Lucifer, pero se negó a aceptarlo y dijo que Sirzechs se lo había ganado, era un puesto que el no merecía ni quería

Sin embargo, los Maous hicieron sus sucias jugadas y posicionar un nuevo régimen, un nuevo clan, un nuevo Maou, no es que no lo mereciera si no que esto estuvo oculto por siglos

—Al ir y tomar la mano de Rias en matrimonio, finalice mi petición de dejar el inframundo—el rubio, por eso no quería venir, pero Grayfia no lo dejaría en paz, Se levantó, vestía elegante, una capa adornada lo hacía parecer un Maou o una especie de príncipe—yo no como Maou, si no como jefe de clan, Lord Uzumaki, pido amablemente a la casa Phenex cancelen el compromiso entre Riser Phenex y Rias Gremory, independientemente de la batalla que tuvimos—su porte y voz eran la de un guerrero, un líder

Lord Phenex se levantó y se irguió era alto como el rubio ninja

—Uzumaki-sama—miro fijamente al rubio—el compromiso será cancelado, sin embargo, entenderá que este asunto fue tratado con mucha anticipación y un acuerdo aceptado tanto por el consejo, Maous y clanes correspondientes—termino, el rubio interrumpió

—Entiendo a donde va esto, lo dejare claro, Rias me pertenece, no como una pertenencia, ella y yo llevamos una relación de años, la verdad no pensé que se realizaría un compromiso, pero yo fui el que le dijo que no dijera nada y lo mantuviéramos oculto, fue mi culpa y solo mía que este asunto escalara a esta escala, por lo que no quiero comenzar como jefe de clan con una disputa grave con un clan de los 72 pilares—el Phenex sonrió—si no mal entiendo Ravel Phenex es su cuarta hija—

—Así es Uzumaki-sama—contesto amablemente Lady Phenex, tomando lugar junto a su esposo

—Bien, como sabrán cada Maou tiene su propia nobleza, yo no soy la excepción, solo que no hago mucho uso de ella y mis actuales piezas andan por allí libres, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que vuelvo a involucrarme en esto asuntos, necesitare a mi nobleza, Ravel Phenex puede integrarse como una de mis piezas—Naruto sonrió—y hacemos como que este asunto nunca paso—

—Sería un honor que nuestra hija estuviera en la paridad de un Maou—contesto Lord Phenex resolviendo el asunto

—Aunque no entiendo algo—comento Lord Gremory

—Y eso sería padre…—Zeoticus se crispo ante la respuesta del rubio, no, fue ante la maldita sonrisa descarada y el sonrojo de su hija

—Si eres un Maou, no renuncias a tu apellido, es decir a tu clan o ¿no? —

—Sí, así es—comenzó Sirzechs—convencer a Naruto fue difícil, para que aceptara, el impuso ciertas condiciones, su clan es independiente incluso de los Extra Demonio, si forma parte de ese grupo, sin embargo, no lo regimos como con ellos, funciona algo como con Mephisto-Pheles—el nombre ocasiona miradas

—Acaso no es confuso eso—comento Venelana

—Lo es, si, pero no hemos terminando—continuo Naruto—Mis condiciones fueron simples, acepte formar el clan, y luego me ofrecieron el puesto de quinto Maou, estúpido me dije a mi mismo, ya que no serviría de nada formar un clan, sin embargo no iba aceptar el puesto, pero la insistencia de Sirzechs y Ajuka y el convencimiento de Serafall decidí imponer mis propias condiciones—el rubio sonrió—como no hay ningún otro miembro con mi apellido, decide que mi heredero tomaría el puesto de Jefe del Clan Uzumaki cuando sea correspondiente, hasta entonces, mi función solo es llevar el apellido esperando al heredero correcto, mientras tanto, el clan pasa a ser realmente dirigido por alguna de mis esposas, puede tomar ciertas acciones como Jefe del Clan, pero solo aquellas que no dañen directamente o indirectamente a un clan, el consejo o los Maous mismos ya que mantengo mi título como Maou y ¿Qué hace el Quinto Gran Maou? Simple, mi papel se basa en los asuntos monetarios y legales del inframundo, soy como el Juez y Tesorero del Inframundo, sin embargo, mis esposas son libres de manejar el clan según crean conveniente, ya que mis decisiones se limitan hasta cierto punto, mas allá de eso ellas puedes incluso invalidar alguna de mis decisiones y no puedo hacer nada—

—Vaya eso es sorprendente—comento Lord Phenex—teniendo en cuenta que esos asuntos son tratados en gran parte por el consejo, sería una clara mejorar en nuestro actual sistema y el que siempre mantengas tu apellido sin la autoridad que corresponde realmente, es decir, como este acuerdo que estamos llevan acabó, la cancelamiento del compromiso y que tu llevas a mi hija en tu nobleza puede ser cancelado por alguna de tus esposas como regidoras finales, esto demuestra que tu interés es con el inframundo y no beneficio personal, esto demuestra que eres un Maou—todos asintieron

—Con ese propósito lo hice, sin embargo, ahorita estoy en mi papel como Lord Uzumaki, no como Maou, sin embargo, como dices, Grayfia Uzumaki—todos esperaban eso—es la que decide al final si mi solución es la que debemos llevar a cabo—

—Como actual Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki, representando los intereses del clan, el acuerdo establecido por Lord Uzumaki con el Clan Phenex, viendo que es aceptado por ambas partes, es aceptado en su totalidad—fue lo que dijo la monótona Grayfia

Asintiendo ambos Phenex sonrieron al rubio y a la peli plata

—Bueno con eso establecido, Lord Gremory y Lady Gremory, como Lord Uzumaki, pido establecer un acuerdo matrimonial entre ambas casas—

—¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar? —pregunto Lord Gremory, no cedería fácilmente

—Puedo destruir este lugar fácilmente—Naruto sonrió zorrunamente

—¡Naruto! —regaño Rias, Sirzechs y Grayfia suspiraron

—Solo bromeaba… teniendo en cuenta que interferí con un acuerdo ya establecido de una forma inadecuada, ¿Qué ofrezco? Simple mis genes—Lord Gremory alzo una ceja—como bien saben, soy un demonio de sangre pura, un demonio sin igual, uno de los cuatro Súper Demonios existentes, cualquier hijo mío que herede mi poder y sangre será deseado por cualquier clan—Lord Gremory asintió—al casarse Rias tomaría mi apellido, sin embargo, al ser la heredera, nuestro matrimonio respetara eso, Rias seguirá siendo Gremory pero casada con Uzumaki hasta que de a un heredero Gremory para el Clan Gremory, solo piénsalo, el poder del Clan Bael o el poder del Clan Uzumaki, no pierdes por ningún lado—

—Cierto, el acuerdo es aceptable—el pelirrojo suspiro—debo aceptar que me deje llevar y omití los deseos de mi hija, el acuerdo con Lord Phenex era sin duda algo muy beneficioso, deje que mi codicia jugara conmigo, impuse mis deseos avariciosos a los de mi hija, no sabía que mi hija mantenía una relación con un Maou—

—Mi culpa—el pelirrojo lo miro severamente—yo pedí que lo mantuviera oculto, como saben desparecí del radar por un tiempo, me aleja según ya había establecido con los Maous, no quería dar cara a mostrar hasta un tiempo después, incluso después de ahora, pero no calcule una jugada así de su parte—declaro el rubio severo

—¿Puedes culparme? —el pelirrojo lo miro—no fui el único que hizo cosas sin consultar—

—Cierto, cierto, como dije mi error, pero al parecer ya está arreglado ¿no? —

—El Clan Gremory, acepta la ruptura del compromiso con el Clan Phenex, aceptando un comprometió entre mi heredera Rias Gremory y el actual Jefe del Clan Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, manteniendo los puntos establecidos—declaro Zeoticus

—Como actual Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki, representando los intereses del clan, el acuerdo establecido por Lord Uzumaki con el Clan Gremory, viendo que es aceptado por ambas partes, es aceptado en su totalidad—declaro Grayfia

—Ahora que todo se resolvió, tengo una curiosidad ¿Cuándo se hará saber de todo esto? —cuestiono Venelana tomando el brazo del rubio amorosamente

—Bueno, mi buena madre—la sonrisa de Venelana solo aumento, el rubio sonrió—el surgimiento del Clan Uzumaki y el acuerdo establecido con el Clan Gremory, pensaba que podríamos hacer una fiesta sobre esto, en mis territorios por supuesto, Venelana-san podría ayudar a Grayfia-chan con eso—amabas mujeres asintieron—en cuanto a mi papel como Maou, eso está vigente desde que se propuso, pero el anuncio de toma de poder lo pienso hacer en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios—Sirzechs asintió—podemos tratar nuestro acuerdo Lord Phenex, en tu propia residencia si no te molesta, podría ser mañana—el rubio Phenex asintió—con todo aclarado, debo retirarme, tengo otros asuntos que tratar, Venelana-san puede tratar con Grayfia el asunto del compromiso y la fiesta como crea conveniente, Grayfia ayúdala por favor—Grayfia asintió—podemos hacerla una semana, Rias, cariño—Rias le sonrió y le prestó atención—esto también te involucra, puedes dar tu opinión con respecto a todo—

—Está bien, Naruto—dijo Rias—Estoy de acuerdo con todo—acepto

—Pero y tus territorios ¿ya pueden ser habitados? —pregunto Venelana

—¡Oh! Claro que sí, no están habitados ya que yo no tomaba mi papel como debería, así que solo lo deje todo construido y luego lo oculte, no fue difícil, mi territorio es el terreno olvidado, podríamos decir que me pertenece la mayor parte del extremo bajo del inframundo, Grayfia será su guía así que no deben preocuparse, los castillos y todos eso será ligeramente ocupado, no es que sea difícil hallar personal—dijo el rubio

—De acuerdo—acepto Venelana

El rubio le dio una última sonrisa a Venelana, tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso, la peli castaña, sonrió y culto su sonría con su mano

—Buena madre—fue lo que dijo el rubio

Camino al Gremory y le tendió su mano, la cual fue aceptada, un fuerte apretón de mano

—Padre—el apretón se intensifico, así como la sonrisa descarada del rubio, ah los celos de un padre

Camino a Lady Phenex e hizo los mismo que con Venelana, un apretón de manos con Lord Phenex

Se acero a Rias y beso su frente

—Nos veremos luego—ella asintió

Hizo lo mismo con Grayfia

—Os dejo a mi bella esposa a su cuidado—le dijo el rubio a Venelana, ella le sonrió a Grayfia

—Como a la familia—Venelana dijo

—Naruto ¿me dejas por mi oficina? —pregunto Sirzechs, el rubio asintio

—Nos vemos—se despido al igual que Sirzechs, tomo el hombre de Sirzechs y ambos desapareció en un destello

—¡Vaya técnica! ¡En buena hora, viejo amigo! —le dijo Lord Phenex a Zeoticus—Nosotros nos retiramos, nos veremos en unos días—Se despidió, desapareció, con su esposa en un círculo de transporte

Quedando solo los Gremory y Grayfia

—Bueno hay mucho de lo que hablar no te parece Rias–dijo Zeoticus tomando asiento

Venelana tomo asiento a su lado, Grayfia tomo la mano de Rias le sonrió y ambas tomaron asiento

—Cuéntanos hija—comenzó Venelana

* * *

~Inframundo: Territorios Sitri: Castillo Principal~

* * *

Sona estaba feliz, si sabía que al menos el problema de Rias estaría resuelto, claro la intervención de una leyenda como Naruto era todo lo que se necesitaba, estaba celosa, claro que si, Rias había tenido una relación con él, oculta de todos, se decía que Naruto era parte del Clan Sitri, la relación con los patriarcas y la primera hija de ellas era una indicación clara de eso

Y a pesar de eso, no lo conocía, nunca lo había visto, su madre le había dicho que Naruto había dejado el inframundo con consentimiento de Serafall y los otros Maous, nadie sabía porque y su hermana no hablaba de ello, no era raro que Naruto fuera tema de conversación en alguna platica, por eso tuvo mucho interés de el

Serafall le había dicho que eventualmente lo conocería, pero que últimamente Naruto estaba muy ocupado, que pasara por el inframundo era un milagro

Por eso no podían culparla de estar de culo al piso, con un rostro sorprendido, claro que un rubio conocido como Naruto apareciera frente a ella, con una de sus más famosas técnicas, era una excusa más que aceptable

— ¿Hola? —tanteo el rubio, no recibió respuesta, intento acercarse a la niña, se parecía mucho a Lady Sitri, ella se tensó visiblemente, el rubio solo le sonrió y la levanto suavemente—Lo siento por aparecer de la nada, quería pasar por casa y saludar, ya sabes—ella estaba muda

Sona no cabía en su asombro, no espero conocerlo de esta forma

—Sona-sama…—Su reina había llegado e igual que ella se quedó muda

—Bueno ¿Hola a ti también? —volvió a tantear, mismo resultado, espero pacientemente unos minutos, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta—Bueno…—empezó el rubio

—Tsubaki-sama, Lady Sitri-sama pregunta porque te…—la sirvienta en cuestión era una mujer en sus 40-45 años de edad, vestía el uniforme de una sirvienta, con el sello del Clan Sitri estampado en una manga, era de apariencia amable—Naruto-sama es bueno tenerte de vuelta tras tanto tiempo—le sonrió ella, sonriendo al ver a las chicas mirarse mudas

—¡Nana! —el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazo suavemente, ella era una de las sirvientas que lo cuidaba cuando estaba en la mansión Sitri, sin importar que hubiera crecido, le tenía un cariño especial—Creo que las he dejado impresionadas, ¿Dónde está Lady Sitri? —cuestiono

—Esperando en la sala principal—le dijo, el rubio les sonrió a las chicas una última vez y se fue, al irse la sirvienta aplaudió, despertando a las chicas de su trance—Sona-sama, Tsubaki-sama acompáñeme, no debemos hacer esperar a Lady Sitri-sama—les indico el camino, ellas avanzaron con un sonrojo en sus caros, lo que se ganó una sonrisa de la sirvienta

Sona y Tsubaki iban pensando en cómo comportarse frente a Naruto, así que al llegar a donde su madre, lo vio, Naruto abrazaba a su madre con amor, se podía ver, su madre tenía un rostro sonriente

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta—le dijo su madre al rubio

—Es bueno estar en casa—le sonrió el rubio al darle espacio

Lady Sitri se percató de su hija y su reina, así que volvió a su estado de seriedad

—Sona, Tsubaki, ya se presentaron ante Naruto—no cuestiono ordeno, Naruto solo se rio, ella era así y no la amaba menos

—N-Naruto-sama—Sona lamento tartamudear—Mi nombre es Sona Sitri heredera del Clan Sitri—dijo con una reverencia

Tsubaki estaba sonrojada, no sabía como presentarse y el rubio solo sonreía amablemente, armándose de valor dio un paso igualándose con Sona

—Naruto-sama—logro el valor necesario—Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Tsubaki Shinra, Reina de la nobleza de Sona-sama—el rubio le sonrió al ver su exagerada reverencia

—El places es mío—ellas se alzaron rígidas—relájense no es necesario tanto formalismo, somos familia—amabas lo miraron sorprendidas—Ya conocía a Sona-chan—ella se removió sonrojando por la familiaridad—aunque eras muy pequeña, no creo que me recuerdes, fue un año después de tu nacimiento, eras tan linda—ella se sonrojo a un mas y no le pudo sostener la mirada

—Naruto deja de molestar a mi niña—una voz fuerte pero amable apareció, llamando la atención de todos

—¡Viejo! —Naruto se acercó y se dieron un abrazo fraternal—es bueno verte—le dijo el rubio al separase, el adulto en cuestión era Lord Sitri, este le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda

—Es bueno tenerte en casa, hijo—él le sonrió—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás pro aquí? —la pregunta no era necesaria, bueno no era directa

—Como sabrás, he causado un revuelo bastante grande—Los dos adultos asintieron—no estaba planeado de esta forma, venir y reclamar a Rias—Lady Sitri le lanzo una mirada, había una conversación pendiente el rubio trago fuertemente—lo que quiero decir, no era de esta forma, simplemente no calcule el compromiso, no estaba en mí que Lord Gremory lo hiciera tan rápido—

—Son tiempos difíciles para los demonios puros Naruto—comento Lord Sitri, su voz seria

—Ya hablamos de eso viejo—a pesar del tono suave sus facciones eran duras—simplemente no creo que el método en cuestión sea el correcto—Naruto volteo a ver a Sona—aunque la pequeña Sona no necesito de ningún príncipe—le guiño un ojo, ella se sonrojo

—Mi hija era libre de oponerse—fue lo que dijo Lord Sitri

—No creo que Naruto haya venido a hablar sobre las decisiones que se toman en esta casa en su ausencia—dijo Lady Sitri, ambos hombres asintieron

—No, no he venido por eso, he venido a anunciar mi compromiso con Rias Gremory—declaro el rubio—también otras noticias, a partir de unos momentos atrás, entra en vigencia un nuevo clan de Extra Demonios—los adultos sonrieron, las chicas se cuestionaron—El Clan Uzumaki, están frente a Lord Uzumaki, dirigente, aunque solo de nombre e imagen del Clan Uzumaki—dijo el rubio

—¡En hora buena muchacho! —le felicito Lord Sitri, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, el rubio el sonrió

—Me alegro Naruto—le felicito Lady Sitri sonriéndole genuinamente

—Gracias, de igual forma también están presentes frente al Gran Quinto Maou, Naruto Mammon—los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos y brillaron, su sonrisa creció

Todos se quedaron mudos

—¿Un quinto Maou? —cuestiono Lady Sitri asombrada y perpleja

—Eso es una sorpresa—comento Lord Sitri, las chicas asintieron

—Si, eso era algo que nos traíamos los chicos y ello de hace un tiempo atrás, lo decidimos mantener en secreto, hablaremos de esto en la cena—corto cualquier pregunta, recibiendo un asentimiento de los adultos—bueno, Sona-chan, Tsubaki-chan fue un placer conocerlas, nos miramos en la cena—ellas se sonrojaron, pero asintieron—iré a ver a Sera—dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la sirvienta y alejándose

—¿Clan Uzumaki… Maou Mammon? —pregunto Tsubaki aun aturdida

—Si hay algo en lo que Naruto es bueno es siendo el número uno en ser impredecible—sonrió Lord Sitri, obteniendo una sonrisa de su esposa y una mirada de asombro de las chicas—esperen a conocerlo—les dijo—ahora que les parece una taza de te y una plática mientras llega la cena, sería bueno que presentaras a tu nobleza en la cena a Naruto—

—Si padre—dijo Sona aun asombrada

* * *

~Habitación de Serafall~

* * *

Naruto abrió lentamente la enorme puerta de la habitación, inspecciono el lugar y no encontró a su ocupante

—Jugaremos a las escondidas Sera-chan—sonrió el rubio

—jijji—fue la sonrisa que se escuchó por todo el lugar

—Bueno si asi lo quieres—el rubio sonrio, se giro—me voy—delcaro caminando hacia la salida

—¡Nooo! Naru-kun siempre es aburrido—apareció Serafall colgada de la espalda del rubio, este sonrio

Naruto tomo a Serafall de la mano y la hizo ponerse en frente de el

—¿Cómo está mi preciosa Sera-chan? —

* * *

Ya esta...

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 _-_ **Nexus24** _-_

Gracias viejo, lamento la enorme tardanza con el cap., pero aquí uno más a la cuenta, Riser es insignificante ante Naruto, no diré nada más sobre eso, bueno basándome en la relación con la obra original Rias y Grayfia se llevan bien, es con otras chicas del harem que habrá más pelea.

* * *

 _-_ **bladetri** _-_

Amigo, gracias, siempre pendiente, aprecio tu apoyo, lamento la tardanza.

* * *

 _-_ **trollmemex** _-_

Lemon-sama aparecerá más constantemente, hoy espero lo hallas disfrutado, el pobre Riser, quien sabe que se recupere, que Lemon-sama guie tu camino y una disculpa por el retraso enorme en cuanto actualización

* * *

 _-_ **50** _-_

Gracias, espera a ver lo que le pasa a Kokabiel, sin spoiler, pero me esforzare con esa batalla

* * *

 _-_ **naruerza** _-_

Lamento la tardanza, el trabajo, la universidad y el manejo de mi vida me dejan a veces sin mucho tiempo, este cap. lo pase escribiendo varias veces porque perdía el hilo de inspiración, no abandonare la historia, pero tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia, estoy tratando de hacer un espacio para ir escribiendo

* * *

 _-_ **WildBoy** _-_

Lamento la tardanza, pero a veces no tengo el tiempo necesario para escribir algo bueno, espero los sucesos de este cap. sean de tu agrado.

* * *

El capítulo puede presentar uno que otro error ortográfico que corregiré luego.

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.

Un anuncio me pienso hacer de un blog ya que a veces la página de FB pasa un poco desatendida, hay cosas que quisiera llevarlas a debate con ustedes...

* * *

 **~Anuncios, Datos, etc.~**

* * *

 _Amigos realmente, realmente lamento el retraso, es bastante tiempo, lo sé, no abandonare mi fic, la universidad requiere mi atención, mi trabajo requiere mi dedicación, mi vida requiere de mi tiempo, a veces simplemente no puedo encontrar un espacio para escribir algo, estoy tratando de ubicar un espacio y lograr escribir en ese tiempo para actualizar de forma regular, espero comprendan y tengan paciencia._

* * *

 **~Anuncios, Datos, etc.~**

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, se nota que eres un buen seguidor del fic.


	11. Capitulo 10: Naruto Uzumaki

Este Fic, está escrito, para entretener, sin fines de lucro, haciendo uso de las grandes obras de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi...

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

—...— Dialogo Normal

— _(...) — Pensamientos_

— **[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores hablando**

— **_[...] — Bijus, Dragones o seres superiores pensando_**

— {...} — Espíritus Sagrados hablando

—"..."— Conversaciones Holográficas, Llamadas de Teléfonos

[...(...)] Descripción, Nombres importantes, Traducción

 _"..." Hechos Importantes, Recuerdos cortos o momentáneos, Flash Back_

* * *

 **Aviso:**

Este fic contiene contenido sexual, violento, sangriento, y muy explícito, tomar precaución al leer, yo me lavo las manos, ya están avisados.

* * *

 **[Naruto DxD: El Héroe y La Profecía]**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Naruto Uzumaki…

* * *

— ¡Ahhhhh! —

El gemido fuerte de Serafall hizo reaccionar a Naruto, tan concentrado estaba en los pechos desnudos de Serafall, que se desconectó por completo de su entorno, sonrió para sí mismo el rubio siguió chupando y jugueteando con los pechos de Serafall

—Na-Naruto—Serafall respiraba más fuerte, la sensación era abrumadora, sus bragas completamente húmedas

Naruto deslizo su mano izquierda por el plano vientre de la demonio, bajo atravesó de la falda que llevaba, deslizo su mano a través de las bragas, su mano fue cubierta por un calor excitante y se bañó en un líquido viscoso y pegajoso, deslizo la mano a través de los labios vaginales

— ¡Ahhhh! —gimió Serafall al sentir como Naruto introducía un dedo en su vagina

Naruto siguió jugando con el pecho derecho de ella, chupaba, mordía, lamia, masajeaba con su mano libre, moldeando la blanda carne, sus dedos se hundía en el montículo cubierto de su saliva, alzando la vista Naruto fue shockeado por la visión de Serafall, la lengua de fuera, los gemidos suaves, el rostro sonrojado, los ojos vidriosos, sus manos apretando la sabana debajo de ellos

Otro dedo se introdujo en ella, el gemido fue el más fuerte hasta el momento, el suave vaivén impuesto por su mano solo hacía que Serafall se retorciera bajo su toque, otro dedo más, tres dedos se movían dentro de Serafall, tanteando tanta carne como podían, su mano cubierta de jugos vaginales, quizá la tercera vez que Serafall llegaba

Saco su mano, obteniendo un gemido de protesta por Serafall, observo como los jugos escurrían por toda su mano, las gotas se deslizaban hasta su codo, dio una lamida recogiendo tantos jugos como pudo, Serafall lo miraba sonrojada, con ojos llenos de lujuria

Degusto el sabor de aquellos jugos, aun su mano cubierta, tomo la barbilla de Serafall con la otra y metió los tres dedos que juguetearon con su vagina en su boca, Serafall fue abrumada por el sabor, su sabor, el rubio jugueteo con la lengua de Serafall, los gemidos ahogados de ella lo hacían querer mas

Saco los dedos de su boca, la beso con fervor, rápidamente el beso fue devuelto, Serafall rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, quedando Naruto como ganador, Serafall se dejó hacer

Luego de unos minutos de besos, Serafall empujo al rubio hacia la abajo se posiciono arriba, lo beso una vez más, luego bajo as u cuello, hace mucho se habían desecho de la ropa que cubría su torso, descendió moldeando el cuerpo tonificado de Naruto, dando besos por aquí y por allá, llego hasta el cinturón, lo quito lentamente, viendo a los ojos a Naruto, con su boca desabrocho el pantalón sin perder contacto visual, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, deslizo los pantalones y el bóxer del rubio, el pene se alzó con orgullo en todo su esplendor, remojo sus labios y dio un suave beso en la punta del pene, este tembló ante la sensación, lamio desde la base hasta la punto, liquido preseminal salía del pene, Serafall tomo primero el glande en su boca, succionando suavemente, disfrutando de ver la cara de placer del rubio

Continúo succionando, bajando poco a poco, ya estaba a la mitad de camino, se retiró dejando ver al pene brilloso por la saliva, lo volvió a tragar hasta la mitad, repitiendo este proceso varias veces, Naruto tomo un poco de pelo de Serafall y la empujo para que tomara más de su pene, Serafall trago más del pene, succiono con fervor

Con su pequeña mano abarco lo restante del pene y empezó masturbarlo suavemente, Naruto gruño, apretó su agarre y succiono más fuerte, aumento el ritmo de subida y bajada, su mano limitaba el camino

Naruto apretó el cabello de Serafall, y empujo sus caderas, sintió como Serafall se contrajo ante la acción, sin detenerse, repitió la embestida unas cuantas veces

Serafall deshizo su agarre y dejo que Naruto la dirigiera, Naruto al ver como Serafall le daba vía libre, empujo más fuerte sus caderas, Serafall apretó las piernas del rubio al sentir la sensación de ahogamiento al tragar todo el pene

Naruto no se detuvo, aumento las estocadas, empujando lo más que podía, sentía que pronto acabaría, mantuvo el ritmo de embestidas profanado la boca de la Maou

—Sera—gruño el rubio

Con una última embestida, llego profundo liberando el semen directamente en la garganta de ella

Serafall se retrajo, un rastro de semen se deslizo por sus labios, lo recogió con su mano y lo saboreo, trago una vez más, lo último del semen se fue a través de su garganta

Naruto respiro agitadamente, tomo algunas respiraciones para que el entucimiento en su pene y piernas cesara, al ver a Serafall tragar su semen, su cuerpo pidió mas

Se recompuso, tomo a Serafall y la hizo girar, bajo su falda y bragas, los jugos bañaron las sabanas, deslizo una mano por el estómago de ella y la hizo levantar las caderas, tomo con su mano libre su pene, lo deslizo por las piernas de ella, bañándolo en los jugos, lo restregó unas cuantas veces, recorriendo toda la vagina, posición la punta en la entrada y la restregó unas cuantas veces

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! —el gemido de Serafall fue fuerte, no esperaba el intruso

Naruto penetro a Serafall sin aviso analmente, por ello disfruto el fuerte gemido de la chica, no era la primera vez que lo hacían de esta forma, pero no era algo que hacían muy a menudo

El rubio permitió que Serafall se acostumbrara al intruso, empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas, disfrutando de lo apretado del lugar, aumento el ritmo luego de sentir como el cuerpo de ella se lo pedía

—¡Naruto! —gimió ella al sentir como el rubio imponía un ritmo más fuerte y rápido, la sensación en su estómago era abrumadora

Naruto mantuvo las embestidas por un tiempo hasta que saco su pene y sin esperar lo introdujo fuertemente en la vagina de ella, el ritmo fue frenético, fuerte y rápido

Los gemidos de Serafall inundaron la habitación, se retiró de la vagina y se introdujo en su culo, manteniendo las embestidas rápidas y fuertes

El cambio de agujero se mantuvo cada cierta cantidad de embestidas, Serafall solo gemía, disfrutando de la sensación de ser penetrada por sus dos agujeros, la lujuria del momento o quizás la rapidez de las embestidas hacia parecer como que la estaba penetrando por ambos lados al mismo tiempo

EL rubio estaba llegando a su límite, con una última estocada salió del culo de Serafall y se introdujo en su vagina, esta vez las embestidas fueron frenéticas completamente, ansiaba llenar a Serafall con su semen

Aplasto a Serafall completamente con su cuerpo, se recostó sobre ella, redujendo el ritmo de las embestidas, beso el cuello de ella, deslizó sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo, una se detuvo en sus pechos y otra tomo su cuello, con una última embestida el rubio se corrió dentro de ella, las contracciones del cuerpo de Serafall le indicaron que ella también se corrió, su pene fuertemente apretado, siendo absorbido por la vagina de la chica

La respiración de ella era pesada, el cuerpo de Naruto fue más pesado, cayo rendido sobre ella, el sudor de ambos los hizo un poco resbaladizos, el cuarto olía a sudor y sexo

El pene de Naruto se volvió flácido, salió de dentro de ella, un poco de semen salió de la vagina de ella deslizándose por sus piernas, el rubio se movió, quitándole el peso a Serafall, posiciono su mano en la cintura de ella, beso su hombro

—Te amo—le dijo ella entre respiraciones entrecortadas

Naruto la abrazo contra él, quito un poco de cabello de su rostro, beso su mejilla—Yo también—le dijo—deberíamos tomar una ducha—le dijo, ella asintió

Estuvieron en esa posición unos minutos hasta que ella se levantó, tomo la ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño, el rubio la imito, no pudo evitar el culo de ella y como meneaba sus caderas, como un indicativo que no solo iba a ser una ducha

* * *

~Ubicación desconocida~

* * *

Kokabiel era un hombre que disfrutaba de la guerra, fue uno de los que sobrevivió a muchas de ellas, por lo que no podía evitar estar molesto con esta "paz", solo era un engaño, nunca hubo paz, solo un alto al fuego, este mundo estaba plagado de basuras, humanos, Demonios, Ángeles, solo Ángeles Caídos eran dignos de este mundo, él le dijo a Azazel que debían volver a declarar la guerra, en este puntos las otras dos facciones no eran tan fuerte como antaño, la respuesta de su líder, "No busques guerra, nosotros fuimos los que más perdimos en la última", Azazel era un cobarde, él no tenía miedo a nadie, él fue uno de los Caídos más poderosos, una Caído temido en la guerra, la guerra volvería, él lo haría, por ello hace mucho se había tomado el tiempo para reunir recursos, su plan hace mucho se puso en marcha, solo que hubo un contratiempo, el maldito mocoso demonio, Naruto, un demonio temido, eran puras mierdas, Naruto no era más que un demonio estúpido, no le preocupaba lo que podía hacer el rubio, tenía un plan de contingencia para él, si decide aparecer

Una sonrisa oscura cruzo la cara del Caído

* * *

~Inframundo: Territorio Sitri: Castillo Principal: Comedor~

* * *

Sona estaba impaciente, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto su hermana y Naruto?, los llevaban esperando más de 20 minutos, incluso Grayfia había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, fue invitada a tomar la cena con ellos por su padre, ella accedió

Sona lo vio, venía en una conversación con su hermana, parecían discutir sobre algo, él tenía un rostro severo, Serafall solo tenía un puchero en su rostro

—¡Qué bueno que se unen a nosotros! —Dijo su padre, llamando la atención de todos

El rubio sonrió, Serafall igual mientras se prendía del brazo del rubio

—¡Oh! Grayfia, cariño—el rubio se acercó a la peli plata y le dio un suave beso en su frente, ella sonrió, Serafall hizo un puchero

Naruto posiciono a Serafall a un lado mientras él tomaba un asiento a la par de Grayfia, quedando el en el medio de ellas dos

—Sona, hija, no tenías algo que hacer—su madre la saco de su contemplación

—Si madre—respondió mientras se ponía de pie—Naruto-sama, desearía presentarte a mi nobleza—el rubio le dio una suave sonrió y un asentimiento

—Sería un gusto—dijo el

—Te encantaran las chicas de So-Tan~—

Uno a uno los presentes se levantaron, el rubio los imito

La primera en dar un paso al frente fue la chica que conoció al llegar al castillo, ella Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro también lleva gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados).

—Tsubaki Shinra, Reina—se presentó haciendo una reverencia, el rubio le sonrió

La siguiente fue una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara bishounen.

—Tsubasa Yura, Torre—imito a la reina la chica, el rubio le sonrió

Otra chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior.

—Tomoe Meguri, Caballero—el rubio le sonrió al ver la reverencia de la chica

Otra chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul en el cabello.

—Reya Kusaka, Obispo—el rubio mantuvo la sonrisa amable

Otra chica con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules y verdes.

—Momo Hanakai, Obispo—el rubio sonrió

Otra chica de corta edad, pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde.

—Ruruko Nimura, Peon—el rubio sonrió

El único chico del grupo es un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises.

—Saji Genshirou, Peon—dijo el haciendo una reverencia

—Interesante nobleza, interesante—dijo el rubio, todo se irguieron—devolveré su gesto—dijo el, hizo una reverencia suave—Naruto Uzumaki, Jefe del nuevo Clan Uzumaki, aunque mi nobleza no está completa y mis otras piezas no están presentes les presento a uno de mis Alfiles, el único por el momento—Grayfia se levanto

—Grayfia Uzumaki, Alfil—ella hizo una reverencia

—Yo soy la Reina de Naru-chan~—dijo sonriente Serafall

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de los padres y Grayfia

—Por eso no tienes nobleza—dijo con realización Sona, Serafall solo saco la lengua

—Es un placer conocerlos, uno nobleza interesante, espero grandes cosas de ti Sona-chan—le sonrió el rubio evadiendo el tema descaradamente, ella se sonrojo suavemente—Veo que muchos tienen preguntas, no hay problema, tomemos asiento y pregunten—todos hicieron eso

—Muchacho, primero explícame lo de Rias Gremory—empezó lord Sitri, haciendo una seña a las sirvientas, hora de servir la comida

—Bueno sobre eso… todo sucedió unos años atrás, me había decidido en quedarme asentado en Kuoh por ciertos motivos, como saben la heredera Gremory y Sitri decidieron asentarse allí—los adultos asintieron—Ni Serafall, ni Sirzechs me dijeron nada sobre eso a pesar de que sabían que estaba allí—Serafall disfrutaba de su comida—vi a la pequeña copia de Venelana-san en una tienda, no me costó mucho darme cuenta que Sirzechs estaba cerca, así que me encontré con ella, nos presentamos, a ese encuentro vinieron otros más, eventualmente, nos encontramos cada vez, era una chica muy sencilla, alegre, amable y cariñosa—el rubio sonrió—en algún punto, no sé cómo ni donde, estábamos involucrados sentimentalmente, no espere que Lord Gremory hiciera algo como un compromiso tan arrebatadamente, no es que lo culpe, tanto Rias-chan como yo acordamos mantener esto oculto por cierto tiempo—

—Comprendo—dijo Lord Sitri

—Eso lo tenía claro, no es de extrañar viniendo de ti—el rubio se desinflo ante el comentario de Lady Sitri—podrías explicarnos lo del nuevo clan y lo del nuevo Maou—

—Claro, lo del clan no es tan difícil de comprender, fue una idea de Ajuka, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, incluso yo, era una forma de asegurar que yo no me desligara del inframundo totalmente, viendo ese punto el consejo no dudo en aprobarlo, no hubo resistencia alguna, aunque no importaría su participación—el rubio suspiro—Sirzechs no estaba de acuerdo en que yo no recibiera un titulo de Maou, fuimos los 5 los que logramos que el inframundo fuera libre, mejorara, entonces nacio la idea del Quinto Maou, yo lo rechace inmediatamente a pesar de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dije que era estúpido, recién había formado mi clan que aún no había entrado en vigencia, solo era yo el de mi clan, no había nadie más, entonces el clan sería un reconocimiento innecesario, Ajuka y Falbium decidieron pensar en la forma de mantener ambos, valía la pena fue lo que ellos dijeron, Sera y Sirzechs se encargarían de todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo, por ello se llegó a la conclusión final, que mantendría el clan, yo soy el Jefe del Clan Uzumaki, esto hasta que nazca un heredero Uzumaki, un heredero que esté listo para llevar el mandato, sin embargo, mi título como Maou

entró en vigencia desde que se creó el Gran Quinto Maou Mammon, aunque solo entre los involucrados se manejó esta información, esto es irrevocable, el clan sin embargo para entrar en función debía tener miembros, es decir cuando me casara, algo que ya paso, mis esposas toman el mandato final del clan, es decir, yo puedo decidir cierta cosa, pero si ellas no están de acuerdo con ello, esa decisión es revocable y yo no puedo hacer nada, podríamos decir que soy solo el rostro del clan hasta que llegue el heredero, como Maou si tengo autoridad total pero solo hasta que volviera a involucrarme en el inframundo, como saben estuve fuera mucho tiempo, mi poder como Maou fue limitado por ello, pero aceptar ambas cosas fue condicionado con mi salida libre del inframundo—al terminar, la mayoría estaba procesando toda la información

—Felicidades Naruto-sama—le felicito Tsubaki, levantándose y haciéndole una reverencia, seguido de todos en el comedor a excepción de Serafall y Grayfia

—Me harán sonrojar—dijo el rubio con un rubor en las mejillas

—Son buenas noticias muchacho, Maou es un puesto que por derecho es tuyo—Lord Sitri comento mientras tomaba asiento, seguido por todos los demás

—Así es hijo—comento feliz Lady Sitri, de esas raras veces que sonreía

—Eso fue lo que dijeron los chicos—sonrió Naruto—bueno comencemos a comer—todos hicieron eso

Todos comían tranquilamente, aunque se podía ver el interés de las piezas de Sona y ella misma en Naruto, mas viendo como Naruto era alimentado por Serafall y el rubio alimentaba a Serafall, Lord y Lady Sitri no parecía importarles

—Pueden preguntar lo que quieran—dijo Naruto sin mirarlos, hablaría con Lord Sitri y Lady Sitri a solas en su momento, ellos no preguntaban porque sabían eso

—Naruto-sama—Sona empezó

—Dime Naruto—le corto el rubio

—No creo que sea correcto—fue lo que ella dijo el rubio suspiro—he notado que su mano esta vendada—ella dijo viendo su mano derecha, Lady Sitri presto atención

—Ah esto, es una herida de guerra—dijo el rubio, tomo suavemente la mano de Grayfia con su mano vendada—en una de las ultimas batallas tuve cierto contratiempo, mi enemigo lanzo un ataque devastador, mi pobre brazo no pudo contra la técnica—el rubio sonrió alegremente—perdí mi brazo en la guerra, no tengo la regeneración absoluta de los Phenex y creo que ni siquiera un Phenex hubiera podido recuperarse de algo así—

—No, no podría—dijo Lord Sitri, todo se sorprendieron

—Lo dicho, perdí mi brazo, pero lo necesitaba, con los recursos suficientes, me hice uno nuevo—dijo el rubio levantado su mano vendada—aunque es horrible, no me gusta su aspecto, lo mantengo vendado, es mejor así—concluyo el rubio dejando claro que no mostraría su brazo

—Ya veo, lamento si mi curiosidad lo molesto Naruto-sama—

—Para nada Sona-chan—no estaba acostumbrada a la familiaridad del rubio

—Yo tengo otra pregunta Naruto-sama—Tsubaki alzo su voz para hacerse notar, el rubio asintió—he leído mucho sobre ti, eres muy conocido, uno de los demonios más legendarios—el rubio sonrió—pero he notado que nunca se ha descrito si posees alas—

—¡Oh! Bueno eso es simple, como saben, algunos demonios poseen ciertas características que alteran los rasgos que son semejantes entre todos los demonios, como el Clan Phenex y sus alas de fuego y no las que la mayoría posee—todos asintieron—bueno podría decirse que yo soy igual, si bien no poseo alas como tal, manifiesto las mías propias—seis enormes alas de insecto verdes se manifestaron en su espalda, todos quedaron maravillados—No suelo usarlas, no las necesito para volar—concluyo el rubio retirando las alas

—Fascinante—fue lo único que dijo Tsubaki

El único chico de la nobleza alzo la mano, el rubio le hizo un ademan para que preguntara

—¿Por qué te fuiste del inframundo? ¡Digo! Eres alguien muy famoso y querido por lo que he entendido—pregunto nerviosos

—Entiendo tu curiosidad, podríamos decir que tenía todo lo que quería aquí, sí, eso es cierto, sin embargo, tenía otros asuntos que tratar lejos de casa, no puedo decirte porque me fui, eso es sumamente personal—el rubio le dijo sonriendo

—Lamento preguntar algo que no debía—dijo el chico

—No te preocupes, como dije entiendo tu curiosidad—el rubio le sonrió y el chico se relajo

—Yo creía que formaba parte del Clan Sitri Naruto-sama—pregunto Momo

—Así es, lo soy, está siempre será mi casa, fui acogido por los Sitri de joven, era niño cuando los conocí, eventualmente forme lazos fuertes con el clan, sin embargo, soy un demonio raro a palabras de Ajuka, por lo que debía tener mi propio clan para no perder este linaje que poseo—el rubio dijo al terminar un bocado dado por Serafall

—¿Cómo se enamoró de Leviathan-sama? —pregunto Tomoe

—Jijiji~ Naru-chan era muy mono, me gustaba consentirlo—dijo Serafall sonriente, el rubio suspiro

—Como dije, formé lazos con el clan desde joven, interactúe mucho con Serafall de niño, al principio éramos amigos, Sirzechs, ella y yo fuimos muy unido, con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo inseparables, ya no nos mirábamos como amigos, a pesar de que no venía de ningún clan, me labre mi propio nombre, ya nos habíamos enamorado y no lo sabíamos, solo sé que un día desperté y todo fue diferente, la amaba y me di cuenta de ello—dijo el rubio, las chicas suspiraron

—¿Está casada Naruto-sama? —volvió a preguntar la chica

—Sí, con Sera-chan no es posible mientras ella mantenga el título de Leviathan—el rubio sonrió—sin embargo, Grayfia si es una de mis esposas, Grayfia Uzumaki—

—¿Tiene más esposas? —pregunto Saji, Naruto solo sonrió zorrunamente—¿Tienes un harem? —

—No es muy extraño que los demonios los tengan, yo sin embargo no buscaba un harem, uno de mis sueños siempre fue tener una familia grande—el rubio alzo los hombros—creo que ese deseo impulso el tener varias esposas, aunque no todas conviven conmigo como Grayfia, cada una tiene diferentes obligaciones que cumplir—

—¿Cuántas piezas tiene Naruto-sama? —pregunto Sona

—Pues solo son 6 piezas hasta el momento—dijo el rubio—quizá en el futuro lleguen a conocerlas a todas—termino el rubio

—Bueno creo que ya han sido muchas preguntas para Naruto, creo que Naruto debe partir—dijo Lord Sitri

—Así, fue agradable la cena, volveré más seguido, sin embargo, debo atender otros asuntos—El rubio se levantó, igual que todos

—Aún queda pendiente la plática, Naruto—dijo Lady Sitri

—Claro madre, nos vemos en la academia pequeños, fue agradable conocerlos, espero hayan hecho la tarea—sonrió el rubio

—¿Tarea? —cuestiono Saji

—Cierto—en un estallido de humo apareció en su forma de alter ego, Kurama

—¡¿Ku-Kurama-sensei!?—exclamaron todos los jóvenes, el rubio soltó una carcajada

—Nos vemos Sona-tan~, mama~, papa~, chicos de So-tan~—se despidió Serafall, Grayfia sonrió amablemente

El rubio tomo la mano de Grayfia y Serafall, sonrió y en un borrón desapareció

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—exclamo Saji—No se supone que se viaje con círculos de transporte mágicos—dijo

—Naruto es único, y su poder, sus habilidades lo son aún más, no usa magia, usa chakra o una versión más pura del chakra que conocemos—todos quedaron sorprendidos—esa es una de las habilidades más sorprendentes que puede hacer [Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)] una técnica que te permite moverte entre el espacio-tiempo, esto no lo encuentran en los libros niños—termino Lady Sitri, esto era algo que no sabían, si bien de Naruto se escribió mucho, los libros solo tienen los cuentos o suposiciones de lo que realmente es Naruto o cualquier otro demonio de su categoría

—¿Han visitado Lilith? —pregunto Lord Sitri, recibió un asentimiento de todos—Naruto se encargó de borrar esa ciudad de ese tamaño—todos tragaron con miedo—¿Han visto las tundras heladadas? —otro sentimiento—Obra de Serafall—dijo Lord Sitri

—¿Sabían que tenemos una especie de desierto aquí en el Inframundo? —cuestiono Lady Sitri

—He leído sobre ello—dijo Sona

—Eso fue obra de Sirzechs, antes era un lugar habitado tanto por demonios como las criaturas que habitan el Inframundo—Lady Sitri suspiro—No se sabe que fue lo que paso, solo que el inframundo tembló ese día y Sirzechs se ganó su temible reputación en el campo de batalla, el poder de Sirzechs es abominable a palabras de Naruto y Ajuka—

—¿El monumento a los Caídos? Obra de Falbium, una ciudad de caídos, desmantelada, destruida, dicen que los escombros contienen los gritos de los Ángeles Caídos que se asentaron allí—

—¿No estamos en paz con las otras facciones? —cuestión Tsubaki procesando toda la información

—¿Paz? Nunca hubo paz, solo un alto al fuego, pero eso no evito que cada facción se atacara sin llegar a la guerra, pelea por territorios, enfrentamientos en territorio neutral, y cosas así—exclamo Lord Sitri—No se confundan, esos enfrentamientos y ataques no fueron hechos por los lideres, más bien fueron actos rebeldes, cada facción se defendía como podía—

—Si bien Serafall y Falbium están en la cima de los Demonios de Clase Suprema, sus poderes son abominables en sus respectivas ramas, son Ajuka, Sirzechs y Naruto los verdaderos monstruos, Súper Demonios, demonios superiores incluso a los Maous Originales—dijo Lord Sitri

—Demonios con el poder de enfrentar a dioses y ganar—termino Lady Sitri

—¡¿Ganarles a los dioses?!—exclamo Ruruko

—Sí, Ajuka, Sirzechs y Naruto tiene algo que se nombró como "True Form", un estado de poder que los posiciono en el "Top Diez de Seres Más Poderosos de Todas Las Religiones"—los chicos quedaron abrumados—no es de extrañar, si bien nadie conoce su verdadera forma o vivió para contarla, si han alcanzado ese poder, como dije el inframundo tembló y no solo una vez, Naruto nunca lo ha dicho, ni Serafall siquiera, menos lo dirán Falbium, Ajuka o Sirzechs, pero Naruto, Sirzechs y Ajuka se han enfrentado a dioses, aunque como dije solo es un cuento o es lo que quieren que creamos, no hay ningún registro de ello—dijo Lord Sitri pensativo

—Me agrada estar de este lado—dijo Saji soltando un suspiro, ese comentario tuvo varios asentimientos

—Niños, no crean que los actuales Maous se ganaron ese puesto con la Guerra Civil, ellos se labraron un nombre y una reputación, fueron temidos, amados, respetados, odiados y demás incluso antes de la Guerra Civil, podríamos decir que Naruto la tuvo más difícil, no venía de ningún clan, pero eso nunca lo detuvo y por ello fue amado y odiado—concluyo Lord Sitri, cada quien quedo con sus pensamientos

* * *

~Un Día Después, Inframundo: Territorios Phenex: Castillo Principal~

* * *

Ravel estaba nerviosa sus padres habían llegado diciendo que debido al asunto del compromiso con los Gremory y todo el revuelo que eso ocasiono, se decidió con Naruto una solución pacífica, ella formaría parte de su nobleza, formaría parte de la nobleza del Quinto Gran Maou

Ellos estaban en la sala del té, esperando la llegada de Naruto, en un destello apareció Naruto junto con Serafall y Grayfia

—Hola—saludo el rubio

—Hola—saludo Serafall

—Hola—imito Grayfia

—Leviathan-sama, Naruto-sama, Lady Uzumaki—saludaron los presentes

—Bueno, antes que nada, sabes sobre mi propuesta—Naruto se dirigió a Ravel recibiendo un asentimiento—Bueno Ravel-chan, ¿te quieres unir a mi nobleza? —pregunto el rubio

—Sería un honor Naruto-sama—contesto la chica haciendo una reverencia

—Si es así—con una explosión de humo, una pieza de ajedrez apareció, una extraña pieza de ajedrez, era una pieza traslucida, un obispo, los Phenex miraron con interés la extraña pieza, nunca habían visto una igual—Ravel Phenex, ahora formas parte de mi nobleza—fue simple, ningún, nada

La pieza empezó a levitar lejos de la mano de Naruto, al acercarse a Ravel, la pieza cambio su estado, de ser traslucida a estar rodeada de llamas, unas alas de fuego salieron de la pieza, al cesar el fuego, la pieza tenía un ave de fuego llameante impreso en toda su estructura, la pieza se introdujo en Ravel

Ravel fue envuelta en llamas

—Asombroso—dijo Lady Phenex

—Bueno, con eso quedamos listo, lamento ser tan apresurado, pero tengo muchos asuntos entre manos, Ravel puedes dirigirte a mis territorios, Grayfia o Serafall explicaran tus funciones—el rubio dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica—de nuevo gracias por llevar este problema de forma pacífica—el rubio dijo a los Phenex

—No, gracias a ti Naruto-sama por proponer esta solución—dijo Lord Phenex, el rubio ninja le sonrió

—Los dejo, espero verte en casa Ravel-chan—dijo el rubio—Nos vemos—se despidió al igual que Serafall y Grayfia

En un destello desaparecieron

—Extrañas piezas—comento Lady Phenex

—Se sintió diferente a la pieza de mi hermano—Ravel dijo—fue como si una llama se encendiera por todo mi cuerpo desde adentro, fue asombroso—dijo

—Peculiares piezas, para un peculiar demonio—fue todo lo que dijo Lord Phenex

* * *

~Europa: Italia: Ciudad del Vaticano~

* * *

Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou estaban de rodillas, el cuarto donde estaban estaba rodeado de una poderosa aura sacra, un Ángel estaba en presencia de ellas

Xenovia es una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café.

Irina es una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello esta usualmente agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul.

—Lord Michael-sama, encomienda a ustedes jóvenes devotas una misión de suma importancia—empezó el Ángel—deben dirigirse a Japón, Kuoh exactamente—

—¿Qué hay Japón? —cuestiono Xenovia

—Los fragmentos que han sido robados, su misión es de recuperarlos, se especula que el perpetrador es Kokabiel, junto con Valper Galilei y algunos exorcistas descarriados del camino de nuestro padre—el Ángel dijo en tono melancólico—deben ser cuidadoso, el territorio es controlado por los demonios, no buscamos la guerra, debemos evitar actúen en consecuencia a ello—dijo el Ángel desapareciendo en un parpadeo

—Demonios y Caídos, escorias—dijo Xenovia

—¡Ah Kuoh mi viejo hogar! Me pregunto si Issei-kun todavía se acuerda de mí, siquiera vivirá allí—dijo la otra chica sonriente

* * *

~Días Después: Inframundo: Territorio Uzumaki: Castillo Principal~

* * *

El castillo estaba lleno, las invitaciones de un nuevo clan se extendieron por todo el inframundo, todos los clanes quisieron participar por el hecho de saber que Naruto volvía al Inframundo

—Esto está más lleno que la fiesta anterior—comento Issei viendo tantos demonios por todos lados

—Fufufu~ no es de extrañar, no hablamos de cualquier demonio Issei-kun—comento Akeno

—Naruto-sama es un demonio a la par que cualquier otro Maou—dijo Yuuto Kiba, Koneko cabeceo en afirmación

—Así es—dijo Rias llegando junto a ellos

—¡Buchou! —exclamo Issei feliz

—¿Cómo lo están pasando? —pregunto una nueva voz

—Naruto-sama—dijeron ellos haciendo una reverencia

—Dejen las formalidades, vengan conmigo, ustedes son invitados especiales—dijo el rubio sonriente, tomando a Rias de la mano y dándole un suave beso

Ellos siguieron al rubio, llegaron a un lugar más apartado, la bulla fue menos, era un lugar para invitados especiales, para la familia había dicho Naruto

Una mesa estaba libre, cada asiento marcado con el nombre de cada uno de ellos, Naruto les indico que tomaran asiento, a lado de ellos la Nobleza de Sona Sitri

—Espero tomar palabras con ustedes más adelante—dijo el rubio sonriente—me alcanzas luego Rias-chan—Naruto vislumbro como Sirzechs le hacia señas para que se acercara donde el, podía ver a Ajuka con el

Naruto les sonrió una vez más y se retiro

—Te lo tenías guardado Rias—acuso Akeno

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—apareció Sona

Rias rió nerviosa, giro su vista, un sonrojo en su rostro

—Lo sé, quise decirlo, pero Naruto me pidió que no lo hiciera—

—Fue una sorpresa para todos Rias, ni siquiera yo lo conocía y eso que sabes la historia que comparte con mi familia—Rias sonrió—es un demonio peculiar—

—No tienes ni idea—dijo Rias rodando los ojos

—Pero conocer a Naruto-sama fue gratificante—dijo Tsubaki uniéndose

—Sí, es un buen tipo—dijo Issei—el me salvo de la muerte, la caído que me quería matar y también salvo a Asia-chan—comento Issei

—¿Salvo a Asia? —pregunto Yuuto

—Si él lo hizo, lo recuerdo estaba perdido, sabía que iba a perder, estaba rodeados por exorcistas, y de un momento a otro se sintió esta presione enorme y solo quedaban cadáveres, me dio el cuerpo de Asia, me dijo que él se haría cargo, ni siquiera lo pensé y me fui de allí, luego el lugar exploto, ¿no se lo había dicho Buchou? —dijo Issei

—No Issei, no lo habías dicho—dijo Rias, Issei rio nervioso

—¿Eres feliz Rias? —pregunto Sona de repente

Rias volteo hacia donde estaba Naruto, estaba animado, riendo mientras compartía un abrazo con Sirzechs, su hermano compartía la alegría del rubio

—Cuando era niña, mi hermano solía contarme historia de Naruto, travesuras que habían hecho juntos, como fueron creciendo y formaron una amistad, como cambiaron nuestro mundo, nació un anhelo de conocerlo, mi hermano decía que lo conocería eventualmente, jamás pensé que me enamoraría de él, si Sona, soy feliz con el—dijo Rias sonriendo dándole un último vistazo a Naruto

—Sabes yo también deseaba conocerlo, mi hermana siempre hablaba de él, todo el tiempo, mis padres lo aman y yo no tenía idea de quien era, siempre me prepare para cuando lo conociera, Serafall hablaba con ferocidad sobre cuán amable y bondadoso era Naruto, palabras respaldadas por mis padres, pero al verlo batallar contra Riser, no encajaba en esa descripción, mi hermana me dijo "Nunca enojes a Naruto, el sol se esconde cuando llega la noche", no entendía al principio, ahora empiezo a comprender que quería decir ella—dijo Sona viendo como Naruto hablaba tranquilamente con Falbium

—Naruto es un enigma completo, aun trato de descifrarlo—dijo Rias

—¿Cómo procesas lo del harem, Rias-sama? —pregunto Momo

—No me va mal, conozco a cada una de ellas lo suficiente para entender porque ellas aceptan compartirlo—

—¿Tiene un harem? —interrumpió Issei, sus ojos brillaron

—Sí, lo tiene—contesto Rias, no se perdió como los ojos de Issei brillaron

—Me imagine que serias como la primera Rias—le dijo Akeno

—No, ese lugar le pertenece a Serafall-sama—respondió Rias

—¿Quién es Serafall? —cuestionó Issei

—Yo~ —dijo Serafall apareciendo a la par de Sona—¡Que linda te ves So-tan! —Serafall la abrazo, para vergüenza de Sona

—¡Onee-sama! — se quejó Sona

Serafall no la soltó a pesar de sus protestas, Issei no perdió como los pechos de Serafall, la baba se deslizo por su boca

—Jijiji, ven Rias-chan es hora de hacer el anuncio, Naru-chan me dijo que viniera por ti—dijo Serafall, liberando a Sona y tomando de la mano a Rias perdiéndose entre las mesas

—¿Ella es tu hermana Kaichou? —pregunto Issei

—Sí y también es la Maou Leviathan—respondió Tsubaki, riendo con el resto al ver el rostro sonrojado de su Rey

Issei necesitaba hacerle un altar a Naruto

Luego de eso, todos escucharon como Naruto ahora Naruto Uzumaki, Jefe de un nuevo Clan de Extra Demonios se comprometía con Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory

A pesar de que los Phenex fueron la tercera parte de este pastel, ellos estaban presentes, su participación fue notada por todos

Rias sonreía, ella era feliz, Naruto estaba en una mesa, en un lugar más alto, Rias sentada a su lado derecho, Grayfia al izquierdo, Serafall en su regazo molestando al rubio, no dejaba de jalarle las mejillas o el pelo, haciendo un berrinche

Los otros Maous solo reían ante la escena, Grayfia estaba estoica, Rias tenía una mirada nerviosa, Lord y Lady Sitri solo negaban con la cabeza

—Onee-sama—Sona suspiro con cansancio, su hermana no cambiaba

—¡Dilo Naru-chan! —Serafall seguía en su berrinche, no era justo que Naruto gritara que estaba comprometido con Rias y ella también quería que gritara que estaba comprometido con ella

* * *

Ya está…

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

 ** _-_Colmillo de Acero _-_**

Trato de actualizar cuando tengo tiempo, gracias.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_fdms85_-_**

Gracias, espero te guste la historia, quiero tomar un ritmo constante para actualizar, no prometo nada.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_AndersonYagami_-_**

Jajajaja, ten cuidado Lemon-sama nos conduce al pecado, lamento el retraso en actualizar, quiero tomar un ritmo para actualizar, estos capítulos "seguidos" son una compensación por el retraso.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_fanime18_-_**

Me alegro que te gustara, Akeno va al harem, pero en la nobleza no habrá chicas de otro anime ni en la historia, solo DxD y Naruto.

 ** _._**

 _ **-_darwinsito_-**_

Lamento el retraso, buscare un espacio en mi agenda para escribir más seguido mis cap. Y publicarlos con más frecuencia.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_bladetri_-_**

Hola, gracias por tu review.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_naruriasake15_-_**

Gracias, gracias, Akeno va al harem, no chicas de otro anime, solo DxD, en cuanto a Grayfia, ahorita te enteras sobre ello, espero que Serafall te complaciera, aunque tengo curiosidad, ¿de qué chica hablas?

 ** _._**

 ** _-_naruerza_-_**

Hola, Gracias por tu review, no chicas de otro anime, solo DxD, lo lamento, pero eso ya había sido decidido desde el comienzo.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_Guest_-_**

Akeno va al harem amigo, en cuanto al Lemon espera un poco mas.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_Cezar A FG_-_**

Gracias.

 ** _._**

 ** _-_trollmemex_-_**

Jajajaja, Lemon-sama hace de las suyas, espero te gustara este cap.

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

* * *

El capítulo puede presentar uno que otro error ortográfico que corregiré luego.

TheKing_Flores se despide.

Dejen sus reviews o mándenme un PM.

Visita mi página en FB, TheKing_Flores Fanfiction, ahí estarás enterado de todo referente al fic, ya que solo este trabajare, Hay cosas que explicare tranquilamente en mi FB, claro si gustan debatir conmigo, ahora si nos leemos luego.


End file.
